Tout commence en cours de Maths
by boubouille
Summary: Yoruichi brillante élève, Byakuya professeur de maths. Sa meilleure élève l'intrigue lorsqu'elle changea de comportement. Va-t-il découvrir ce qui la tourmente ? Ou va le mener ses actes ? Succombera-t-il à la tentation ? ... Rating M. Nul en résumée désolée :(
1. Prologue

Hello, je reprends une de mes anciennes histoires, que j'ai relu récemment, et je la refais totalement ^^ A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez =D

* * *

Fin du mois de Mars, le vent soufflait légèrement mais l'on savait que l'été commençait doucement à arrivée. Le soleil le montrait. La température pouvait aller jusque 20°, ce qui faisait du bien vu que l'hiver précédent avait été plus que froid.

Dans ce lycée, la plupart des élèves étaient en train de profitez de cette douce chaleur dans l'herbe, ou assis sur les banc, le temps de reprendre la direction des salles de classes. Malheureusement pour quelques élèves, les cours avaient repris plutôt alors que pour d'autres, la pause du midi était beaucoup plus courte.

Le lycée se composait de cinq bâtiments, qui formaient un assez grand carrée. De l'herbe les séparaient ainsi que des chemins de goudron avec des bancs et des tables. Le bâtiment 1 était celui des matières générales telle que les mathématiques, la physique chimie, les sciences de la vie et de la terre, avec les laboratoires pour les travaux pratiques et les salles d'informatique. Le bâtiment 2, quand à lui, était celui des matières littéraires comme le français, l'anglais, l'espagnol, l'allemand, et bien d'autres langues vivantes et mortes. Le bâtiment 3 aidait les élèves à être en pleine formes physique, même si cela les fatiguaient plus qu'autre chose, et sa dès huit heure du matin. Le bâtiment 4, le plus apprécié par les élèves, était celui de la bibliothèque, là ou le savoir est rangé. Mais les élèves ne le voyaient pas comme sa. Pour eux, c'était l'endroit ou aller quand les professeurs n'étaient pas présent et aussi pour se retrouver à discuter même si la bibliothécaire ne le voyait pas comme sa, en disant à longueurs de journée « CHUUUUTTTT ! ». Puis enfin, le bâtiment 5 était le dortoirs, pour les élèves internes.

Ce jeudi la, il n'était pas loin de treize heure quinze, une élève traversa la cour de ce lycée, en courant, pour se rendre au premier bâ jeune femme portait des ballerines noires avec une jupe bordeaux,des collants transparent épais, et une veste rose pâle. Ses cheveux formées une natte qu'elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à faire le matin. Elle ne rencontra personne sur son chemin, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle poussa la porte du bâtiment et se dirigea sans hésiter vers les escalier qu'elle gravit deux par deux. Eh la voilà arrivée au troisième étage. Devant ce long couloir elle essaya de se rappeler le numéro de la salle de classe.

« 310, murmura-telle pour elle même. »

Sans même réfléchir, elle s'avança vers la porte portant ce numéro, en prenant quand même quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration. De toute façon, pensa-t-elle, je vais me faire passer un savon. Elle frappa avec conviction à la porte et attendit qu'on lui permette d'entrée avant de franchir la mot vint peu de temps après. Cela lui permis de franchir le seuil de la salle de cour, ou elle aurait déjà dû se trouver depuis environs quinze minutes.

Le professeur était derrière son bureau, en pantalon de costume foncé et chemise blanche. Droit comme un i, il la contemplait avec ses yeux ébènes. Il n'avait pas l'air étonné de la voir à cette heure-ci. Se fût sur un ton polaire qu'il commença à s'adresser à elle.

« Mademoiselle Shihoïn, vous êtes en retard.

-Évidemment que je le sais, sinon je n'aurai pas couru, se garda-t-elle de lui répondre. Oui monsieur Kuchiki, veuillez m'excusez.

-Avez vous penser à prendre un billet de retard ? »

La jeune fille avait complètement oublier que depuis quelques mois, quand un élève était en retard celui-ce devait passer au bureau de vie scolaire, et demander un maudit billet rose pour pouvoir rentrée en cours, sinon le professeur pouvait ne pas l'accepter. Malheureusement pour elle, son professeur était toujours pointilleux sur le règlement.

« -Non, je n'en ai pas pris un, dit-elle en se maudissant d'avoir oublier ce papier.

Elle commença à imaginer qu'elle devrait redescendre tous les escaliers pour aller le demander à un pion, qui ne serait sûrement pas dans le bureau … Mais elle s'étonna de ce qu'il lui a la place.

-Bien, allez vous asseoir, vous avez perdu suffisamment de temps comme sa. Allez vous asseoir à votre place sans un bruit. »

La jeune fille, à la peau mate, alla à sa place sans se faire prier. Elle sortie ses affaires et commença à écouter le cour. Les mathématiques étaient une de ses matières préférées, sans oublier que le prof était mignon, ce qui rajouter du charme à la matière. Le cour étant copié, il leur donna des exercices a faire. Il ne fallu à la brune que peut de temps pour les faire. Elle s'adossa au mur à coté d'elle et contempla la salle. Le soleil chauffait la classe à travers les vitres, même si certaines étaient ouvertes sur le haut. Les tables étaient ranger en colonnes et chaque ligne de chaque colonnes comportaient une table de deux places. Sa classe était agréable et toujours de bonne humeur. Certains mettait de l'ambiance, comme Keigo. Heureusement que Asano était la pour le calmer des fois … Tous les deux étaient côte à côte plonger dans l'exercice. Beaucoup, comme eux, s'étaient placée aux côtés de leur amis en début d'année, même elle mais pour cause de bavardages, elle avait du se séparer de sa meilleur amie Soi Fong. Elle la regardait en repensant à quand elles étaient devenue amis mais ne put s'en souvenir, cela remonter trop loin. Un son la ramena à la réalité et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire.

« Mademoiselle Shihoïn, veuillez aller au tableau et corrigez l'exercice que je vous ai demandé. »

Elle ne se fit pas prier d'obéir car elle s'était suffisamment fait remarquer pour aujourd'hui. Prenant son cahier d'une main, et son livre d'une autre, elle alla au tableau et commença à réécrire ce qu'elle avait fais plus tôt. La sonnerie retenti et les élèves regardèrent pour savoir si le court était fini. Le professeur Kuchiki ferma les yeux et ordonna à son élève de retourner à sa place.

« La prochaine fois que l'on se voit c'est lundi, dit-il froidement en retournant à son bureau, comme à son habitude. Donc pour ceux qui n'avaient pas fini l'exercice, vous devrez le finir et ensuite vous devrez faire les exercices 10 et 12 page 83 et les exercices 5 et 6 pages 90. Et révisez votre cour, les examens approchent. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires après avoir tout noté et se levèrent pour aller à leur cour suivant. Le professeur demanda à Yoruichi de rester, il fallait qu'il lui parle. Une fois tout les élèves parti, il se tourna pour effacer le tableau pendant que son élève attendait.

« Vous êtes souvent en retard Mademoiselle Shihoïn. Vous êtes une très bonne élèves mais cela ne vous permet pas de ne pas respecter les règles. Encore une fois et je vous collerais quatre heures de colles. Vous pouvez disposer. -Bien monsieur. »

L'élève partit pour son autre cour, celui la n'allait pas être des plus calme. En effet, le prochain cour était celui de chimie avec le professeur Mayuri. Celui la était un psychopathe avec ses expériences, aussi folle les unes que les autres. Elle allait prendre l'escalier quand elle vu son amie Soi qui l'attendait en haut des marches. Elles se sourirent et commencèrent à parler tout en se dirigeant vers leur salle de cour.

« Il te voulait quoi le beau Kuchiki ?

-Me dire que je devais arriver à l'heure sinon j'aurai des heures de colles.

-Il ne rigole plus, fit constater son amie.

-Non mais j'ai eu du bol, j'ai échapper à l'allée retour pour le billet de retard, il aurait été capable de m'y envoyer en plus, répondit Yoruichi sur un ton soulagé.

-Oui , il est sympa quand même. Allez c'est parti pour un cour avec l'autre tortionnaire de Mayuri.

-Allez go … soupira-t-elle en arrivant devant la salle de cour. »

Le professeur arriva et les fit rentrées, c'était parti pour deux heures de chimie folle et la journée était finie. La sonnerie retenti pour leur stipuler que le cour était fini.

Les élèves sortirent de la classe déprimée, le TP était plus compliqué que d'habitude. Il était fort ce prof. Tout pour les rendre cingler et cela l'amuser fortement.

Soi fong sortie la première et Yoruichi la précédait. Elle attrapa son amie par l'épaule avec un grand sourire.

« On fait quoi maintenant les cours sont fini pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle enthousiaste.

-Je sais pas, on prend l'air, et on commence à travailler les exos de maths ?

-Hein ? déjà ? mais c'est pour lundi ! On a le temps, expliqua la jeune femme désireuse plus de s'amuser que de travailler à l'internat.

-Si tu n'as pas de mal en maths c'est pas mon cas et en plus j'ai un week-end de charger, j'aurai pas le temps, murmura la plus petite faisant apparaître une légère teinte rouge sur son visage.

-T'as un copain !? Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis ? Jsuis ta meilleure copine ! S'exclama Yoruichi en prenant un air choquer puis boudeur en tournant le dos a son amie.

-Sa fais pas longtemps et je voulais être sur d'abord mais t'inquiète ma chérie, tu restes ma meilleure copine, je te dirai toujours tout ! »

Soi l'attrapa et lui fit un gros baiser sur la joie. La sonnerie retenti et elles remarquèrent que leur quinze minutes de pause étaient fini. Décidément c'était vraiment trop court.

Les deux amies d'enfance se dirigèrent vers les salles de permanences pour pouvoir travailler leur exercices. Elles prirent une grande table ronde pour pouvoir étaler leur affaire, ce qu'elles ne manquèrent pas de faire en peu de temps tellement les exercices de ce cher Byakuya était compliquer à faire. Au bout d'une demi heure, Soi posa la tête sur la table et ses bras de chaque côté. Elle se lamenta.

« J'y arrive pas, c'est pas possible, il est fou ce prof, des exercices d'une demi page …

\- Mais si c'est faisable, regarde j'ai le résultat ! »

Elle regarda sa feuille.

Une tête passa par dessus son épaule pour voir.

« Ce n'est pas le bon résultat. »

Yoruichi eu un sursaut. Le professeur Kuchiki se tenait à ses côtés.

« Vous m'avez fais peur !

-Le résultat n'est pas le bon, répéta-t-il sans se préoccuper de cette dernière. »

Il repartit à ses occupations. Les deux élèvent le regardèrent partir, une avec un haussement de sourcils pendant que l'autre le regardait avec un immense sourire. « Il est vraiment trop beau ce prof. »

 **Deux mois plus tard :**

Les cours, les examens, les vacances telle étaient le quotidien des élèves. Même si pour ceux de dernière année, comme la classe de Yoruichi, la Terminale 3, c'était plutôt cours, révision, examens et de nouveau révisions quand ils avaient eu le malheur d'avoir leurs résultats.

L'ambiance de la terminale n'était plus la même que deux mois auparavant. Elle était plus studieuse et plus concentré, sauf pour une personne, Yoruichi. La jeune fille, après les vacances de pâques, était devenue impossible à vivre. Elle accumulait les heures de colles et les avertissements disciplinaires. Les professeurs ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils se passaient, elle n'écoutait plus, ne travaillait plus, sa moyenne aillant baisser d'environs 8 points. De plus la brune répondait même à ses professeurs.

Le mercredi après midi, pendant ses heures de colle que lui avait donner le professeur de mathématiques, la jeune fille reçu la visite de cet même personne. Il prit la chaise de la table d'en face et la plaça de telle sorte à se retrouver face à son élève. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« Que vous arrive-t-il mademoiselle Shihoïn ?

-Il n'y a rien, répondit-elle en baissant la tête les yeux sur la feuille devant elle.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, vous avez changer. Vous ne travaillez plus, et vous êtes même insolente.

-Eh alors ? Qu'est ce que cela peut vous faire ? C'est ma vie non ? Mon avenir ! Pas le votre … »

La jeune femme le regarda tristement.

Jamais il n'avait vu dans ses yeux autant de tristesse. Que se passait-il dans la vie de son élève qui puisse la bouleverser à ce point ? Son caractère si souriant qu'il avait vu à plusieurs reprises, ou était-il donc passé ? Sa joie de vivre avait disparu en même temps, il avait vu la différence au retour des vacances et cela lui faisait de la peine, même si il ne le montrait pas. Le professeur Kuchiki se leva, rangea la chaise et s'apprêta à partir quand il lui dit sur un ton monotone qu'elle pouvait partir, ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle les finisse. Il s'en alla.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Byakuya était chez lui en train regarder les informations, même si il ne les voyait pas vraiment. L'image de la jeune Shihïon lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, bien avant cette journée. Il se demandait ce qu'elle ressentait, en fait, elle l'obsédait tout le temps. Son comportement l'avait intrigué et il s'était beaucoup plus intéressait à elle depuis la première fois ou elle lui avait répondu.

 _ **Flash back :**_

 _Jeudi de la rentrée, comme sa son habitude, la jeune femme était en retard à son cour de maths. Elle parcouru le hall du bâtiment et gravit les marches tranquillement. Arrivée en haut elle se dirigea vers la salle et frappa à la porte. Il lui permit d'entrer et demanda des explications._

 _« Vous êtes toujours en retard._

 _-Oui, excusez moi, répondit-elle sans vraiment le penser._

 _-Vous avez un billet de retard ?_

 _-Non, je n'en ai pas. »_

 _Kuchiki haussa les sourcils. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'en ramener un à chaque fois, cela lui éviter de redescendre les trois étages._

 _« Allez en chercher un, ordonna -t-il._

 _-Non, répondit elle sur un ton sec._

 _-Mademoiselle Shihoïn, soit vous me rapporter un billet de retard, soit vous sortez de cette classe ! »_

 _Il n'y avait pas un son, on aurait pu entendre les mouches voler. Rien que le fais que la jeune fille répondu à un professeur était déjà étonnant en soit mais qu'elle réponde au professeur Kuchiki, celui qu'elle aimait le plus, celui qu'elle trouvait le plus sexy était invraisemblable. La jeune Yoruichi ne chercha pas, elle regarda son professeur dans les yeux et se retourna, elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. Sans se retourner elle lança : « A plus monsieur Kuchiki ! »_

* * *

Eh voila le premier chapitre est la =) des revieuw s'il vous plait, que je sache ce que vous pensez, que vous aimiez ou pas j'aimerais bien savoir =) a bientôt pour la suite


	2. Vendredi

Coucou =) Me revoilà pour le chapitre deux de cette histoire ^^

J'ai essayé de corriger le plus de fautes possible mais comme l'erreur est humaine, il est possible qu'il en reste un peu … Alors je vous pris de m'excuser à l'avance.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Une légère brise vint caresser son visage. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, donnant à la mer une jolie couleur orangée. Les vagues s'échouaient doucement sur le sable chaud. Dans le ciel, il n'y avait pas de nuages, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus beau.

Allongée sur une serviette rouge, Yoruichi regardait le ciel. Ses mains derrière la nuque, elle était apaisée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Elle s'assit en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait.

La brune se leva. Sa robe beige et dos nu mettait en valeur sa poitrine. Elle virevoltait avec le vent. Yoruichi s'avança doucement vers lui, ses cheveux long aux vents.

« Yoruichi …, fit la personne en face d'elle. »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux détachés, puis finit par arriver à l'endroit souhaité. La robe ne tenait qu'avec un simple nœud, qu'il défit délicatement. Celle-ci tomba au sol laissant apparaître le bikini de son amie. Une fois la robe au sol, la main ne s'arrêta pas la. Elle descendit le long des épaules, puis s'arrêta au creux des reins. D'une pression, il raccourcit l'espace qu'il y avait encore entre deux. Il la fixa intensément, commençant à se pencher vers elle. Il sentit la respiration de Yoruichi s'accélérer. Il continua son mouvement, après tout elle ne l'en empêchait pas. Les yeux de la jeune femme se fermèrent attendant impatiemment que ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Quelques millimètres séparèrent le doux baiser qui se préparait.

Le réveil sonna sept heure et Yoruichi se réveilla en sursaut. Elle appuya dessus méchamment, il venait d'interrompre un beau rêve.

« _Pour une fois_ , pensa-t-elle. »

Elle se leva et partie à la douche, avant que toutes les filles se jettent dessus. Les joies de l'internat … Mais elle préférait être ici que chez elle, s'était beaucoup moins étouffant. De plus, elle avait eu la visite de sa mère la veille, après ses heures de colle. Ils avaient eu son bulletin, avec toutes les colles et avertissements qu'elle avait eu. Sa maman lui avait fortement conseillé de se tenir à carreaux si elle ne voulait pas rentrée illico à la maison. La jeune fille lui promit de se faire discrète.

Yoruichi, une fois la douche finit s'habilla et partie pour le réfectoire. Elle déjeuna seule, car depuis qu'elle était rentrée de vacances, la compagnie des autres la dérangeait. En même temps, elle n'était pas d'humeur ce matin, pensant surtout au rêve qu'elle avait fais la nuit dernière. Se n'était pas son genre de rêver de ça, mais comme dirait la charmante prof de philo, « les rêves ne se contrôlent pas ».

Arriva la sonnerie de huit heure, la jeune fille se rendit au cour d'anglais. Ensuite, elle avait sport pendant deux heures et après une heure d'histoire géographie, tout pour lui plaire.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Byakuya arriva vers neuf heure quarante cinq. Il devait passer par l'allée du gymnase puisse que l'allée principale se retrouvait bloqué par un camion, qui bien évidemment ne pouvait bouger pour le moment. Les élèvent faisaient de l'endurance. Il les regarda quelques secondes, enfin une des élève l'intéressait beaucoup plus que les autres, mais ça il ne fallait pas que cela se sache. La sonnerie retenti laissant à tous les élèves du lycée un moment de liberté qui s'appelle récréation. Il en profita pour reprendre son chemin, même si ses pensées étaient ailleurs.

Yoruichi s'assit dans l'herbe à côté de son amie. Soi Fong constata que sa meilleure amie était de bonne humeur, se qui n'était pas arrivée depuis des semaines. Elle osa demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Rien, j'ai juste eu la visite de ma mère hier soir.

-Ah bon ? Et vous ne vous êtes pas entre-tuer ? Questionna son amie étonnée, sachant les liens familiaux qu'elle avait.

-Eh non, pour une fois … Mais ce n'est pas à ma mère que j'en veux, c'est à mon père … Tu sais comment il peut être … et là se n'est pas possible, je ne peux accepter, même si à la base je n'ai pas le choix …

-Les filles ! Il est l'heure, on recommence ! hurla Asano.

-Ouais on arrive ! Répondit Yoruichi sur le même ton aux oreilles de son amie. »

Soi se leva et se tourna vers son amie toujours au sol. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever en lui disant avec un immense sourire :

« J'espère que tu t'en sortiras, Yoruichi ! Rien que pour ton bonheur ! »

La brune prit sa main volontiers en lui rendant son sourire pour la remercier de sa présence.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La journée était finie, le week-end présentait enfin le bout de son nez !

« Deux jours ! J'ai deux jours pour moi ! »

Yoruichi était aux anges, elle n'avait pas l'obligation de retournée chez elle. Sa mère, mercredi était venue aussi pour le lui apprendre.

La fille à la peau mate devait aller à la fin des cours attendre que son chauffeur, du moins celui de ses parents, arrive. Une fois là, il l'emmènerait à l'appartement que ses parents avaient acheté quelques mois plutôt, pas très loin du centre de la ville.

« Ça a du bon de temps en temps d'avoir une famille vraiment aisée, pensa Yoruichi en préparant sa valise pour le week-end . »

La famille de Yoruichi était assez fortunée, elle faisait partie d'une des familles les plus riches du pays, avec la famille Kuchiki, et la famille de Shunshui Kyôraku, un ami de son père. Mais pour elle, l'argent ne faisait pas le bonheur.

Elle avait refusé d'aller dans une école privée, ou quasiment tous les élèves étaient des gosses de riches qui ne font leurs réputations qu'en fonction de celles de leurs parents. De plus sa meilleure amie allait dans une école public et il était hors de question qu'elle se quitte.

Traînant sa valise derrière elle, Yoruichi passa devant les bâtiments du lycée sans même les regarder. Elle passa le portail tranquillement et regarda les voitures. Tous les élèves internes partaient avec leurs parents, mais elle n'avait jamais eu cette relation avec les siens. Ils ne venaient jamais la chercher à la sortie des cours, ou bien ils ne s'intéressaient pas aux activités qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle était beaucoup plus proche de son oncle, que de son propre père. La grande brune remarqua quelqu'un qui s'avançait vers elle.

« Mademoiselle Yoruichi, dit une personne en se plaçant devant elle.

-Nanao, s'est donc toi que mon père a envoyé, lui répondit-elle sur un ton monotone.

-Monsieur votre père est parti en voyage d'affaire avec madame votre mère, ils s'excusent de ne pouvoir passer ses jours de congés avec vous, déclara-t-elle à la brunette.

-Je sais Nanao, ma mère m'a mise au courant lors de sa visite, expliqua la futur bachelière à l'employé de son paternel.

-Bien dans ce cas, veuillez monter dans la voiture, je vais mettre votre valise dans le coffre et vous emmenez à votre logement, annonça Nanao sur un ton dénué de toutes émotions. »

Yoruichi obéit sans se faire prier, il était très dangereux de ne pas faire ce que voulait Nanao.

Nanao était environ du même âge que son professeur de mathématiques, c'est à dire vingt huit ans. Elle avait finis ses études de bonne heure et souhaité être gouvernante. Son père la prit à son service directement à la sortie des études, pour qu'elle surveille et gère Yoruichi quand celle-ci se trouvait à la maison, et aussi s'occuper de la maison quand la jeune femme se trouvait à l'école. La gouvernante était très fidèle à son père, à tel point qu'elle restait persuadé que si son géniteur lui demandait de sauter dans le vide, la jeune femme n'aurait pas réfléchi. Enfin se n'était que son point de vue.

Absorber dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas tout de suite qu'elles étaient arrivées à destination. Nanao coupa le moteur et de dirigea vers le coffre. Une fois la valide sortie, elle invita sa protégée à la suivre à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

Yoruichi regarda l'extérieur. Le bâtiment était moderne, il ne devait être là que depuis quelques années. Il se composait de plusieurs étages. La porte d'entrée était une porte sécurisée. On avait besoin d'un badge sinon, on ne pouvait rentrer. L'élève suivit sa gouvernante à l'intérieur. Celui était composée de carrelage blanc avec un contour rouge foncé et quelques carreaux noir devant la porte de l'ascenseur. Nanao traversa le petit hall pour le prendre ,suivit de près par Yoruichi. Elle pressa le bouton et attendit en silence que celui-ci daigne arriver.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Yoruichi la questionna sur le fonctionnement de l'immeuble vu qu'elle n'avait aperçu aucune porte.

« L'immeuble est composé de 5 étages, et chaque étage est un appartement. Une fois sortie de l'ascenseur, vous devez marcher dans un petit couloir éclairer et ouvrir la porte de chez vous avec cette carte, comme dans les hôtels. » La majordome lui montra la carte de son appartement après sa petite explication. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent ce qui donna, comme lui avait expliqué Nanao, sur un petit couloir avec de la moquette bordeaux et des murs peints en blanc avec quelques cadres. Nanao traîna la valise de la jeune femme jusqu'à la porte, même si celle-ci lui avait demandé de la lui rendre, elle était suffisamment grande pour pouvoir la trimballer.

La gouvernante ouvrit la porte, ce qui laissa apparaître un très grand loft décoré avec beaucoup de goût. Une fois les deux jeunes femmes dans l'appartement, Nanao se tourna vers elle et lui parla sur un ton strict.

« Voici votre appartement, je vous donne les clefs. Ne les perdez sous aucun prétexte! Sinon il faudra que je revienne vous rendre le double et vous serez dehors plus de deux heures, le temps de faire la route. Le frigo est rempli, les placards sont plein. Madame votre mère m'a demandé de vous transmettre une enveloppe pour que vous puissiez faire les magasins, si vous le désirez. Je reviendrez lundi matin, aux alentour de sept heure pour vous ramenez au lycée. »

Elle termina sa tirade par un « Soyez sage ! »

La lycéenne lui adressa un sourire. Nanao, une fois son travaille accomplit, laissa l'adolescente seule dans ce loft.

Une fois seule, Yoruichi fouilla l'appartement, trouva sa chambre mais ne vida pas sa valise. Elle n'en sorti que quelques affaires, prit une douche, se revêtit et se décida à sortir. La nuit allait être longue.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Byakuya avait reçu la visite de sa sœur, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire puisse que comme toutes femmes nouvellement majeure, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête le vendredi soir : faire la fête. Il se retrouva donc à faire le chapon. Même si il n'appréciait pas cela, il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser sa sœur seule dans les rues de cette ville, encore moins la nuit. Voila comment il se retrouva dans un bar fréquenter par beaucoup de jeunes.

Accouder au bar en attendant sa boisson, Byakuya vit Rukia se dirigeait vers lui.

« Nii-sama, lui dit sa jeune sœur, Renji est là. Il souhaiterait m'emmener au cinéma, mais comme je lui ai dis que vous étiez avec moi, il ne veut pas que cela vous dérange. »

Sa sœur rougissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui parlait. Renji et elle sortaient ensemble depuis quelques temps, et lui n'y voyait aucune objection tant que le garçon au cheveux rouge rendrait sa sœur heureuse.

« Tu peux y aller, même si je trouve que vingt deux heure est une heure tardive pour aller au cinéma, lui confia-t-il en consultant sa montre.

-Et je ne pense pas rentrer au soir non plus, murmura-t-elle en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-D'accord.

-Merci Nii-sama, lui dit-elle. Passez une bonne soirée ! »

La jeune fille s'éloigna de lui et partit rejoindre son ami qui l'attendait dehors. Byakuya avait décidé de boire son verre et de rentrer chez lui juste après.

Yoruichi avait bu plus que de raison, mais elle tenait suffisamment debout pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle toute seule. Elle descendait la rue qui était bien animée au soir. Les bars, les restaurants se succédaient les uns après les autres. Elle passa devant la porte d'un des bars puis elle ne sait pas comment, elle se retrouva assise sur le sol. Yoruichi venait d'être percuté par quelqu'un.

Byakuya prit le temps de finir sa boisson, après tout personne ne l'attendait chez lui. Se ne fût qu'aux alentours de vingt trois heure trente qu'il décida de rentrer à sa demeure. Malheureusement pour lui plusieurs individus se trouvaient devant la sortie.

« Je vais devoir forcer un peu pour sortir, pensa-t-il. »

Il soupira, la situation l'exaspérait déjà et il n'était pas encore sorti. Finalement, le passage se fit plus facilement que prévu. Il passa le dernier groupe de jeunes qui se situaient juste à la sortir quand quelque chose le cogna de plein fouet. Se retournant sur lui même, il put voir de quoi il s'agissait. Quel ne fût pas son étonnement quand il s'aperçut de qui il s'agissait.

Une main tendu apparu juste devant elle, elle la saisit et fit étonné de voir de qui elle provenait.

« Mademoiselle Shihoïn, excusez moi je ne vous avez pas vu. Vous ne vous êtes pas fais mal ? Questionna le professeur.

-Se sont mes fesses qui ont eu le plus mal, heureusement pour moi, lui affirma-t-elle avec un sourire. »

La jeune fille remercia son professeur puis voulu repartir. Malheureusement pour elle, la lycéenne avait un problème, dans sa chute, elle s'était légèrement foulée sa cheville droite et avec ses talons aiguilles sa serait un léger problème pour rentrer. Son professeur constata son malaise et lui demanda, légèrement inquiet, sans que cela ne se distingue.

« Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes sûre ?

-En fait non … Je crois que je me suis fais mal à la cheville. »

La jeune fille, quelque peu alcoolisée, poussa un juron et explosa de rire, ce qui étonna son professeur. Voyant son état, pour ce professeur ayant des valeurs, il était hors de question que la jeune fille rentre chez elle seule et à pied. Il lui proposa donc de la raccompagner chez elle, ce qu'elle accepta mais l'étudiante s'interrogea sur plusieurs chose.

« Vous avez le droit de faire ça ?

-Bien sur, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas le faire ? Lui rétorqua-t-il en l'aidant à passer son bras au dessus de son épaule, pour l'aider à marcher.

-Ben … Je sais pas moi … Je suis votre élève … Et … les autres … Comment ils s'appellent déjà ? »

Yoruichi cherchait ses mots. Pendant sa réflexion, son professeur la soutenait et lui indiqua que la voiture se trouvait un peu plus bas dans la rue. Ils avancèrent doucement, au rythme de l'étudiante, en essayant de rester droit. Une fois arrivée, il aida Yoruichi à s'installer et à s'attacher. Il ne pensait pas devoir ramener un de ses élèves chez lui.

Le trajet fût assez rapide. Heureusement pour lui qu'elle se souvenait encore ou elle habiter. Ils descendirent tous les deux et il l'accompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Ils s'installèrent dedans. Yoruichi appuyait contre le mur et Byakuya en face à côté des boutons.

« Mademoiselle Shihoïn, vous habitez à quel numéro ? Demanda Byakuya devant les numéro.

-C'est Yoruichi … Je m'appelle Yoruichi ! Lui expliqua-t-elle en haussant le ton. »

Elle fixa son regard étonné. D'un seul coup, elle prit conscience qu'il venait de lui poser une question. Au lieu de lui répondre, elle se pencha un peu en avant pour presser le numéro 5. Yoruichi ne sut pas comment elle s'était retrouvée dans ses bras, mais elle y était.

Byakuya était étonné par la réponse de son élève. Il fronça les sourcils en la regardant dans les yeux. Il la vit se pencher et en pressant le bouton, elle bascula légèrement encore plus en avant. Il la rattrapa assez vite. La jeune fille, maintenant dans ses bras, le regardait intensément. Ils s'observaient sans un mot lorsque la sonnerie de l'ascenseur retenti les faisant revenir sur Terre. Il l'aida à se lever sans un mot.

La brunette se trouva devant la porte du logement, qu'elle devait ouvrir mais elle ne le souhaitait pas, car une fois la porte déverrouillée il repartirait. Byakuya attendait que son élève ouvre la porte pour repartir, une fois qu'elle serait en sécurité. Après un temps de réflexion ce n'est pas se qu'elle fit. Elle se tourna de telle sorte à lui faire face, et à être adossé à la porte. Sans réfléchir, elle l'embrassa doucement, en plaçant ses mains sur son torse. Un baiser chaste …

Ses lèvres sur les siennes, le professeur ferma les yeux répondant au baiser, en l'approfondissant ce qui ne sembla pas chagriner son élève.

Le baiser s'intensifia … Brusquement Byakuya recula. Il la contempla, lui dit bonne nuit et parti la laissant perplexe. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Une fois refermée, elle se laissa tomber le long de celle-ci touchant ses lèvres avec un sourire ...

* * *

Eh voilà, le chapitre deux est fini ! Laissez une petite review au passage, pour que je sache ce que vous en dite ^_^

A la prochaine =D


	3. Lendemain et confrontations

Hello ! ! ! Comme je m'ennuie un peu j'écris beaucoup et donc voici le chapitre 3 =) J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

J'ai pris note des reviews et j'essaye de m'améliorer comme vous le souhaitez.

Bonne lecture

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yoruichi eu beaucoup de mal à se lever ce matin là. Sa tête lui faisant horriblement mal et de plus, elle se trouvait bien au chaud sous la couette. Elle constata avec joie que sa cheville ne la lançait plus.

La soirée d'hier avait été plus qu'agréable à ses yeux. Seulement maintenant qu'elle avait fais ce qu'elle voulait, il faudrait en assumer les conséquences … Son portable se mit à vibrer, mais la jeune fille préféra l'ignorer. Sortant son visage de sous la couverture, elle regarda le réveil posé sur la table de chevet, celui-ci indiquait onze heure trente.

« Fais chier, faut que je me lève ! Maugréa-t-elle. »

Elle s'extirpa du lit avec difficulté, pour se diriger vers sa valise. Elle ne pouvait rester en lingerie dans l'appartement. Yoruichi se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas préparé ses affaires la veille avant de partir, maintenant il fallait chercher sa robe de chambre et des médicaments pour les maux de tête.

Son portable vibra de nouveau, beaucoup plus longtemps que la première fois. Elle l'attrapa, étant de mauvaise humeur. Le nom de « Choux » apparut à l'écran, ce fut avec appréhension qu'elle décrocha.

« Allô ?!

-Salut Yoru, t'es ou ? Demanda son amie calmement.

-Chez moi pourquoi ?

-Je t'attends là ! On devait se rejoindre au resto ! »

Cela lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Elle s'excusa auprès de son amie et lui précisa qu'elle serait avec elle d'ici vingt minutes. Tout juste après avoir raccroché, la lycée se dépêcha de se préparer. Une fois douchée et habillée, elle attrapa au vol sa veste et sorti de l'appartement, sac en main.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Byakuya était debout depuis neuf heure, puisse que sa sœur n'était pas disposée à rentrer en silence. Il avait prévu de préparer ses cours ce matin, se qu'il fit. Sa sœur aussi s'occupait de ses devoirs, après tout la fac, s'était plus difficile que le lycée et il fallait qu'elle redouble d'effort pour que son frère soit fier d'elle.

La matinée passa à une vitesse incroyable et ils déjeunèrent tranquillement discutant de se qu'ils feraient le reste de la journée.

« Nii-sama, pouvons nous aller faire les magasins cette après midi ? J'ai une amie qui se marie la semaine prochaine, et il me faudra votre aide pour choisir ma tenue.

-D'accord. »

Byakuya n'était pas très bavard, même avec sa propre sœur. Son caractère était ainsi, et il ne pourrait peut être pas changer. C'est pour cette raison qu'il essayait de passer du temps avec la jeune fille lorsqu'ils se voyaient.

Tout deux passaient un bon moment, la jeune fille avait dévalisé les magasins, pour une seule journée. Des sacs plein les mains, Byakuya décida de les entreposer dans le coffre de sa voiture. Il se tourna vers sa sœur qui se trouvait juste derrière lui et il lui demanda si elle voulait manger une crêpe ou une gaufre. Elle n'avait pas de préférence, alors il l'emmena un peu plus bas dans une petite crêperie qu'il avait repéré.

La rue était pleine de monde, surtout d'adolescents qui se promenaient. Le soleil était au rendez vous, ainsi que les oiseaux, l'été arrivée à grand pas. Avançant doucement, Byakuya écoutait sa sœur d'une seule oreille. Ils arrivèrent à destination et en parfait gentleman , le professeur ouvrit la porte à sa sœur. Ils s'installèrent à une table vide, et passèrent commande. Rukia commanda un milk-shake à la fraise avec une crêpe au chocolat, quand à son grand frère, il souhaitait avoir un milk-shake à la vanille et une crêpe au sucre.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yoruichi trouva son amie d'enfance assise à une table à l'extérieur du restaurant.

« Désolée choux d'être en retard ! Fit elle en l'embrassant pour lui dire bonjour. Je me suis couchée tard hier.

-Tu veux dire au matin, précisa son amie en souriant.

-Oui je suis allée dormir tard ce matin, rectifia-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés. »

Elles commandèrent. Les deux femmes discutèrent de tout et de rien, comme deux amis ne s'étant pas vu depuis des années. Soi avait une surprise pour son amie, mais ce n'est qu'au moment du dessert qu'elle lui donna un cadeau.

Yoruichi le prit surprise. S'était une petite boite emballée d'un papier cadeaux à points et d'un ruban noir. Elle tira dessus délicatement et ouvrir le coffre. Dedans se trouvait un porte-clef en forme de lapin, avec un cœur rouge foncé dedans. La jeune fille savait que son amie adorait plus que tout cet animal.

« Merci choux ! s'exclama la brune. »

Elle ajouta ce porte-clef à ses clefs.

« Pour ton anniversaire, lui expliqua-t-elle. Vu qu'il était mardi et que je l'avais oublié à la maison … »

Yoruichi était très touchée par cette attention. Son anniversaire avait eu lieu mardi, elle venait d'avoir 18 ans mais son père ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse la fête alors elle l'avait fais toute seule, le vendredi soir.

Elles prirent leur dessert, réglèrent leur repas et se dirigèrent vers le cinéma pour voir un film romantique.

A la sortie du film, elles décidèrent de manger des crêpes et toutes deux savaient qu'un très bon endroit venait d'ouvrir. Se fut sans hésiter qu'elles choisirent de s'y rendre.

Arrivée sur place, l'endroit donnait envie d'y rentrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, Yoruichi l'examina du regard. Les couleurs étaient clair, avec des tables ayant un pied en forme de canne à sucre. Toute l'ambiance était très gurly mais elle était destinée à tout le monde.

Byakuya l'avait remarqué dans la rue par la fenêtre. Il constata qu'elle venait de rentrée dans la crêperie. Face à sa sœur, Byakuya la détailla du regard. Elle portait une veste légère couleur crème. En dessous se trouvait une robe courte blanche et noire. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval, dévoilant sa nuque, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire ... Rukia, plongeait dans son milk-shake, ne remarqua pas l'occupation de son frère.

La jeune femme tourna la tête cherchant une table, Soi observant leur proposition de crêpes. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement de voir son professeur la. Malgré cette surprise, elle lui adressa un sourire et prit à sa commande auprès de la vendeuse.

Soi leur avait trouvé une place mais pour pouvoir y accéder, les jeunes filles devaient passer devant Kuchiki. Elle soupira un bon coup et commença à suivre son amie.

Byakuya attendu qu'elle soit à sa hauteur pour la saluer et entamer la discussion.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Yoruichi, bonjour mademoiselle Soi. »

La plus petite des deux ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui adresse la parole.

« Bonjour monsieur, bégaya-t-elle.

-Bonjour monsieur, répondit l'autre avec un sourire.

-Votre cheville va mieux il me semble, constata celui aux yeux ébènes.

-Oui, je peux posé mon pied au sol, merci beaucoup pour hier. »

Son sœur rata un battement lorsque la jeune fille lui fit un immense sourire en guise de remarciement.

Soi et Yoruichi lui souhaitèrent une bonne journée et partirent s'asseoir à table, leurs commandes en mains.

Soi se plaça dos au professeur Kuchiki et Yoruichi se mit en face d'elle. Le dit professeur se leva avec sa sœur et sorti du restaurant. Yoruichi hésita un instant et puis elle se dit qu'après tout, valait mieux essayer. Elle précisa à son amie qu'elle revenait d'ici quelques minutes, et partie d'un pas précipité. Elle remonta un petit peu la rue et finit par l'interpeller.

« Monsieur Kuchiki ! »

L'intéressé se retourna et s'arrêta, Rukia aussi.

« Oui mademoiselle Yoruichi ?

-Puis-je vous parler ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, affirma le plus vieux. »

Il se tourna vers sa sœur en lui donnant les clefs de sa voiture et en lui demandant de l'attendre là bas, il la rejoindrait. Elle obéit sans poser de questions. Une fois partie, il se tourna vers elle.

« Que voulez vous ?

-Euh … hésita-t-elle. » Devant le regard perçant de son professeur elle prit son courage à deux mains.

« Voulez vous bien venir boire un café chez moi aujourd'hui ? »

La question l'étonna. Il lui répondit platement.

« Je n'aime pas le café.

-Du thé alors, ou du cappuccino, ou encore un chocolat chaud … _Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre en baissant la tête._ Je voulais vous parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, … ou plutôt ce matin …

-D'accord, se sera avec plaisir, _-après tout, pensa-t-il, il faut éclaircir la situation -_ pour quelle heure dois-je venir ? Questionna-t-il pour avoir plus d'informations.

-Vers dix huit heure, cela vous va ? Au même emplacement qu'hier. »

Byakuya confirma le rendez vous et s'excusa, il devait retrouver sa sœur. Yoruichi parti, elle aussi devait rejoindre son amie, qui allait sûrement se demander ou elle était passée.

De retour à la crêperie, Yoruichi était tout sourire, ce que son amie ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

« Alors il s'est passée quoi avec le beau Kuchiki hier ? Demanda-t-elle avide de réponse. »

Son amie lui raconta tout, la bousculade, sa cheville, le fais qu'elle avait trop bu aussi et qu'il l'ai raccompagné jusque chez elle. Elle hésita à lui parler du baiser.

« Alors ce n'était pas des conneries ce que tu m'as envoyé hier soir … Mmmhhh … Intéressant …

-De quoi tu parles ? Interrogea Yoruichi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu m'as envoyé un message hier soir, en disant que tu avais embrassé Kuchiki, répondit-elle sincèrement.

-Non c'est pas possible ! »

Yoruichi regarda ses messages pour avoir la confirmation de ce qu'elle disait.

« J'ai embrassé kuchiki ! » Le message avait été envoyé aux alentour de minuit et quart.

La plus vieille regarda son amie et démenti ce que disait le message.

« Alors tu l'as pas embrassé ? S'étonna Soi perplexe.

-Non Choux, … Mais j'aurai bien voulu, se plaina Yoru. Il est trop beau ce prof. »

Yoruichi n'avait pas le choix, pour éviter des ennuies aux deux, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un soit au courant, même pour un baiser.

Elles discutèrent encore un peu de lui, mais après elles durent se quitter, Soi ayant rendez vous avec sa belle famille.

« A plus Yoru ! On se voit lundi hein ! Hurla-t-elle en s'éloignant.

-T'inquiète Choux je serais à l'heure ! Bye ! Continua sur la même lancée son amie. »

Elles prirent toutes les deux deux chemins différents.

Yoruichi avait fini de ranger l'appartement. Maintenant, elle était assise sur le canapé en cuir qui meublait le salon. Elle voulu lire un livre mais la futur présence de son professeur de mathématiques l'angoissait. Elle fixa la table basse en acacia puis la télé au mur. Rien ne l'occupé, mais vraiment rien. La pendule accroché au mur de droite indiquait dix sept heure.

Elle soupira et murmura pour elle même.

 _« Bon j'ai des devoirs à faire, peut-être que ça me distraira … »_

Yoruichi n'y croyait pas trop mais bon elle avait fais une promesse à sa mère et il fallait qu'elle la tienne.

Tous ses devoirs y passèrent. Anglais, histoire, espagnol, physique et même la chime avaient été terminé avant dix sept heure trente. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule matière : les maths. Elle ouvrit donc le livre et son cours. Elle prit une feuille blanche et commença à faire le numéro 5 de la page 130 sur les fonctions sinus, cosinus et tangente.

Les trente minutes passèrent à une vitesse incroyable. La sonnerie de la porte la fit sursauter. Elle jeta un œil à la pendule, il était dix huit heure, pile à l'heure. Elle alla ouvrir à son professeur. Celui pénétra dans le loft. Il le trouva spacieux avec le salon, la salle à manger et aussi la cuisine ouverte au fond dans la même pièce. Seul les chambres étaient séparaient du reste.

Yoruichi lui proposa de prendre sa veste pour la ranger, ce qu'il accepta volontiers. Une fois mis au placard, elle l'invita à se mettre dans la salle à manger.

« Installez vous,expliqua-t-elle à son professeur en lui montrant la table. Que souhaitez vous boire ? Thé, chocolat, cappuccino, jus de fruit ? Lui proposa-t-elle.

-Que prenez-vous ? Lui adressa-t-il en regardant les feuilles traînant sur la table .

-Moi ? Un thé au fruit rouge, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-De même alors. »

Se fut le dernier mot qu'il dit. La jeune femme parti préparer les boissons. Pendant ce temps là, le professeur emprunta un des stylos sur la table et gribouilla sur la feuille de l'étudiante. Il reposa le tout quand elle revint. Elle disposa un thé devant lui et le sucre aussi. Elle se plaça à côté de lui.

Comme Yoruichi ne lança pas la discussion, se fut l'ébène qui le fit.

« Que souhaitiez vous me dire ? Demanda-t-il curieux de savoir.

-Euh … En fait, je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir ramené hier soir chez moi. »

Une légère teinte rouge apparut sur ses joues, pensant à ce qu'il s'était après l'ascenseur.

Byakuya mit deux sucres dans son thé et le tourna pendant qu'il lui répondit.

« De rien, c'était tout à fait normal, je n'allais pas vous laisser dans la rue, après vous avoir bousculé. »

« Quand à moi, reprit-il, je vous pris de m'excuser pour le baiser, j'ai eu un comportement déplacé. » Le ton était glacial. Yoruichi se leva, et rangea les affaires qui étaient à côté de Byakuya, sans un mot.

Elle assembla en une pile les feuilles, le cahier et le livre. Elle avait le tout dans les mains. Elle les reposa violemment sur la table, perdant son sang froid. Byakuya sursauta et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

Yoruichi contemplait la table lorsqu'elle parla.

« Non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! »

La brune leva la tête et fixa Byakuya droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci se mit de bout, pour s'approchait d'elle.

« Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec quoi ? » Il savait se qu'elle n'acceptait pas mais il voulait l'entendre.

« Vos excuses … Je ne les accepte pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je les refuse ! Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fais ! Et je ne le regretterai jamais ... » La fin de la phrase était un murmure.

« Mademoiselle Shihoïn, vous êtes mon élève. Un tel comportement n'aurait en aucun cas dû avoir lieu.

-Eh pourquoi donc ? Rien ne l'interdit il me semble. Nous sommes tous deux majeurs … Si nous le souhaitons nous pouvons ! »

Yoruichi lui donna un baiser passionné, qu'il soit d'accord ou non. Dans un premier temps, la surprise le figea sur place. Doucement, il y répondit plaçant ses mains autour de la taille de Yoruichi. Cette dernière, sentant le contact, se permit de mettre ses bras autour du coup de son professeur accentuant le baiser. Leurs langues se cherchèrent puis se trouvèrent, chacune voulant prendre le pas sur l'autre.

Ce moment magique ne dura que quelques minutes, Byakuya l'interrompit brusquement. Yoruichi le regarda désemparé, elle ne le comprenait pas. Il prit délicatement les bras autour de son coup et les enleva. Il recula un petit peu en murmurant.

« Non, il ne faut pas. »

Il laissa la une Yoruichi perdue pour se déplacer vers le placard ou été rangé sa veste. Yoruichi le laissa faire et alla se placer devant la sortie de l'appartement. Elle appuya son dos sur celle-ci. Byakuya qui avait trouver son bonheur fut étonné de la voir dans l'entrée.

« Ou est le problème !? Cria-t-elle.

-Vous êtes mon élève !Dit il en haussa le ton tout en avançant vers elle. Poussez vous s'il vous plaît.

-Je ne suis pas assez belle s'est sa !? Le fais que je sois votre élève n'est qu'une excuse ! Vous répondez à mon baiser et ensuite vous l'arrêtez ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?!

-Poussez vous s'il vous plaît ! _Il commençait à s'énerver._

-Ou quoi ? ... »

Elle attendit patiemment une réponse qui ne vint pas.

« Dans ce cas, je ne bougerais pas. »

Il la fixa mais la jeune fille soutenue son regard. Il était hors de question qu'il parte tant qu'il ne lui avait pas dis ce qu'il ressentait.

Les minutes passèrent et aucun des deux n'avaient pas fais un geste. Byakuya se rapprocha d'elle bien décidé à partir. Il lui demanda doucement de se pousser de la porte.

« Non »

Son regard traduisait les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Il lâcha la veste qu'il avait dans les mains et réfléchirait à ses actes plus tard.

Byakuya raccourcit l'espace entre eux. Il passa une main dans le dos de Yoruichi pendant que l'autre s'attarda dans ses cheveux. Il se pencha doucement pour l'embrasser. Le doux baiser se fit plus passionnée. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et accepta ce baiser.

 **/!\ LEMON /!\**

Elle lâcha la poignée pour poser ses mains sur la chemise de son professeur. Tout deux reprirent leur respiration sans se quitter des yeux. La passion les gagna. Yoruichi reprit la ou elle s'était arrêtée, défaisant un à un les boutons de la chemise de Byakuya. Celle ci tomba au sol faisant apparaître un torse musclé. Byakuya laissa la bouche de Yoruichi pour s'attarder sur son délicat cou. Elle écarta sa tête, appréciant encore plus la caresse. L'arrêtant à contre cœur, elle lui prit la main pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Seulement, une fois à destination, Yoruichi se tourna vers lui inquiète de sa réponse.

« Êtes-vous sûr monsieur Kuchiki ?

-Je m'appelle Byakuya. »

Il posa ses lèvres délicatement sur celles délicates de sa partenaire, écartant avec ses mains les cheveux de la jeune femme pour trouver la fermeture éclair de la robe. Il la fit descendre, laissant apparaître la lingerie en dentelle de sa partenaire. Une légère teinte rouge apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Yoruichi s'abaissa pour enlever le pantalon de son futur amant. Hésitante, elle enleva le caleçon avec précaution. Bya, nu devant elle, la fit remonter doucement et l'allongea sur le lit derrière elle. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle et fondit sur sa bouche désireuse de baisers. Ses mains explorèrent chaque parcelle de peau de sa maîtresse. Son soutien gorge était ravissant mais il le dérangeait. Il la regarda pour lui demander son accord, chose qu'il obtint facilement. Cela laissa apparaître deux magnifiques seins qu'elle abandonna aux caresses miraculeuses de son presque amant. Descendant petit à petit sur le corps de sa compagne, Bya arriva à sa culotte qu'il fit glisser en bas de ses pieds. Léchant le creux des reins, le professeur avait une idée bien précise. D'un geste doux, délicat mais précis, il écarta légèrement les jambes de Yoruichi. Il commença à laisser vagabonder sa langue sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. La jeune femme se crispa involontairement ce qu'il ressenti. Il leva la tête vers elle.

« Fais moi confiance. »Sa voix roque et sensuelle la fit vaciller.

D'un hochement de terre elle accepta. Se rallongeant, Yoruichi crut défaillir sous les caresses. Sa langue douce et agile glissa sur le clitoris, faisant de long va et vient, lui provoquant de nombreux gémissements. Ne voulant pas la faire jouir tout de suite, Byakuya remonta lui donner des baisers. Yoruichi poussa un soupir de soulagement, il était hors de question que cela se termine maintenant. Un étrange sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune fille et d'un mouvement Yoruichi surplomba l'ébène. Il la fixa en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui fit augmenter la joie de sa maîtresse. Bya fulminait, il avait horreur de se faire dominer. Il essaya de se débattre quand Yoruichi s'attaqua à ses tétons, le faisant pousser un soupir de plaisir. Une fois docile, elle remonta lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille.

« Je vais te montrer ce que je sais faire. »

Byakuya ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant totalement à la jeune femme, lui offrant son corps. Elle lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille sensuellement, descendit le long de son cou en le mordillant, pour s'arrêter au niveau des épaules qu'elle embrassa. Le professeur soupirait de plaisir sous l'effet des caresses faite par la main de celle-ci entre l'entre jambe. Elle continua sa décente, s'attardant de nouveau, sur les tétons qu'elle mordilla le faisant pousser de léger cris de plaisir. Sa réaction amusa la plus jeune des deux, qui prit confiance en elle.

Cette zone ne l'intéressant plus autant que le reste, elle reprit sa course vers le bas. Léchant, mordillant, elle arriva au nombril, mais ne s'y attarda pas. Elle descendit vers son appareil génital. Elle releva la tête pour regarder son amant, celui-ci était au supplice, les caresses prodiguaient par la plus jeune n'était plus suffisante, il en voulait plus, ce qu'elle lui accorda.

Il poussa un gémissent lorsqu'elle prit le membre dans sa bouche entier. Elle commença par de lents vas et vient pour augmenter la vitesse petit à petit. Byakuya posa un main dans ses cheveux, pendant que l'autre s'accrochait au drap. Après un certains temps, il prit sur lui.

« Yoru, arrêtes. »

Bya la supplia. La jeune femme arrêta son mouvement, laissant à son amant le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elle monta lui donner un baiser. Au dessus de lui, Yoruichi le contemplait, ses cheveux et son visage remplit de plaisir le rendait encore plus beau. Le professeur, ne souhaitant plus qu'elle dirige, inversa les rôles. Il demanda à son élève ou ils se trouvaient. Elle tendit la main et ouvrit le tiroir sur sa droite... Il se plaça à l'entrée du vagin de son élève qui eu un sursaut. Pour la faire se détendre, il l'embrassa délicatement. Il rentra doucement, ne voulant surtout pas faire de mal à sa promise. Une fois rentré, ils soupirèrent de plaisir. Il commença de léger vas vient et tout deux ressentir les délices de leurs actions. La pénétration se faisait de plus en plus profonde et la cadence augmentait en même temps, leur procurant des sensations extraordinairement exquises. Yoruichi commençait à ne plus pouvoir supporter la cadence tellement cela lui procurait de plaisir. Byakuya entendant les gémissements de son amie, continua sur sa lancée. Il embrassa langoureusement Yoruichi, qui n'en pouvant plus, connu un orgasme qui tétanisa ses membres et lui fit pousser un cri. Byakuya regarda Yoruichi se perdre dans les limbes du plaisir, plongeant lui même avec elle. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres délicate de son élève. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment enlacé.

Fatigué par le moment qu'il venait de passer avec sa maîtresse, Byakuya finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre 3 est fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ Des reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ? J'aimerai beaucoup =)

A la prochaine =)

Boubouille


	4. Et si nous commencions ?

Bonjour,

Le chapitre 4 est écrit, en espérant que celui-ci vous plaise.

Je m'excuse à l'avance des fautes d'orthographe. Je fais de mon mieux mais certaines passent à la trappe.

Petite précision, leur année scolaire ne fonctionne pas comme la notre, la rentrée n'est pas en septembre mais en janvier et les grandes vacances sont de novembre a fin début janvier, après le nouvel an.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yoruichi se réveilla aux alentours de minuit. Byakuya dormait profondément à ses côtés. Les étoiles éclairaient le ciel bleu foncé avec l'aide de la pleine lune. Elle dégagea délicatement une mèche du visage de son amant. Son cœur était comblé … Son rêve se réalisait … Il était magnifique, encore plus en dormant, ne se souciant de rien. La lumière de la lune éclairait sa peau pâle et ses lèvres fines. Elle eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais ne le fit pas. Elle écarta la couverture, sorti doucement du lit, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Elle remit sa culotte et enfila sa robe de chambre, ayant légèrement froid. Elle prit la direction de la cuisine, ouvrit un placard pour en sortir un verre et le remplit d'eau. La jeune femme s'appuya contre le plan de travail et se souvint de tout, en buvant sa boisson, les yeux dans le vide.

Ses mains, ses yeux, sa bouche, son parfum, le son de sa voix …Tout l'avait hypnotisé … Elle avait passé une merveilleuse soirée avec lui. Qu'il soit son professeur elle s'en fichait totalement. Depuis le premier jour, en janvier, ou ils s'étaient vu quelque chose l'avait troublé, maintenant elle savait quoi. Se n'était pas une simple attirance pour son professeur, pour elle s'était beaucoup plus... . Elle l'observait fréquemment pendant les cours, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Toujours vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon de costume, elle s'était souvent imaginée à le déshabiller, le toucher, l'embrasser … Il fit naître une passion interdite sans même le savoir … Quand elle n'écoutait pas les cours, elle rêvassait, dos au mur, à ce que pourrait être sa vie, puis elle revenait à la triste réalité … Un professeur et son élève étaient inimaginable … Personne était au courant au lycée qu'elle fantasmait sur lui, pas même sa meilleure amie, sinon elle l'aurait traité de folle. Son caractère se rapprochait de celui de amant : "Un professeur ne doit pas coucher avec son élève …" Se n'était pas convenable … La brunette afficha un immense sourire à cette pensée. Elle posa son verre vide dans l'évier et retourna voir l'homme dans son lit, convenable ou pas …

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Byakuya ouvrit difficilement les yeux, le soleil étant présent dans la pièce. Les volets étaient restés ouverts la veille au soir. De plus il constata qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchit à ce moment-là. Il soupira en se relevant sur ses coudes écartant la couverture, maudissant ses actes. Le plus vieux tourna la tête et la vision qu'il eu le fit sourire. Yoruichi dormait à point fermé, sur le ventre, ses cheveux en pagaille. La couette lui arrivait au genoux, laissant sa peau mate en vue. Elle portait une simple culotte, qu'elle avait dû remettre cette nuit, pensa-t-il. Il frôla le dos de son amante avec ses doigts, se délectant de la sensation, souhaitant plus. Il la trouvait magnifique, encore plus au naturel … Il avait très envie de recommençait à déposer des baisers sur cette peau au goût sucrée mais sa raison l'en empêcha. Il avait fais une bêtise la veille, même si elle était plus qu'exquise. Non sans un immense regret, il arrêta sa caresse, remonta la couverture sur sa belle endormie et sorti du lit à contre cœur. Il ramassa ses affaires qui étaient étendu sur le sol, prit celle de Yoruichi pour les déposer sur son bureau. Il commença à se rhabiller doucement, pensant prendre la bonne décision. Le professeur se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour ramasser sa chemise qui se trouvait au sol. Il l'enfila, la boutonna, prit sa veste et s'apprêta à partir sans un mot. La main sur la poignée, des fourmillements se firent sentir dans son ventre faisant apparaître une forte hésitation.

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire sa, après tout, ils avaient été deux cette nuit mais …. Si il partait maintenant, avant qu'elle se réveille, elle lui en voudrait il en était convaincu, mais si il restait … Un professeur et une élève … Elle était plus jeune de dix ans … Ses yeux dorées … Son rire ... Byakuya n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il était troublé par ses sentiments envers la jeune fille, seulement plus il essayait de se résonner, plus l'image de la jeune fille se faisait présente … Il fit demi-tour et s'arrêta à l'entrée de la chambre. Il la contempla, paisible, dans un monde loin de tout soucis. Il adorait ce qu'il observait … Ses cheveux mauve, son sourire ravissant et le son de sa voix l'hypnotisèrent dès la première fois qu'ils se virent … Son parfum l'avait enivré … Ses formes l'avaient séduit … L'association du tout l'avait rendu fou de l'étudiante. Elle le torturait sans même le savoir. S'adossant à la porte, les yeux fixant le vide, il méditait à ses actions, puis à ce qu'il devait faire … Son choix était crucial, il ne serait pas sans conséquences. Après quelques minutes dans le silence, il poussa un profond soupir, sa décision était prise, et il fallait qu'il s'y tienne …

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yoruichi émergea doucement, ne s'étant pas rendormie tout de suite cette nuit. Elle tendit sa main à côté d'elle, là ou normalement, son amant devait être mais la place était glaciale. Elle se réveilla d'un seul coup, venant de comprendre le problème, tout en enlevant les cheveux qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Elle fut confuse de ne trouver personne à ses côtés. La jeune fille contempla le reste de la chambre les yeux grand ouvert : elle était vide, pas un bruit, pas un battement de cœur à par le sien. Elle se leva en vitesse, prenant sa robe de chambre au passage qu'elle enfila et se dirigea dans la salle à manger, espérant y trouver le beau brun. Son sang se glaça quand lorsqu'elle vit l'immense pièce vide, personne dans le salon, ni la cuisine et encore moins dans la salle à manger. Sa chemise, et sa veste ne se trouvaient plus au sol. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au tapis à coté de porte, vide aussi. Il était parti … Il n'y avait plus aucunes traces de son passage, tout avait disparu … Pas un mot, rien. Il ne l'avait même pas réveillé pour s'expliquer…

La jeune femme avait le cœur en morceaux. Le souffle court, elle ne sut comment, ni pourquoi ses pieds la portèrent jusque dans la salle de bain. Elle défit le nœud de sa robe de chambre qui glissa sur son corps, ainsi que le dernier vêtement qui lui restait. Une fois nue, le regard vide et son visage fermé, elle fit couler l'eau de la douche et s'y engouffra. Elle ferma ses yeux dorée ne voulant plus penser à rien, tellement sa poitrine la faisait souffrir. L'eau tiède ruisselait sur son visage doucement. Après quelques secondes celle-ci fut accompagnée d'une larme qu'elle essuya mais une autre suivit, et encore une, puis une suivante n'arrivant pas à les arrêter … La jeune fille se laissa aller à sa peine … Ses genoux cédèrent sous son poids et rejoignirent le sol de la douche. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même avant d'éclater en sanglot, l'eau de la douche couvrant le bruit.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Pourquoi avoir pensé qu'après cette délicieuse nuit il serait là à son réveil ? La regardant en souriant. Elle s'était offerte à lui, espérant qu'il ressente les mêmes sentiments qu'elle …Elle avait cru en son regard … En ses caresses … En ses baisers … Tout son être l'avait ressenti … Elle l'avait pensé de tout son cœur, mais elle s'était trompée. Pour lui sa n'était et sa ne resterait sûrement qu'une erreur, un coup d'un soir pour calmer les envies qu'il avait … Mais pas pour elle … Elle assumait ce qu'elle avait fais et ce qu'elle ressentait. Seulement voilà, lui non, et il ne souhaitait pas en discuter … sinon elle ne se serait pas retrouver seule au petit matin, sans un mot. Il était son professeur et elle son élève … De plus, il était plus vieux qu'elle de dix ans … Elle se maudissait d'y avoir cru autant, après tout, il ne lui avait pas fais de promesse.

La jeune femme essaya de se convaincre elle-même qu'ils ne pouvaient être ensemble … Mais en vain … Son parfum, ses baisers, son image ... Tout l'obsédait, tout lui revenait en mémoire … Elle voulait oublier …

Un bruit fit sursauter la jeune femme qui se calma instantanément Elle se leva difficilement pour arrêter l'eau. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, il y avait eu un bruit, seulement ce n'était pas possible, il n'y avait qu'elle dans l'appartement. Sortant de la douche avec précaution, elle se vêtit uniquement d'une serviette et parti voir.

La salle de bain donnant sur sa chambre, elle dû la traverser pour rejoindre le salon. L'eau présent sur elle se répandait à même le sol laissant une trace de son passage. Son corps encore trempé, elle alla franchir la sorti quand elle buta contre quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Son cœur manqua un battement … Non ce n'était pas possible …

Elle cru sentir ses jambes défaillir sous le choc … Il était la, devant elle, un visage impassible …

« Byakuya » murmura-t-elle après quelques minutes, croyant rêver.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Byakuya la fixait essayant de paraître froid, ce qu'il eu beaucoup de mal à faire quand il constata qu'elle ne portait qu'une serviette. L'eau ruisselait encore sur ce corps bronzé, lui donnant ainsi encore plus d'éclats. Devant cette vision, certaines pensées se succédèrent dans la tête.

Il raccourcit l'espace entre deux, plaquant brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sous le choc, elle ne répondit pas au baiser. N'y prêtant pas attention, il retira la serviette en tirant dessus, laissant à l'air la peau de son amante. Yoruichi reprit ses esprits et s'agrippa à lui approfondissement le baiser, mêlant sa langue à celle tant retrouvé. Byakuya la porta jusqu'au lit pour …

Il l'entendit l'appeler dans un lointain chucotement. Byakuya sortit de ses rêveries d'un coup. Quittant son corps des yeux ébène, il analysa son visage. Des cheveux en pagaille, l'eau perlant au bout, Yoruichi le fixait stupéfaite,la bouche entre-ouverte et ses yeux légèrement rougis remplis de larmes. Il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas mais n'eut pas le temps de lui demander, car se fut elle qui articula la première.

« Vas dans le salon, je reviens, je vais me changer. »

Il ne put répondre la jeune fille ayant déjà fais volte-face, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain d'un pas pressé. Byakuya s'exécuta donc sans une pointe de soulagement. Lui parler alors qu'elle était dans cette tenue n'aurait pas été envisageable … Il aurait flanché. Assis dans le canapé en cuir, se répétant inlassablement ce qu'il devait lui expliquer, Byakuya ne vit pas qu'il attendait depuis dix minutes.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est longue_ , pensa-t-il en souriant. _C'est bien une femme, toujours ... »_

Yoruichi arrêta encore le fil de ses préoccupations, en l'interpelant. Il se tourna vers elle. Vêtu d'un mini short en jean, mettant en valeur ses jambes, et d'un débardeur bleu marine, elle l'invita à le suivre dans la cuisine, ce qu'il fit sans opposer de résistance.

« Que veux tu boire ? Questionna-t-elle face au placard, lui tournant le dos, angoissant à l'idée d'affronter son regard.

-… Yoruichi, il faut que l'on parle. »

Le ton était sans équivoque, la discussion qui allait suivre ne lui plairait pas. Yoruichi posa d'abord la tasse qu'elle venait de prendre sur le plan de travail, puis elle tourna sur elle même pour lui faire face. Elle contemplait le beau Byakuya. Ses yeux avaient perdu l'étincelle qu'elle avait vu la veille. Son cœur se resserra appréhendant ce qui allait suivre.

Byakuya avait pris place à côté de la table, sans s'asseoir. Sa main droite était posée sur celle-ci. Il la contemplait silencieusement et tristement, ne souhaitant pas passer à la suite. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans un mot. Elle ne savait pas quoi commencer. S'excuser ? Il en était hors de question … Lui dire de recommencer ? Elle sut, dans son regard, que sa n'arriverait pas. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle parle. Le silence l'étouffait … La jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains et entama la conversation.

« Pourquoi es tu revenu ? Je ne pensais pas te revoir …

-… Je ne souhaitais pas que cela se finisse comme sa … Tu ne le mérites pas … »

La jeune fille baissa la tête, serrant les mains, quand elle entendit le mot finir. La colère et l'incompréhension grandissaient petit à petit en elle. Elle ne voulait pas ! Non, elle refusait ! Si il demandait à ce que cela s'arrête, pourquoi était il revenu ?! Qu'elle le mérite ou non, au moins c'était clair, il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté !

Ses pensées durent se voir sur son visage, puisse qu'il ajouta.

« Yoruichi, il le faut ! Sa ne peut pas se reproduire … tenta-t-il. »

Sa voix commençait à vaciller. La froideur disparaissait doucement et la plus jeune s'en aperçut. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net, savoir si elle avait un infime espoir …

« Pourquoi Bya ? … Pourquoi es tu revenu ?! Partir était le meilleur moyen de me faire comprendre que c'était terminé ! Tu me donnes un espoir …Pour me le reprendre ensuite … Je ne comprends pas …, expliqua-t-elle dans un souffle, trahissant ses sentiments. »

Le professeur ne savait pas quoi répondre, lui même se le demandait, lui aussi était perdu. Il était revenu pour mettre la situation au clair mais cela ne se passait pas comme il voulait. Il devait lui dire … Il ne pouvait pas continuer à la laisser espérer …

« Nous ne pouvons pas continuer Mademoiselle Shihoïn. Notre relation s'arrête là ... »

La susnommée tiqua à la phrase et leva la tête pour soutenir son regard. Celui-ci était plein de souffrance, mais aussi une grande détermination.

Byakuya s'en voulut en voyant de la peine dans son expression. Il réduisait ses espoirs à néant, mais il devait le faire … Il n'avait pas le choix … Se torturer ne servirait à rien … Il valait mieux le faire tant que c'était le moins douloureux …

Yoruichi su en le voyant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le faire changer d'avis de cette façon, la raison avait pris la place sur le reste, y compris ses sentiments. Elle se détendit et se fut calmement qu'elle s'écarta du plan de travail. Mettant un pied devant l'autre, sans le quitter des yeux, elle se plaça face à lui. Elle lui parla doucement, se risquant à prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Son contact lui était nécessaire, elle en avait besoin.

« Je suis votre élève, nous le savons tous les deux … Seulement, j'éprouve des sentiments à votre égard, pas en tant qu'élève mais en tant que jeune femme… Ce n'est pas permis, je vous le concède … Mais je n'y peux rien c'est comme ça … Je rêve de passer du temps avec vous … Habillé ou non … Quand vous n'êtes pas là, vous me manquez … Je suis toujours impatiente de me retrouver en votre compagnie … Même si celle-ci n'est pas intime. Je suis tombée amoureuse de vous … »

 _Voilà c'était dis_ , pensa-t-elle, _je ne peux plus faire marche arrière_.

La voix de Yoruichi tressaillit plus d'une fois durant son monologue mais elle continua sa tirade sans en prendre conscience.

« Je croyais que vous aussi … Si ce n'est pas le cas, je voudrais le savoir, que je ne me fasse pas d'illusions et je vous laisserai en paix… Qu'éprouvez-vous pour moi ? Pas en tant que professeur bien sûr… Ressentez vous quelque chose pour moi ? Je souhaite connaître la vérité … La vrai vérité … »

Yoruichi venait de lui ouvrir son cœur, elle l'avait mis à nu pour lui … Elle ne le forçait pas … Si ils continuaient leur relation, sa serait par son choix à lui, uniquement. Il pouvait même lui dire qu'il l'aimait et ne pas continuer leur relation. Même si cela lui ferait de la peine, elle n'insisterait pas. Tout dépendait de ce qu'il lui répondrait. Il choisit donc ses mot avec beaucoup de précautions, ne voulant pas la blesser. Se fut posément qu'il commença.

« Tu me troubles Yoruichi depuis le premier jour ou je t'ai vu … Mais le fait que tu sois mon élève ajoute une difficulté à cette relation. Je ne souhaite pas t'amener de problèmes, voilà pourquoi on ne peut être ensemble. »

Yoruichi lui sourit, comprenant ses raisons. Il l'aimait mais il avait peur de ce que cela impliquer. Une relation comme là leur serait dangereuse, effrayante. Tous les deux jouaient gros, surtout lui. Ce n'était peut être pas interdit, mais pas conseiller non plus. Le rectorat pourrait penser qu'il a abusé de sa fonction, même si elle est plus que consentante. Elle lâcha une des ses mains délicatement pour l'abandonner sur la joue de son amant qui s'étonna de ce geste. La jeune femme s'adressa à lui sereinement, caressant sa peau, affichant un fin sourire sur son visage. Elle cherchait à le faire se détendre, tout simplement. Il apprécia le geste se perdant dans la mélodie que lui procurait le son de sa voix.

« Byakuya, je veux être avec toi. Si tu ne veux pas de problème d'accord. Notre relation sera discrète, le temps de l'année scolaire. Pour tout ce qui concerne le lycée sa restera professionnel, je t'en fais la promesse. Mais s'il te plaît, ne nous condamne pas tout de suite, laisse nous une chance. Essayons de voir ou cela nous mène …

-Tiendras-tu ? Demanda Byakuya tendrement, une étincelle dans le regard.

-Pardon ? Répondit la jeune fille, arrêtant son effleurement, ne saisissant pas le sens de la phrase.

-Rien ne devra paraître, encore moins en cours. Nous ne pourrons pas trop sortir tous les deux, sauf dans des endroits peu fréquenter. Est-ce que tu en seras capable ? »

Byakuya contempla la jeune femme en face de lui avec un léger sourire. Il enfreignait ses principes mais c'était pour une exquise infraction.

Un immense sourire s'inscrivit sur le visage de sa maîtresse. Elle était au comble du bonheur. Elle plaça avec envie ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Lui fit de même mais à sa taille. Il pouvait lire la joie dans ses yeux. Ils avaient retrouvé leur éclat naturel, la couleur dorée paraissait plus vivante que jamais. Il se promit de ne plus partir, ou du moins pas comme il l'avait fais. Les yeux de Yoruichi s'instillèrent, en se rapprochant de lui, se fut dans un souffle qu'elle lui répondit scellant ainsi leur lèvres.

« Oui »

.

.

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre est terminé =) Il vous a plu ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Dites le moi, sa m'intéresse beaucoup ^^

A plus dans le chapitre 5 ^_^

Boubouille


	5. Jalousie

Bonjour, tout d'abord, je vous pris de m'excuser pour le retard sur l'histoire. Il aurait déjà dû être publier hier mais je ne l'avais pas fini T . T

Donc maintenant qu'il ai là, bonne lecture =)

Alors Saiken-chan, vu que je ne peux te répondre à ta review par mail, je le fais ici ^^

N'as-tu jamais voulu, ne serait-ce une fois faire ce que tu voulais, sans penser à rien, encore moins aux conséquences ? Cela fais environ cinq mois qu'ils éprouvent des sentiments l'un pour l'autre sans les avouer, alors je ne trouve pas sa bizarre qu'ils finissent dans le lit =) Oui j'adore le passage ou elle est trop triste *_* ravi que cela t'ai plu =)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yoruichi, absente, regardait avec intérêt son professeur écrivant sur le tableau blanc. Elle repensait à tout ce qui avait eu lieu pendant ses deux mois.

Tout d'abord elle supplia sa mère d'arrêter l'interna, elle souhaitait habiter toute seule, dans le loft. Elle eu beaucoup de difficulté à la faire céder mais au bout de quelques heures d'intenses arguments elle capitula. Même si il y avait une seule contrainte, elle ne devait pas sortir faire la fête la semaine, chose pas très difficile à accomplir. Ensuite, tout se passer pour le mieux avec son amant secret, il l'avait même emmené un week-end à la mer pendant les vacances de Juillet, qui durèrent deux semaines. Ensuite, ils se voyaient soit chez l'un soit chez l'autre, mais de préférence chez elle, comme ça il ne devait pas se cacher de la jeune sœur de celui-ci. Au niveau intime, rien à redire …. ils s'accordaient à merveille, tous deux épris d'une douce passion qui les consumaient. Non, tout était divin, aucune ombre ne noircissait le tableau qu'était sa vie!

D'un coup, son visage changea. Sa mine se renfrogna, ses sourcils se froncèrent et le sourire disparut. Si, quelque chose n'allait pas. Une nouvelle professeur de français avait fais son apparition, remplaçant le pauvre Ukitake encore malade. La jeune femme aux courbes séduisante rodait beaucoup trop autour de son bien-aimé à son goût. Elle n'appréciait absolument pas la situation.

L'élève sortit de ses rêveries lorsque l'élu de son cœur l'interpella froidement, lui jetant un regard glacial.

« Dois-je vous reposer la question Mademoiselle Shihoïn ? »

La jeune femme ne savait quoi lui répondre, ne l'ayant pas écouter quelques minutes plutôt.

« Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours mademoiselle ! »

Yoruichi avait le cœur lourd en voyant le regard qu'il lui avait lancé. Byakuya était déçu par son comportement. Depuis que leur relation avait débuté, il s'apercevait que sa maîtresse rêvassait de plus en plus et toujours pendant ses cours. Il reprit l'explication de l'exercice s'intéressant à un autre élève.

La sonnerie retenti permettant aux élèves de partir. Yoruichi essaya de se faufiler parmi les autres mais une voix résonna derrière elle.

« Mademoiselle Shihoïn ! Venez ici je vous prie ! »

L'ordre était sans appel, Yoruichi se retourna croisant au passage le regard désolé de son amie d'enfance. Elle angoissait à l'idée d'aller affronter son professeur, sachant très bien qu'elle se ferait passer un savon. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui, se dirigeant vers l'échafaud.

« Mademoiselle Shihoïn, vous êtes souvent ailleurs ! Concentrez vous ! Si je vous reprends à rêvasser je vous collerais deux heures tous les mercredi après midi jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! »

Elle se figea.

« Deux heures ! Jusqu'en octobre ! S'étonna-t-elle intérieurement. Sa fais beaucoup ! »

La stupéfaction se lisant sur son visage, Byakuya la questionna d'un ton polaire.

« Des protestations Mademoiselle Shihoïn ? »

Les yeux de la jeune femme se baissèrent, répondant un « non » dans un souffle. Elle quitta la pièce déprimée, car malgré tout elle restait son élève, elle devait obéir.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yoruichi était dans la file d'attente de la cantine avec plusieurs élèves de sa classe. Les discutions alternèrent entre jeux vidéo, film sorti au cinéma le dernier mercredi, ce qu'ils avaient fais de leur vacances. A côté d'eux, Toshiro Hitsugaya, un élève de terminal de taille plus petite, regardait avec intérêt Soi. Asano avec les deux jeunes femmes le remarqua et l'interpella, le connaissant bien.

« Eh Hitsugaya vient avec nous ! »

Le susnommé se rapprocha, une légère teinte rouge sur le visage. Asano fit les présentations.

« Hitsugaya voici Soi, Yoruichi, Shiro et Keigo ! Les amis c'est Toshiro Hitsugaya un élève de terminal T1 et un joueur du club d'échec ! Il est nouveau au lycée. »

Avec leur nouvel ami, ils choisirent leur plat chacun leur tour. Arrivée dans le réfectoire, ils cherchèrent une table pour six personnes.

Le restaurant scolaire formait un carré. En son centre se trouvait des tables de bar avec des tabourets assorti et des parasol en paille, les protégeant du soleil qui s'infiltrait par les vitres. Tout le reste se composait de table normal avec des chaises. Ils pouvaient déplacé les tables si il n'y avait pas assez de place, tant qu'ils les redisposaient une fois le repas fini.

Ils optèrent pour une qui se trouvait devant eux, juste à la sorti des cuisines. L'ambiance allait bon train entre eux. Shiro et Keigo avaient fais un pari. Ils devaient mélanger tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur le plateau dans leur assiette et avaler le tout, jusqu'au bout.

Au repas du jour, purée steak accompagnée de betteraves à la vinaigrette. Ils rajoutèrent le gruyère et le yaourt nature. Hitsugaya ainsi qu'Asano les contemplaient du coin de l'œil, perplexe, pendant que les deux jeunes femmes riaient devant les grimaces de ses camarades.

Byakuya passa, accompagnée de plusieurs professeurs, derrière la table des jeunes gens. Il observait silencieusement sa maîtresse, un visage impassible, en attendant le reste de ses collègues. Cette dernière était postée en face de Soi, et à la droite de Shirosaki. A sa gauche se trouvait un élève avec des cheveux bleu, et quand à mademoiselle Soi, elle était entourée par Asano à sa gauche et Keigo à sa droite.

Le garçon aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux jaune hurla d'un ton victorieux.

« Fini ! A moi la récompense princesse ! »

Un sourire pervers apparut sur ses lèvres, regardant ainsi la dite princesse. La jeune femme poussa un soupir, ils ne l'avaient pas concerté avant de choisir la récompense. Se fut comme sa que Yoruichi se retrouva à devoir donner un baiser à son ami.

« On est d'accord Shiro, un baiser sur la joue ! Expliqua-t-elle à ce dernier. »

Son sourire s'agrandit à l'entente du mot « joue ». Il lui montra d'un doigt l'endroit où elle devait le déposer et la jeune femme rapprocha son visage pour lui accorder le baiser qu'il attendait. Se fut au dernier moment qu'il tourna sa tête scellant ainsi leurs lèvres. Il s'écarta après quelques secondes. Une expression triomphante apparut alors. Un silence planait à la table. Aucun d'eux ne savaient comment réagir, ni comment elle allait le prendre.

« Allez princesse ! On se réveille ! Sinon je recommence ! _Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de Shiro_ »

Son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner au moment du baiser, puis elle se mit à rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être débile par moment.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Byakuya se trouvait dans l'ascenseur. Il devait être aux alentours de vingt heure trente lorsqu'il sonna à la porte. Il attendit cinq minutes avant que celle-ci s'ouvre.

« Bya, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Yoruichi étonnée de le voir là mais elle le laissa entrer.

-Me faut-il une raison pour que je vienne te voir ? Répondit le professeur doucement. »

Il l'embrassa délicatement, appréciant le contact. Il constata après qu'elle portait déjà son pyjashort.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il la suivant dans le coin salon.

-Non, je regardais un film. »

Elle ramassa la télécommande qui se trouvait sur la table basse, à côté d'un pot de glace au chocolat entamé et d'une grosse cuillè jeune femme pressa le bouton arrêt, elle continuerai la suite plus tard. Yoruichi prit le pot et la cuillère dans ses mains. Elle planta la cuillère dans la glace et la mit à la bouche.

Byakuya la contemplait silencieusement, à ses côtés. Elle lui rendu son regard. Au bout de quelques secondes elle se dirigea dans la cuisine, le beau professeur sur ses talons. Perplexe, elle reposa le tout sur le plan de travail, se tournant sur son amant qui n'avait pas dis un mot depuis son arrivé.

« Il y a un problème ? »

L'ébène la fixa en fronçant les sourcils. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il devait l'affronter.

« Je t'ai vu à midi ! »

L'élève feint de ne pas savoir, son visage affichant un air étonné. S'asseyant sur le plan de travail, elle recommença à manger sa glace, l'observant tranquillement. Elle savait qu'il l'avait aperçu lorsque Shiro lui donna le baiser mais elle s'en fichait un peu en fait, lui il se laissait bien draguer par cette Matsumoto !

Byakuya se rapprocha d'elle, le visage toujours fermé et reprit plus froidement.

« Tu sais de quoi je parle !

-Non, je ne sais pas … rétorqua-t-elle avec le sourire, mettant dans sa bouche le délicieux met qui se trouvait sur la cuillère. »

La colère montait en Byakuya. Elle se moquait de lui ouvertement et sa ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer malheureusement pour lui le portable de son amante sonna.

Elle le sorti doucement de la poche de son short, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à la personne devant lui.

Byakuya fulminait, elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle ne devait rien dire sur Matsumoto, alors elle voulait lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, en lui faisant vivre. Une fois répondu au message qu'elle venait de recevoir, Yoruichi reprit la conversation la où elle s'était arrêtée un peu plus tôt.

« Donc, tu disais ? »

De nouveau, Byakuya fut coupé dans le commencement de sa phrase, le téléphone se faisant encore remarquer.

« Excuses ! »

Yoruichi voulait porter le plus d'attention au téléphone qu'à lui. Sans s'en être rendu compte, la présence de son amant l'énervait. Elle lui en voulait ! Lui qui ne souhaitait pas parler des agissements de la rousse à son égard, il n'avait même pas tenter de la rassurer … Et là, parce que son ami lui avait donner un baiser sur un pari il aurait le droit d'en faire toute une histoire ?! Sa elle n'était pas d'accord ! Elle reposa le portable à ses côtés, s'intéressant de nouveau au professeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Byakuya ? Interrogea la jeune fille, fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu as embrassé Shirosaki ! lui reprocha-t-il.

-Eh alors ? C'était un pari qu'il avait fais ! Et en plus, il est beau garçon ! Et LUI ne se fait pas draguer en étant en couple ! »

Voilà, Yoruichi avait lâché le sujet. La dispute allait pouvoir commencer.

« Mais il ne se passe rien avec elle ! Je te l'ai déjà dis plusieurs fois ! Il n'y a rien ! S'emporta Byakuya.

-Il ne se passe peut être rien entre vous, n'empêche que tu lui as pas dis non plus que tu étais pris ! s'exclama la plus jeune. Ah mais oui je sais ! Personne ne doit être au courant ! »

Il lui était impossible de discuter avec elle lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans cet état, tellement butée, tellement obstinée, s'y étant confronté deux semaines auparavant. Il soupira.

« Je repasserais quand tu seras calmée, dit il légèrement plus calme, se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Cherche pas, je ne suis pas disponible de la semaine, il faut que je révise ! Et puis ce week-end, je sors avec des amis ! »

Byakuya parti sans se retourner.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A la fin de la semaine, les deux amoureux ne s'étaient toujours pas réconciliés, chacun ayant sa fierté. Ils se voyaient en cours, mais rien de plus. Elle travaillait se faisant discrète, et lui la laissait tranquille. Tout ce que Byakuya savait de la vie de sa maîtresse était la rumeur que le jeune Shirosaki et elle se fréquentaient. D'ailleurs, il avait pu constater de ses yeux lorsque le jeune homme avait pris place à côté de sa bien aimée lors des cours. Il en avait été très peiné. Malheureusement, il ne ferait pas le premier pas, il en était hors de question.

Le week-end arriva et le professeur avait promis à sa sœur de l'emmener au cinéma pour son anniversaire.

Yoruichi, quand à elle, avait décidée de profitez de son temps libre pour faire les boutiques, lui permettant de se détendre. Le soleil, haut dans le ciel, avait fais grimpé le thermomètre jusqu'à trente cinq degré. Habillée d'une robe dos nu violette, Yoruichi faisait les boutiques. Déjà plusieurs sacs, elle s'apprêta à rentrée dans un énième magasin lorsqu'une connaissance sortie de celui-ci. Elle s'étonna de le voir.

« Tiens, tiens, princesse, dit-il à la jeune femme.

-Shiro ! Que fais-tu ici ? S'interloqua Yoruichi non contente de le voir.

-Comme toi, je fais les boutiques, _un fin sourire sur les lèvres_.

-T'es tout seul ? »

L'albinos lui répondit par l'affirmatif. La camarade de classe s'étonna, d'habitude il appréciait être entouré. Il lui proposa de continuer à deux, après tout, autant le faire ensemble.

Yoruichi et Shiro passaient du bon temps, rigolant de tout. Au bout d'une heure, ils partirent se chercher une boisson, avec la chaleur ils en avaient grandement besoin.

Assis sur un banc à l'ombre, Shiro voulait en savoir plus sur la jeune femme.

« Au fait, tu passes pas le week-end avec ton amoureux ?

-Non … On s'est disputée il y a quelques jours et depuis calme plat. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur son milk-shake.

« Depuis le baiser c'est sa ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Oui, … Enfin, il n'y a pas que sa. J'y suis pour quelques chose aussi … »

Sa voix s'éteignit au fur et à mesure, il senti qu'elle s'en voulait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas princesse, il reviendra ton prince, ou bien vas le chercher ! »

Son ami venait de lui remonter le moral et un sourire vint éclairer le visage de Yoruichi. Elle se leva du banc et se tourna vers son ami, une idée en tête.

« Dis Shiro, on fait une dernière boutique ? Je te le promets ! »

Le susnommé fit une grimace ayant déjà mal aux pieds, mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il s'écarta du banc, s'étira et ils partirent bras dessus, bras dessous, continuer leur folie.

Après le cinéma, les deux Kuchiki se baladaient dans les rues commerçantes de la ville. Il n'en avait pas envie mais le plaisir se lisant sur le visage de sa sœur, il avait accepté. Passant devant une boutique de lingerie, Rukia s'arrêta. Elle contemplait les modèles que portaient les mannequins avec beaucoup d'envies.

Le professeur souffla, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être longue sa sœur. Il souhaitait aller voir sa maîtresse, surtout que Rukia avait d'autre projet que lui pour la soirée et le lendemain. Ils devaient se retrouver avec Renji et profitez de temps en amoureux. Il aurait tellement voulu faire de même avec sa douce et tendre, mais ce n'était pas possible, ayant fixer les règles de leur relation.

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit à côté de lui, faisant retentir le carillon de la boutique. Une voix qu'il connaissait que bien, se fit entendre.

« Non, mais avoue il était beau le noir !

-Il avait trop de dentelles, c'est quand même mieux avec un peu de tissu ! Rétorqua une autre personne. »

Se fut l'albinos qu'il aperçu juste devant lui en premier, suivit de près par une Yoruichi rayonnante.

Elle se tétanisa d'un coup. Pourquoi était-il là ? Non, non, non … Pas maintenant ! Elle passait un si bon moment avec son ami, elle avait même réussi à s'amuser !

Le comportement de Shiro fit froncer les sourcils du professeur. Il venait de passer son bras par dessus l'épaule de sa maîtresse avec un sourire sadique. La colère monta d'un cran en lui.

« Bonjour professeur ! Lança-t-il sans avoir la moindre idée des conséquences de son geste. On y va princesse ! Je te raccompagne chez toi, continua-t-il vers son amie. »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sa bouche refusant de dire un mot. Ils passèrent à côté de l'amant de la jeune femme, poursuivant leur route.

Yoruichi avait le cœur brisé. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse des idées. Mais son regard avait été distant, froid. Elle avait de la peine, même si elle ne devait pas le montrer sinon son ami poserait trop de questions.

Shiro raccompagna son amie jusqu'en bas de son immeuble. Elle lui proposa de monter boire un café mais celui-ci dû répondre par la négatif.

« On m'attend, je dois aller voir ma belle famille ! Expliqua-t-il en se renfrognant. »

Il embrassa la jeune femme, lui souhaitant une bonne fin de journée et parti.

Yoruichi franchit la première porte, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Arrivée chez elle, elle déposa ses paquets dans la salle à manger et prit son portable, ils devaient s'expliquer et vite.

Une voix se fit entendre de l'autre côté du combiné.

« Allô ?

-... C'est moi … » Elle était hésitante, ne sachant pas trop comment il réagirait.

Byakuya ne disait rien, toujours contrarié par la rencontre faite plutôt. Elle continua après quelques secondes d'attente.

«Bya, il faut que l'on parle …

-Non. »

Il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonies. Yoruichi posa son téléphone sur la table, perplexe. La situation avait empiré comme elle le craignait. La jeune femme avait de la peine mais décida de ne pas continuer dans cette direction. Elle contempla l'horloge, celle-ci affichait dix huit heure. Elle parti se préparer.

Yoruichi prit une douche et s'habilla avec les nouveaux vêtements qu'elle venait de s'offrir. Elle avait mis une demi heure pour s'apprêter. Elle enfila des escarpins noir, prit sa pochette et sorti.

Une fois dans la rue, elle arrêta un taxi. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle donna l'adresse au chauffeur, qui mit vingt minutes pour arriver. Elle régla sa course et prit une grande inspiration devant l'immeuble.

La jeune femme composa le code d'entrée et monta les escaliers le stress augmentant. Après avoir passée le deuxième étage, elle s'arrêta.

Porte numéro quatre. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra. Acceptera-t-il ? Elle ne savait même pas si il serait seul … Ou même si il serait présent … Elle leva la main et appuya sur la sonnette. Celle-ci résonna à l'intérieur. Un silence pesant suivit, puis des pas résonnèrent. La clef tourna dans la porte. Yoruichi pensait faire demi tour lorsqu'elle s'ouvra doucement.

« Yoruichi ! Que fais-tu la ? S'étonna l'occupant des lieux.

-Il faut que l'on parle ! s'exclama la jeune femme. »

Il laissa rentrée Yoruichi sans un mot et referma la porte à clef. Il se tourna vers elle. Ses cheveux étaient détachées, sans aucun accessoires. De fines bretelles tenaient la robe noire avec de la dentelles sur les extrémités. Elle le regardait doucement, sans une once de colère dans les yeux mais plutôt avec une lueur d'inquiétude.

« Byakuya, murmura-t-elle. »

Sa présence lui avait manqué. Toute la semaine, elle avait voulu faire le premier pas mais apercevant la rousse, elle se souvint de sa colère et faisait demi-tour. Elle voulait qu'il la comprenne mais en voyant son regard durant l'après midi, elle avait cru le perdre. Elle ravala donc sa fierté et parti s'expliquer avec son amant, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Byakuya l'invita dans le salon. Se fut avec un sourire qu'elle le suivit à destination. Tous deux s'essayèrent dans le canapé. Il mit un genoux sur le canapé et un bras sur le haut de celui-ci lui permettant de rester en équilibre face à sa maîtresse. Il lui lança froidement.

« T'es pas avec Shirosaki ?

-Byakuya, c'est un ami, lui expliqua Yoruichi essayant de garder son calme. »

Elle était là pour faire la paix et s'expliquer sans s'entre-tuer. Il fronça les sourcils lui parlant de la rumeur qui circulait.

« Oui, nous sommes au courant. Nous sommes d'accord pour ne pas l'arrêter, cela nous fais des vacances grâce à ça. Nos amis nous lâchent sur notre vie sentimentale, lui annonça la jeune femme.

-Pourtant, continua-t-il, vous passez tout votre temps ensemble.

-C'est exact. En fait, pour le moment Shiro a besoin d'une couverture. »

La jeune femme savait le secret de son ami, il lui en avait fais part en début de semaines. Elle était ravie de la confiance qu'il lui accordait. Se fut à partir de ce moment là, qu'ils passèrent leur temps ensemble, que se soit en cours ou en dehors. Après tout, les deux s'appréciaient et ils avaient beaucoup de points communs.

« Et pourquoi en a-t-il tant besoin ? S'interrogea-t-il voulant en savoir plus, curieux et soulagé de savoir la vérité.

-Parce qu'il est gay … Et que sa famille n'est pas au courant, alors tant qu'ils croient que nous sommes en couples, ils le laissent en paix. »

Byakuya ouvrit grand les yeux étonné de la réponse de son amie. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le jeune homme préférait la compagnie de la gente masculine. Tout dans son attitude traduisait l'inverse. Si il assimilait bien les explications de son amante, Shirosaki voulait attendre ses dix huit ans pour prévenir sa famille, et pour le moment, il donnait le change avec Yoruichi. Pour l'après midi, elle lui précisa qu'ils s'étaient croisés dans la rue marchante, tous les deux seuls et qu'ils avaient décidé de continuer ensemble. Il se maudit d'avoir cru que les deux amis étaient en couple. Il se détesta encore plus d'avoir douter d'elle, mais elle poursuivit, en affichant un triste visage.

« Et puis, … par rapport à la prof de français, … je suis désolée. Il est vrai que j'ai sur-réagis un petit peu … Mais de la voir aussi proche de toi … Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié. Je le sais très bien que l'on ne peut avoir une relation normale, mais j'adorerai pourtant … »

Yoruichi baissa la tête durant sa tirade, trouvant ses doigts merveilleusement intéressants. Elle rêvait de pouvoir se promener à son bras la journée, de pouvoir l'embrasser devant tout le monde, que le monde entier connaisse son bonheur. Elle ne l'avouait pas, ayant peur de le faire fuir. Elle savait depuis le début les règles de cette relation, mais il y avait des jours où elle ne les supportait pas. Ses jours là étaient le plus souvent lorsqu'elle voyait son amoureux avec la rousse, même si elle n'y était pour rien.

Byakuya releva la tête de sa bien aimée à l'aide de sa main. Ses doigts partirent se perdre dans ses cheveux. Ses cheveux si long, si doux, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait la sensation. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage qui lui avait tant manqué. Il se rapprocha d'elle, doucement, ne souhaitant pas se précipiter. Son parfum lui parvint, il l'enivra, lui faisant tourner la tête. A quelques centimètres de son visage, il la vit fermer les yeux, attendant le baiser.

Celui-ci était délicat, voulant en profiter. Byakuya approfondit le baiser. Cela faisait une semaine, qu'il ne l'avait pas tenu dans ses bras, pas toucher, pas embrasser. Ce contact lui avait manquer et il comptait bien en profiter.

Il l'allongea sur le canapé, la surplombant. Elle se laissait dominer, pour une fois, pensa-t-il. Ses yeux grand ouvert, elle l'observait en silence. Il se pencha sur elle et lui murmura sensuellement à l'oreille.

« Reste avec moi cette nuit. »

L'étudiante s'étonna, jamais elle n'était restée jusqu'au lendemain matin. Elle commençait peut être à avoir un véritable avenir avec lui.

« Oui. »

Le baiser reprit plus passionnément que le dernier. Après tout, une longue nuit les attendait.

* * *

Voila c'est fini ! Vous en pensez quoi ? dites le moi à l'aide de reviews =)

Rendez vous au prochain qui sera, je l'espère, publier plus rapidement que celui-ci

A bientôt

Boubouille


	6. Découverte

Bonsoir ! Je suis en retard pour la publication de ce chapitre et je m'en excuse mais par un temps pareil, je suis tombée malade et aucune envie d'écrire sniff T.T

Je vous laisse là, bonne lecture à vous.

Saiken-chan : je suis ravie que tu es appréciée le dernier chapitre ^^

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Byakuya se reposait, la nuit avait été mouvementé. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient offerts l'un à l'autre, se prouvant leurs amours. Il contemplait sa douce et tendre dormir.

Tranquillement, il écarta la couverture, s'habilla, et sorti de la pièce sans faire le moindre bruit. Arrivée dans le salon, l'horloge affichait dix heure.

Un bruit retenti dans la cuisine le faisant sursauter. Byakuya fronça les sourcils et décida d'aller voir. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement de trouver sa sœur se préparant un café. Rukia leva la tête et sourit à l'homme qui entrait dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Nii-sama. Vous avez bien dormi ? Demanda la plus petite.

-Bien … »

Byakuya se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle aurait dû passer la journée avec son petit ami. Elle n'avait pas arrêter de lui parler de ce week-end durant la semaine. Sa présence était une énigme pour le jeune homme.

« Rukia, tu ne devrais pas être avec Renji ? Questionna le grand frère.

-On s'est disputé hier soir, alors je suis rentrée cette nuit, expliqua-t-elle en baissant la tête. »

Une teinte rouge apparut sur le visage de Rukia. Elle continua sa phrase.

« Vous auriez pût me dire que vous aviez quelqu'un dans votre vie … »

Byakuya comprit instantanément où elle voulait en venir, ils n'avaient pas été très discret la nuit dernière. Il soupira. _Il ne manquait plus que ça,_ pensa-t-il.

L'ambiance était tendue dans la cuisine. La légère rougeur avait prit possession du reste de son visage et le jeune homme ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec sa sœur.

Se fut une autre personne qui brisa le silence.

« Bonjour ! »

Deux mains enlacèrent Byakuya. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il se tourna vers la propriétaire des mains. Elle souriait, comme d'habitude.

Yoruichi constata après quelques secondes qu'il n'était pas seul dans la piè amant fit les présentations.

« Yoruichi, je te présente ma sœur Rukia et Rukia, voici Yoruichi, la femme qui partage ma vie. »

Elles se saluèrent poliment.

« Mets toi à table, s'il te plaît, dit-il calmement en s'adressant à sa maîtresse et se dirigeant vers le placard pour se servir. Que veux-tu déjeuner ?

-Un chocolat froid et c'est tout ! »

Yoruichi s'exécuta un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il venait de la présenter à sa sœur ! Sa sœur ! Elle n'en revenait pas ! Elle ne pensait pas que cela aurait lieu aussi tôt mais pour elle se n'était pas un problème, bien au contraire.

Rukia observait la scène silencieusement. La fille aux cheveux violet s'était installée à table pendant que son frère préparait une tasse de chocolat. Lui, il était calme, et détendu. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu comme sa. En fait, il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais été autant serein, pas même étant plus jeune. Il affichait même un léger sourire, à peine voyant. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Se fut perplexe qu'elle s'assit avec l'invitée de son frère. Elle posa sa tasse sur la table et commença la discussion avec la jeune femme.

« Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

-Sa a fais deux mois la semaine dernière, il me semble, répondit-elle après réflexion.

-Autant ?! S'interloqua la petite sœur. Et je n'étais pas au courant ! »

Rukia se sentait vexée de ne pas avoir été mise au courant plus tôt. Elle jeta un regard plein de reproche à son frère et retourna à ses questions, pendant que ce dernier s'installait à table avec elles.

« Vous vous êtes connu comment ? »

Yoruichi ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Se fut Byakuya qui lui expliqua après quelques minutes.

« Nous nous sommes connu au lycée Rukia. Et s'est fini les questions pour aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît. »

Le ton était sans appel, la conversation était terminée. Yoruichi la relança, n'appréciant pas l'ambiance qui s'était installée.

« Vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

-Je suis à l'université de lettre, en première année.

-Ah oui ? Pour faire quoi après ? S'étonna Yoruichi.

-Je veux être avocate ! S'exclama Rukia, avec enthousiasme. »

Byakuya écoutait avec intérêt les deux jeunes femmes. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction pareil de la part de sa sœur. Elle semblait ravie, et Yoruichi aussi. Toutes les deux étaient parties pour s'entendre. Il soupira lorsque la conversation tourna vers les boutiques de vêtements. Il allait être servi avec eux. Il regarda l'horloge. Celle-ci affichait onze heure.

« Yoruichi, tu restes avec nous aujourd'hui ? Questionna-t-il, coupant les deux jeunes femmes dans leur conversation.

-D'accord, sa sera avec plaisir ! »

Deux heures plus tard, les trois adultes avaient déjeuné et s'étaient installés dans le canapé pour regarder un film d'action.

Byakuya se trouvait entre Rukia et Yoruichi. Yoruichi était collée à lui. Plongé dans le noir, le film commença mais Yoruichi s'en fichait un peu, elle l'avait déjà vu. Une autre idée trottait dans sa tête et son amant allait en faire les frais.

Rukia était totalement plongée dans le film. Byakuya lui ne pouvait pas. Sa maîtresse cherchait à le rendre fou. La main de Yoruichi était placée sur sa cuisse. Elle faisait des aller retour tranquillement. Puis de temps en temps, elle se baladait un peu plus haut, dans l'entre jambe sans pourtant franchir le pas. Elle le fixait souriante. Il fronça les sourcils et écarta sa main. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Elle se colla un peu plus à lui pour murmurer à son oreille.

« Cela ne te plaît pas ? »

La voix était sensuelle, enivrante à ses oreilles. Un frisson le parcouru lorsque sa langue commença un petit sillon le long de son cou.

Byakuya reprit son souffle lorsqu'une sonnerie retenti. Bien évidemment, s'était celui de la jeune femme. Elle s'excusa auprès des deux autres, se leva du canapé et partit dans la chambre voir le destinataire.

Rukia observa son frère se lever.

« Voulez vous que j'arrête le film Nii-sama ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Non, tu peux laisser, je reviens. »

Il suivit le même chemin que celui de sa maîtresse plutôt. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il ferma la porte doucement, et regarda Yoruichi assise sur le lit au téléphone. Elle leva les yeux vers lui tout en continuant sa conversation, le visage légèrement fermée.

« Oui maman, je serais là au soir, c'est promis... Tu dîneras à la maison ? … D'accord. On se voit tout à l'heure alors … Oui bisous. »

Yoruichi raccrocha et posa son téléphone sur le lit à côté d'elle. Elle afficha un léger sourire lorsqu'il se rapprocha.

Juste devant elle, Byakuya l'allongea délicatement sur le lit, sous l'œil amusé de sa chère et tendre, et la surplomba. Yoruichi tendit la main vers lui pour qu'elle aille se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Elle lui expliqua doucement.

« Ta sœur est à cotée.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, rétorqua-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. »

Ses yeux dorées, qu'est ce qu'il aimait les regarder. Ils le fascinaient. Il pouvait tout lire dedans, la joie, la tristesse mais ce qu'il voyait par dessus tout, c'était l'amour qu'elle avait à son égard. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Un son retenti contre la porte et une voix suivit de peu.

« Nii-sama, dit-elle timidement. »

Byakuya soupira et quitta le lit à contrecœur, permettant à Yoruichi se relever. Il parti ouvrir la porte à sa sœur. Cette dernière attendait de lui parler.

« Oui Rukia ?

-Je vais aller me promener Nii-sama et voir Renji aussi … je pense »

La voix de la jeune sœur était hésitante, ne sachant pas si elle devait déranger son frère pour si peu ou pas. Mais elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il s'inquiète de ne pas la trouver lorsqu'il ressortirait de la chambre.

« D'accord, répondit Byakuya calmement. Tu rentres au soir ?

-Je ne sais pas … Je vous téléphonerais pour vous le dire d'accord ? Questionna Rukia avec un sourire, soulageait que son frère ne l'envoie pas balader.

-Pas de problème.

-A plus tard Nii-sama, passez une bonne après midi ! Dit Rukia rayonnante. »

Elle s'en alla.

Byakuya s'éloigna de la porte pour se tourner vers Yoruichi qui se situait prêt du bureau, regardant au dehors. Son visage était fermée, les yeux dans le vague, aucun sourire ne l'éclairait. Il l'appela doucement mais elle ne bougea pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

« C'est l'appel de ta mère qui te trouble à se point ? Questionna le professeur en se dirigeant vers elle.

-Pardon ? »

Yoruichi tourna sa tête vers lui, étonnée.

« De quoi tu parles Bya ?

-Tu sembles préoccupé … Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

-Rien du tout ! Répondit-elle affichant un sourire. »

Byakuya n'était pas dupe, ce sourire était faux. Il se trouvait à présent devant elle. A son grand étonnement, il l'a serra dans ses bras. Se ne fut qu'après quelques secondes qu'elle lui rendit son étreinte, fermant les yeux. Elle était chaleureuse, rassurante. Yoruichi se sentait à sa place dans ses bras. Il caressa ses cheveux doucement, calmant un petit peu les angoisses de son élève sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Ils restèrent comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis Byakuya chuchota à son oreille.

« Viens avec moi. »

Le professeur s'écarta délicatement d'elle. Il lui prit la main, pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

Yoruichi le suivait. Elle savait où il la guidait, ayant l'habitude de s'y rendre avec lui. Arrivée à destination, il se tourna vers elle. Une fenêtre opaque permettait à la lumière de s'infiltrer. La salle de bain se composait d'une douche à l'italienne et d'une grande baignoire d'angle. Un tapis était posé sur le carrelage beige, empêchant aux personnes de tomber.

Son regard se reposa sur l'élu de son sœur. Il avait commencé à faire chauffer l'eau de la douche. Pendant qu'elle arrivait à la température voulu, il enleva ses vêtements un à un, laissant voir un corps parfait à ses yeux. Sa peau pâle était légèrement musclée, rendant la jeune femme un peu plus amoureuse. Elle se mordit instinctivement la lèvre inférieur.

Byakuya avait surveillé Yoruichi du coin de l'œil. Il remarqua sans difficulté qu'elle le dévorait du regard. Il s'avança nu vers elle. Leurs yeux ne se détachaient pas, trop absorbait par la passion qui les consumait doucement. Il défit la fermeture de sa robe noire, avant d'enlever une à une les bretelles, permettant à la robe de glisser. Elle laissa apparaître une peau fine et mate. Il ne restait sur son corps que de la lingerie, qu'il enleva aussi. Prenant sa main avec délicatesse, il souffla.

« Viens. »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

L'eau chaude ruisselait sur leurs peaux, détendant un à un leurs muscles. Yoruichi était face à son amant. Une chose l'intriguait.

« Pourquoi une douche ? Je ne comprends pas.

-J'en avais envie et puis je voulais essayer quelque chose avec toi. »

Yoruichi eu un air interrogateur. En guise de réponse, elle reçu un doux baiser. Byakuya le fit plus passionner. Les langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre. Yoruichi passa ses bras autour de son cou, se rapprochant de lui. Elle senti l'envie de son amant contre elle. La suite qui s'annonçait aller lui plaire.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yoruichi avait réussi à partir de chez son amant qu'aux alentours de dix huit heure. Sa mère venait chez elle pour dix neuf heure. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Sur le chemin, elle s'arrêta à la boulangerie, prendre du pain.

Arrivée chez elle, la jeune femme se changea. Elle enfila une jupe patineuse noir et un T-shirt. L'étudiante releva ses cheveux et parti au fourneau.

La sonnette retenti dans l'appartement. Yoruichi s'essuya les mains sur un torchon et parti ouvrir à sa mère. Elle l'invita à rentrer.

« Bonsoir maman !

-Ma chérie ! Sa fait plaisir de te voir ! »

Elles se firent la bise.

« Donnes moi ta veste, je vais la ranger, proposa Yoruichi avec le sourire. »

Cela faisait environs deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa mère. Eux étaient toujours trop occupés et elle, elle passait beaucoup de temps à réviser. Du coup, ils se voyaient très peu.

Le dîner se passa sans encombre, les deux femmes parlant des études de la jeune femme et de ses occupations. Yoruichi fut fière de ramener le dessert qu'elle avait fais elle-même, du début à la fin. La jeune femme servit l'île flottante à sa mère puis elle mit la sienne sur la table. Elle se rassit face à elle.

« Tu as fais à manger pour un régiment au soir ! S'exclama la maman.

-Eh oui ! D'habitude il mange tout ! Répondit Yoruichi à sa mère. »

La plus vieille des deux s'étonna de la réponse de sa fille. L'étudiante comprit qu'elle venait de faire une erreur.

« Tu as un petit ami ? Questionna-elle.

-Oui … Mais tu ne le rencontreras pas maintenant ! Expliqua Yoruichi, anticipant la prochaine interrogation de sa mère.

-D'accord, soupira-t-elle déçue de ne pas en savoir plus. »

La mère de l'étudiante goutta le dessert que sa fille avait préparé.

« Hummm ! C'est bon ! S'exclama cette dernière. Ton père aurait apprécié, c'est son dessert préferé.

-Oui si il avait un peu de temps … »

Yoruichi baissa les yeux tristement. Son père était la personne qu'elle détestait le plus. Pourtant beaucoup de personnes l'appréciaient, mais aucun d'eux ne vivaient avec lui contrairement à elle. Il fallait toujours être première de la classe, dans toutes les matières, et obéir au moindre de ses ordres. De plus il n'était jamais présent pour elle.

« Yoru … Ton père tient à toi …

-Oui si tu le dis. »

Yoruichi se renfrogna, et mangea son dessert sans un mot.

Après une demi-heure, se fut sa mère qui relança la conversation.

« Tu as une sortie cette semaine ?

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! On va au musée d'histoire naturel !

-Tu y vas mercredi c'est sa ? S'interrogea sa mère.

-Oui. »

Ils continuèrent la conversation une heure et sa mère dû repartir à cause de la route. De plus sa fille avait cours le lendemain à huit heure, et il fallait qu'elle se repose.

Une fois sa mère partit, Yoruichi plaça la vaisselle dans le lave vaisselle, puis le mit en route. Elle partit prendre une douche avant d'aller se mettre au lit, heureuse de sa journée.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yoruichi se trouvait avec la bande habituelle au fond du bus scolaire. Ils aillaient visiter un musée. Se n'était pas pour leur plaire mais au moins, ils n'avaient pas cours.

Les terminales T1, T2 et T3 étaient présentes dans le bus ainsi que les professeurs de sciences et le professeur principal de chaque classe. Son amant en faisait donc parti avec le professeur Mayuri et le professeur Shiba, un autre professeur de Mathématiques.

L'ambiance était tranquille dans le bus, les élèves jouaient, bavardaient ou encore écoutaient la musique sur leurs portables.

Au fond du bus, il y avait cinq places mais seulement quatre étaient occupées. Yoruichi était appuyée contre la fenêtre, Shiro à ses côtés. Soi, quand à elle, se trouvait de l'autre côté placé à côté de son petit ami Toshiro. Asano et Keigo se situaient sur les sièges juste en face des deux faux amants. Il se tourna vers eux alors que ceux-ci discutaient.

« Non c'est pas vrai, tu n'as pas fais sa ? S'exclama l'albinos les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte.

-Eh si ! Et puis après … commença Yoruichi.

-Dis moi Shiro ! Vu que vous sortez ensemble, Yoruichi a un tatouage dans le dos ? Questionna le camarade de classe, voulant vérifier la rumeur qui circulait.

-Sa te regarde pas ! S'indigna la jeune femme.

-Keigo ! Dit Asano à son ami. C'est eux que cela regarde !

-J'aurai bien voulu savoir moi … bouda le jeune homme, en se mettant au fond de son siège les bras croisés sur son torse. »

Les trois amis pouffèrent de rire. Yoruichi se tourna vers Soi qui elle avait des occupations très intéressante avec son petit ami. Les deux jeunes s'embrassaient. Le couple sortait ensemble depuis peu de temps mais ils étaient inséparable. Elle inspecta le reste du bus.

Shiro observait son amie avec insistance. Elle semblait plonger dans un autre monde. Il regarda l'endroit qu'elle fixait. Les professeurs semblaient être dans une discussion importante. Il reporta donc son attention sur la jeune femme. Doucement, il se rapprocha de l'oreille de son amie et lui murmura.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant ? »

Yoruichi sursauta. Elle se tourna vers Shiro leurs visages étant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Rien, répondit mystérieusement la jeune femme sans bouger. »

Keigo se mit sur ses genoux, faisant face aux deux personnes. Il cria soudain.

« Un bisou ! Un bisou ! Un bisou ! »

Quasiment toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers eux à part le chauffeur.

Yoruichi et Shiro étaient mal à l'aise car plusieurs élèves avaient suivi Keigo dans son idée.

L'albinos ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il n'avait jamais penser qu'on leur demanderait et Yoruichi non plus.

Tous deux soupirèrent et donnèrent aux autres ce qu'ils souhaitaient, un baiser rapide et simple. Ils entendirent un « Ouais ! » et Keigo en rajouta une couche.

« C'est tout ? Allez quoi !

-Keigo ! Sa suffit ! reprocha Asano. Laisses les tranquille!

-Mais … commença le jeune homme.

-Il n'y a pas de mais Keigo ! Occupes toi de ton couple avant de te préoccuper du mien ! Expliqua Shiro. »

Son ami était gentil mais là, il se mêlait de chose qui ne le concernait pas. Le ton qu'employait Shiro calma les ardeurs de l'autre. Il se remit face à la route et les laissa tranquille le temps qu'il restait.

Le reste du voyage se passa normalement. Yoruichi avait juste envoyé un message à son amant pour s'excuser de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ensuite elle écouta la musique avec son ami.

La matinée se déroula assez vite. Ils avaient vu des fossiles terrestres et marins, et l'évolution puis la disparitions des dinosaures à travers leurs squelettes. Pour Yoruichi, cette partie ne l'intéressait pas.

Les jeunes furent laisser aux alentours de midi pour déjeuner le pique nique qu'ils avaient préparer. Ils devaient juste se retrouver devant le deuxième bâtiments du musée à quatorze heure.

Le groupe d'adolescents se posa sur des escaliers non loin du prochain rendez-vous. Ils déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur et prirent même des photos de leur journée.

Le second musée était rempli uniquement de squelettes. En son centre se trouvait celui d'une baleine, taille grandeur nature. Elle ne pensait pas que cela pouvait être aussi énorme. Yoruichi ne trouva pas la fiche d'information, souhaitant en savoir plus sur cette animal gigantesque. Elle partit donc exploré le reste. Elle se trouva devant des singes puis des homo-sapiens. Elle découvrit autrement que dans les livres l'évolution physique des hommes.

Des dinosaures, des mammouths tout cela la fascinait mais lorsque la jeune femme passa devant une vitre, elle cru avoir la nausée : un orang-outan avait était reconstitué après dissection. Elle voyait les intestins, le foi, les reins, le cœur, enfin la totalité.

« Déjà que je n'ai pas réussi à faire la grenouille alors un singe … pensa-t-elle. »

Pour elle, la visite était terminée. Elle attendit ses amis une demi heure à l'extérieur, profitant de la vue sur le jardin des plantes.

Tous étaient maintenant dans le troisième musée, celui qu'elle attendait le plus. Dans celui-ci, pas de squelettes ou d'expériences réalisés. Les animaux avaient été reconstituer en trois dimensions, avec des couleurs réalistes. Sur les côtés, on pouvait accéder aux étages supérieur par des escaliers mais les étages formaient des carrées creux permettant en montant les étages d'avoir une vue sur le bas. La lumière était vraiment présente, éclairant tous les animaux.

Ils passèrent devant les requins grandeurs natures, puis les ours blanc et ensuite les otaries. Ils y en avaient partout. Dans l'étage des animaux marins, ils virent aussi des pieuvres, des tortues de mers géantes et même des animaux qui ressemblaient à des hippopotames. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers le troisième étage. Ce niveau se composait principalement des animaux de la savane. Ils trouvèrent des girafes, des tigres et même des éléphants. Soi regarda sa montre quand elle s'aperçut qu'ils avaient fini de faire le tour.

« Il est bientôt l'heure de retourner au bus, on fait quoi ? Questionna Soi.

-On prend l'air ? Proposa Asano.

-Oui pourquoi pas !

-Je vous retrouve après, expliqua Yoruichi qui ne se dirigeait pas vers la sorti. Je veux voir un dodo !

-D'accord, répondirent-ils, on se retrouve à la sortie. »

Ils prirent les escaliers, seul Shiro ne les suivait pas. Il se tourna vers Yoruichi en lui demandant.

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas je vais le voir et je vous rejoins. »

Elle lui sourit et parti tranquillement.

Byakuya aperçu sa petite amie quitter le groupe d'élève. Elle se dirigeait seul dans une pièce du musée. Il la suivit, lui même étant seul.

La jeune femme contemplait l'animal qu'elle avait toujours voulu voir, un dodo. Cette animal avait été éliminé par les humains alors qu'il n'était absolument pas dangereux. Elle allait sortir lorsque quelqu'un rentra. Quel ne fût pas son étonnement de voir son amant. Il se plaça à côté d'elle.

« Bonjour, lui dit elle en souriant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Yoruichi se permit de le tutoyer, n'étant que tous les deux.

« Je t'ai vu venir toute seule alors j'en profite. Et puis, rajouta Byakuya en se rapprochant encore plus d'elle, je ne vois pas pourquoi Shirosaki serait le seul à pouvoir profiter de tes lèvres. »

Il raccourcit les derniers centimètres qui séparait leur visage en lui donnant un baiser, la prenant dans ses bras en même temps. Yoruichi se plaça contre sa chemise.

La jeune femme était contente que l'élu de son cœur soit venue la voir. Ils étaient seul, en sorti à l'extérieur et surtout ils s'embrassaient.

L'instant magique fut briser par une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Yoru ?! »

Tous deux se tournèrent vers lui. Le cœur de Yoruichi s'arrêta de battre. C'était terminé. Ils n'allaient plus pouvoir être heureux, les problèmes arrivaient. Yoruichi articula fébrilement.

« Shiro ? »

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Voilà le chapitre est finie. Je ne vous promets rien pour le suivant, mais il devrait mettre beaucoup moins de temps.

Qu'en pensez vous ?

A plus tard

Boubouille


	7. Destruction

Hello tout le monde, je sais je suis en retard dans la publication de ce chapitre et je n'ai pas d'excuses valable T.T Pour ce qui est du musée des sciences naturelles, je l'ai visiter lorsque j'étais plus jeune et j'ai essayer de vous le retranscrire au mieux.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

« Shiro ? »

L'albinos n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son amie dans les bras de Kuchiki, le professeur de mathématiques ! Là, ils le l'observaient abasourdit mais juste avant ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. Non ce n'était pas possible ! Cela ne pouvait pas être celui dont elle lui parlait à chaque fois, l'homme qui occuper ses pensées, l'homme dont elle était follement amoureuse. Il cligna des yeux et parti dans le sens opposé, toujours en état de choc.

Les deux amants étaient tétanisés. Ils voyaient leur monde s'effondrer. Yoruichi lâcha Byakuya lorsque son ami quitta la pièce en courant. Il fallait qu'elle discute avec lui et vite. Elle devait lui expliquer la situation, même si cette dernière était très explicite. Elle ne chercha pas et le suivit, laissant Byakuya seul.

Byakuya pesta contre lui même. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Dans un lieu public ! Et en plus une partie du lycée était présente ! Être aussi idiot et surtout irresponsable ne lui ressemblait pas ! Maintenant, si Shirosaki en soufflait un mot au directeur, il assumerait totalement sa liaison. Il était trop épris de la jeune femme pour pouvoir imaginer rompre. Il poussa un profond soupir, quitta les lieux tristement et inquiet de la suite des événements.

Yoruichi suivit Shiro. Elle le trouva à l'extérieur. Celui-ci avait été interpellé par Asano lorsqu'il passa à côté d'eux. Il s'arrêta puisse qu'Asano lui parlait. Yoruichi le précéda de peu et voulu elle aussi s'entretenir avec lui. Pour toute réponse, elle reçu un regard glacial. Tous les amis présents sentirent la tension entre eux. Le professeur Mayuri passa à côté d'eux les appelant.

« Eh les marmots ! Il est l'heure de rentrer ! »

Il eu un sourire qui fit frissonner d'horreur certains élèves.

La bande d'amis arriva en premier au bus, souhaitant reprendre les même places qu'à l'aller. Asana, Keigo, Toshiro et Soi préfèrent se mettre au même endroit, laissant les amoureux entre eux. Yoruichi semblait perdue et Shirosaki quand à lui s'avérait être en colère après la jeune fille. La raison, ils ne la connaissaient pas et ne souhaitaient pas s'en mêler car Shiro n'était pas très coopératif lorsqu'il était dans cet état.

Durant le trajet, Yoruichi avait essayé de s'adresser à son ami mais celui n'était pas très disposé à l'écouter. Peut-être aurait-elle plus de chance lorsqu'ils seraient seul dans la voiture de l'albinos.

Shiro avait proposé, la semaine passée, à la jeune femme de la ramener chez elle en voiture, vu qu'ils ne rentreraient au lycée qu'aux alentours de vingt heure. L'albinos n'avait pas encore dix huit ans mais il avait fais une conduite accompagné, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir sa propre voiture et de conduire jusque vingt deux heure maximum. Yoruichi n'avait pas eu le droit de le faire, son père n'en voyant pas l'intérêt puisse qu'il possédait un chauffeur.

Yoruichi observait la route appuyée contre la vitre, le cœur serré. Les paysages défilaient, le soleil déclinait doucement laissant apparaître un ciel orangé, seulement la jeune femme ne l'aperçut pas. Elle réfléchissait à son avenir.

Comment la situation allait tourner ? Si son ami décidait d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, elle savait que ce qu'elle risquait. Mais ce qui l'inquiété le plus était son amant, son avenir à lui. Byakuya jouait son poste et sa réputation. Il pouvait être renvoyé du rectorat pour son comportement. Même si la jeune femme était consentante ses supérieurs ne penseraient peut être pas cela. Il y aurait sûrement abus d'autorité. De plus, si l'affaire arrivée jusqu'aux oreilles de son père, son petit ami perdrait beaucoup plus encore et elle … Elle n'osa pas imaginer la colère de ce dernier.

L'albinos écoutait de la musique durant le trajet tout en gardant un œil discret sur sa voisine. Il remarqua alors qu'elle venait de s'endormir contre la fenêtre. Il soupira.

 _« Dans quelle situation tu t'es encore mise princesse ? Tu ne pouvais pas être avec un homme marié ! Sa aurait été plus simple quand même ! Mais là, le prof de maths ! Mister Freeze en personne quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?! »_ L'albinos se maudissait d'avoir voulu aller chercher son amie, la trouvant trop longue.

 _« C'est vrai, le temps passe plus vite lorsque l'on franchit les interdits ! Tu es chiante Yoru ! »_

Le retour lui sembla durer une éternité.

Byakuya descendit du bus avec les autres professeurs, suivit de peu par les élèves. Lorsque sa maîtresse passa devant lui, il constata que cette dernière n'avait pas de sourire. Il voulut lui adresser la parole mais Shirosaki interpella cette dernière avant.

« Hey Yoruchui ! Dépêche le couvre feu va bientôt avoir lieu ! »

Le jeune homme se trouvait à côté de sa voiture, la portière ouverte. Il attendait que la jeune femme arrive. Elle salua ses amis se trouvant à côté et jeta un regard à son professeur. Celui-ci ne sût si ce qu'il avait vu dedans était de l'amour, de la tristesse ou bien les deux.

Byakuya la vit partir pour rejoindre son ami. Elle ouvrit la portière et s'installa sur le siège passager. L'albinos prit place derrière le volant, tourna la clef. Le moteur retenti. Ils partirent après avoir attaché leurs ceintures.

Le silence se faisait pesant dans la voiture. Aucun des deux étudiants ne souhaitant parler en premier. Après avoir roulé dans quelques rues, Shiro ralentit la vitesse de la voiture. Il mit son clignotant et se gara sur une place juste en face de l'appartement de la jeune femme. Il stoppa le moteur, se tourna vers elle et déclara.

« Tu es arrivée ! »

Yoruichi poussa un profond soupir, décidant de ne pas descendre. Sa voix se fit hésitante.

« Shiro … Il faut que l'on discute …

-Ah tiens ! Tu as envie de discuter aujourd'hui ! Je pensais quand même être assez ton ami pour que tu me dises la vérité ! Lui reprocha-t-il froidement.

-Eh je fais comment ? Hein ? Si je te dis : _Tu sais celui avec qui je sors est Kuchiki !_ Tu ne m'aurais pas cru ! Et puis il était préférable que personne ne soit au courant …

-Je sais tenir ma langue Yoruichi ! Tu peux me faire confiance tu sais … »

Yoruichi remarqua que le jeune homme était blessé dans son ego. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit au fait qu'il puisse en être affecter. Elle ne lui avait pas fais confiance et elle s'en voulait.

« Désolée Shiro, je ne voulais pas … Tu sais je souhaite surtout lui éviter les ennuis … Et puis oui je te fais confiance … D'ailleurs, tu as bien été assez fou pour me confier le tien. »

Elle esquissa un léger sourire à cette pensée. Le regard du jeune homme se radoucit et il se réinstalla au fond du siège conducteur.

« Shiro … Monte avec moi, sa sera plus confortable pour parler, dit-elle hésitante. »

Le susnommé acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il retira les clefs du neiman, ouvrant la portière au passage.

Yoruichi laissa rentrer son ami dans l'appartement. Ce dernier le connaissait un peu étant déjà venu une fois pour un exposé à faire en binôme. Elle le débarrassa de sa veste puis demanda la tête dans le placard.

« Tu veux boire quelques chose ?

-Un verre d'eau ! Lui répondit une voix lointaine. »

Elle sourit, et parti en cuisine.

Les deux amis ne virent pas l'heure défiler. Malheureusement, il ne restait à l'albinos qu'une demi heure pour rentrer chez lui, hors le chemin durait quarante minutes. La jeune femme lui proposa de rester dormir, et de dîner ensemble par la même occasion. Il hésita mais elle insista. Elle refusait qu'il perde son permis par sa faute.

« Bon d'accord princesse, mais faut que j'appelle mes parents d'abord, pour les prévenir. »

Shirosaki s'absenta laissant son amie seule.

La jeune femme sorti du frigo un plat qu'elle mit au four, préalablement mis à chauffer. Après quelques minutes, le jeune homme revint et la questionna.

« Tu n'as pas eu de ses nouvelles ?

-Non, pas encore … Sûrement tout à l'heure, il m'appellera avant d'aller dormir …

-Pas avant ? S'étonna le jeune homme. Il n'a pas peur que je le dénonce ?

-Pardon ? »

Yoruichi était interloquée par la question de son ami. Elle arrêta de sortir les couverts du tiroir et se tourna vers son ami accoudé à la table. Ce dernier la contemplait les sourcils froncé. Il réitéra sa question. Se ne fut seulement après quelques secondes qu'elle répondu.

« Non je ne pense pas qu'il est peur … Nous en avons déjà discuté plus d'une fois. »

La sonnerie du four retenti signalant que le plat était prêt. Yoruichi le sorti du four délicatement à l'aide de maniques. Elle le déposa délicatement sur un dessous de plat en verre au centre de la table. La jeune femme servit son ami. Une fois cela fais, elle retourna au frigo pour en sortir une salade, qu'elle s'empressa de mettre dans un plat pour y ajouter la vinaigrette toute prête acheter au magasin la veille.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Byakuya avait appelé plusieurs fois sur le téléphone de sa bien aimée mais cette dernière ne répondait pas.

« Pourtant aux alentours de huit heures du matin, elle doit être levé puisse que les T3 ont cours d'éducation physique, pensa le jeune homme. Je suis sûr qu'elle a encore oublié d'activer son réveil. »

Il poussa un soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être tête en l'air. Il se rendit donc chez elle. Le professeur passa la première porte puis l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il appuya sur la sonnette, sachant très bien que frapper à la porte quand elle dormait ne servait à rien, elle ne l'entendrait pas.

Des pas se firent entendre et la clef tourna.

Il trouva une Yoruichi le visage endormit et les cheveux en bataille.

« Bya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

-Et toi ? Tu n'es pas censés être en cours ?

-Non, fit-elle en baillant s'écartant au passage pour le laisser pénétrer dans les lieux. Le prof de sport est absent depuis le début de la semaine. Du coup, je commence à onze heure. »

Une fois la porte fermée, elle se blottit dans ses bras, serrant sa chemise inconsciemment. Il lui avait tellement manqué. De plus, elle avait très mal dormi, ne faisait que des mauvais rêves. Elle enfouit son visage dans sa chemise lui permettant de respirer son parfum. Qu'est-ce qu'elle appréciée l'odeur de cerisier. Elle sentit deux bras l'entourer, lui permettant de se blottir contre lui encore plus. Elle leva sa tête vers lui, croisant son regard aux yeux des autres froid. Dedans se trouvait une étincelle qui ne brûlait que pour elle. Yoruichi réduit l'espace entre eux doucement. Elle s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, sentant son souffle chaud contre elle. Su fut délicatement qu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses yeux se fermèrent au contact.

Byakuya en voulait plus. Elle sentit un contact froid dans son dos, la faisant sursauter sans rompre le contact. Une main se promenait sous son T-shirt, suivit de près par la deuxième. Il quitta sa bouche pour s'attarder sur la nuque de sa bien aimée. Yoruichi laissa entendre un petit gémissement, ce qui encouragea Byakuya dans ses caresses. Mais la jeune femme le repoussa doucement non sans une pointe de regrets. Elle reprit sa respiration avant de s'expliquer.

« Nous ne sommes pas seul.

-Pardon ? Déclara le professeur en fronçant les sourcils.

-Shiro a dormi ici hier soir. D'ailleurs actuellement, il est dans la salle de bain, dit elle retrouvant un sourire. Viens, je vais te faire un thé. »

Elle lui prit la main, l'entraînant à sa suite dans la cuisine, où trônait sur la table du pain, du beurre et de la confiture de fruits rouge. La jeune femme mit de l'eau dans une tasse et la plaça au micro-onde. Une fois l'eau chaude prête, elle fit trempée un sachet de thé et plaça une petite assiette au-dessus pour garder la chaleur à l'intérieur puis elle le donna à son amant. Ce dernier y mit du sucre. Il s'assit sur la première chaise trouvé. Lorsque Yoruichi lui tendit une cuillère, il attrapa son poignet et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle ne se fit pas prier lorsqu'il lui demanda un baiser.

« _Après tout, Shiro est encore à la douche_ , pensa la jeune femme. »

Elle plaça sa main dans les cheveux de son amant. Byakuya, quand à lui, avait une main ses cuisses bronzées et l'autre dans son dos. Une langue essaya de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Yoruichi entrouvrit cette dernière laissant celle de Byakuya jouait avec la sienne. Les deux amants se perdirent dans leur monde, loin de tout problème.

« Salut ! »

Une voix retenti derrière eux, brisant la bulle qui s'était formée.

« Fais chier, souffla doucement Byakuya. »

Yoruichi, qui l'avait à peine entendu, fixa son professeur étonnée. Elle comprit soudain ce qui le dérangeait, sentant la bosse qui s'était formée dans son pantalon. Elle se leva en souriant, pensant au fait que la présence de Shiro était un bien, sinon ils seraient déjà dans le lit. La jeune femme invita son ami à venir les rejoindre.

Une fois installé, Yoruichi essaya de faire la discussion, mais aucun des deux hommes autour de la table ne dédaigna articuler un mot. Elle soupira.

« Bon, il y a un problème ? »

Yoruichi posa son pain sur la table et regarda à tour de rôle les deux hommes. Se fut Shiro qui parla le premier.

« Non, je n'en ai pas. Tant qu'il assume votre relation, il n'y aura pas de soucis. Vous comptez l'assumez un jour quand même ?! S'exclama l'albinos envers le professeur.

-Bien sûr, répondit il sur un ton polaire. Lorsque nous n'aurons plus aucune relation professeur élève.

-Tant mieux. Je suis désolée Yoru, il faut que je rentre chez moi et il est huit heure trente, expliqua le lycéen en regardant sa montre. On se voit tout à l'heure.

-D'accord, répondit elle avec le sourire, en se levant. Je te raccompagne.

-Non pas besoin ! Je connais le chemin. »

Il embrassa son amie sur la joue, salua poliment le professeur et quitta les lieux.

 **/!\ Lemon /!\**

Byakuya contemplait sa petite amie finir sa tranche de pain. Après quelques minutes, elle rangea le petit déjeuner à sa place. Alors qu'elle nettoyait la table avec une éponge, elle se retrouva bloquer contre cette dernière. Deux mains la firent se tourner sur elle-même. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Après quelques secondes, il fondit sur sa bouche avec envie. Il la souleva pour l'asseoir sur la table. Il passa ses mains sous son maillot l'entraînant vers le haut. Byakuya brisa le baiser permettant au T-shirt de passer, l'abandonnant sur le sol, laissant apparaître la peau nue de sa maîtresse. Il remarqua une légère teinte rouge sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Yoruichi reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il s'écarta d'elle. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Yoruichi attrapa ses mains, le faisant se rapprochait d'elle à nouveau. Elle écarta les jambes pour les placer autour de lui. Elle reprit ses lèvres avec passion, vu qu'il ne semblait pas être prêt à le faire, défaisant au passage les boutons de sa chemise. Ses mains se baladèrent sur son torse dont les muscles étaient finement dessinés, puis sur ses épaules écartant la chemise qui s'écroula au sol. Yoruichi déplaça sa tête en arrière permettant à Byakuya d'accéder au cou, qu'il avait dû délaisser plus tôt. Il le mordilla provoquant des soupirs chez sa bien aimée. Il sentit deux mains descendre sur son pantalon et défaire sa ceinture. Elle le déboutonna et le fit descendre, laissant apercevoir un boxer noir. Sa main se dirigea vers son entrejambe qu'elle voyait à travers. Elle la caressa doucement, sans enlever le tissu, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir au professeur. Doucement, elle passa sous l'élastique et prit le membre entre ses doigts. Elle commença de léger va et vient. Byakuya soupira de plaisirs, elle le rendait dingue, rien qu'en le touchant. Les baisers papillons qu'elle déposait sur son torse lui brûlaient la peau. Seulement, ce n'était pas cette caresse là qu'il souhaitait avoir. Il leva la tête de Yoruichi avec ses doigts pour l'embrasser, arrêtant son geste de son autre main. La jeune femme se stoppa. Enlevant ses doigts, Yoruichi abaissa le boxer de son amant doucement.

Byakuya se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer passionnément.

« Sur la table ?

-Pourquoi pas, lui répondit elle d'une voix sensuelle contre ses épaules. »

Maintenant qu'il avait son accord, Byakuya l'allongea sur la table avec délicatesse. Il fit glisser le short et la culotte de sa maîtresse au sol. Il l'embrassa et descendit sur ses seins qu'il effleura du bout de ses doigts faisant frissonner sa partenaire. Ses tétons réagirent aussitôt. Yoruichi se cambra lorsque Byakuya en prit un en bouche. Sa partenaire gémissait sous ses gestes. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour le voir mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle cru fondre instantanément. Elle se rallongea lorsqu'il laissa ses seins pour son ventre. Il joua quelques secondes avec son nombril, puis sa main écarta légèrement ses cuisses, lui permettant le passage. Le professeur fit glisser sa langue le long de ses cuisses tout en se dirigeant vers le sexe de sa maîtresse. Yoruichi se courba laissant échapper un gémissement. Byakuya s'attarda sur le clitoris avec sa langue, faisant gémir la jeune femme. Yoruichi soupira lorsqu'il arrêta pour remonter. Il l'embrassa puis posa les pieds de son élève sur ses épaules. La lycéenne leva son bassin et Byakuya se plaça à l'entrée, ses mains la maintenant . Il la pénétra doucement. Une fois à l'intérieur, il contempla sa bien aimée et commença de petits va et viens. Il prit confiance en lui lorsqu'il vit passer dans ses yeux le plaisir. Il accéléra devenant de plus en plus passionnée. Yoruichi agrippa les mains de Byakuya sous les effets du plaisir. Ils se regardaient, essayant de ne pas briser leur passion. Yoruichi sentait qu'elle arrivait au points de non retour et détourna les yeux, ne souhaitant pas que son amant la voit aussi fragile.

« Yoru, laisses moi te regarder, supplia-t-il. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur mais consentit à accéder à sa demande. Byakuya contempla ses yeux dorée, sa peau bronzée où des gouttes de sueurs perlées. Il la trouvait ravissante et encore plus perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. A cette vision, il accéléra encore plus se sentant venir. Yoruichi se cambra lorsqu'elle atteignit l'orgasme, provocant celui de son amant. Ce dernier se maintenu en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de sa maîtresse reprenant sa respiration. Yoruichi faisait de même sous lui. Sa respiration était saccadée. Byakuya se releva et aida sa bien aimée à faire de même. Une fois cette dernière debout, le jeune homme la porta comme une mariée dans sa chambre. Yoruichi se laissa faire, n'ayant pas la force de le discuter. Et malgré tout, elle appréciait le fait d'être porté. Elle ferma rapidement les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elle se trouvait dans son lit, la couverture sur elle. Byakuya était allongé à ses côtés la contemplant tranquillement. Elle se releva doucement.

 **/!\ Lemon /!\**

« Bien dormi ma belle aux bois dormant ? Questionna-t-il amusé.

-Désolée … Je crois que je me suis endormie …

-Tu crois ? Je suis sûr moi. »

Byakuya vit une rougeur apparaître sur ses joues.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? S'interrogea-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit affiché neuf heure quarante cinq sur le réveil.

-Juste vingt minutes. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras à l'heure à ton cours d'espagnol, rajouta-t-il s'allongeant sur le dos. »

Yoruichi vint se blottir dans ses bras tendrement. Elle caressait son torse de ses doigts doucement pendant quelques minutes lorsque Byakuya brisa le silence.

« C'est quoi cette nouvelle manie de te cacher lorsque l'on fait l'amour ? »

La jeune femme arrêta son geste d'un coup et se tendit d'un coup. N'entendant aucune réponse, il insista.

« Yoru ? Il y a un problème ? »

La jeune femme rougit mais dédaigna quand même s'expliquer.

« J'ai pris du poids c'est tout …

-Tu n'as qu'à arrêté de manger de la glace tout le temps aussi !

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? S'indigna la lycéenne. Même pas _« Non Yoru tu te fais des idées ! »_ ! T'es un goujat en faite ! »

Elle prit une mine boudeuse et Byakuya se mit à rire. Il descendit au niveau du ventre de son amante et embrassa son nombril.

« Sa ne me déranges pas, je vais les manger comme sa. » Il la mordit légèrement à plusieurs endroits. Yoruichi fut prise d'un fou rire.

« Plus sérieusement, reprit Byakuya, il faut que tu manges plus équilibré ! La glace toute la journée se c'est pas bon pour toi.

-J'en mange pas tant que sa, répondit-elle en s'allongeant sur le dos calmant sa respiration, juste le week-end ou devant un film. Et j'ai tout le temps faim aussi, je trouve sa bizarre. »

Byakuya pâlit d'un seul coup. Il parla calmement, essayant de ne pas faire paraître son angoisse.

« Tu n'es pas enceinte ?

-Sa va pas non ! Je prends la pilule je te rappelle ! S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant violemment vers lui.

-Quand cela ne fait pas longtemps que tu l'as prends, ton corps peut ne pas la reconnaître, murmura le professeur.

-Byakuya, dit elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je la prenais déjà avant que l'on passe la nuit ensemble !

-Ah oui c'est vrai … Comment cela se fait-il ?

-Ben … Durant les dernières grandes vacances, j'avais dû rester chez mes parents et ils avaient un ami qui avait un fils. Lorsque nous avons passé une nuit ensemble, ma mère nous a vu. Le lendemain, j'étais au médecin. Depuis ce temps là, je continue de la prendre, par habitude.

-Tu le revois le type à qui tu as donné ta virginité ? »

Yoruichi afficha un immense sourire. Elle plaça chacune de ses jambes de chaque côté du corps de son amant et le surplomba. La jeune femme mit ses mais aux côtés de la tête de Byakuya murmurant délicatement.

« Tu n'es pas jaloux quand même ?

-Non.

-Ce n'est pas beau de mentir. »

Sa voix se fit sensuelle à son oreille. L'homme frissonna et enlaça la jeune femme à la taille. Elle se trouvait nue sur lui, offerte. Instinctivement, Byakuya caressa son dos et son entre-jambe se réveilla doucement. Yoruichi le sentit et changea de place. Elle lui fit comprendre qu'ils n'avaient plus le temps, le radio réveil affichant maintenant dix heure quinze. Elle devait se préparer à aller en cours et lui devait aller donner les siens.

Byakuya plaça sa voiture dans une ruelle, un peu à l'écart du lycée et pourtant si proche. Il se pencha vers sa partenaire, lui accordant un dernier baiser. Yoruichi défit sa ceinture, ouvrit la portière. Elle se retourna vers lui , murmurant contre ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime »

Elle partit aussi vite qu'elle le pût.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yoruichi sortit de son cours de chimie accompagnée de sa binôme. La petite Soi pouffait de rire en voyant la robe de son amie. Le professeur Mayuri avait encore réalisé une expérience à côté d'eux, sauf que cette dernière avait un peu mal tourné. Ils travaillaient sur un décolorant de vêtement, pour essayer d'apprendre leur composition chimique. Bien sûr, se fut sans le vouloir que le produit atterrit sur la robe bordeaux de la jeune femme, laissant par endroit des taches roses pâle. Les deux amies se dirigeaient vers leur précédente salle de cours, là où le petit Toshiro se trouvait.

Elles durent patienter quelques minutes, le temps que la sonnerie retentisse. Les T1 sortirent calmement, leur journée étant fini, comme celle des T3. Une voix retenti dans la salle.

« Pouvez vous venir Mademoiselle Shihoïn ? »

Soi et son amant se retournèrent vers elle, étonnés. Elle leur expliqua que tout aller bien, qu'ils pouvaient l'attendre dehors. Une fois que les élèves furent tous partis, Yoruichi se dirigea à l'intérieur pour voir son professeur.

« Il y a un problème professeur Kuchiki ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qu'il ne lui connaissait que trop bien.

-Non, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant derrière elle. »

Il passa la tête par la porte pour voir si une personne se trouvait dans le couloir mais celui-ci était désert. Il ferma la porte et resta appuyé contre cette dernière. Yoruichi se rapprocha de lui doucement, un air faussement surpris sur son visage.

« Lorsque l'on joue avec le feu, on se brûle n'est-ce pas professeur ! »

Elle se trouvait juste en face de son amant. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais Yoruichi fit un pas en arrière.

« Nous sommes au lycée là, lui fit elle remarquer.

-Nous sommes seul pourtant.

-Vous êtes bien rebelle ces jours-ci professeur. »

Il soupira. Il était vrai que ses derniers temps le fait de la voir en secret le tentait beaucoup. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait besoin d'avoir un contact permanent avec elle. Pourtant ils se voyaient plus souvent mais à ses yeux, cela ne suffisait plus. Et le fait qu'elle venait de lui avait avoué ses sentiments l'avait rendu dingue et tellement heureux. Après qu'elle soit partie de la voiture, il était resté quelques minutes à l'intérieur essayant de se calmer. S'il avait pu, il aurait séché ses cours et il l'aurait emmené avec lui. Il agissait comme un enfant à qui ses parents auraient refusé un bonbon. Un vrai gamin en extase devant la friandise interdite.

« Quand nous voyons nous la prochaine fois mademoiselle Shihoïn ? Demanda-t-il capitulant devant les règles qu'il avait lui même établi. »

Le professeur retourna à son bureau aussi calmement qu'il le pût.

-Samedi et dimanche si vous le souhaitez. Ou bien au soir ? Rajouta-t-elle en prenant la poignée dans sa main sans se retourner vers lui. Je serais chez moi de toute façon. »

Elle abaissa la poignée et sortit laissant là son amant.

Byakuya finit de passer sa commande au téléphone et pénétra dans le hall qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il n'eut pas de mal à trouver le chemin jusqu'à la porte portant le numéro cinq. Il frappa à cette dernière et attendit patiemment qu'on lui ouvre.

Yoruichi ne semblait pas étonnée de le voir.

« Vas y entre. »

Elle le laissa pénétrer dans les lieux. Byakuya attendit qu'elle ferme la porte pour la bloquer contre celle-ci.

« Yoru »

Yoruichi se sentit fondre lorsqu'il prit ses lèvres avec passion. Son comportement l'étonna. D'habitude, il ne sautait pas sur elle comme sa, et encore moins quand il venait d'arriver. Elle soupira de bien être lorsqu'il s'attaqua au creux de son cou.

« Bya … Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Réussit-elle difficilement à articuler.

-Je veux me brûler les ailes. »

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Début Septembre arriva vite pour les deux amants. Ses derniers passaient leur temps libre ensemble, comme un vrai couple. Il arrivait même à ce que le professeur dorme de temps en temps chez elle. Il ne restait que trois semaines avant le dernier conseil de classe. Quand au baccalauréat, il aurait lieu dans cinq semaines, leur laissant une semaine pour réviser leur cours.

Yoruichi revenait d'un week-end de chez ses parents. Sa mère l'avait appelé le vendredi soir pour lui dire que son père souhaitait la voir et que sa serait Nanao qui viendrait la chercher. La jeune femme avait donc été contrainte d'annuler ce qu'elle avait prévu. Le voyage s'était bien sûr très mal passé. Elle rentra chez elle épuisée. L'étudiante posa ses affaires sur le canapé et se dirigea vers le lit. Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos et plaça un de ses bras devant son visage. Les étoiles et la lune éclairaient déjà le ciel et la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Yoruichi repassa dans sa tête les paroles de son père.

 _Le dîner était servi à dix neuf heure. Son père tenait à ce que tout le monde soit convenablement habillée donc le jean et le T-Shirt n'étaient pas autorisés.. Se fût donc dans une robe noire classique accompagnée d'escarpins noir qu'elle se rendit dans la salle à manger. Yoruichi avait laissé ses cheveux détachés dans son dos._

 _Arrivée dans la pièce voulu, la jeune femme se plaça devant la cheminée. Personne n'était encore présent. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil et attendit. Se fût sa mère qui arriva la première et qui l'invita à se mettre à table, son père n'allant pas tarder à venir._

 _Une fois les trois membres de la famille Shihoïn présent, le repas commença. Sa mère lui fit la conversation. Son père attendit le plat principal pour commencer à lui expliquer sa présence en ses lieux. Ce dernier n'avait pas pus le faire la veille étant trop prit par ses obligations professionnels._

 _« Je suis ravi de te voir, déclara l'homme de maison. Cela fait très longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vu. Et tu n'es pas sans savoir que tu es la prochaine héritière de la famille. »_

 _Yoruichi se raidit sur sa chaise. C'était encore pour cette raison qu'elle se trouvait là maintenant. Elle écouta le reste calmement._

 _« Tu as maintenant dix huit ans depuis quelques mois et dans peu de temps, tu passeras tes examens. J'ai donc décidé que tu reprendras la tête de l'entreprise familiale avant la fin de cette année. Que tu obtiennes ou non tes examens._

 _-Et si je refuse ? Demanda-t-elle en le défiant du regard._

 _-Ce n'était pas une question Yoruichi. A la fin de tes examens, je viendrais te chercher personnellement._

 _-Il en est hors de question ! Je ne veux pas ! Vous aviez dis que j'avais le droit d'aller à la fac continuer mes études ! »_

 _Yoruichi avait perdu son sang froid. Elle s'était levée en claquant ses mains sur la table. Son père fronça les sourcils et se leva pour lui tenir tête._

 _« Tu feras ce que l'on t'ordonne ! Un point c'est tout ! Commence à dire au revoir à tes amis car tu ne les reverras pas. »_

 _Il partit._

Byakuya commença la semaine par un cours de deux heures avec les T3. Aujourd'hui, il avait prévu de le faire passer le dernier examen type bac de l'année scolaire. Il alla chercher les élèves qui attendaient dans la cour pour les faire rentrée en salle.

« Je veux un élève par table. Vous sortiez uniquement votre trousse. Je vous distribue les feuilles et les sujets. Vous avez deux heures pour le faire. Bien sûr, vous avez le droit de sortir lorsque vous avez fini. Calculatrice autorisé. »

Il déposa à côté de chaque élèves des brouillons, un sujet et des feuilles d'examens. Il se plaça derrière son bureau.

« Vous pouvez commencer. »

Cela faisait dix minutes que Yoruichi aurait dû consulter le sujet. Accouder au mur, la jeune femme regardait les autres étudiants. Ses yeux passèrent sur Shirosaki, puis Soi et Keigo. Ses trois amis étaient plongés dans la lecture et l'écriture de leur feuille. Elle dériva sur son amant. Ce dernier semblait être en train de corriger des copies. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

Yoruichi prit un stylo et nota son nom, son prénom, la classe et la date du jour sur la copie. Elle rangea ses affaires dans le sac et se leva de sa chaise. Plusieurs personnes dont Byakuya et Shiro levèrent leurs têtes au bruit de chaise. Elle plaça son sac sur son épaule, prit sa veste et sa copie dans la main. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur pour y déposer sa feuille.

« J'ai fini, déclara-t-elle calmement. »

Byakuya observa l'objet qu'elle lui tendait. Il le prit doucement et la contempla.

« Votre copie est vierge mademoiselle Shihoïn.

-J'ai fini, fut la seule chose qu'elle répondit. »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, tourna les talons et sorti de la pièce.

Yoruichi rentra directement chez elle après ses quelques minutes au lycée. Pour elle, il n'était pas question de remettre les pieds là-haut.

Byakuya avait fini sa journée au lycée. Il prit immédiatement la direction de chez sa maîtresse. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Déjà la veille, la jeune femme était restée absente à ses nombreux appels. Il avait fini par abandonner se persuadant qu'il la côtoierai le lendemain matin. Malheureusement pour lui, la rencontre n'avait pas du tout été comme il l'espérait. Le professeur se trouvait devant la porte portant le numéro 5. Il appuya sur la sonnette et rien. Il décida de frapper à la porte rien non plus. Pourtant il savait qu'elle était à l'intérieur, il avait entendu des bruits de pas.

« Yoruichi, je sais que tu es là ! Ouvres cette porte, il faut que l'on parle ! »

Il attendit quinze minutes et appela la jeune femme avec son portable. Il résonna à l'intérieur mais personne ne répondit.

« Yoru, s'il te plaît, ouvre la porte. »

Encore un silence.

« Je ne bougerais pas ! »

Yoruichi était adossée à la porte d'entrée. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il revenait une fois ses cours finit. A chaque fois il la suppliait d'ouvrir la porte, ne comprenant pas son silence. A chaque fois il partait seulement vers vingt et une heure. Aujourd'hui ne dérogerait pas à la règles, elle le savait. Son amant était obstiné. Seulement cette fois-ci elle devait mettre un terme à tout sa. Elle devait faire en sorte qu'il ne revienne plus jamais. Il n'était pas loin de seize heure quinze lorsque la sonnette de l'appartement résonna. Yoruichi soupira et tourna la clef dans la serrure.

 _« L'heure est arrivée, pensa-t-elle tristement. »_

L'étudiante ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver devant son amant. Byakuya était bien habillé, comme d'habitude. Il portait une chemise blanche et un costume noir. Elle constata immédiatement qu'il était fatigué. Son teint était encore plus pâle qu'auparavant et il avait de légères cernes sous les yeux. La jeune femme eu un pincement au cœur mais elle ne devait pas faiblir. Elle le fit pénétrer dans les lieux et referma la porte à sa suite. Byakuya l'enlaça lorsqu'elle eu le dos tourner. Yoruichi se figea.

Elle apprécia quelques secondes la caresse puis le repoussa doucement. Yoruichi s'éloigna de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yoru ? Demanda Byakuya en restant à la distance que la jeune femme avait imposé.

-Nous deux, sa s'arrête là. » Le ton se voulut froid, dénué de tout émotion.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils.

« Yoruichi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !?

-Rien du tout, je mets fin à notre relation. »

Yoruichi essaya de garder son calme. Byakuya la questionna de nouveau.

« Comme sa ? Je n'ai pas le droit à plus d'explications ? C'est toi qui a voulu que cette relation commence, je te rappelle.

-Je le sais, mais je ne t'aime pas... »

Byakuya resta quelques secondes interdit avant d'agir. Il sépara l'espace entre eux en une fraction de seconde et fondit sur ses lèvres. Il mit tous ses sentiments dedans. Mais Yoruichi le repoussa brutalement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ?! Je ne t'aime pas ! Je ne t'ai jamais aimé !

-Tu faisais semblant pendant ses cinq mois ?! Je ne te crois pas !

-Tu as été une très bonne distraction pendant ce laps de temps. Mais maintenant tu m'intéresses plus. L'année est finie, je vais m'en trouver une autre ! »

Byakuya cru recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Pourtant Yoruichi ne s'arrêta pas là. Yoruichi voulait que son amant la déteste, qu'il parte de lui même, pour ne plus jamais revenir.

« Bon d'accord, tu étais un très bon amant, il n'y a rien à dire là dessus. Seulement voilà, je me suis servis de toi. Coucher avec son prof donne une certaine puissance. Et en plus, je ne pensais pas y arriver. Tu étais un très bon challenge Byakuya et je t'en remercie. Tu as été une très grande occupation. »

Le professeur Kuchiki la dévisagea. Tout dans son comportement avait indiqué l'inverse de ses propos. Durant ses mois, il était tombée amoureux d'elle, il était devenu complètement fou d'elle. Ses rires, ses mots, ses gestes tout lui plaisait et elle, elle n'avait fais que jouer avec lui ! Il n'avait été qu'un objet dans ses mains, qu'un divertissement. Il avait risqué de perdre son emploi pour une fille comme sa. Byakuya se maudissait d'avoir été faible. Il la scruta une dernière fois. Elle lui manquerait, il en était persuadé, mais pour le moment, il était juste en colère. En colère contre lui-même, contre elle qui lui avait donné tant de gaieté pour la lui enlever d'un coup. Byakuya serra les poings et parti sans un mot.

* * *

Voilà, il est fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu

Je vous dis au revoir et à la prochaine fois

Bonne soirée

Boubouille


	8. Proposition

Bonjour à tous et à toute, voici le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^_^

Review :

8579 : Merci pour tes reviews elles me font plaisir à chaque fois =) Je me demandais comment tu arrivais à lire mon histoire ?

* * *

Personne n'avait de nouvelles de Yoruichi. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Ils s'étaient rendu chez elle à plusieurs reprises. Ils avaient essayer par mail, par message et par téléphone. Rien. Elle ne répondait pas. Ses amis décidèrent de la laisser tranquille. Il finiraient bien par réussir à la voir. Shirosaki s'était renseigné auprès du professeur, sachant la relation qui les liait. Malheureusement pour lui, il apprit que la jeune femme avait rompu avec lui et qu'elle l'avait même utilisé. Cette remarque l'étonna mais il n'en souffla pas un mot. Il trouva le comportement de son amie très étrange. Vu comment elle lui avait parlé de ses sentiments, il doutait dû fais qu'elle l'ai manipulé.

Yoruichi révisait la plus part du temps. Pour son compte personnel, elle avait décidé de passer son examen. Sa serait la dernière chose de bien qu'elle ferait et elle voulait en être fière. Seulement voilà, elle avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Il lui manquait. Sa présence, son parfum, sa voix, elle le voyait partout. Elle lui avait brisé le cœur lors de leur dernière rencontre mais elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Elle ne devait pas ! Sa décision était prise. Son père ne la laisserai pas tranquille, alors elle devait capitulé, quitte à se détruire elle-même.

Lors de leur échange, il n'y avait pas eu seulement le cœur de son ancien amant qui fut briser, il y avait eu le sien aussi. Elle avait passé deux jours à pleurer. La situation c'est elle qui l'avait créé, mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à la supporter. Elle ne mangeait plus beaucoup, et dormait très mal. Elle passait ses nuits à rêver de son professeur, de cette discussion qui avait détruit leur monde, leur bulle, leur amour. Yoruichi espérait qu'un jour, elle puisse lui expliquer. Seulement elle n'était pas sûre que lui le veuille.

Elle se leva difficilement ce samedi-là. La nuit avait été encore difficile. Elle prit un chocolat, s'installa dans le canapé et alluma la télévision.

« Aujourd'hui, je ne travaille pas mes cours, dit-elle pensive. »

La télévision passa d'une chaîne à une autre toutes les deux minutes. Finalement Yoruichi mit une chaîne musicale et partit s'installer sur la table de salle à manger. Réviser était une très bonne occupation. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, l'horloge indiquait quinze heure. La jeune femme, debout depuis onze heure, n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille. Elle se leva donc de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle déjeuna rapidement et reparti à son passe-temps favori.

Byakuya resta au lit plus longtemps ce samedi là, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

 _Le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Yoruichi scrutait le paysage appuyé contre la fenêtre. En ce mois de juillet, la température était agréable. L'horloge digital de la voiture affichait six heure trente du matin. Byakuya avait voulu partir de bonne heure souhaitant éviter les embouteillages sur la route. Il la réveilla aux alentour de cinq heure trente, pour lui laisser le temps d'émerger. Bien sûr, Byakuya connaissait la jeune femme et il avait donc préparé tout ce dont ils avaient besoin la veille. Crème solaire, parasol, serviettes de plages, une petite valise, gâteaux et bonbon pour la route se trouvaient déjà dans la voiture. Byakuya avait voulu l'emmener à la mer. Loin de cette ville, ils pourraient être eux même, sans avoir peur de croiser une connaissance._

 _La jeune femme était ravie. Un week-end complet avec son amoureux. Yoruichi aimait la plage. Elle adorait les marchés qu'il y avait du matin jusqu'au soir. Et même des fois, elle préféraient qu'il soit nocturne, elle les trouvait plus agréable. Les ports remplient de voiliers, de chalutiers, de goélands. La mer qui se couvraient de vagues et le sable chaud, elle appréciait la sensation sur ses pieds. Yoruichi s'endormit rêveuse durant le trajet._

 _Les deux amants arrivèrent à l'hôtel en premier. Byakuya voulait confirmer la réservation qu'il avait réalisé dans la semaine. Ce dernier se trouvait juste en face de la plage et par la même occasion, de la mer. Yoruichi échangea rapidement ses ballerines contre des tong. Elle prit son sac et partit main dans la main avec Byakuya._

 _Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le sable, Yoruichi enleva ses chaussures. Elle souhaitait sentir la sensation du sable sur ses pieds, Byakuya fit de même. Il la regarda s'éloigner de lui pour se diriger vers la mer. Elle releva doucement sa robe afin d'éviter que celle-ci soit trempée par les vagues. Il se rapprocha d'elle doucement. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta derrière elle, il lui murmura doucement._

 _« Tu es contente ? »_

 _Yoruichi fit volte-face, et plaça ses bras autour de son cou, en faisant attention avec ses chaussures. Pour toute réponse, elle prit ses lèvres délicatement._

 _Byakuya et Yoruichi passèrent la journée en ville à faire les boutiques pour un souvenir, pour des vêtements, ou pour s'acheter quelques choses à manger. Byakuya régla les courses de la jeune femme qui le regardait étonné._

 _« Tu sais, tu n'as pas à me traité comme ta femme. Parce qu'après le coup de churros et du chapeau et du restaurant, tu n'as pas voulu que je m'achète une seule chose !_

 _-Je compte bien t'épouser un jour, déclara-t-il calmement en regardant la lycéenne. »_

 _Yoruichi le fixa interloqué et explosa de rire. Sans qu'elle réponde à sa remarque ils continuèrent leur visite._

 _Byakuya voulu se changer, ils prirent donc la direction de l'hôtel. Une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre, le professeur laissa son bermuda et sa chemise entre ouverte pour des affaires plus traditionnel. Yoruichi s'affairait à préparer un sac de son côté. Il voulut regarder ce qu'elle faisait mais elle le glissa derrière son dos._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?_

 _-On a dîné alors je ne sais pas._

 _-On va se promener sur la plage ? Demanda la jeune femme un sourire mystérieux sur le visage._

 _-Oui, pourquoi pas. »_

 _Yoruichi prit une veste et les deux amoureux sortirent._

 _L'eau noir était éclairé par la présence de la pleine lune. Yoruichi entraîna Byakuya dans un endroit calme et éloigné de la ville. Elle déposa son sac au sol ainsi que sa veste. Elle sorti une grande couverture qu'elle étala sur le sol. Ensuite elle défit ses cheveux sous le regard suspicieux de Byakuya._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Yoru ?_

 _-J'ai toujours voulu essayé mais avec mes parents se n'étaient pas possible … Et puis, je préfère que se soit avec toi ... »_

 _Pendant qu'elle parlait, Yoruichi fit tomber au sol tous les vêtements qui la recouvraient. Elle se tourna nue vers Byakuya en murmurant._

 _« Tu peux me rejoindre si tu le souhaites. »_

 _Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis se dirigea doucement vers l'eau._

 _Byakuya la contempla quelques secondes et retira ses affaires une à une, pour retrouver sa maîtresse. Le professeur avait cru que l'eau serait froide mais se fut le contraire, elle était suffisamment chaude. La sensation d'être dans l'eau n'avait pas le même effet que la journée. Il ne voyait pas le fond, mais la seule chose qui le préoccupa était de savoir où était passée la jeune femme. Il l'avait vu plongé, mais elle n'était pas encore ressortie la tête hors de l'eau. Yoruichi se plaça juste devant lui en remettant ses cheveux en arrière. Elle se rapprocha encore plus de son corps de lui. Byakuya passa une main sur sa joue, qui parti ensuite se perdre dans ses cheveux humide. Il pencha doucement sa tête séparant les quelques centimètres qui éloignaient leurs visages. Le baiser fut tendre. Yoruichi se colla un peu plus à lui sans rompre le contact._

 _Après de longues minutes passaient dans l'eau, les deux amants de dirigèrent vers leurs affaires main dans la main. Seulement alors que Byakuya pensait se sécher et se rhabiller, Yoruichi elle avait un autre plan en tête. Elle s'assit sur la couverture et demanda à son amant de faire de même. Yoruichi prit alors les choses en main. Elle allongea Byakuya sur le dos tout en se plaçant au-dessus de lui. Elle souhaitait qu'ils se rappellent toute leur vie de ce moment, sous les étoiles. Un instant hors du temps qui n'appartiendrait qu'à eux. Les étoiles et la lune seraient les témoins de leur amour._

Rukia frappa à sa porte de chambre, le tirant contre son grès de ses songes. Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il n'était plus avec Yoruichi, Rukia ne le laissait pas tranquille. Elle ne voulait pas que son frère broie du noir toute la journée. Et pourtant il était onze heure, et ce dernier n'était toujours pas debout. Elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis. De l'extérieur de la chambre, elle eut la permission de rentrée.

« Bonjour Nii-sama !

-Bonjour Rukia, dit-il froidement en enfilant des affaires. Qu'y-a-t-il? »

Rukia rougit. Elle avait senti qu'elle le dérangeait.

« Je voulais savoir si vous vouliez sortir avec moi au soir ? Cela fais très longtemps ! S'exclama la jeune femme, contente d'avoir eu le courage de le demander à son frère. »

Byakuya lui expliqua qu'il n'en avait pas très envie mais devant l'instance de sa jeune sœur Byakuya capitula. Il sortit de sa chambre mettant fin à la conversation.

Rukia avait emmené son frère dîner dans un restaurant. Elle essaya de lui remonter le moral mais elle constata assez vite qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Seul le temps pourrait faire effet et encore, elle n'en était pas sûre.

« Rukia, je suis désolé d'être de mauvaise compagnie, lui avoua-t-il pendant le dîner. Mais tu sais pour le moment, j'ai juste besoin d'être un seul.

-D'accord, répondit-elle tristement. Je vous laisserai un peu plus d'espace maintenant.

-Merci, dit-il soulagé qu'elle ai compris. »

Byakuya laissa sa sœur au soin de Renji. Il voulait être tranquille et le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé était d'appelé son petit ami, pour qu'il vienne la chercher. Il déambula dans les rues animées. Pour beaucoup de jeunes, les cours étaient fini alors ils en profitaient pour faire une pause. Il finit par rentrée dans un bar et s'installa au comptoir.

« Bonsoir, je vous sers quoi, demanda joyeusement le barman.

-Un whisky s'il vous plaît.

-D'accord ! »

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard déposé le verre devant lui. Byakuya le remercia et bu une légère gorgée de la boisson. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'arrêter dans des endroits pareil. Mais après tout, pensa le professeur, ce n'était pas non plus dans ses habitudes de tomber amoureux d'une de ses élèves, et encore moins de coucher avec elle.

Byakuya leva la tête lorsque le serveur s'adressa à lui.

« Mauvaise journée ? »

Se fut seulement à ce moment là qu'il détailla l'homme devant lui.

Ce dernier avait les cheveux noir et il portait un collier autour de sa gorge. Il portait une chemise blanche légèrement transparente permettant de voir ses muscles en dessous. Sur son visage, un tatouage « 69 » avait été inscris. Byakuya se demanda qu'elle genre de personne pouvait porter sa, et encore plus sur le visage, à la vue de tous.

« On va dire sa, déclara-t-il en faisant une grimace et en buvant une gorgée du liquide amer.

-Eh Hisagi, fit une voix qu'il ne connaissait trop bien, tu me sers un autre verre steuplait. »

Le serveur s'éloigna de lui. Byakuya se tourna dans la même direction. Elle se trouvait là appuyé sur le comptoir, à moins de deux mètres de lui. Elle lui sembla fatiguée. Habillée d'une chemisier blanc et d'une jupe noire, Yoruichi discutait avec le barman. D'où il était, Byakuya entendit la totalité de la conversation.

« Yoruichi, tu veux quoi ?

-Un martini à l'orange quel question !

-D'accord, je te sers sa de suite. »

Le barman prépara le verre souhaité. Il le posa devant la jeune femme qui s'était assise sur un tabouret du bar. Elle le remercia.

« Tu viens souvent ses derniers temps, constata-t-il en essayant des verres.

-Tu me manquais trop Hisagi ! Fit-elle en esquissant un pâle sourire.

-Mais oui, je vais te croire. »

Le barman posa ses mains sur le comptoir devant elle, le torchon sur l'épaule. Il la regarda tourner son ombrelle dans le verre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Juste des problèmes personnels que je souhaite oublier… »

Yoruichi tourna la tête se sentant observé. Elle contempla la salle mais personne, pourtant la sensation était présente. Elle pivota sur la droite, le long du comptoir. Ses mains arrêtèrent de toucher l'ombrelle. Hisagi s'étonna de la réaction de la jeune femme. On aurait dis qu'elle venait de croiser un fantôme. L'ex étudiante reprit ses esprits d'un seul coup. Elle retourna à son verre qu'elle vida d'une traite et régla sa consommation. Elle lança à Hisagi en partant.

« A plus tard. »

Byakuya avait fais pareil que la jeune femme lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'éloigner. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il voulait lui dire ce qu'il pensait d'elle, tout ce qu'il avait fini par comprendre durant son absence. Il était loin d'être idiot. Elle avait voulu le faire partir, seulement il n'en connaissait pas la raison.

Elle avançait rapidement devant lui. Byakuya dû accélérer le pas. Il l'attrapa par le bras la faisant s'arrêter. Yoruichi ne bougea pas. Elle avait tant espéré qu'il ne la suive pas, tant désiré ne pas devoir le revoir.

« Yoruichi, regardes moi, murmura l'élu de son cœur toujours dans la même position. »

Elle se tourna vers lui doucement. Elle avait peur d'affronter son regard, avec toutes les horreurs qu'elle lui avait dite la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. Pourtant en se retrouvant face à lui, elle s'envola. Ses angoisses et ses doutes disparurent instantanément. Il ne lui sembla pas en colère, ni même avoir la moindre rancœur envers elle.

Une légère brise souffla sur eux. Leurs cheveux volèrent au vent. L'instant présent était comblé par un silence. Byakuya coupa l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux et l'enlaça tendrement. Yoruichi se laissa faire surprise. Ils restèrent enlacés quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle faisait Yoruichi s'écarta de lui.

« Je ne peux pas Byakuya ! S'écria-t-elle en secouant la tête.

-Pourquoi Yoruichi ?! »

-Parce qu'il ne faut pas ! Il ne faut pas que je te revoie !

-Expliques moi pourquoi ! Dis moi la vérité Yoru ! »

Il se rapprocha d'elle calmement.

« Byakuya, laisses moi tranquille s'il te plait ! Supplia la jeune femme.

-Yoruichi … Je suis prêt à tout entendre tant que tu ne me mens pas ...

-Je ne peux pas Bya ! Tu n'as pas compris ?! »

Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux dorées et sa voix se brisa. Elles dévalèrent doucement sur ses joues pour se perdre au sol. Devoir le quitter lui brisait le cœur, seulement voilà, elle devait franchir le pas et aller de l'avant.

Yoruichi ne se sentit pas bien, elle devait s'asseoir et vite. Elle se tourna et parti s'installer sur un banc plus loin. Elle ferma les yeux essayant de calmer le vertige qui l'avait pris. Le dernier verre qu'elle commençait à faire de l'effet.

« Yoruichi tu vas bien ? »

Byakuya s'agenouilla devant elle, inquiet. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme sa.

« Oui j'ai juste trop bu. »

Ses yeux dorées tombèrent sur l'homme devant lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. Il était à croquer. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur instinctivement.

« Yoruichi dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ... »

Il murmurait, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle avait tant changer. Il devait apprendre ce qui la tourmenter au point de lui mentir. Byakuya n'était pas dupe, il savait que les mots qu'elle lui avait dis n'était pas la vérité. Seulement, elle voulait mettre un terme à leur relation alors il accepta, mais en la voyant dans ce bar, il ne pouvait plus. Il voulait être avec elle plus que tout.

« Dans quinze jours, après mon baccalauréat, je pars définitivement … Mon père viendra me chercher et je ne reviendrais plus ici … Jamais … Mais je ne veux pas partir … Alors la seule chose que j'ai trouvé … C'est de tout envoyer balader avant mon départ … Même toi … Comme sa, je ne manquerais à personne … »

Yoruichi regardait ses pieds. Ses mains sur ses genoux, elle serrait sa jupe. Byakuya plaça une main sur les siennes pour la détendre. Elle sursauta au contact froid. Il l'appela pour qu'elle lève son visage.

« Crées-toi de beaux souvenirs avant de partir plutôt que d'avoir des remords... Et nous finirons pas trouver une solution Yoru. »

Byakuya parla calmement, cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver. Il était vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup de remords. Par rapport à Shiro, à sa meilleure amie, et pour lui aussi.

Byakuya se releva. Il tendit sa main à Yoruichi pour qu'elle fasse de même. Il enleva sa veste pour la mettre sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolée Bya … Pour toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dite … Je ne le pensais pas … murmura-t-elle, la tête basse.

-Je le sais, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il l'enlaça doucement. Elle lui rendit sans réfléchir. Elle se trouvait à sa place dans les bras de son amant. Elle ne voulait plus le quitter. Elle souhaitait rester là au milieu de la rue, loin de tous ses soucis, loin de ses obligations.

« Viens, lui susurra Byakuya à l'oreille. »

Il l'emmena à sa voiture. Lorsque tout le monde fit à l'intérieur, il la mit en route et parti chez lui.

Byakuya dormit peu, malgré la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il essayait de résoudre le problème qu'ils avaient. Seulement il n'avait pas trouvé beaucoup de solutions.

Le professeur soupira et se leva, après tout, il faisait jour. Il laissa Yoruichi enfouit sous la couverture.

Yoruichi sentit Byakuya sortir du lit. Cependant, elle hésita à bouger. Elle voulait rester loin du temps pourtant, elle avait une envie irrésistible d'être avec son amant. Elle enfila une de ses chemises et partit à sa recherche dans l'appartement. Elle le trouva dans la cuisine. Il était en train d'attendre que l'eau de son thé soit chaude.

Byakuya avait le visage impassible comme à son habitude mais son regard lui sembla être autre part. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et l'enlaça doucement. Byakuya ne sursauta pas au contact. Il se contenta de se retourner pour lui rendre son étreinte. Il la serra fort dans ses bras. Sa présence lui avait manqué.

Rukia poussa doucement la porte de l'appartement de son frère. Même si il lui avait demandé qu'elle le laisse un peu en paix, Rukia ne put s'empêcher de vérifier que tout aller bien. Se fut donc très silencieusement qu'elle pénétra dans le salon et se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère. La jeune femme se rapprocha encore plus malgré le fais que la porte soit ouverte. D'un seul coup, elle devint rouge pivoine et elle n'osa plus faire le moindre geste.

Yoruichi remonta le draps sur elle lorsqu'elle vit quelqu'un sur le seuil de la porte. Byakuya tourna la tête violemment et fronça les sourcils.

« Rukia, tu vas bouger oui ?! S 'écria-t-il furieux. »

La petite sœur réalisa son manque d'action et partit en courant. Byakuya entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il s'allongea sur le côté puis Yoruichi vint se blottir dans ses bras. Elle était légèrement rouge mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'exploser de rire.

Après quelques minutes, Byakuya fit basculer Yoruichi sur le dos et la surplomba. Il regarda ses yeux dorés puis déclara calmement.

« Épouses moi ! »


	9. Se retrouver pour mieux se perdre

Bonjour, excusez moi du retard j'ai eu un blocage pour un passage du chapitre. J'espère vraiment qu'il plaira.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews =D Elles me font vraiment plaisir !

Bonne lecture ^_^

* * *

« Épouses moi ! »

Byakuya lui proposa le mariage, puisse qu'il ne voyait pas d'autres alternatives. Bien sûr il était fou amoureux de la jeune femme. Il ne se voyait pas vivre sans sa présence à ses côtés. Il souhaitait pouvoir vivre avec elle sans avoir la menace de leurs familles au dessus de leurs têtes. Il savait que si la famille Shihoïn venait à l'apprendre, ils ne seraient pas du tout d'accord. Leurs deux familles se détestaient depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Le conflit personnes ne savaient vraiment pourquoi il avait éclaté, seulement ils étaient tous trop fière pour régler le problème.

Yoruichi arrêta de rire et regarda son amant étonnée.

« Pardon ? Questionna-t-elle après quelques minutes. »

Non, il ne pouvait pas lui avoir demandé sa main. Pas maintenant ... Et pas pour une raison comme sa. Byakuya lui répéta sa demande à laquelle elle répondit négativement.

« Yoru ?

-Non Bya ! Déclara-t-elle en sortant du lit pour se rhabiller. Je ne veux pas dépendre de mon père, ce n'est pas pour le faire avec toi !

-Ce n'est pas un problème Yoruichi !

-Peut être pour toi ! Mais moi sa ne me plaît pas ! Je veux être indépendante, je veux mon appart' à moi ! Je veux me trouver un boulot et faire ma vie ! Et imagines, cela ne fonctionne pas entre nous !

-Pourquoi veux-tu que cela ne marche pas ?

-On ne sait pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir Byakuya ! On ne peut pas dire si demain on s'aimera encore ou bien si tu ne trouveras pas quelqu'un de ton âge que tu aimeras aussi … Ou moi, cela peut arriver un coup de foudre … »

Une sonnerie coupa la jeune femme dans son élan. Instinctivement elle décrocha son portable sans voir l'interlocuteur.

« Quoi ?! Dit-elle très contrariée d'être interrompue.

-C'est ton père Yoruichi !

-Sa aurait pu être le pape sa aurait été pareil ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Savoir où tu es ! J'ai essayé de te joindre à l'appartement et tu ne réponds pas !

-Eh alors ! Tu sais j'ai une vie, même si tu ne t'y es jamais intéressé ! Déclara la jeune femme froidement.

-Tu me parles autrement !

-Ou quoi ?! Tu comptes me pourrir la vie encore plus ?!

-N'oublies pas le temps qu'il te reste justement !

-Je n'oublie pas ! »

Elle raccrocha au nez de son père puis se tourna vers son amant qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

L'appel de son père la ramena à la triste réalité qu'était la leur. Ils ne leur restaient que deux semaines, baccalauréat compris. Deux petites semaines. Le temps lui sembla court comparé à ce qu'ils leur restaient. Elle aurait tellement voulu plus.

Byakuya vit la détresse dans le regard de sa bien aimée. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras, essayant de la rassurer. Elle se blottit entièrement contre lui, se sentant en sécurité. Il écarta doucement ses cheveux et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Yoru, ma proposition tient toujours, épouses moi ...

-Bya, … Ne le prends pas mal, mais je n'ai que dix-huit ans … Je veux vivre un peu, même si nous sommes en couple … Et puis si un jour nous nous marions, j'espère que sa sera une vraie demande avec les fleurs, une bague et tout ce qui peut être romantique ! »

Elle lui adressa un immense sourire. Elle souhaitait l'épouser mais pas pour le moment … Pas dans une telle situation.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, comprenant son refus. Il glissa ses mains dans son dos puis elles repassèrent devant. Il déboutonna doucement sa chemise qu'elle portait. Elle n'opposa pas de résistance lorsque cette dernière glissa au sol, laissant apparaître une peau bronzée. Il susurra contre ses lèvres.

« Même si tu ne m'épouses pas, passes au moins la semaine avec moi. »

Elle approfondit le baiser pour toute réponse.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Byakuya et Yoruichi étaient partie chez la jeune femme lui prendre des affaires et ses cours. Ils avaient décidé de réviser ensemble et ils en profiteraient pour rester tous les deux. Se fut le mercredi que Yoruichi appela sa mère pour lui expliquer qu'elle devait leur parler, à elle et à son père. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez vous chez ses parents le dimanche juste avant le baccalauréat.

Ce jour-là, elle quitta les bras de son amant anxieuse pour se rendre dans le taxi. Normalement, ils ne devaient se revoir qu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine, juste avant qu'elle ne parte définitivement.

Elle salua son amant de la main alors que la voiture commença à avancer. Yoruichi s'adossa à la fenêtre, le regard dans le vague. Le chauffeur l'emmenait loin de Karakura. Elle appréciait cette ville plus que tout. Ses immeubles, ses boutiques, son lycée. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle perdrait si elle ne revenait pas. Elle n'aurait plus de liberté si elle n'arrivait pas à le convaincre. Le chauffeur détailla la jeune femme dans son rétroviseur intérieur. Elle portait un pantacourt et une chemise à carreaux entre-ouverte avec un débardeur noir en dessous. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague, perdue dans ses pensées.

Yoruichi se trouva devant un grand portail noir. Elle entra par la petite porte sur le côté et Tessaï le majordome vint à sa rencontre.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Shihoïn, comment s'est passé la route ?

-Bien Tessaï, dit la jeune femme calmement en suivant l'homme en costume.

-Ils vous attendent. »

Yoruichi se demanda qui pouvait bien être le « vous ». Lorsqu'il lui parlait de ses parents généralement, il disait « vos parents ». Derrière lui, elle constata que plusieurs voitures se trouvaient dans l'allée un peu plus loin.

Tessaï ouvrit la porte d'entrée laissant apparaître un grand hall. Yoruichi ne prêta pas attention à la décoration, l'ayant déjà vu trop de fois à son goût. Il l'emmena dans la salle de réunion du rez de chaussé. Le majordome poussa la grande porte marron et déclara simplement.

« Mademoiselle Shihoïn est arrivée. »

Il la fit entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Se fut son père qui parla le premier.

« Avances toi Yoruichi.

-J'ai le droit au comité d'accueil aujourd'hui, lui répondit-elle ironiquement. »

Elle s'avança calmement et observa l'assemblée. Ses oncles et ses tantes, ainsi que ses grands parents maternels et paternels étaient présents. Yoruichi détestait toutes ses personnes à part son grand père, il était toujours très gentil avec elle mais sa grand mère l'empêchait de le voir quand elle le souhaitait. Tous les autres léchaient les bottes de son père dans l'espoir d'avoir ses faveurs et cela la dégoûtait au plus haut point.

« Yoruichi que veux tu ? Demanda son grand père avec un léger sourire.

-Je voudrais vous faire part de ma décision. Je refuse de reprendre la suite de mon père.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama son père.

-Une fois mon baccalauréat passé, je ferais une faculté de mathématiques pour devenir professeur.

-Il en est hors de question ! Tu feras tes études avec moi pour apprendre le métier et tu te marieras avec Kyoraku ! Il fait parti d'une famille noble !

-Eh alors ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Et en plus tu as vu l'âge qu'il a ! Et de toute façon, peu importe qu'il soit riche ou non, je ne l'épouserais pas !

-Kyoraku est peut être plus âgé mais au moins il connaît les femmes.

-Justement, il les connait toutes ! Tu sais que c'est un coureur de jupon et qu'il n'est pas fidèle ! Avec aucunes de ses partenaires !

\- Il n'a pas besoin de t'être fidèle ! Juste de te faire un gamin ! Et il souhaite épouser une fille chaste ! »

Yoruichi se mit à rire doucement.

« Tu crois sincèrement que je suis vierge papa ? Déclara-t-elle en s'avança vers lui, qui était assis derrière la table en forme de U. Tu vis encore dans quelle époque ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans l'assemblée. Elle reprit en fixant son père droit dans les yeux.

« Du plus, tu sais avec qui cela s'est passé ? Tu te rappelle ce gars avec les cheveux bleu, celui que tu considérais comme le fils que tu n'as pas eu … Celui dont tu étais tellement fier ...

-Jaggerjack … murmura-t-il la colère montant en lui.

-Eh oui, et lui, il en a de l'expérience ! Surtout qu'il est resté une semaine ici, si je me souviens bien. Il m'a appris beaucoup de chose et s'était plutôt passionné. Tout cela dans ton dos bien sûr ! »

PAF !

Le temps se suspendit. Yoruichi porta sa main à sa joue en feu. Jamais son père n'avait osé lever la main sur elle, même lorsqu'elle avait de mauvaise note à l'école. Il la foudroyait du regard qu'elle lui rendit. Elle avait toujours tout fais pour lui plaire et le rendre fier de lui. Seulement voilà, peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, il n'était jamais satisfait. Elle avait de bonne note, était première de sa classe, ne le contredisait jamais -du moins jusqu'en première- et cela n'avait servit à rien. Pour lui, les femmes n'étaient que des objets que l'on possédait et qui n'avaient pas à se plaindre de leurs situations. Malheureusement pour lui, Yoruichi avait hérité de son caractère. Elle avait commencé à se rebeller lorsqu'il lui parla de mariage alors qu'elle venait de fêter de seize ans. Tout ce qu'elle espérait été de vivre l'amour avec un grand A. Le grand amour, la personne a qui l'on se donne sans compter, sans réfléchir. Lorsque Jaggerjack vint chez eux pendant les vacances, deux semaines après ses dix-sept ans, elle en tomba amoureuse, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensa à l'époque. Ils passèrent une semaine dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La passion les animait mais il n'y eu rien d'autre. Sa, elle le comprit en rencontrant Kuchiki. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Byakuya était complètement différent de ceux qu'elle avait eu pour Jaggerjack.

"Yoruichi ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ! hurla-t-il. Tu reprendras la suite de l'entreprise familiale ! Et à la fin de ton bac, que tu l'ai ou pas !

-Plutôt mourir que te suivre tes traces ! Je ne serais plus là lorsque tu viendras !"

Elle fit volteface pour partir loin de cette endroit. Son père l'interpella alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

"Yoruichi je viendrais te chercher en personne !

-Vas en enfer _PAPA_ !"

La porte claqua.

Yoruichi appela un taxi, elle souhaitait s'en aller loin de cette maison de fou. Pendant qu'elle attendait, sa mère la rejoignit. Son visage était rougit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ? Tu vas bien ?

-Excuses ton père pour son comportement. Il voulait pas.

-Non maman, dit elle en regardant le ciel. Pas cette fois ... C'est pas à cause de la gifle ... Je ne supportes plus la situation ... Je veux faire ma vie comme je l'entend et la vivre avec l'homme que j'aime.

-Tu as un petit ami ? demanda-t-elle surprise. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis avant ?

-Sa aurait changer quoi ? Son comportement ? Je ne crois pas ! A voilà la voiture ! rajouta la jeune femme. Je vais te laisser maman, j'ai des examens demain.

-A bientôt ma chérie, prends soin de toi."

Elle embrassa sa mère et monta dans le taxi pour retourner à Karakura. Yoruichi ralluma son téléphone et lu le message de son amant.

"Yoruichi, je sais que tu ne rentreras pas au soir. J'espère de tout cœur que le rendez vous avec ta famille s'est bien déroulé. On se voit bientôt. Passes de bons examens. Je t'aime. Bya."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yoruichi coupa son téléphone lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle d'examen. Elle salua rapidement ses amis et s'installa à la table où se trouvait son numéro. Elle prit sa carte d'identité, sa règle et sa trousse pour alla déposer son sac à l'avant, là ou se trouvaient déjà les autres sac. Elle attendit calmement que les professeurs distribuent les sujets. Ce dernier était face caché devant elle. Ils devaient tous attendre qu'il soit quatorze heure pile. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, un bruit de feuille se fit entendre.

Yoruichi commença à lire les sujets de philosophie.

«Sujet 1 : L'œuvre d'art a-t-elle toujours un sens ?

Sujet 2 : Est-il raisonnable d'aimer ? »

Yoruichi ne prit pas la peine de lire l'explication de texte, elle venait de trouver son sujet de dissertation.

Shirosaki rendit sa copie et sortit tranquillement. Il était soulagé de voir son amie présente. Il sortit de l'enceinte de l'établissement et s'alluma une cigarette. Il avait commencé il y a très peu de temps. Il patienta une demi heure lorsqu'il aperçut la personne qu'il attendait.

« Salut Yoruichi, déclara-t-il lorsqu'elle se trouva à ses côtés.

-Shiro, dit elle calmement.

-Cela fais longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vue, princesse, lui fit-il remarquer.

-Je sais, et je suis désolée mais sa continuera puisse que je pars à la fin de la semaine.

-Tu pars où ? Demanda-t-il en tirant sur sa cigarette.

-J'espère te revoir un jour, Shiro. »

Yoruichi partit laissant son ami là.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La jeune femme passa tous ses examens. L'anglais, l'allemand, l'histoire, la physique chimie, les sciences de la vie et de la terre, puis pour finir les mathématiques. Rien ne lui posa vraiment problème, ayant travailler toute l'année pour cet événement. Seulement là, elle n'était pas prête pour la suite.

Il était vendredi aux alentours de treize heure quarante cinq lorsque Byakuya reçut un message sur son téléphone. Il ne put l'écouter tout de suite étant de surveillance pour un examen toutefois, il fut pris d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Une fois qu'il fut en mesure de partir, il ne prit pas le temps d'écouter son message et il fonça chez sa petite amie. Quelque chose n'allait pas il en était persuadé.

Yoruichi posa ses affaires dans un coin et enleva ses chaussures. Elle se dirigea vers le bar et se servit un verre, elle en avait grandement besoin. Elle prit un martini et s'affala dans le canapé. Ses examens étaient totalement finis à midi, il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps. Elle sirota tranquillement son verre. Puis une fois ce dernier vide, elle en reprit un, après tout, c'était ses derniers instants de libertés.

Habituellement, la jeune femme ne buvait pas autant mais en trois heures, elle avait vidé à peu près la moitié de la bouteille de 75cl. Elle avait rudement chaud lorsque la pendule sonna quinze heure.

Elle ne sut pas comment elle réussit ni même pourquoi mais elle appela son amant. Assise sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, elle tomba sur la messagerie.

« Bya, c'est moi … Je sais que tu me répondras pas, tu dois encore être en train de surveiller des élèves de terminal … Bya, j'aurai tant aimé te serrer dans mes bras … Au moins une dernière fois … Notre vie à deux m'aurait beaucoup plus … On aurait eu des enfants, deux ou trois je ne sais pas ... Cela aurait dépendu de toi … Une belle maison ... Un grand jardin ... Avec une piscine et une balançoire ... J'aime faire de la balançoire … Et puis un magnifique mariage ... Avec de nombreuses roses blanche et une cérémonie au grand air … Toi qui es si beau en costume ... Seulement, cela ne pourra jamais se faire … Excuses moi Bya … excuses moi pour tout ce que j'ai fais ... Je ne pensais pas que cela se passerai comme sa ... Je ne pensais pas t'aimer autant ... Ni que mes sentiments soient partagés ... Merci de m'avoir apporté autant de bonheur … Je souhaite de tout cœur que tu sois heureux … Même avec une autre femme … Surtout avec une autre … Je te rends ta liberté Byakuya … Pardonnes moi je t'en pris … Je t'aimerai à jamais ... »

Yoruichi laissa tomber son bras sur la carrelage froid après avoir raccroché. Elle laissa ses larmes couler. De toute façon elle se sentait partir. Juste avant d'appeler son amant, la jeune femme avait pris un somnifère ayant besoin de dormir. Elle savait l'effet qu'aurait le mélange. L'alcool et les médicaments ne faisaient pas bon ménage mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'est être en paix, pouvoir enfin dormir même si c'était éternel. Elle voulait se reposer à jamais. Elle ne supporterait pas la vie sans lui, et encore moins une vie à la solde de son père.

Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Yoruichi se laissa gagner par le sommeil. Un sommeil éternel. Un dernier et léger murmure se fit entendre.

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

Rendez vous au prochain chapitre =D J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu.

Boubouille


	10. Hôpital

Bonjour,

Je publie enfin le chapitre après être rester bloquer sur un passage pendant un certain temps.

Merci pour vos review et bonne lecture.

Yoruichi se laissa gagner par le sommeil. Un sommeil éternel. Un dernier et léger murmure se fit entendre.

« Je t'aime »

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Byakuya attendait le médecin dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il était là. Il avait réussi à joindre la mère de Yoruichi. Cette dernière était en chemin. Bien sûr, son mari aussi. Assis sur une chaise, Byakuya se remémora la scène.

 _Il pénétra dans l'immeuble et fonça à l'ascenseur. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il voulait en être sûr. Il cogna à la porte. Rien, aucune réponse. Il sonna, rien non plus. Il pensa que s'était son imagination. Pourtant … Le message sur sa boîte vocale lui revint en mémoire. Il fouilla ses poches et l'en extirpa. Il consulta sa messagerie puis porta son portable à son oreille._

 _« Vous avez un message non écouté._

 _« Bya, c'est moi … Je sais que tu me répondras pas, tu dois encore être en train de surveiller des élèves de terminal … Bya, j'aurai tant aimé te serrer dans mes bras … Au moins une dernière fois … Notre vie à deux m'aurait beaucoup plus … On aurait eu des enfants, deux ou trois je ne sais pas ... Cela aurait dépendu de toi … Une belle maison ... Un grand jardin ... Avec une piscine et une balançoire ... J'aime faire de la balançoire … Et puis un magnifique mariage ... Avec de nombreuses roses blanche et une cérémonie au grand air … Toi qui es si beau en costume ... Seulement, cela ne pourra jamais se faire … Excuses moi Bya … excuses moi pour tout ce que j'ai fais ... Je ne pensais pas que cela se passerai comme sa ... Je ne pensais pas t'aimer autant ... Ni que mes sentiments soient partagés ... Merci de m'avoir apporté autant de bonheur … Je souhaite de tout cœur que tu sois heureux … Même avec une autre femme … Surtout avec une autre … Je te rends ta liberté Byakuya … Pardonnes moi je t'en pris … Je t'aimerai à jamais ... »_

 _Fin des nouveaux messages._

 _Pour le réécouter, faites le un. Pour ... »_

 _Byakuya raccrocha et chercha à ouvrir la porte. Maintenant, il était persuadé qu'elle se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il se rappela soudain qu'elle lui avait passé le double de ses clefs la semaine au paravent. Il réussit enfin à pénétrer dans le loft. Il finit par la trouver allonger sur le sol de la salle de bain. Il tenta de la réveiller lorsqu'il aperçut une boite de médicaments à ses côtés. Il appela les urgences immédiatement._

Byakuya commença à faire les cents pas dans la salle d'attente lorsque la mère de Yoruichi débarqua. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, ni même rencontrer mais il sut immédiatement que s'était elle. Les deux jeunes femmes se ressemblaient, même si sa petite amie avait les cheveux violet.

Il prit la décision d'aller la voir.

« Madame Shihoïn ?

-Oui ? déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Je suis Byakuya Kuchiki, c'est moi qui vous ai appelé.

-Vous savez comment elle va ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Byakuya lui raconta ce qu'il savait lorsque le médecin se présenta à eux.

« Excusez moi, je suis le docteur Kurosaki, vous êtes les parents de Mademoiselle Shihoïn ?

-Moi, oui, je suis sa mère. Ce monsieur est son petit ami. Elle va bien ? Peut-on la voir ?

-Oui votre fille se porte bien. Nous lui avons fais un lavage d'estomac pour évacuer l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité.

-Je pensais qu'elle avait pris des médicaments ! Elle avait bu en plus ? S'inquiéta la maman.

-Oui. Elle avait pris beaucoup plus d'alcool que de médicaments. Était-elle dépressive ses derniers temps ?

-Elle est en conflit avec son père depuis plusieurs mois. En colère oui, mais dépressive, je ne pense pas. Mais on ne se voyait pas souvent.

-Et vous monsieur ? Demanda le docteur. Des sautes d'humeurs ? Des pensées plus sombres que d'habitudes ?

-Oui. Elle avait beaucoup de saute d'humeur. Cela à commencer il y a un mois environs.

-Quelques choses a changé il y a un mois ? Elle prenait des médicaments ?

-La seule chose qu'elle a changé était sa pilule. Elle avait dû se rendre au médecin, cette dernière lui donnait tout le temps faim. Sinon rien d'autre. A part le conflit avec son père.

-D'accord, je vous emmène à sa chambre, elle doit être réveillée. »

Le docteur leur demanda de le suivre.

Yoruichi ne se souvenait pas comment elle était arrivée à l'hôpital. Elle se rappelait juste avoir bu quelques verres d'alcool et après le trou noir. Pourtant elle avait dû faire quelque chose ou il lui était arrivé des bricoles, sinon elle ne se serait pas trouvé dans cette chambre beige mal décoré. Elle essaya de se souvenir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Elle tourna la tête dans cette direction. Elle s'étonna de voir sa mère et son petit ami rentraient.

La mère de Yoruichi alla enlacer cette dernière. Byakuya resta en retrait.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis votre médecin, le docteur Isshin. Comment vous sentez vous ? Demanda-t-il en consultant la feuille au pied du lit.

-Un peu nauséeuse mais sa va. Je peux savoir ce que je fais ici ?

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? S'étonna le médecin.

-La dernière chose que je me rappelle s'était que je buvais un verre dans le salon.

-Quelle heure était-il ?

-Quatorze heure il me semble.

-Yoruichi se n'était pas une heure pour boire ! S'exclama sa mère.

-Je fêtais la fin de mes examens c'est tout, répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

-Toute seule ? Tu n'étais pas avec tes amis ? »

Yoruichi resta silencieuse quelques instants. Comment expliquer à sa mère qu'elle avait tout envoyé balader il y a un mois ? Ses cours, ses amis et même les sorties qu'elle faisait avec eux. Elle ne sortait que certains soirs par semaines pour aller tout oublier. Comment pouvez-t-elle seulement comprendre la solitude qui l'habitait depuis peu ? Son monde elle avait essayé de le détruire, pensant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Puis Byakuya lui montra un avenir auquel elle n'avait osé songer.

« Yoruichi ? Questionna sa mère. »

Le médecin sentit l'anxiété de la jeune femme et demanda à sa génitrice de sortir quelques minutes. Il formula la même demande envers le petit ami de la jeune femme. Il acquiesça.

Isshin prit une chaise et se posta aux côtés de la jeune malade. Il la contempla calmement, essayant de savoir si il s'agissait d'un suicide ou bien d'un simple accident. Il n'était vraiment pas sur de son choix.

« Il y a un problème ? Questionna Yoruichi au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

-J'essaye de comprendre, confessa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Comprendre quoi docteur ?

-Ce qui pourrait pousser la jeune femme que vous êtes à vouloir en finir avec la vie. Est-ce voulu ou bien c'est une simple erreur ? Pourquoi avez vous pris ce médicament ?

-Vous en pensez quoi vous ? Votre avis sur la situation ? »

La réponse de Yoruichi déconcerta Isshin. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui demande son opinion. D'habitude, ils essayent de le convaincre immédiatement que se n'était pas volontaire. Mais là, il su qu'elle ne lui cacherait pas la vérité, elle voulait juste avoir son avis. Il la vit s'installer au fond du lit et attendre qu'il dise un mot.

« Alors docteur, une réponse ?

-Je ne pense pas que c'était réfléchit depuis longtemps. Peut être était-ce du à l'alcool que vous aviez ingurgité mais vous saviez l'effet que le médicament aurait comme effet. Maintenant, vous, dites-moi pourquoi vous buviez. »

Yoruichi commença à expliquer les derniers mois de sa vie. Le mariage arrangé, la succession obligatoire, le fait qu'elle soit tombé amoureuse. Isshin l'écoutait attentivement. Il ne l'interrompit pas. Il se contenta d'hoché la tête de temps en temps. Lorsqu'elle finit le monologue, Isshin n'articula pas un seul mot. Il sourit simplement.

« Changez de médecin, et arrêtez votre pilule, vous irez beaucoup mieux.

-C'est tout ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

-Votre médecin aurait dû vous suivre un peu plus lors que vous êtes allée le voir. Il existe des cas ou certains contraceptifs hormonaux peuvent causer de sérieuses dépressions. Surtout celle que vous prenez est connu pour posséder ses effets secondaires précis.

-Mais ? Ce n'est qu'un petit cachet ! Et à prendre une seule fois par jour en plus.

-Ce petit cachet est bourré d'hormones jeune fille. Il peut avoir des effets dévastateurs si on ne suit pas les patients les premiers mois. Reposez vous un peu maintenant, vos parents vont sûrement venir vous voir. Je repasserai demain. Je vous garde en observation pour cette nuit. »

Isshin sortit de la pièce et croisa les parents qui attendaient dans le couloir. Il leur laissa l'autorisation de pénétrer dans la chambre après leur avoir dis que leur fille allait bien. Byakuya préféra attendre dans le couloir. Isshin vint à sa rencontre.

« Elle sort demain, vous devriez aller chercher des affaires pour la récupérer avant eux. »

Il lui sourit et reparti voir ses patients. Il pensa qu'il était préférable que ce soit ce garçon plutôt que son père qui vienne la chercher le lendemain. Byakuya le remercia du regard et partit. Il n'en avait pas pour longtemps après tout, il ne devrait pas se passer grand chose.

Yoruichi était allongée sur son lit dos à la porte. Elle écoutait, sans se forcer, la conversation qui avait lieu dans le couloir, comme la plus part des patients de l'étage.

« Mais tu peux être borné ! Laisses la tranquille ! Elle veut vivre sa vie !

-Il est hors de question qu'elle fasse sa vie avec un KUCHIKI ! Ou avec un autre homme que celui que JE lui aurai choisi !

-Elle est heureuse, s'il te plait ! On s'en fout que c'est un Kuchiki ou non, elle l'aime ! Tu as un seul enfant, laisses la être heureuse !

-Elle ne le reverra jamais ! Comme tu dis, c'est mon unique enfant alors je choisis sa vie ! »

Il partit mettant ainsi fin à la discussion. La mère de Yoruichi regarda la porte et soupira. Elle n'arrivait pas à le raisonner. Elle partit se chercher un café, elle en avait besoin.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Byakuya retourna à l'hôpital une heure plus tard. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa bien aimée lorsqu'il croisa sa mère dans le couloir. Elle lui sembla paniquée.

« Yoruichi n'est pas avec vous ?

-Non, je viens d'arriver. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Yoruichi n'est plus dans sa chambre ! Elle y était il y a cinq minutes ! Je …

-On va la retrouver, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Byakuya fouilla l'étage et sa mère le rez de chaussée. Il observait la couleur orangé du ciel lorsqu'une phrase qu'elle lui avait dite lui revint en mémoire.

 _« Tu sais Bya, depuis que je suis petite, j'aime regarder les couchers de soleil. Le soleil laisse place à l'astre lunaire, le plus magnifique de tous. »_

Il chercha les escaliers pour monter sur le toit de l'hôpital. Une fois sur le toit, il la trouva. Elle était assise sur le murée les pieds dans le vide. Elle observait le ciel se couvrir. Il la trouva magnifique, dans sa robe blanche, les cheveux détachés. Sa peau bronzée ressortait avec la couleur du ciel. Elle lui sembla si loin, pourtant ils étaient si proche. Une goutte tomba puis deux, puis trois. Yoruichi ne bougea pas. Elle laissa l'eau ruisselait sur sa peau. Malgré le fais qu'elle ait une robe, elle ne lui servait à rien. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une veste se poser ses épaules. Elle tourna la tête vers Byakuya qui s'assit à ses côtés, sur le bord. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire.

« Yoruichi, murmura-t-il doucement, tu vas être malade. »

Il écarta ses cheveux long d'un geste tendre. Il souhaitait bien voir son visage. Le contempler encore et encore. Il avait tellement eu peur de la perdre, de ne plus la voir sourire, de ne plus pouvoir l'embrasser et encore plus de ne pouvoir l'aimer.

Elle retourna contempler le ciel maintenant gris.

« Je suis tellement bien ici … Loin de tous mes soucis … De mes parents et de mon avenir … Les pieds dans le vide donne une sensation de liberté Byakuya … Il suffirait que je me penche et tout s'arrête ici et maintenant … Il n'y aurait plus de problèmes pour personnes comme sa … »

Il lui prit la main tendrement.

« Tu ne serais plus là non plus … Viens à l'intérieur, on va discuter. »

Il l'aida à se lever et l'entraîna au sec. Elle le suivit sans discuter, après tout, pour le moment elle souhaitait profiter de sa présence. Et uniquement de cela.

Byakuya poussa la porte et la fit pénétrer dans la bâtisse. Elle s'appuya nonchalante contre le mur. Elle sentit deux bras l'entouré et ils la firent se retourner. Elle sentit une chaleur immense l'envahir. Une chaleur qui lui avait manqué. Elle l'agrippa, elle s'accrocha à lui comme si c'était la dernière chose qui lui restait. Il était sa bouée de sauvetage. Si seulement ils pouvaient ne jamais quitter ce couloir, cet endroit, cet instant. Une voix apaisante lui parvint.

« Regardes moi princesse. »

Yoruichi obéit. Elle croisa ce visage. Celui qui hante ses nuits, ses rêves. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant avant qu'il n'eût le temps de prononcer un mot. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Durant toute la semaine, elle avait voulu aller le rejoindre et ne jamais le quitter. Ne pas quitter le bonheur qu'elle possédait enfin. Le geste fou qu'elle avait eu elle y avait pensé à plusieurs reprise mais elle n'en avait jamais eu le courage. Byakuya la coupa dans ses pensées en arrêtant le baiser.

« Pourquoi tu as fais sa Yoru ?

-Je … je préférais partir loin que de ne pas être avec toi … Je voulais dormir Bya … Même si c'était pour ne jamais me réveiller. Je savais l'effet du cocktail seulement, je ne pensais pas te revoir … Je n'aurai pas supporté Bya …

-Yoru, tout ce que je te demande c'est que tu ne recommences jamais, plus jamais.

-Je te le promets Byakuya."

Les deux amoureux s'observèrent quelques instants. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, se comprenant en un simple regard. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Yoruichi y répondu instinctivement. Le contact s'intensifia sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en aperçu. Elle agrippa la chemise de son amant mais ce dernier recula. Yoruichi se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Si seulement il n'était pas dans un hôpital à cet instant précis.

"Il vaut mieux que tu retournes dans ta chambre, ta mère te cherche partout.

-D'accord."

Yoruichi et Byakuya croisèrent la génitrice de cette dernière dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Elle sembla soulager de la voir en pleine forme. Tout trois pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Yoruichi alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière leur signale que l'heure des visites était fini. La mère de Yoruichi l'embrassa sur la joue et elle laissa les deux amoureux seul quelques minutes. Il s'essaya sur le bord du lit. Il posa sa main sur la sienne.

"Je viens te chercher demain matin, une fois que le médecin t'y autorisera. Et si tu veux bien passer les vacances avec moi, j'en serais ravie.

-Avec toi ? Chez toi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Oui. Chez moi."

Un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Une personne frappa à la porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

"Excusez moi Monsieur, mais vous devez partir, les visites sont terminées.

-D'accord, j'y vais. A demain Yoru."

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, prit sa veste qui se trouvait sur une chaise et partit.


	11. Belle famille

Bonjour ! Suite à un problème technique (d'ordinateur), j'ai perdu tous mes chapitres je dois donc les refaire … Excusez moi pour le retard :( Vraiment désolée … J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira:) avec le plaisir de vous lire ^^

* * *

Yoruichi avait emménagé le soir même chez son amant. Ce dernier était ravi même si il ne le montrait pas. Rukia, quand à elle, n'avait pas bien pris le fait de la voir débarquer avec ses affaires mais elle se contenta de sourire poliment.

Voilà deux semaines que les deux amants vivaient ensemble. Byakuya constata que son ancienne élève était en fait bordélique. Elle rangeait avec beaucoup de mal ses affaires, manger directement le chocolat à tartiner dans le pot avec une cuillère, sans parler des vêtements qui traînaient dans la salle de bain. Le bruit et l'agitation ne le dérangeaient pas, cela lui plaisaient même beaucoup, sa le changeaient de son quotidien monotone. Lorsqu'il rentra de course, Byakuya esquissa un sourire. Yoruichi se dandinait, écouteurs aux oreilles, en débardeur et culotte en dentelle. Il posa doucement les courses sur le sol, enleva sa veste qu'il plaça sur le canapé, et l'attrapa par la taille. Cette dernière sursauta au contact. Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui accorder un baiser rapide. Elle arrêta sa musique et posa son portable ainsi que ses écouteurs sur le plan de travail.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

-Suffisamment pour que ce que je vois me plaise. Très beau déhanché aussi, répondit-il en laissant balader une main sur la culotte.

-Même pas en rêve mon beau, protesta la jeune femme en enlevant sa main. Tant que tu n'annuleras pas le rendez-vous avec ta famille tu seras à la diète ! »

Yoruichi tourna les talons pour se diriger dans la salle de bain.

Byakuya entendit l'eau couler pendant qu'il rangeait ses courses dans les placards.

Yoruichi rentra sous l'eau chaude. Elle ne souhaitait pas rencontrer sa belle famille, pas maintenant. Elle avait le pressentiment que le week-end se passerait mal. Elle avait eu vent par le passé des relations entre la famille Kuchiki et la famille Shihoïn et ses dernières n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Alors là, tout un repas avec ses beaux parents elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle n'était pas suicidaire après tout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Bya ? Déclara-t-elle froidement dos à lui quand elle sentit des mains se poser sur son ventre.

-Arrêtes de faire la tête, cela ne sert à rien, je n'annulerais pas ce week-end.

-Tu connais nos deux familles, comment peux-tu croire une seule seconde qu'ils vont m'accepter ? Dit-elle en pivotant sur elle-même pour lui faire face. Ta sœur a déjà du mal à me supporter depuis notre séparation alors tes parents, je n'imagine même pas !

-Yoru, fais moi confiance, s'il te plaît. Et je serais là, tu ne seras pas toute seule. »

Il déposa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres puis un autre et encore un. La jeune femme dans ses bras y répondait. Les deux amants se perdirent dans leur baiser. Byakuya finit par lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Je croyais que j'étais à la diète ?

-Si tu arrêtes, je te tue. »

Une lueur apparut dans les yeux du professeur. Il l'embrassa passionnément en la plaquant contre la vitre de la douche. La suite allait lui plaire.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Byakuya et Yoruichi avaient deux heures et demi de route pour rejoindre la demeure familiale. Pendant qu'il conduisait, il s'était aperçu que sa maîtresse était loin d'être détendue. Elle s'était endormie une demi-heure environs, elle avait joué sur son téléphone et avait observé le paysage sous ses yeux. Mais malgré le long temps de route, elle ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole. Pas qu'elle lui faisait la tête, mais elle n'arrivait pas à enlever son mauvais pressentiment. Il ne la força pas, il comprenait sa position. Il passa par un grand portail ouvert qui donnait accès à une grande allée. Il roula au pas sur les cailloux qui le menait jusqu'à la demeure familiale. Le manoir était occupé uniquement lors des réunions de famille ou des repas d'affaires.

Yoruichi contempla le manoir. Celui-ci semblait avoir été rénové il y a peu. Le soleil faisait ressortir les pierres blanches qui le composaient. Il lui sembla qu'il possédait deux étages en plus du rez de chaussée.

Byakuya s'arrêta. Tous deux sortirent de la voiture. Byakuya prit un sac d'affaires du coffre pendant que Yoruichi observait les escaliers devant elle. Ce dernier menait à une grand porte ancienne. Le professeur donna ses clefs de voiture à un majordome et lui précisa se qu'il devait faire des autres valises. Il s'installa à côté de sa petite amie.

« On y va Yoru ?

-Oui, lui répondit-elle en lui prenant la main.

-Arrêtes de t'en faire personne ne sera la avant la fin d'après midi. »

Yoruichi soupira et retrouva un semblant de sourire. Ils gravirent tous les deux les escaliers. Une fois arrivée en haut, Yoruichi pût contempler le hall d'entrée. Ce dernier était lumineux avec ses murs et son carrelage blanc. En face d'elle se trouvait un immense escalier en colimaçon. Il donnait sur les étages. De chaque côté de la pièce se trouvait des portes closes. Byakuya l'emmena au premier étage. Sur le sol se trouvait de la moquette sombre se qui contrastait avec les murs beige. Sur ses derniers il y avait des peintures de peintres sûrement célèbre. Il s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit à l'aide d'une clef.

"Après vous mademoiselle, déclara-t-il en se courbant devant elle et en lui montrant de la main l'intérieur."

Elle se mit à rire en pénétrant dans les lieux.

La chambre était immense. Du parquet était disposé sur le sol. Un grand lit se trouvait au centre avec au pied un tapis bleu foncé. Une armoire se trouvait au fond de la chambre. Elle était tout aussi moderne que le lit et la décoration de la chambre même si elle la trouvait trop sobre à son goût.

"C'est ta chambre lorsque tu viens ici ? questionna la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

-Oui."

Byakuya enleva sa veste pour la poser sur la chaise du bureau.

"Cela te ressemble, lui expliqua-t-elle en continuant d'observer le décors. Un ensemble froid.

-Pardon ? s'étonna Byakuya en se tournant vers elle.

-Oui des couleurs sobre et peu chaleureuse. Un espace impersonnel.

-De quoi tu parles ? Elle est très bien cette ambiance.

-C'est ce que je te dis, tu aimes les couleurs sobre comme blanc, noir, crème. Pourtant des couleurs vives comme du rouge ou du vert iraient tellement bien ici. Tu ne personnalises pas. Il n'y a aucune photo de toi ou bien de ta famille ou même ta soeur.

-Donc pour toi, je suis froid ? demanda Byakuya en fronçant les sourcils, toujours à côté du bureau.

-Cela dépends des moments et des personnes avec qui tu es, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Il est vrai que lorsque tu nous faisais cours il ne fallait pas parler et tu ne faisais pas un seul sourire.

-C'est pour sa que tu es tombée amoureuse de moi, lui fit constater son amant.

-Il est vrai, concéda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, que cela à rajouté à ton charme. Mais si tu savais l'effet que tu fais aux femmes avec une chemise noire moulante.

-Comment es-tu au courant ?

-La différence entre les élèves et les profs mon cher c'est que nous, on peut se permettre de fantasmer sur un beau professeur. Et je peux te dire qu'il y en a eu beaucoup dans ma classe. Seulement aucunes d'entre elles ne ta eu."

Elle prit ses lèvres avant qu'il ai eu le temps de répondre. Ils se prirent dans les bras après le baiser seulement leur câlin ne dura pas longtemps. Yoruichi se précipita à la fenêtre en hurlant.

"Il y a une piscine !"

Byakuya l'enlaça au niveau de la taille par derrière. Il écarta ses cheveux puis lui murmura calmement.

"Je compte bien t'y amener à minuit."

Une personne frappa doucement à la porte se qui brisa l'ambiance sensuelle qui commençait à s'installer. Byakuya lâcha Yoruichi à contre-coeur et partit voir qui était l'intrus. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut étonné de voir son ami. Il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Yoruichi se retourna lorsque son amant l'appela.

"Bonjour professeur Ukitake, réussit-elle à articuler.

-Mademoiselle Shihoïn, si je m'attendais à sa, déclara-t-il en regardant son ami les yeux grand ébahis."

Byakuya lui demanda ce qu'il faisait ici. Ukitake lui expliqua qu'il était venu lui rendre visite sur la demande de Rukia, sa soeur. Elle était inquiète pour lui. Elle lui avait aussi dis que Byakuya avait une femme dans sa vie et qu'il souhaitait qu'elle rencontre ses parents et une partie de la famille. Elle trouvait donc cela juste que lui aussi soit présent vu qu'ils étaient amis d'enfance. Le professeur de mathématiques ne prit pas cette invitation comme un geste gentil. En effet, peu de temps après que Yoruichi se soit installée chez lui, Rukia lui avait fais part de ses doutes sur la jeune femme. Elle pensait que Yoruichi n'en avait qu'après son argent et qu'elle finirait par repartir sans lui dire un mot, comme lors de leur séparation. Et il ne sût comment mais elle avait fini par apprendre que Yoruichi était une de ses anciennes élèves et que leur liaison avait débuté lorsqu'ils avaient une relation élève-professeur. Rukia lui avait clairement fais comprendre que si cela venait à se savoir, il en serait le seul fautif, que c'est lui qui perdrait tout, son poste et sa réputation. Byakuya lui expliqua qu'il était au courant de tout et que si sa arriverait il assumerait. Rukia et lui s'était disputés à cause de sa et elle avait fini par partir pendant deux jours.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Byakuya sorti de la douche. Il s'étonna de trouver Yoruichi allongée sur le bout du lit. Il prit une couverture et la posa sur la jeune femme. Il s'habilla en silence et partit retrouver son ami dans le salon. Ils discutèrent en terrasse de la femme qui partageait la vie du professeur de maths. Ukitake voulait savoir si ce dernier était sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Ils avaient tout de même dix ans d'écart si il ne se trompait pas. C'était une de ses anciennes élèves et si il avait bien compris le père de la jeune femme n'était pas très d'accord avec cette relation.

"Tu sais Jushiro, je me sens bien avec elle. Lorsqu'elle n'est pas la, il me manque quelque chose. Je ne pensais pas au début de l'année que je finirais avec elle. Sa c'est fais sans même que nous nous en rendions compte. Seulement maintenant, je ne peux plus me passer d'elle. Et puis tant pis pour le reste. J'assumerai mes actes.

-Moi aussi, déclara une voix enjouée derrière eux les faisant sursautés."

Yoruichi se rapprocha d'eux. Elle avait mis un châle sur ses épaules. Emmitouflée dedans, Yoruichi se tourna vers son amant les sourcils froncés.

"Tu aurais pu éviter de me laisser dormir quand même ! Je me suis perdue, je trouvais pas la porte pour venir ici. Au fait, j'ai croisé ta soeur elle avait l'air ravie de me voir, ironisa la jeune femme.

-Mais non, il lui faut juste du temps, lui affirma Byakuya en la prenant par la main et la traînant à lui pour la faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Tu as dormi une bonne partie de l'après midi quand même, il est seize heure.

-Le problème est là justement ! J'ai dormi deux heures. Au moins je serais bien réveillée pour au soir.

-Ta famille arrive vers quelle heure au soir Byakuya ? Et il y aura qui mis à part tes parents ? demanda Ukitake qui observait les amoureux depuis le début.

-Ils arrivent aux alentours de dix neuf heure. Mes oncles et mes tantes. Mon grand père leur a passé le message."

Yoruichi soupira. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde à son goût. Ses parents, ses grand parents, ses oncles et tantes et pour finir sa soeur. Au moins le professeur Ukitake était là et elle le connaissait un peu lui, pensa-t-elle.

Ils quittèrent la terrasse pour aller se préparer aux alentours de dix huit heure. Byakuya enfila une chemise blanche avec une veste et un pantalon noir. Il préféra éviter la cravate, cela faisait trop formel et cela risquait de stresser encore plus sa petite amie. Cette dernière avait opté pour une robe bustier bordeaux lui arrivant aux genoux. La robe était légère en bas et un ruban blanc délimitait la taille. Yoruichi finissait de natter ses cheveux lorsque son amant pénétra dans la salle de bain. Elle se tourna vers lui. Elle retourna dans la chambre, Byakuya sur ses talons. Yoruichi mit ses escarpins à ses pieds toujours sous le regard de son ancien professeur.

"Il y a un soucis ? questionna-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui, brisant le silence.

-J'ai envie de te garder pour moi maintenant. Tu es magnifique ...

-C'est toi qui a voulu ce repas je te rappelle, lui rappela-t-elle. Et puis profites bien de cette tenue, je ne m'habillerai pas ainsi tous les jours.

-Je le sais."

Byakuya lui tendu sa main pour qu'elle se lève lui signifiant qu'il était l'heure d'y aller. Ils retrouvèrent Ukitake et Rukia au rez de chaussée avant de se diriger vers le salon.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yoruichi cherchait le chemin pour sortir de cette maudite maison. Elle ouvrit une porte et tomba sur la cuisine. Elle la referma puis fit demi-tour. Elle croisa Byakuya en route mais ne s'arrêta pas, elle passa devant lui comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu.

"Yoru attends !

-Non, je veux quitter cette maudite baraque et toi je veux que tu me laisses tranquille ! s'écria-t-elle en ouvrant une nouvelle porte."

Byakuya réussit à l'attraper par le bras et à la faire entrer de force dans le petit salon qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Yoruichi se dégagea de l'emprise de son amant. Elle le défia du regard. Byakuya lut dans son regard qu'elle était vraiment en colère contre lui.

"Laisses moi sortir ! lui demanda Yoruichi essayant de garder le peu de calme qu'il lui restait."

Elle se rapprocha de la porte mais Byakuya se mit au milieu. Il fit un geste vers elle mais la futur bachelière se recula.

"Yoruichi s'il te plait calmes toi ...

-Que je me calmes ?! Tu les as laissé parler sans intervenir ! Depuis quand penses-tu que je suis une profiteuse ? s'écria-t-elle.

-Je ne crois pas que tu en sois une.

-Ah oui ? Et pourtant tu n'as rien dis !

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils ont voulu dire Yoru ! assura l'homme.

-Comment appelles-tu une femme qui couche avec un homme pour son argent ? Ou bien encore qui couche pour qu'il lui achète des choses ? Vas-y dis le moi ! demanda-t-elle et devant le manque de réaction de amant elle rajouta. J'appelle sa une prostituée moi !"

Quelqu'un poussa doucement la porte.

"Nii-sama, on vous entend dans tout le hall, dit simplement Rukia.

-Oh toi dégages ! s'exclama Yoruichi en direction de la nouvelle arrivée.

-Yoruichi tu te calmes ! Rukia n'y est pour rien !

-Mais bien sûr que si ! Ils ont eu le temps de chercher qui j'étais avant de me rencontrer Byakuya et d'après toi par qui l'ont-ils appris ? Personne n'était au courant sauf ta soeur !

-Yoruichi ! gronda Byakuya.

-Quoi ?! Demandes lui tu verras bien !

-Non, j'ai confiance en ma soeur, déclara-t-il froidement.

-Tu as confiance en elle mais pas en moi ? ... Bordel Byakuya ... Je n'en ai pas après ton argent !

-Comment peut-il le savoir ?! Tu ne parles plus à ton père, celui qui finance tout ce que tu avais jusque maintenant ! Il a le droit de se poser la question ! intervint Rukia.

-Toi, tu la fermes c'est pas à toi que je parles !

-Yoruichi calmes toi s'il te plait, tenta une fois de plus Byakuya en reprenant son calme.

-Non Byakuya ! Tu sais ce qui m'énerve le plus ? C'est que tu la crois elle et pas moi ! Si vraiment j'en avais après ton argent, j'aurai accepté ta foutue demande en mariage !"

Un silence pesant s'installa. Yoruichi avait raison, Byakuya le savait. Se fut après quelque minutes qu'il osa parler.

-Rukia, est-ce toi qui a donné le nom de Yoruichi aux parents ? demanda le professeur en se tournant vers sa soeur qui se trouvait toujours à côté de la porte.

-Nii-sama ... Je ... marmonna la susnommée."

Elle regarda Yoruichi qui se trouvait à côté de la cheminée puis son frère. Se fût hésitante qu'elle leur répondit en baissant la tête.

"Oui."

Rukia attendit qu'il pose la question qu'elle redoutait tant.

"Pourquoi ?

\- ... Elle va vous faire souffrir Nii-sama ! Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une amourette jusqu'à ce que vous vouliez la présenter à la famille ! Il fallait que j'intervienne ! Il vous faut quelqu'un de calme, de posée, qui a le même caractère et les mêmes valeurs que vous ! Elle n'est pas faite pour vous !

-Laisses moi juger par moi même si c'est avec elle que je finirais ma vie ! Tu n'as pas à le décider pour moi ! Maintenant sors de cette pièce ou c'est moi qui t'en faire sortir, déclara glacialement Byakuya en regardant sa soeur droit dans les yeux."

Rukia tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte. Elle croisa Ukitake qui allait attraper la poignée. Il suspendit son geste en voyant Rukia sortir furieuse. Bien sûr il avait entendu toute la conversation, ou du moins la fin. Il pénétra dans la pièce sous le regard des deux amants. L'air était tendu mais il fallait qu'il parle.

"Byakuya, ta famille veut te voir, ils n'ont pas l'air très content.

-J'arrive, lui répondit-il calmement."

Il se tourna vers Yoruichi mais ne tenta pas de s'approcher d'elle. A cet instant elle ressemblait à un chat sauvage qui ne souhaitait pas qu'on l'approche et si l'on ne respectait pas son souhait elle aurait été capable de sortir les griffes. Se fut doucement qu'il parla, ne voulant pas la brusquer ni lui donner d'ordre.

"Est-ce que tu veux bien m'attendre dans la chambre ? Il faut que nous discutions, sans hurler, précisa-t-il.

-Je vais chercher mes affaires, lui répondit-elle en avançant."

Elle passa devant lui et son ami. Byakuya voulut la suivre mais Ukitake lui attrapa le bras. Il lui expliqua qu'il devait vraiment aller voir ses parents et qu'il se chargerait de la jeune femme jusqu'à son arrivée. Byakuya le remercia du regard et partit. Ukitake, quand à lui, monta voir son ancienne élève. Il trouva rapidement la chambre ayant eu l'habitude de jouer ici avec Byakuya lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui réponde, ce qui ne se fit pas attendre. Il entra dans les lieux. Il constata une valise ouverte sur le lit et Yoruichi faisant des allez-retours entre cette dernière et la salle de bain. Ukitake s'assit sur le lit. Il poussa un profond soupir ce qu'il lui permit d'avoir l'attention de Yoruichi.

"Je ne pensais pas avoir à le dire un jour, mais je pensais que vous étiez plus intelligente que sa."

Yoruichi arrêta de ranger ses affaires dans sa valise et la ferma dans un claquement.

"Pardon ?

-Lorsque je vous ai eu en cours l'année dernière je vous trouvais plutôt futée mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé."

Devant le manque de réaction de la jeune femme, Ukitake continua doucement.

"Il est dingue de vous mais vous le repoussez. Vous fuyez encore. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et je ne vous le demanderai pas, rajouta-t-il en voyant la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche. C'est à lui que vous devriez le dire. La, actuellement, il est parti vous défendre auprès des personnes les plus influentes de sa famille. Il est vrai que ce que son oncle a trouvé sur vous pourrait faire de vous une croqueuse de diamant. Seulement plutôt que de fuir, affrontez-le, montrez-lui qu'ils ont tort. Surtout montrez lui que vous l'aimez et que vous tenez à lui.

-C'est le cas, monsieur Ukitake mais je ne sais pas comment. Je tiens tellement à lui ... Sa fais tellement mal qu'il ai pu une seule seconde les croire, expliqua Yoruichi en se plaçant à côté de lui sur le lit. Je l'aime plus que tout mais je ne pense pas qu'il me fasse confiance ..."

Ukitake avait réussi à calmer la jeune femme il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Il se leva du lit pour se diriger vers la porte. Une fois celle-ci entre-ouverte, il l'appela. La jeune femme arrêta d'observer le sol. Elle leva les yeux vers son ancien professeur de français. Il lui adressa un sourire avant de lui dire une phrase qui lui resta en mémoire. La porte se referma la laissant seule.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Byakuya sortit enfin de cet entretien avec ses parents aux alentours de vingt trois heure. Il était exténué mais il avait réussi à les calmer. Il arriva enfin à sa chambre. Seulement lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il remarqua que cette dernière était vide. La seule chose qui n'était pas à sa place était la valise de sa petite amie sur le lit. Byakuya fut soulagé de constater qu'elle n'était pas partie. Maintenant, il lui restait à savoir où elle était passée. Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, Byakuya croisa un majordome. Il lui demanda si il avait vu la jeune femme qui l'accompagnée. Il lui répondu par un oui. Elle se trouvait dans le petit salon. Il le remercia.

Le professeur entra dans la pièce. La seule lumière était les bûches en bois qui brûlaient dans la grande cheminée. Yoruichi était assise devant recroquevillée sur elle même, la tête sur les jambes. Elle avait entendu quelqu'un rentré et se doutait de qui s'agissait, seulement elle ne voulait pas le regarder. La phrase que lui avait dis Ukitake tournait en boucle dans sa tête et elle savait qu'il avait raison. Il fallait qu'ils se parlent. Byakuya vint s'asseoir à côtés d'elle sur l'immense tapis entre les fauteuils.

"Yoruichi, murmura Byakuya pour que la jeune femme tourne la tête vers lui."

Il posa une main doucement sur son bras et elle esquissa un léger sourire. Elle ouvrit sa bouche dans l'espoir de réussir à lui dire ce qu'elle pensait mais se ravisa. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent durer des heures, elle réussit à articuler quelques mots.

"Pardon ... Je n'aurai pas dû ...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Yoru, déclara Byakuya en se voulant réconfortant. C'est ...

-Je ne parle pas de sa Bya, coupa la jeune femme. Ukitake a raison ..."

Yoruichi s'arrêta de parler et retourna contempler le feu ardent. Byakuya la rappela pour qu'elle lui explique ce qu'elle fut sans le regarder.

"Il m'a dis tout à l'heure : l'erreur est humaine, n'en as-tu pas fais toi ?"

Un silence se réinstalla mais ce dernier ne dura pas longtemps.

"Mon père m'a appelé tout à l'heure, pendant que j'étais seule dans la chambre en train de dormir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Byakuya n'étant pas sûr de vouloir connaitre la réponse.

-Me menacer ... Si je ne retourne pas chez lui, soit tu finiras au fond d'un lac ou bien de la mer, ou tu auras un accident comme un problème de frein ... Enfin tu as compris quoi ... Et je préfère t'avoir en vie loin de moi que mort Bya, murmura Yoruichi les larmes commençant à remplir ses yeux.

-Pas moi Yoru ... Il ne te prendra pas ..."

Elle fit un sourire pour lui dire qu'elle l'avait entendu mais rien de plus. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Byakuya se leva pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Le serviteur souhaitait savoir si ils désiraient quelque chose à manger ou à boire. Il répondit négativement ayant tout ce qu'il leur fallait dans la pièce. Il le remercia et les laissa seule. Le professeur laissa sa maîtresse contempler le feu. Pendant ce temps là, il sortait d'un meuble de verre et une bouteille de vin qu'il déboucha. Il revint la voir avec ses objets disposé sur un plateau. Il le posa au sol à côté d'eux.

"Yoru, déclara-t-il doucement en écartant une de ses mèches de cheveux. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir défendu et de ne pas t'avoir cru tout de suite ... Me pardonneras-tu ? demanda Byakuya inquiet de sa réaction.

-N'ai-je pas fais des erreurs moi-même mon amour ? Ne me les as-tu pas pardonné ? questionna-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux."

Elle lui adressa un sourire, un vrai sourire. Il servit deux verres de vin après lui avoir demandé si elle souhaitait en boire. Ils discutèrent de la soirée et décidèrent de faire de leur mieux pour ne pas se cacher des choses, pour avoir confiance l'un en l'autre. Ils savaient que cela ne serait pas facile mais ils se devaient d'essayer. Pour eux, pour leur couple. Byakuya rajouta une bûche dans le feu pour que celui-ci ne s'éteigne pas. Il prit une couverture et la posa sur sa petite amie. Elle vint se blottir contre lui. Elle essaya d'enlever ses chaussures en frottant ses pieds contre le sol mais bien évidemment elle échoua. Byakuya esquissa un sourire. Il laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à ses pieds et retira doucement le premier escarpin tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Une légère teinte rouge apparût sur les joues de la jeune femme. Son amant continua de la fixait en enleva le second escarpin. Il laissa ses mains vagabonder sur ses chevilles. Il remonta jusqu'à elle doucement sans la quitter des yeux. Ses mains glissèrent sur les collants puis sur la taille de la jeune femme. Il se retrouva face à elle. Il enleva le verre de vin des mains de Yoruichi et le posa plus loin. Il fit s'allongeait sa maîtresse sur le tapis pour la surplomber. Yoruichi ferma ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit Byakuya à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Le contact se fit doux. Elle passa ses mains dans le dos de son amant, approfondissant le baiser qui se fit plus passionné. La jeune femme agrippa sa chemise lorsqu'il quitta ses lèvres pour sa nuque. Byakuya la fit s'asseoir, défit la fermeture éclair de sa robe qu'il passa par dessus la tête de sa maîtresse. Il reprit son exploration, le vêtement le dérangeant beaucoup moins. Yoruichi laissa les mains expertes de son amant naviguer sur son corps. Elle le laissa faire lorsqu'il retira ses collants. Les mains furent remplacer assez rapidement par la bouche et la langue. Byakuya embrasser chaque parcelle de peau de sa maîtresse.

Lorsqu'il revint prendre ses lèvres avec passion, Yoruichi en profita pour déboutonner la chemise blanche. Elle la fit glisser au sol rejoignant ainsi ses vêtements lui permettant de voir la peau de porcelaine de son amant, contrastant avec sa peau bronzée. Elle caressa ses muscles finement dessiner et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Byakuya ne loupa pas ce geste et sourit ce qui acheva de la faire fondre. Yoruichi finit de le déshabiller rapidement mais son amant n'était pas décidé à la laisser agir. Il embrassa son nombril et caressa ses hanches. Il enleva son shorty en dentelle noir sa main glissant à l'intérieur de la cuisse. Yoruichi laissa échapper un gémissement encourageant son amant. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et agrippa le tapis lorsque son amant s'attaqua à son intimité avec sa langue.

Yoruichi lâcha le tapis pour prendre les cheveux de son amant dans ses mains.

"By-huumm-a... réussit à articuler la brune."

Ce dernier arrêta son action. Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit un grognement de frustration. Il remonta prendre les lèvres de sa partenaire. Il embrassa le creux de sa nuque puis finit par murmurait sensuellement à son oreille.

"Un soucis princesse ?

-Pourquoi ... tu ne me laisses pas ... faire ? lui demanda-t-elle difficilement.

-Je ... veux ... que ... tu ... profites ... , lui répondit-il contre ses lèvres. Que tu t'abandonnes ... Que tu ne penses à rien d'autres qu'à moi ...

-Humm ... , se contenta de dire Yoruichi."

Byakuya était retourné s'occuper de son intimité. Il lécha l'intérieur de la cuisse, puis se dirigea vers ses lèvres les titillant du bout de la langue. Yoruichi ne savait plus où elle se trouvait. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que son amant était très doué. Elle se laissait aller à gémir sans pudeur. Byakuya décida d'arrêter sa douce torture. Il remonta enlever le dernier vêtement que sa maîtresse avait encore libérant ainsi sa poitrine. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour la masser délicatement lui susurrant des mots doux à l'oreille. Sa main laissa ses seins pour redescendre, écartant les cuisses au passage. Il introduisit doucement un doigt en elle, puis un deuxième, en les écartant légèrement pour qu'il puisse rentrer.

"Prends moi ..." furent les mots qui donnèrent le feu vert à Byakuya. Ses doigts abandonnèrent l'antre si chaude. Il se plaça à l'entrée et la pénétra doucement. Leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent pour ne pas se lâcher. Byakuya commença de léger mouvements puis il augmenta la cadence. Yoruichi releva ses jambes permettant ainsi son amant d'aller au plus profond. Seulement Byakuya n'était pas décidé à la satisfaire totalement. Il ralentit ses vas et vient sous les gémissements de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le dévisagea. Il afficha un sourire pervers et resserra son emprise sur ses mains. Les mouvements de firent de plus en plus lent faisant perdre la tête à Yoruichi. Byakuya recommença ce jeux à plusieurs reprises malgré les plaintes de sa promise. Seulement il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Yoruichi arrive à échanger les positions. Il se retrouva donc sous elle. Elle l'aida à se redresser pour prendre ses lèvres. Se fut dans une longue étreinte qu'ils continuèrent leurs ébats. Le plaisir grandissant, Yoruichi rallongea son amant. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches la suivant dans ses mouvements. Yoruichi agrippait le torse de son professeur. Leurs gémissements remplirent la pièce. Byakuya allait de plus en plus profond. Il observa sa petite amie. Cette dernière le regardait ses yeux remplient d'amour et de plaisir. Des gouttes de sueurs coulaient le long de ses joues. Il la trouvait magnifique perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Il ne lui fallu guère longtemps pour jouir suivit de peu par sa partenaire. Yoruichi s'écroula légèrement sur lui. Ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle eu du mal à reprendre son souffle et Byakuya le remarqua. Il enlaça Yoruichi qui se lova contre son torse. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots doux. Une fois calmée, Yoruichi vint lui donner un baiser chaste mais rempli d'amour.

"Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-elle en écartant quelques mèches de cheveux de l'ébène. Jusqu'aux étoiles et plus encore."

Yoruichi s'allongea à côté de son amant. Il plaça une couverture sur eux deux, puis restèrent enlacés.

"Byakuya ... murmura-t-elle en se surélevant sur un de ses coudes."

Elle caressa sensuellement son torse. Byakuya frissonna mais s'abstint de lui répondre. La main continuant ses caresses Yoruichi partit à la découverte du cou de son amant. Ce dernier soupira de bien être son corps réagissant instinctivement.

"La nuit va être longue, furent les seules mots qu'elle prononça avant de prendre ses lèvres."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ukitake se demanda où été passé son ami d'enfance. Il était allé voir dans sa chambre mais personne, le lit lui sembla ne pas avoir été défais. Pourtant il était près des dix heures. Il croisa Rukia dans le hall, cette dernière discutait avec un serviteur. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut elle lui fit un pâle sourire.

"Comment vas-tu Rukia ? questionna Jushiro.

-J'ai connu mieux on va dire. Je vais rentrer en ville, j'ai besoin de temps pour accepter.

-Je me doute mais n'oublies pas que ton frère est humain Rukia, il a besoin d'amour aussi et pas seulement de pouvoir. Si un jour il est chef de famille il lui faudra quelqu'un a ses côtés. A mon avis, Yoruichi ferait une très bonne conseillère.

-On verra bien si cela dur Jushiro ...

-Ne restes pas fâché avec lui trop longtemps sa sera bien pour vous deux. Au fait, tu ne saurais pas où il est ? Je ne le trouve pas. Demanda Ukitake.

-Il a demandé à un serviteur de ne pas entrée dans le petit salon cette nuit et depuis personne ne l'a aperçut.

-Dans le salon ? je vais aller voir. Merci beaucoup."

Il s'éloigna vers la pièce. Il y arriva peu de temps après, puisse que le salon se trouvait sur le même étage que le hall d'entrée. Il frappa d'abord à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Il ouvrit donc la porte. Il trouva les deux amoureux endormis allongés sur le sol, une couverture couvrant partiellement leurs corps. Byakuya ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la porte grincer. Il réussit à se dégager de l'étreinte de Yoruichi sans la réveiller. Il se leva et suivit son ami en dehors de la pièce. Rukia s'étonna de voir Byakuya sortir du salon en caleçon.

"Bien le bonjour mon ami, lui lança Jushiro avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour, il est quel heure ? demanda l'ébène.

-Il est dix heure du matin. Cela ne te ressemble pas de dormir aussi tard. A moins que la nuit est été longue.

-Très longue, murmura Byakuya pour lui même, même si il lui sembla que son ami l'avait entendu.

-Bya ? fit une voix ensommeillée derrière eux."

Yoruichi apparut, sur le pas de la porte, emmitouflée dans la couverture les cheveux en pagaille et pied nu. Byakuya se tourna vers elle, lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille puis l'embrassa. Yoruichi salua Ukitake d'un signe de tête puis rentra dans la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Yoruichi laissa tomber au sol la couverture qui la recouvrait. Elle enfila sa lingerie puis la chemise à Byakuya. Elle ne pouvait pas remettre sa robe et surtout elle ne le souhaitait pas. De toute façon personne n'était dupe, ils savaient tous ce qu'il s'était passé dans la pièce. Elle rassembla le reste de ses affaires ainsi que celle de Byakuya puis attendit qu'il revienne. Se ne fut pas très long. Il l'embrassa passionnément manquant de la faire tomber à la renverse sur le fauteuils. Une fois le baiser terminé, il enfila un pantalon et sa veste de costume. Il prit Yoruichi par la main et l'emmena au dehors.

Une fois arrivée à l'étage, Ukitake les attendait devant la porte. Seulement il lui sembla légèrement nerveux. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, Yoruichi comprit pourquoi. Rukia les attendait assise sur le lit. La jeune femme regarda le frère puis la soeur. Elle passa à côté de Rukia et déclara à Byakuya qu'elle allait prendre une douche. Lorsqu'elle en sortit une demi heure plus tard, Rukia n'était plus là, Byakuya non plus d'ailleurs. Elle en profita pour se pouponner, maintenant plus que sur de son couple. Il lui avait prouvé toute la nuit qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Alors qu'elle cherchait ses ballerines dans sa valise son portable se mit à sonner. Elle décrocha son téléphone avec le sourire lorsqu'elle aperçut le nom de sa mère sur l'écran.

"Allô Yoru ?

-Salut maman.

-Tu vas bien ma chérie ? s'inquiéta la mère de famille.

-Très bien pourquoi ?

-Je voulais savoir parce que j'ai parlé avec ton père et il m'a dis qu'il t'avait menacé ...

-Ne t'inquiète pas la dessus maman, il ne m'arrivera rien du tout.

-Yoru ? tu es prête ? Demanda Byakuya en pénétrant dans la pièce. Pardon, je savais pas que tu étais au téléphone, rajouta-t-il en la regardant.

-C'est rien, lui dit-elle avec le sourire. Maman je te laisse, on s'appelle quand je rentre c'est promis bisous."

Elle raccrocha son téléphone après la réponse de sa mère. Byakuya l'enlaça par derrière et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

Yoruichi apprit que Rukia était rentrée en ville et qu'elle se cherchait un appartement. Elle continuerai de voir son frère et Yoruichi mais de plus loin, le temps que la tempête passe. Du coup, ils restèrent à trois, Ukitake, Byakuya et elle, le reste du week end.

Le dimanche soir, ils durent partir, à contre coeur. Surtout pour Yoruichi qui avait maintenant de très beaux souvenirs de cette sortie. Dans deux jours, ils auraient les résultats du baccalauréat. Yoruichi savait que son père ne plaisantait pas mais elle était soutenue par Byakuya alors à ses yeux rien ne pouvait arriver.

* * *

Voilà ^^ excusez moi encore pour le retard, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu ^^

a bientôt pour le suivant qui arrivera beaucoup plus vite que celui-ci.

Boubouille


	12. A jamais

Hello ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre ^^ Le prochain sera un peu plus long à arriver mais j'espère que le final sera au top =D

Allez bonne lecture, je m'excuse par avance des fautes d'orthographe qui peuvent s'être glissés dans le texte.

* * *

Byakuya et Yoruichi rentrèrent aux alentours de dix neuf heure. Ils se commandèrent chinois, aucun des deux n'ayant envie de faire la cuisine. Yoruichi se dirigea vers la chambre pour vider sa valise pendant que son amant finissait la commande au téléphone. Elle ne l'entendit pas entrer dans la pièce mais cela ne la surprit pas de voir sa valise basculer sur le sol. Elle se retourna vers lui seulement elle n'eut pas le temps de lui voler un baiser qu'il la poussa doucement sur le lit. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle sa main passant sous son pull en laine. Il déboutonna doucement son jean en prenant ses lèvres.

« Tu ne pers pas de temps, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille lorsqu'il libéra ses lèvres.

-Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec la voiture sinon sa aurait eu lieu avant qu'on rentre, répondit Byakuya en embrassant son nombril. »

Malheureusement pour les deux amoureux, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Byakuya poussa un profond soupire mais se leva. Il partit ouvrir la porte, Yoruichi préférant rester dans la chambre. Se fut après quelques minutes qu'il appela sa maîtresse. Elle se releva en bougonnant, elle ne souhaitait pas manger maintenant, le repas qu'il lui avait proposé un peu plus tôt lui plaisait beaucoup plus. Elle apparut sur le seuil de la porte mais s'arrêta en voyant la personne au côté de son amant.

« Choux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Yoruichi surprise de trouver son ami ici.

-J'ai demandé à Shiro où tu habitais … Pardon d'être venue ici professeur, dit elle en regardant son professeur.

-Pas de soucis, c'est chez elle aussi maintenant. Je vous laisse tranquille, je vais dans la chambre, déclara le professeur en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa petite amie. Ravie de vous avoir vu mademoiselle Soi.

-Moi de même.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive choux ? s'inquiéta la brune en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu n'as pas répondu, lui dit son amie les larmes commençant à apparaître dans ses yeux.

-Plus de batterie désolée, expliqua Yoruichi. Mais pleures pas je vais le mettre en charge, rajouta-t-elle en voyant les larmes couler.

-Toshi veut arrêter … Il a dis que j'étais trop jalouse. »

Elles discutèrent pendant deux heures, la jeune femme essayant de consoler son amie d'enfance. La seule fois où Byakuya vint dans le salon se fut lorsque le livreur leur ramena le repas. Mais les jeunes femmes étaient tellement occupés qu'il aurait pu se promener nu qu'elles ne l'auraient pas remarqué. Byakuya entendit la porte claquée, puis Yoruichi apparut sur le pas de la chambre. Elle s'appuya sur le bâti observant son amant allongé un livre à la main.

« Elle est partie, dit elle en souriant.

-Allez viens là, on va manger et regarder un bon film, lui répondit Byakuya en tapant sur le lit.

-D'accord. »

Yoruichi attrapa le bas de son pull et le passa au dessus de sa tête. Elle le posa sur le sol pour après déboutonner son pantalon qu'elle fit glisser jusqu'à ses pieds. Se fut donc en lingerie qu'elle rejoignit son amant. Elle se glissa sous la couverture et attrapa la boite qu'il lui tendit ainsi que des baguettes.

« Alors on regarde quoi ?

-Un film d'action sa te plaît ? Questionna Byakuya en allumant la télé qui se trouvait au mur. »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, la bouche pleine de nouilles chinoise.

Le repas finit, Yoruichi commentait le film, ce qui amusait Byakuya.

« Tu vas voir celui là il a une tête à se faire tuer ! Et lui il va se faire exploser tu verras ! »

Au bout que quelques minutes elle poussa un « Yeah ! J'avais raison ! » ce qui le fit sourire. La fin du film arriva vite et Byakuya éteignit la télévision. Il se tourna vers sa maîtresse qu'il trouvait vraiment calme. Cela ne l'étonna même pas de la voir endormie à ses côtés. Il releva la couverture sur elle puis il l'enlaça sous cette dernière et sombra lui aussi dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, Byakuya souhaita rester chez lui, seulement Yoruichi tournait en rond. Elle appela son ami Shiro et tous les deux décidèrent de faire les boutiques toute l'après midi. Les deux amis ne s'étaient pas vu depuis plus de deux semaines. Ils devaient se retrouver devant un parc, pas très loin de chez Byakuya. Lorsque Yoruichi arriva son ami était déjà présent. Ce dernier habillait d'un pantalon slim noir et d'une veste noir en cuir fumait une cigarette. Il adressa un sourire à la jeune femme qui le prit dans ses bras.

"Sa faisait longtemps Shiro, je ne pensais pas te revoir, lui confia-t-elle.

-Moi non plus princesse."

Shiro embrassa le haut de ses cheveux. Les personnes qui ne les connaissait pas auraient pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'un couple qui venait de se retrouver. Il écarta doucement la jeune femme, ne souhaitant pas la brûler avec sa cigarette. Ils partirent s'asseoir non loin sur un banc le temps que son ami finisse l'objet défendu aux yeux de beaucoup de monde.

"Eh Shiro tu m'en passes un peu steuplait ? demanda la jeune femme assise à ses côtés.

-Tu fumes toi maintenant ? s'étonna l'albinos en lui tendant sa cigarette.

-Oui pas beaucoup, expliqua la brune en fumant une partie de la clope. De temps en temps, surtout lorsque je suis stressée.

-Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu fumé, lui fit constater Shirosaki en reprenant le bien qu'elle lui tendait.

-Je ne me suis jamais fais attraper c'est tout.

-Il dirait quoi ton beau professeur si il le savait ? demanda l'homme en la regardant du coin de l'oeil."

Yoruichi, qui observait le ciel, s'abstient de lui répondre. Il est vrai que lui non plus n'était pas au courant de cette partie la de sa vie. Elle se promit de lui demander en rentrant le soir chez elle. Shiro écrasa son mégot au sol et tous deux partirent bras dessus bras dessous faire les magasins avant que la pluie ne tombe.

Ils commencèrent par trouver une tenue pour aller en boîte de nuit le lendemain soir qu'ils aient ou non leurs baccalauréats. Si ils l'obtenaient ils le fêteraient sinon ils iront se saouler pour oublier le fais qu'ils l'aient loupés. Dans tous les cas, ils iraient faire la fête à trois, Shiro, Soi et elle-même. Shirosaki la fit rentrer dans une boutique. Il regarda les robes et en plaça plusieurs dans les bras de Yoruichi. Il fit un autre tour du magasin puis revint voir la jeune femme qui se trouvait maintenant dans la cabine d'essayage. Il ouvrit le rideau sans pudeur. Il déposa les articles sur le tabouret à l'intérieur de la cabine et en ressortit, attendant que la jeune femme lui montre la première tenue.

"Shiro, dis, après c'est moi qui t'habilles hein on est d'accord là dessus ? Tu choisis ma tenue et moi la tienne ! cria-t-elle au travers du rideau.

-Oui princesse, sa nous changera et on va s'amuser. Ouah, dit l'albinos en faisant les yeux rond devant la jeune femme.

-Arrêtes c'est trop moulant sa."

Shirosaki lui avait choisit une robe très courte noire avec un col ouvert. La robe lui collait à la peau se qui empêchait Yoruichi de se mouvoir librement. Elle se contempla dans la glace. Elle se tourna et retourna devant elle sans afficher un sourire.

"T'en pense quoi toi ? osa demander Yoruichi à son ami.

-Sa te fais un cul d'enfer. Si tu vas devant ton mec comme sa, rajouta le jeune homme, il te fait un môme direct.

-Ouais ben je vais me changer, je ne souhaite pas d'enfant maintenant."

Yoruichi n'attendit pas l'approbation de Shiro et pénétra dans la cabine. Elle retira cette robe puis en essaya une puis une autre, étant toute plus sexy que les autres. Shiro s'amusait de voir la jeune femme détester toutes les tenues. Il l'avait fais exprès. Il n'avait pris qu'une seule tenue qui lui irait. Yoruichi sortit après avoir enfilé la tenue qu'il attendait tant.

Vêtue d'une jupe patineuse noir et d'une chemise blanche ouverte à moitié, elle s'observa dans la glace. Shirosaki soupira. Il se leva du siège et l'aida à s'habiller.

"Tu es pire qu'une gosse toi, lui dit-il en mettant la chemise dans la jupe. Avec un pendentif ou une écharpe et sa sera parfait. Je choisis cette tenue la pour demain.

-D'accord, affirma Yoruichi. Mais il va falloir une veste avec, sinon j'aurai froid.

-Oh y a le chauffage dans ma voiture, se fâcha l'albinos. Bon tu te changes princesse, qu'on fasse une autre boutique.

-J'en ai pas pour longtemps."

Elle ferma le rideau et se déshabilla.

L'après midi passa rapidement. Les deux jeunes gens avaient dévalisés les boutiques. Une vendeuse avait même fais de l'oeil au jeune homme pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Elle joua la petite amie jalouse, ce qui les firent exploser de rire. Maintenant, Shirosaki et Yoruichi buvaient un verre en terrasse.

"Alors tes beaux parents ? questionna Yoruichi jouant avec sa paille dans la limonade.

-Oh ben sa n'a pas fonctionné alors je n'en ai plus. Tant pis on verra au prochain gars. Et toi des nouvelles de ton père ?

-Oui. Comme d'hab' il veut que je sois la petite fille modèle qui obéit bien gentiment à son papa. Seulement sa fais longtemps qu'elle n'existe plus.

-Il a raté sa chance.

-Eh oui, d'au moins deux ans."

Yoruichi soupira. Elle avait été sage pendant plusieurs années mais son père n'y avait pas fais attention. Maintenant elle faisait sa vie comme elle l'entendait, à lui de s'y faire.

"Princesse, appella l'albinos, sa se passe bien avec le beau Byakuya ?

-Très bien, depuis quand tu le trouves beau ? s'étonna la brune après quelques secondes.

-Sa fais un bail déjà, mais je sais qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'il vire de bord, soupira-t-il.

-Eh non, dommages pour toi, il est à moi."

Elle lui adressa un immense sourire. Ils finirent leur consommation pour reprendre leur après midi. Plus tard, Shirosaki la déposa devant son appartement.

"Tu veux monter ? demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers son ami.

-Non, vas retrouver ton prince, il doit t'attendre il est prêt de dix neuf heure."

Il descendirent tous les deux de la voiture. Shirosaki ouvrit le coffre et donna ses paquets à la jeune femme. Il claqua le coffre et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ami.

"On se voit demain matin, tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

-J'en sais rien, je te dis quoi par message.

-Pas de soucis, à demain."

Elle lui fit un signe de la main alors que la voiture s'éloignait. Elle attendit que la voiture disparaisse de sa vue pour monter retrouver son amant. Elle gravit les marches qui la menait à son nouvel appartement. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à ouvrir la porte à l'aide de son coude. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle referma à l'aide de son pieds. Dans son mouvement, quelques paquets tombèrent au sol en faisant beaucoup de bruit. Byakuya se trouvant dans la cuisine, se tourna vers elle.

"Besoin d'aide Yoru ? demanda ce dernier en posant sa cuillère en bois sur le plan de travail à côté de lui.

-Non sa va aller ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais aller ranger tout sa dans la chambre. Je reviens."

La jeune femme ramassa ses paquets et fila dans la chambre. Elle les y déposa puis retourna dans l'entrée. Elle enleva ses chaussures et sa veste et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Elle ouvrit un des placards du haut pour en sortir un paquet de gâteaux. Elle entama le paquet et s'installa sur la table, ses pieds posés sur la chaise devant elle. Elle observait son petit ami plongeait dans la préparation de son plat. Bientôt ils n'auraient plus aucun lien élève-professeur et elle en était ravie. Elle pourrait se montrer au bras de son amant partout et tout le temps. Perdu dans ses pensées Yoruichi ne vit pas qu'il ne lui restait qu'un gâteau dans la boite.

"Tu veux un bout du cookie ? demanda la brune en tendant le biscuit vers son professeur."

Byakuya se tourna vers elle et amena sa bouche jusqu'à la pâtisserie.

"Eh, s'écria Yoruichi, j'ai dis un bout pas la totalité ! Yen a plus maintenant, marmonna-t-elle en mettant à l'envers le papier d'emballage.

-Tu as tout avalé ? Mais on va manger, le dîner est presque prêt, lui expliqua Byakuya.

-Non mais je suis pas une poule, je mange pas à dix neuf heure trente moi, s'exclama la plus jeune en se levant."

Byakuya arrêta la cuisson de son plat, et suivit sa maîtresse dans le canapé. Elle lui raconta sa journée allongée dans ses bras. Il l'écoutait lui posant des questions quelques fois. Au bout d'un moment, plus aucun son ne se fit entendre dans la pièce. Yoruichi s'était endormie sur ses genoux. Il se leva doucement sans la réveiller. Il la souleva pour aller la déposer délicatement sur le lit. Il remonta la couverture sur elle puis partit se laver. Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce, sa maîtresse était toujours profondément endormie. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et partit se servir son repas.

Yoruichi se réveilla nauséeuse. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à arriver dans la salle de bain. Elle se pencha au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes mais rien. Elle trouva cela normal puisse qu'elle n'avait rien mangé la veille au soir. Elle se releva difficilement puis fit couler de l'eau au robinet qu'elle se passa sur le visage. La brune s'essuya à l'aide d'une serviette et se contempla quelques instant dans le miroir. Elle se déshabilla en constatant qu'elle était encore vêtue. A cette instant précis, elle fut ravie d'être bordélique, cela lui permit de ne pas avoir à chercher son pyjama dans l'appartement. Une fois sa nuisette enfilée, elle se tira jusque dans le lit à côté de son amant. Yoruichi sursauta lorsque la lumière sur la table de chevet s'alluma.

"Yoru ? demanda Byakuya en se redressant, le réveil affichant quatre heure vingt trois.

-Rendors-toi, je revenais me coucher, murmura la jeune femme en se plaçant avec lui sous la couverture.

-Tu veux parler ? demanda le professeur en la prenant dans ses bras."

La brune soupira. Elle mit quelques minutes avant de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

"Et si je n'ai pas mon examen ? Si je dois recommencer une année ? On va faire comment tous les deux ?

-Pourquoi tu ne l'aurais pas ? s'étonna Byakuya.

-Tu le sais très bien que je n'ai pas été très assidue en cours durant les derniers mois.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour sa, je suis persuadé que tu l'auras ton bac et puis, rajouta-t-il, si tu dois recommencer, je demanderais à ce que tu ne sois pas dans ma classe, comme sa on pourra continuer à être ensemble. On trouvera toujours une solution Yoruichi."

Il déposa un baiser sur son front la serrant plus fort dans ses bras. Se fut enlacés que les amoureux s'endormirent.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shirosaki attendait Yoruichi en bas de l'immeuble depuis plus de dix minutes. Il regarda sa montre une fois de plus lorsqu'il entendit la jeune femme.

"Sa y es, je suis là !

-Eh ben, il a été rapide le câlin, supposa l'albinos un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

-Je t'ai dis que je retrouvais plus ma pièce d'identité ! s'écria la jeune femme. Bon on y va, dit elle en le coupant lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, on va être en retard.

-Allez montes, on y va !"

Shirosaki jeta son mégot de cigarette et s'installa dans le siège conducteur. Le moteur démarra puis la voiture partit.

Une fois arrivé à destination, les deux amis retrouvèrent les autres amis de leur classe. Keigo et Asano les attendaient ainsi que Soi Fong. Ils bavardèrent le temps que les grilles s'ouvrent. Le concierge vint les ouvrir à dix heure pile. Ils trouvèrent facilement le panneau d'affichage.

Shirosaki fit un immense sourire, ainsi que Asano, suivit de Keigo et Soi. Seul Yoruichi n'affichait pas une mine radieuse.

"Sa va pas princesse ? demanda l'albinos inquiet.

-Je me trouve pas, lui répondit Yoruichi sans détourner les yeux de la liste des prénoms.

-Comment sa ?"

Shirosaki relut la liste avec elle et il était vrai que son nom n'apparaissait pas. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire mais il souhaitait avoir tord. Il attrapa son ami par le bras pour l'emmener voir un de leur professeur. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent le professeur Ukitake. Shirosaki l'interpella.

"Nous n'avons pas trouvé le nom à Yoruichi sur les feuilles. Vous savez pourquoi ?

-Venez, nous allons voir, normalement elle devrait y être."

Ukitake les invita à le suivre dans la salle de classe où ils remettaient les diplômes. Le professeur Mayuri et le professeur Kuchiki se trouvaient déjà là ainsi que le professeur Matsumoto. Des élèves recevaient leurs diplômes pendant que d'autres appelaient leurs parents. Le professeur s'arrêta devant ses confrères. Il prit des feuilles devant lui et commença à les feuilleter.

"Un soucis Jushiro ? demanda l'ébène en regardant les élèves derrière lui.

-Oui, ils ne trouvent pas le nom de Mademoiselle Shihoïn sur les feuilles dehors. Alors je le cherche. Ah, dit-il simplement."

Il se tourna vers eux, une feuille verte dans les mains. Il le tendit à la jeune femme avec un sourire qui se voulu rassurant. Elle murmura un faible merci en prenant l'objet qu'il lui proposait.

"Admis avec mention très bien."

Elle vérifia qu'il s'agissait bien de son nom écrit en haut à gauche.

"Je l'ai eu ! s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers son ami qui esquissa un grand sourire. Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?"

Shirosaki haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

"Vous devez signer ces feuilles pour pouvoir recevoir votre diplôme, intervint le professeur de français."

Byakuya leur tendit les papiers puis un stylo. Se fut lorsque Yoruichi signa qu'il lui adressa la parole.

"Félicitation Mademoiselle.

-Merci, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

-C'est dommage, je n'aurai plus d'élèves comme vous en cours.

-Oh je ne pense pas que je vais vous manquer en classe professeur !"

Elle tourna les talons pour retrouver son ami qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

Une fois dehors, ils attendirent leur trois amis en fumant une cigarette.

"On va fêtait sa ? demanda Asano en se plaçant à côté d'eux.

-Au soir, répondit l'albinos. On va en boîte, vous venez ?

-Non désolée Shiro, nous devons retrouver nos parents et il y a beaucoup de route. On fêtera sa à notre retour, expliqua Keigo."

Ils restèrent ainsi à discuter pendant une heure.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yoruichi suivit de Shiro rentrèrent chez la jeune femme. Elle posa ses affaires sur la table et invita son ami à se mettre à l'aise.

"T'es sûr que sa dérangera pas le prof que je mange ici à midi ? lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le sofa.

-Je l'ai déjà prévenu ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre, rajouta la jeune femme, je ne sais pas très bien cuisiner alors à midi sa sera des spaghettis à la sauce tomate avec un steak haché. De toute façon, Bya ne devrait pas rentré avec treize heure. On a le temps de se regarder un bon film."

Elle ouvrit un placard pour en sortir un paquet de pop-corn. Elle ferma les volets puis s'assit aux côtés de son ami dans le canapé.

Byakuya rentra plus tôt que prévu. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans les lieux, il entendu Yoruichi hurlait. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur mettant ainsi de la lumière dans le lieux.

"Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Byakuya en haussant les sourcils."

Les deux jeunes se tournèrent vers lui, essayant de calmer leur rythme cardiaque.

"On regardait un film d'horreur, du coup quand tu es rentrée j'ai légèrement eu la frousse.

-Légèrement ? s'étonna Shiro. Tu m'as explosé le tympan ! Il doit me manquer une bonne partie de l'audition !

-Non mais ! Tu as fini de dire des bêtises toi !"

Byakuya laissa les deux amis se battent gentiment. Il déposa ses affaires sur le porte-manteau puis remit de la lumière naturelle dans la pièce. Yoruichi se leva et s'étira expliquant qu'il était l'heure qu'elle fasse à manger. Elle passa devant son petit ami qui la suivit. Il la regarda mettre de l'eau dans une casserole et la placer sur la plaque à induction. Alors qu'elle était occupée à préparer la sauce, Byakuya l'enlaça par derrière. Il écarta ses cheveux pour lui murmurer "félicitation". Elle afficha un immense sourire.

"Il y a Shiro à côté, lui rappela Yoruichi lorsqu'elle sentit une main passer sous son pull en laine.

-Surtout que même si la cuisine est très loin du salon, elle reste ouverte ! Donc j'entends tout ! dit le jeune homme toujours assis sur le canapé en fixant son téléphone."

Yoruichi se mit à rire. Quand à lui, Byakuya enleva sa main baladeuse. Il attendit que Yoruichi se retourne pour lui donner un baiser. Lorsqu'il prit fin, il voulut voir les notes qu'elle avait obtenu. Elle lui précisa que c'était ranger dans son sac dans l'entrée. Byakuya quitta la cuisine. Il revint la voir, un froncement de sourcils sur le visage et le sac de la jeune femme ouvert entre les mains. Il le posa brutalement sur le plan de travail à côté d'elle.

"Je peux savoir ce que c'est sa ?"

Elle se tourna vers lui, ne comprenant pas de quoi il lui parlait. Elle laissa la cuisson du plat pour se pencher vers le sac ouvert à côtés d'elle. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle aperçut son paquet de cigarette juste derrière ses papiers. Elle avait dû se tromper en le rangeant quelques heures plus tôt.

"Un paquet de cigarette comme tu peux le voir.

-Je sais ce que c'est, mais pourquoi tu en as un ?

-Parce que je fume, déclara-t-elle platement ne cherchant pas s'expliquer.

-Depuis quand ? questionna le professeur.

-Un peu plus d'un an. Et puis, rajouta Yoruichi sur la défensive, je ne suis pas parfaite ! Oui j'aime fumer, m'envoyer en l'air et boire de l'alcool.

-Je suis pas ton père Yoru ! coupa Byakuya. Je ne te ferai pas la morale. Tu fais comme tu veux, mais je ne veux pas que tu te caches pour faire quelque chose. Si tu veux fumer c'est ton choix. Je vais pas te dire que je suis d'accord avec sa mais c'est ta vie.

-Tu vas pas me passer un savon ? s'étonna la plus jeune.

-Si tu veux je peux le faire, mais ce n'est pas mon rôle. Par contre lorsqu'on aura des enfants, là je dirais quelque chose. Sa va être trop cuit, lui dit-il en quittant la cuisine."

Yoruichi reprit ses esprits et enleva sa gamelle du feu. Shirosaki vint la voir. Il s'appuya sur le plan de travail.

"Si je n'étais pas là, c'est toi qui serait cuite."

Il explosa de rire lorsque la jeune femme lui envoya le torchon en pleine figure. Il eu le temps de voir une légère teinte rouge sur ses joues avant qu'elle lui tourne le dos.

* * *

Yoruichi se retrouva plaquer contre la porte, sa bouche prise d'assaut par celle de son amant. Il la libéra passant dans son cou, ses mains déboutonnant la chemise de sa maîtresse. Il la traîna jusqu'au canapé où il la fit s'allonger. Il enleva lui même son haut sous le regard de la jeune femme.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? demanda Yoruichi alors qu'il la surplombait.

-Shiro a dis qu'il en avait pour combien de temps ?

-Une heure, le temps de faire l'aller retour."

La seule chose qu'elle comprit fût un "d'accord" entre deux baisers. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux appréciant les caresses. Il releva sa jupe d'une main.

 _Ding Dong._

Byakuya n'y prêta pas attention. Il continua d'embrasser sa petite amie. Il décida de se lever lorsque le son se répéta à plusieurs reprises. Se fut torse nu qu'il ouvrit la porte.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna le professeur.

-J'ai oublié mes clefs de voiture."

Une main passa entre deux. Yoruichi lui tendit ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il constata que son amie n'avait pas de haut. Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de lui dire à tout à l'heure et de fermer la porte. Elle ramassa sa chemise au sol puis se dirigea vers sa chambre suivit de près par son amant. Ce dernier s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il se demanda à voie haute s'ils devaient s'enfuir pour pouvoir être tranquille. Yoruichi rigola doucement avant de se placer sur lui. Elle l'allongea pour le surplomber. Elle déposa des baisers dans le creux de sa nuque, ses mains vagabondant sur son torse.

"Yoru ...

-Oui professeur ? murmura-t-elle à son oreille."

Devant son manque de réponse, elle lui précisa qu'elle comptait bien abuser de lui durant l'heure qui suivait.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'un homme traversa rapidement l'allée qui menait au manoir Shihoïn. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée puis prit la direction du sous sol. Il frappa deux fois à la porte close et pénétra sans attendre de réponse. Il posa sans délicatesse ce qu'il portait sur son épaule. Il se pencha en avant pour enlever le bâillon à la silhouette maintenant étendu au sol.

"Paquet livré, déclara-t-il un sourire sadique s'affichant sur son visage.

-Merci Kenpachi. Ta récompense se trouve en haut. Tu peux partir maintenant."

Le susnommé prit congé des hommes face à lui. Le type qui venait de congédier l'homme de main se tourna vers la personne au sol. Son regard se durcit lorsqu'elle le défia du regard.

"Tu as été trop lâche pour venir me chercher toi même, lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

-Ma chère fille, c'est un plaisir de te voir. Tu seras pile à l'heure pour ton mariage demain soir."

* * *

Byakuya observa l'heure sur le radio réveil. Ce dernier indique quatre heure cinquante deux. Il décida de poser son livre et d'aller se faire un thé. Pendant que ce dernier infusé, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il décrocha perplexe.

-Allô ?

-Bonsoir monsieur Kuchiki ? demanda la voix masculine derrière le combiné.

-Oui c'est moi même, confirma le professeur.

-C'est l'hopital Kurosaki. Un jeune homme vient d'être admis aux urgences, il nous a donné votre numéro. Il s'appelle Shirosaki. Pourriez vous venir s'il vous plait, il a dis que c'était urgent.

-Bien sûr, j'arrive dans peu de temps.

Byakuya coupa la conversation puis fonça enfiler ses chaussures. Il prit son portefeuille posé sur la table, ouvrit la porte qu'il referma à clefs.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'hôpital, il se dirigea directement vers le guichet des urgences en demandant l'albinos. Une infirmière l'amena jusqu'à son lit. Il se figea lorsqu'il vit le visage tuméfié du jeune homme. Shirosaki se releva aussi délicatement qu'il le pût pour faire fasse à l'amant de sa meilleure amie.

"Vous allez bien ? demanda Byakuya. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je vais bien, juste quelques bleu et une ou deux côtes cassées. Un homme nous attendait sur le chemin du retour. Il était payé par son père. Il était venue la chercher. J'ai essayé Byakuya ... Mais je n'ai pas réussi ... Il a emmené Yoru ... Je vous ai prévenu dès que j'ai pu.

-Il y a combien de temps ? demanda Byakuya en composant le numéro de sa petite amie sur son portable.

-Deux heures et demi environs, murmura Shirosaki. Nous sommes sorti de boîte vers deux heures du matin."

Seulement l'albinos remarqua que se dernier ne l'écoutait pas.

"Un soucis ? questionna le plus jeune."

Le professeur lui tendit simplement le téléphone. Shirosaki le porta instinctivement à l'oreille. Une voix prononçait ses mots en boucles.

" ... bué. Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est plus attribué. Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est plus attribué. Le num ..."

"Vous ne savez pas où elle pourrait être ? Chez ses parents ?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Deux heures plus tard, le soleil commençait à se lever. Byakuya suivait la direction que lui indiquait le gps. Il repensa à la relation qu'il avait eu avec la jeune femme, et il savait qu'il ne voulait pas la voir partir. Il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Alors il avait réussit à obtenir l'adresse de la demeure familiale. Il ralentit puis se gara devant le portail clos, un homme vint à sa rencontre. Le professeur baissa la vitre de sa voiture pour s'adressait à l'homme.

"Bonjour, c'est bien ici qu'habite la famille Shihoïn ?

-Ils habitaient bien là. Seulement vous avez près de quatre heures de retard, ils ont déménagés.

-En pleine nuit, s'étonna Byakuya.

-Oui, le départ était déjà prévu puisse que la maison avait été vidé la semaine dernière. Il semblait qu'ils attendaient que leur fille rentre de vacances."

Byakuya pesta contre lui-même. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. Il remercia l'homme et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il lui demanda son nom. Byakuya lui répondit et à son grand étonnement, ce dernier lui tendit une petite enveloppe. L'homme le salua et partit tranquillement à pieds vers le village d'à côté. Byakuya tourna et retourna l'objet qu'il avait entre les mains seulement il n'y avait rien d'écrit dessus. Il l'ouvrit aussi calmement que possible l'enveloppe et sortit un petit papier qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

" _Mon cher Byakuya,_

 _Si tu as cette lettre, c'est que j'ai bien fais de faire confiance à cet homme. Pardonnes moi. Je préfère vous savoir tous en vie loin de moi que mort. Je vais me marier dans quelques heures et tu ne pourras rien y changer. Alors s'il te plait, soit heureux, construis ta famille, vis ta vie. Je suis contente que tu ais fais parti de la mienne. Tu m'as apporté tellement de bonheur, de joie. Je ne l'oublierais pas, je ne t'oublierais pas. Jamais._ _Ne me cherches pas s'il te plait. Je te rends ta liberté._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Ta Yoruichi à jamais._ "

* * *

Voila c'est fini =) le prochain chapitre sera très très grand ou bien j'en ferais deux je ne sais pas encore. J'espère qu'il vous a plu à bientôt.


	13. Après

Voila un nouveau chapitre.

* * *

Yoruichi remarqua une pancarte portant son prénom parmi toutes celles présentent dans le hall de l'aéroport. Elle se rapprocha de l'homme et l'enlaça une fois à sa hauteur. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés quelques minutes. L'homme lui prit sa valise des mains une fois qu'ils se séparèrent. Ils traversèrent le reste du hall sans un mot. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, il l'emmena vers un taxi qui attendait non loin d'eux. Yoruichi prit place à l'intérieur du véhicule jaune et observa le beau ciel bleu pendant que l'homme plaçait sa valise dans le coffre. Elle tourna la tête vers lui lorsqu'il s'installa à ses côtés et donna une adresse au chauffeur. Ce dernier sortit de sa place de parking et commença à les conduire à destination.

"La vue est belle ? demanda l'homme en lui prenant doucement la main.

-Oui, cette ville m'a manqué, tu n'as même pas idée. Seize ans sans revenir, c'est très long."

Yoruichi se pencha vers lui et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la personne qui l'accompagnait. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Cela faisait quinze jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Elle ferma les yeux et se rappela leur douloureuse séparation.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _"Tu es sûr que c'est nécessaire que tu partes maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en enfilant ses baskets assise sur le bas d'un escalier à l'intérieur d'une maison._

 _-Yoru, on en a parlé tant de fois, soupira-t-il une fois de plus. Elle doit commencer les cours maintenant, sinon elle devra attendre la prochaine rentrée, ce qui lui ferait un an de retard._

 _-Mais ... Elle n'est jamais partie loin de moi ... murmura-t-elle en regardant ses mains._

 _-Yoru, c'est une grande fille et vous ne serez pas séparées longtemps, tu nous rejoins dans moins d'un mois. Le temps que tu finisses de faire transférer le reste de tes affaires chez moi. On avisera pour le reste après mais elle doit venir."_

 _Il aida Yoruichi à se lever et à enfiler sa veste. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue._

 _Une fois à l'aéroport, Yoruichi regarda sa montre. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres. Il lui avait offert à Noël et il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était celle qu'elle avait vu dans la vitrine d'une bijouterie lorsqu'ils étaient partis en vacances à la mer. De belles vacances, avant qu'il ne soit muté. L'annonce la ramena à la réalité._

 _"Le vol a destination de Karakura partira porte d'embarquement C dans trente minutes."_

 _Yoruichi les suivit docilement jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement. Elle resta en retrait pendant qu'une hôtesse de l'air vérifiait les billets. Puis sa vue se brouilla. Elle resserra ses bras sur elle-même, sanglotant en silence. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'ils s'en aillent loin d'elle. Cela faisait seize ans qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée seule. Dans son univers, elle avait besoin de monde, sinon elle repensait au passé et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, il fallait qu'elle soit forte pour sa famille. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une chaleur l'entoura._

 _"Sa va aller ma princesse ... Ne pleures pas s'il te plait ... Yoru ... chuchota l'homme en déposa de tendres baisers sur ses cheveux._

 _-Je ne veux pas que vous partiez, articula Yoruichi faiblement en lui rendant son étreinte._

 _-On se voit bientôt, je te le promets. Le temps passera vite et je serais présent lorsque se sera ton tour de venir._

 _-Vous m'appelez tous les soirs ? demanda la jeune femme en levant les yeux vers l'homme en face d'elle._

 _-Promis, lui dit-il en essuyant ses larmes avec la manche de sa veste._

 _-Eh papa ! hurla une voix féminine au loin. On va finir par être en retard !_

 _-J'arrive Nell ! Viens embrasser ta mère avant de partir ! dit-il en esquissant un sourire son attention étant maintenant reporter sur la fille qui venait de l'appeler."_

 _Elle se dirigea vers eux. Il s'écarta de Yoruichi pour lui laisser la place. Il les observa s'enlacer. Yoruichi et Nell étaient très fusionnelles. Elles ne se disputaient jamais, arrivant toujours à trouver un terrain d'entente ou bien à discuter calmement. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était née qu'elles se séparaient. Elles en étaient toutes les deux affectées, seulement une seule des deux le montrait. Elles se séparèrent doucement, l'annonce leur précisant que les portes allaient bientôt se fermer. Nell attrapa son père par la main et commença à l'entraîner avec elle loin de sa mère. Alors qu'ils allaient atteindre la porte, une voix l'appela le faisant se retourner._

 _"Prends soin d'elle Shiro s'il te plait, lui demanda Yoruichi en le serrant fort dans ses bras._

 _-Je te le promets ma princesse."_

 _Il lui adressa un sourire qui se voulut rassurant et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant de quitter ses bras pour retrouver la jeune fille qui l'attendait. Une fois les portes fermées, Yoruichi resta assise sur une chaise jusqu'à ce que l'avion se décide à décoller._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yoruichi entendit quelqu'un l'appeler au loin. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, le soleil l'éblouissant. Shirosaki continua d'insister. Il lui précisa qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Yoruichi se redressa, détacha sa ceinture pour descendre du véhicule. Elle remercia le conducteur. L'abinos ferma la porte après avoir régler la course. Il sortit la valise du coffre puis attrapa la jeune femme par la taille. Elle le suivit jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Shiro tapa le digicode, ouvrit la porte pour la laisser entrée. Elle courut jusqu'à la porte d'ascenseur pour l'appeler. Elle se tourna vers l'albinos qui la regarda stupéfaite. Elle se mit à rire et pénétra dans l'ascenseur qui venait d'arriver. Yoruichi se plaqua au fond.

"Tu veux pas faire la course pour ce bouton là ? taquina l'albinos la main suspendu vers le panneau électronique."

Yoruichi afficha un immense sourire, délaissant le fond de l'ascenseur pour se placer devant lui. Une fois à sa hauteur, sans le quitter des yeux, elle appuya sur le bouton portant le numéro cinq. Les portes se fermèrent rapidement sur eux. La jeune femme pénétra dans l'appartement après que son ami lui ait ouvert la porte. Elle posa sa veste sur le porte manteau et se dirigea vers le canapé où elle se laissa tomber en arrière. Elle posa son bras sur ses yeux et poussa un profond soupir. Elle ne l'enleva pas lorsqu'elle sentit un poids au dessus d'elle, ni quand il frôla avec ses lèvres son cou. Elle sentit qu'il écarta doucement ses cheveux pouvant profiter un peu plus de cette peau bronzé.

"Je croyais que nous deux s'étaient de l'histoire ancienne ? osa demander Yoruichi."

La seule réponse qu'elle reçut fut une morsure dans le creux de son cou ce qui la fit frissonner. Il savait où et comment il devait faire pour qu'elle s'abandonne à lui. Il retira le bras de la jeune femme de son visage permettant à ses yeux doré de croisée ceux de Yoruichi. Elle se souleva légèrement scellant leurs lèvres.

Shirosaki écarta doucement la couverture pour sortir du lit. Il ouvrit un placard pour en sortir un caleçon et une ceinture, puis un autre pour un jean. Il enfila son sous-vêtement lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Yoruichi dans la glace de l'armoire. Il ne rompit pas le contact en mettant son pantalon. Alors qu'il enfilait la ceinture dans les passants de son jean il remarqua qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur.

"Continues de mater surtout, déclara l'albinos un sourire pervers sur le visage.

-C'est avec plaisir, lui assura la jeune femme en relevant la couverture sur elle. J'aime voir ton corps mon cher."

Il boucla sa ceinture, pivota sur lui même et bondit dans le lit surprenant la jeune femme qui poussa un cri. Il éclata de rire en s'allongeant à côté d'elle. Il s'appuya sur son coude pour la contempler.

"Il y a un soucis Yoru ? demanda l'albinos après avoir remarquer une lueur triste dans ses yeux.

-Non pas du tout."

Elle sortit de la couverture sans un mot. Se fut nue qu'elle se dirigea vers une valise posait dans un coin. Elle en sortit quelques affaires puis annonça à l'homme dans la pièce qu'elle allait prendre une douche. Shirosaki se laissa tomber en arrière lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce. Il entendit l'eau de la salle de bain se mettre en route. Après quelques minutes, il pesta contre lui même. Yoruichi laissait l'eau chaude couler sur son corps lorsqu'elle sentit un contact froid dans son dos. Elle savait de qui il s'agissait pourtant elle n'était pas prête à l'affronter une fois de plus. Il écarta ses cheveux mouillés, attrapa l'éponge posé sur le socle et commença à lui frotter le dos. Elle se laissa faire, appréciant la douceur du geste. L'eau était la seule chose qui émettait un son. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et entama une conversation.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Shiro ?

-Rien, répondit-il platement en continuant de frotter avec l'éponge.

-Alors on est quoi tous les deux ? lui demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui complètement perdue.

-Je voudrais que tu ne sois qu'à moi princesse. Seulement, malgré les années tu l'as toujours autant dans la peau, murmura-t-il en la bloquant contre le carrelage froid de la douche, une main à côté de sa tête."

Il ferma les yeux à ses mots. Yoruichi tendit la main pour la passer sur le visage de l'homme en fasse d'elle. Elle se demanda quand il avait commencé à la voir autrement qu'en amie. Elle l'avait toujours vu fréquenter des hommes mais cela ne fonctionnait jamais alors il essaya avec des femmes. Il lui avoua alors qu'il n'était pas seulement gay mais bi. Cela ne la dérangea pas. Seulement elle ne pensait pas qu'il se passerait un jour quelque chose entre eux. Maintenant elle avait un soucis, Shirosaki éprouvait pour elle des sentiments qu'elle ne ressentait pas. Ils avaient essayés sauf que cela s'était réduit à une grande dispute et ils ne s'étaient pas vu pendant plus de deux mois. Elle ne souhaitait pas que cela se reproduise mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, il était malheureux et elle s'en rendait compte.

"Pardon."

Yoruichi soupira après ce mot lourd de sens. Shirosaki ne répondit rien puis s'éloigna d'elle lentement. Elle lui tourna de nouveau le dos, ne pouvant affronter son regard triste. Ils finirent de prendre leur douche en silence chacun de leur côté. Alors que Yoruichi était en train de s'habiller, Shirosaki lui avoua qu'il avait emmené Nell au coiffeur.

"Il n'y a rien d'étonnant, elle adore y aller avant chaque rentrée.

-Oui ... sauf que là elle a fais une couleur ... articula-t-il en observant la réaction la jeune femme à côtés de lui."

Yoruichi finit d'enfiler les manches de son pull avant de se tourner vers son ami. Elle fronça les sourcils attendant qu'il continue son explication.

"J'étais partie fumé lorsque la coiffeuse est venue la voir et elle en a profité pour lui demander. Seulement, il faut attendre un mois avant de pouvoir refaire une couleur, sinon cela abime le cheveux. J'ai demandé à la coiffeuse. Bien sûr elle est punie de sortie mais voila, il faut attendre que le temps ...

-Shiro, quelle couleur est-ce qu'elle a fais ? ordonna Yoruichi son froncement de sourcils ayant augmenter, arrêtant les explications de son amant.

-Vert ...

-Elle a fais vert ?! C'est pas possible ! Elle va me rendre dingue ..."

Yoruichi quitta la pièce sans prêter attention au jeune homme. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait osé le faire alors qu'elle lui avait dis non. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Shiro, elle avait oublié de lui en parler avant qu'ils ne partent. Elle remarqua l'heure qu'il était sur le radio réveil. Tous les deux se dépêchèrent de partir, sinon ils allaient arriver en retard à la sortie du lycée où les deux amis s'étaient rencontrés seize ans plus tôt.

Les trois personnes mangeaient des pizzas avec de la salade face au soleil couchant sur la terrasse. Nell racontait à sa mère comment les cours se passaient. Elle s'était déjà fais des amis, ce qui la changeait de la soul society. Et puis elle adorait les profs. Celle qu'elle préférée était son professeur de français, une certaine Matsumoto. Yoruichi posa le verre qu'elle venait de prendre sur la table.

"Tu as dis Matsumoto ? demanda Yoruichi en voulant être sur d'avoir bien compris.

-Oui, une rousse avec de belles formes et toujours souriante. Pourquoi tu la connais ?

-Oui ma chérie. En fait, ce que l'on ne t'a pas dis, c'est que nous sommes tous les deux allaient à ce lycée là quand on avait ton âge.

-Ah oui ? questionna la jeune femme. Mais tu l'aimais bien cette prof ?

-Absolument pas.

-Tu pouvais ne pas l'aimer Yoru, vu qu'elle tournait autour de ton mec, lâcha Shirosaki en se servant un verre de soda."

L'albinos se figea lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il regarda Yoruichi qui l'observait en silence. Nell semblait réfléchir à l'information qu'elle venait d'obtenir par mégarde. Jamais ses parents ne lui avaient parler de leur vie avant sa naissance. Elle avait toujours voulu savoir mais à chaque fois qu'elle demandait elle voyait une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de sa mère et son père ne semblait pas vouloir en parler, alors elle avait arrêté d'insister.

"Pourquoi tu as dis sa ?

-C'est sorti tout seul Yoru !

-J'ai un peu de mal à te croire là tu vois ! S'emporta la mère de famille. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ! Qu'est ...

-Eh ! Sa ne vous va vraiment pas de coucher ensemble ! coupa Nell avec un regard sérieux."

Les deux adultes arrêtèrent de se disputer et tournèrent la tête vers l'adolescente. Ils la regardèrent stupéfaite à cause des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

"Quoi ? Je suis au courant ! C'est à chaque fois pareil, au bout d'un moment je vous connais. Quand vous couchez ensemble, vous ne vous supportez plus tous les deux. Alors restez amis, je pense que sa vous ferais du bien, déclara-t-elle calmement en fixant ses parents. Mais je voudrais bien connaître vos vies à Shiro et à toi maman. Avant que je naisses, je ne sais rien du tout."

Les deux amants se fixèrent puis Yoruichi soupira. Elle s'installa au fond de sa chaise et observa son ami. Il était l'heure de parler. Jusque là, ils avaient réussi à éviter le sujet, seulement elle sut en voyant sa fille qu'elle serait capable de comprendre. Seulement, elle ne lui avouerait pas qui était son père parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à lui dire. Alors elle lui raconta son histoire. Sa vie avec ses parents, ses cours en passant par le collège et le lycée, les classes d'avant elle ne s'en rappelait pas beaucoup. Le fais qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse, sans lui préciser qu'il était son professeur mais aussi le fait que son père ait tout fais pour les séparer. Elle évita de peu un mariage arranger avec un homme riche et vieux. Et puis le reste elle le savait. Après plus d'une heure de discussion, la seule question qu'elle posa l'étonna.

"Mais comment tu as fais pour éviter le mariage ?"

Yoruichi se rappela ce moment.

 _Yoruichi essaya en vain de fausser compagnie, une fois de plus, aux hommes de mains de son père. Seulement elle n'y parvenait pas. L'homme chauve qui la surveillait elle l'avait déjà croisé auparavant. La veille au soir dans la boîte de nuit. Ils avaient discutés avec son meilleur ami. A son avis, il était là pour dire à son patron quand ils partiraient. C'était comme sa que Kenpachi avait réussi à trouver le chemin qu'ils allaient prendre pour rentrer. Elle n'était pas prête d'oubliée son nom : Ikkaku Madarame. Des femmes entrèrent dans sa chambre et déposèrent sur le lit une belle robe blanche ainsi que deux gros paquets. Les servantes laissèrent place à son père et à Ikkaku. Elle défia du regard son père, qui lui sourit fièrement en réponse._

 _"Je t'ai fais apporter ta robe. Comme ton mariage est dans deux heures, il serait bien que la mariée commence à se préparer._

 _-Et si je ne veux pas !_

 _-Yoruichi, je les ferais assassiné jusqu'au dernier. Toutes les personnes au courant de ton aventure et lui, je le tuerais de mes mains devant toi. Ce n'est pas très compliqués. En plus, rajouta-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle et en prenant son menton entre ses doigts, il va être grand temps que quelqu'un te mate, mon petit chat."_

 _Il la lâcha violemment se qui la fit basculer en arrière sur le lit._

 _"Ta mère voudra être présente avant que tu ne te maries, je lui ai accordé cette demande mais sa sera la seule. Maintenant tu t_ _'habilles ! ordonna-t-il. Ikkaku, tu restes avec elle. C'est ma fille je te le rappelle, l'avertit le père de famille."_

 _Il quitta la pièce laissant son homme de main avec sa fille. Yoruichi ne prêta plus attention à l'homme qui se trouvait avec elle. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se tourna vers les boîtes sur le lit. Elle souleva le chapeau de la première. A l'intérieurs se trouvait une paire d'escarpins blanc. Elle se tourna vers l'autre paquet. Le contenu ne l'étonna pas, c'était la seule chose qu'il lui manquait avec la tenue : la lingerie. Il y avait un soutien gorge en dentelles blanc avec un porte jarretelle blanc et un string blanc aussi. Dans une petite pochette à l'intérieur se trouvait une paire de bas transparent. Elle soupira car elle savait que c'était pour sa nuit de noce. Elle ignorait avec qui elle la passerait, mais elle savait qu'elle devrait coucher avec lui. Cela ne lui plaisait pas mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Le hueco mundo était une presqu'île où tout le monde était aux ordres de la famille Shihoïn. Même si elle arrivait à sortir du manoir, elle ne pourrait jamais passer la ville sans se faire remarquer. Elle enleva sa chemise et sa jupe. Elle demanda à l'homme de main si elle avait le droit de prendre une douche. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer une femme vêtue d'un tailleur noire._

 _"Yoru ! lâcha la femme en la voyant au milieu de la pièce."_

 _Elle vint à sa rencontre et l'enlaça. Yoruichi fondit en larmes dans les bras de sa mère, libérant toutes les émotions qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle depuis plus de douze heures. Sa mère enleva sa veste pour la poser sur les épaules de sa fille lorsqu'elle remarqua l'homme postait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle lui demanda de partir mais il lui répliqua qu'il était sous les ordres de son mari et que sa mission était de surveiller la jeune femme._

 _"J'ai quand même le droit à un peu d'intimité pour aider ma fille à se préparer ! Si vous ne sortez pas de cette chambre, je peux vous affirmer que vous ne ferez plus aucunes missions pour mon mari est-ce bien clair ?_

 _-Oui madame. Je resterais devant la porte."_

 _Il quitta la pièce laissant les deux femmes discutaient. Yoruichi regarda sa mère das les yeux._

 _"Oh ma chérie, lui murmura-t-elle en caressant tendrement son visage. Je vais te protéger de lui. Je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour t'aider. Maintenant il faut que tu te rhabilles."_

 _Yoruichi reprit les affaires qui étaient au sol puis les renfila. Sa mère lui confia alors qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour l'emmener loin d'ici. Elle lui donna une enveloppe. Yoruichi l'ouvrit les mains tremblantes._

 _"Maman ... murmura-t-elle après avoir regarder le contenu._

 _-Il y a un passport, un billet d'avion, un billet de train et de l'argent liquide. Tu auras besoin de tout sa pour retrouver ton oncle à la soul society. Une fois que tu seras avec lui tu seras en sécurité, ton père ne pourra plus rien faire. Seulement ... Tu ne pourras jamais revenir, que ce soit au Hueco Mundo ou à Karakura ... Tu devras rester la haut, murmura-t-elle les larmes remplissant son visage. On ne se verra plus mais je préfère que tu sois en sécurité plutôt que l'esclave d'Aizen._

 _-Maman ... Viens avec moi ... s'il te plait ..._

 _-Non, je ne peux pas, je dois faire diversion ... Sinon tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir ... Un homme t'attendra au port. Il t'emmènera à un aéroport sur une petite île. Puis tu devras lire les indications écrite sur la lettre à l'intérieur. Yoru ... Je t'aime mais il te faut partir. Ikkaku ne va pas tarder à revenir sur ordre de ton père._

 _-Mais maman ..._

 _-Yoru s'il te plait... Il y avait un garde derrière cette fenêtre il n'est plus là pour le moment, alors tu passeras par là. Une fois dehors, il y a un trou dans la haie. Et tu continueras tout droit. Ne te retournes jamais Yoru. L'homme sait à quoi tu ressembles, tu peux avoir confiance en lui._

 _-Maman ! Viens avec moi ! supplia Yoruichi en la prenant par la main. On commencera une nouvelle vie toutes les deux. Loin de tout, surtout de papa._

 _-Ce n'est pas possible Yoruichi ... Je ferais en sorte de brouiller les pistes, de bloquer les recherches de ton père mais il faut que tu partes."_

 _Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, puis voulu entrer seulement la porte était fermée à clefs. La mère de Yoruichi prétexta que cette dernière enfilait la lingerie pour ne pas ouvrir mais ils essayèrent quand même d'entrer._

 _"Yoruichi s'il te plait ... Vas ma chérie."_

 _Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe, l'embrassa sur la joue. Yoruichi enfila ses ballerines, se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle enjamba. Sans se retourner vers sa mère elle murmura "Je t'aime et merci" puis suivit le chemin indiquait par sa mère._

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

"Mais elle est devenue quoi ta mère ? Enfin ma grand mère ... questionna l'adolescente en jouant avec son verre.

-Elle est décédée deux semaines plus tard. Dans un accident de voiture. Il est tard ma chérie, déclara Yoruichi arrêtant ainsi la conversation. Demain on va se balader alors tu files te coucher.

-Ok d'accord."

La jeune femme n'insista pas, leur souhaita bonne nuit et partit dans sa chambre.

Yoruichi se leva pour débarrasser les assiettes avec l'aide de l'albinos, qui était resté silencieux le long du récit. Elle vint le voir avec le plat de salade pendant qu'il mettait les assiettes dans le lave vaisselle. Elle le posa sur le plan de travail et elle en profita pour s'asseoir dessus. Elle observa la cuisine. En fait, il lui avait déjà fais visiter l'appartement mais par visio, quand elle était encore à la soul society. La couleur verte qui était sur les murs lui plaisait beaucoup plus maintenant. Elle observa l'horloge qui était représentée à l'aide de couverts. Cette dernière affichait minuit quarante deux.

"Tu ne crois pas à la thèse de l'accident ? questionna Shirosaki en levant la porte du lave vaisselle pour le fermer.

-Non, dit-elle plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son amant. Je pense que c'est mon père. Mais je n'ai jamais pu le prouver. Cela te dérange si on passe sur sa tombe demain ? Je voudrais lui déposer des fleurs.

-Pas de soucis princesse. Tu dors avec moi ou dans ta chambre ? se risqua à demander l'homme de la maison.

-Il faut arrêter Shiro. Il faut que l'on fasse notre vie, que l'on reste colocataires et amis. Je vais commencer à chercher un appartement pour Nell et moi. Bien sûr pas trop loin comme sa tu pourras continuer à la voir régulièrement. Allez je vais dormir moi aussi, demain on a une journée shopping à faire.

-Eh oui, la réunion des anciens élèves et des anciens professeurs est à la fin de la semaine prochaine.

-Déjà ? Tu sais comment tu vas t'habiller toi ? demanda Yoruichi en descendant du plan de travail et en étirant les bras au dessus de la tête.

-Ouais, comme quand j'étais au lycée, sa m'amusera."

Yoruichi lui adressa un immense sourire et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, se servit un verre d'eau puis prit la direction de la chambre d'amis. Elle se réveilla dans la nuit après avoir rêver de sa mère et du dernier jour où elles s'étaient vues. La jeune femme se retourna pour passer ses mains sous son oreiller, en espérant rêvasser de choses plus joyeuses.

Shirosaki se réveilla lorsque son portable émit une sonnerie. Il appuya dessus et sortit difficilement de dessous la couverture. Alors qu'il se trouvait dans le salon, des bruits étranges semblait provenir de la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Il se faufila donc jusqu'à elle. Il comprit en se plaçant à côtés d'elle sur le lit qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil. Il écouta quelques minutes la conversation.

"Restes ... s'il te plait ... pars pas ... je t'aime ... Bya ..."

L'albinos fronça les sourcils à l'évocation du nom de son ancien professeur. Voilà ce qui confirmait ses pensées. Malgré les années, elle était toujours accro à lui. En même temps, il était persuadé que si ils n'avaient pas été séparés, actuellement se serait Byakuya aux côtés de son amie et qu'elle, elle ne dormirait pas dans la chambre d'amis. Sans compter qu'il aurait été présent lorsqu'elle accoucha en pleine nuit, sa aurait été son ancien professeur qui lui aurait tenu la main, pas lui. Lorsqu'il arrêta de réfléchir à l'avenir qu'elle aurait pu avoir, il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux ouvert et qu'elle le contemplait étonnée. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Yoruichi réagit avant lui. Elle l'attrapa par la nuque planquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il bascula au dessus d'elle sans briser le contact. Ils approfondirent le baiser, Yoruichi laissant ses mains vagabondaient sur le torse musclé de son amant, pendant que Shirosaki passait une main dans les cheveux de la brune. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent ils restèrent haletant. Shirosaki posa son front contre celui de sa maîtresse, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

"Je ne suis pas lui Yoru ... Et je ne le remplacerais pas ..."

Il prit tout le courage qui lui restait pour s'écarter d'elle. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit alors que Yoruichi s'allongea sur le côté et se recroquevilla sur elle même.

"Pardon Shiro, je n'aurai pas dû ...

-Je sais ... Tu étais encore sous l'effet de ton rêve je suppose."

Il haussa les épaules et se leva laissant la jeune femme à ses réflexions. De plus il avait vu Nell sur le pas de la porte quelques secondes plutôt. Il quitta la chambre sans se retourner pour trouver l'adolescente assise dans le canapé son portable à la main. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux en guise de bonjour. Elle leva ses yeux vert vers lui et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

"Allez viens, on va déjeuner, j'ai une surprise pour vous aujourd'hui."

Nell leva ses fesses précipitamment du canapé pour aller les poser sur le tabouret du bar de la cuisine. Le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine ne formaient qu'une immense grande pièce lui rappelant l'ancien appartement de la jeune femme seize ans plus tôt. Il posa un bol et des céréales devant l'adolescente qui ne perdit pas de temps pour se servir. Shirosaki alluma la cafetière, se sortit une tasse et se le fit couler. Alors qu'il rajoutait le sucre dans le liquide chaud, une petite voix innocente lui demanda qui était Byakuya. Shirosaki leva les yeux vers elle interrogateur.

"Maman a beaucoup parler cette nuit. J'ai essayé de la réveiller mais elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter ce prénom.

-Qui répétait quoi ? demanda Yoruichi en embrassant sa fille tout en fermant son peignoir.

-Personne, murmura la fille aux cheveux vert une légère teinte rouge sur les joues."

Yoruichi resta perplexe mais n'insista pas. Si sa fille devait lui parler, cela devait venir d'elle et pas parce qu'elle lui faisait subir un interrogatoire. Elle allait partir se préparer son déjeuner lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son ancien petit ami lui avait déjà posé sur le bar à côté de sa fille. Elle ne se fit pas prier et entama les croissants. Yoruichi croqua dans le deuxième croissants lorsque Shirosaki leur annonça que le programme d'aujourd'hui avait changé. La mère et la fille levèrent les yeux de leur petit déjeuné pour observer l'albinos.

"On va faire les boutiques à la mer !

-Quoi ? Trop cool Shiro ! déclara la petite fille en sautant de son tabouret pour aller dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle considérait comme un père. Je vais m'habiller !"

Elle partit s'habiller en continuant de sautiller sur place laissant les deux adultes entre eux. Yoruichi se leva, prit sa tasse et l'assiette sale. Elle les déposa dans l'évier sans un mot.

"Yoru, tu vas pas faire la gueule quand même ? questionna l'albinos en se plaçant derrière elle, une main de chaque côté d'elle.

-Je te remercie pour au matin, lui confia-t-elle.

-Je sais que tu aimes la mer, dit-il en rigolant et en s'écartant légèrement d'elle.

-Je ne parlais pas de sa."

Elle pivota sur elle même pour lui faire face. Si seulement il n'y avait pas ce passé, elle était persuadée qu'ils auraient été heureux. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait sauté dessus pour chasser le rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Il l'avait remplacé tellement souvent. Lorsqu'elle avait eu cette accident de voiture et qu'elle avait accouché prématurément. Quand elle était très malade et que Nell n'avait qu'un mois. Il était là pour l'aider lorsqu'elle ne dormait pas la nuit à cause des coliques, des maux de dents. Il était présent lorsqu'elle avait fais ses premiers pas et dit ses premiers mots. En fait, il avait tout quitté pour elle seize ans plus tôt. Depuis ils ne se quittaient plus.

"Alors pourquoi suis-je encore amoureuse de lui ? se demanda-t-elle au haute voie.

-Parce que votre histoire ne s'est jamais finie ... Tu lui as demandé de faire sa vie sans toi et qu'il la fait ... Alors que toi, tu as du mal à ne pas penser à lui ... Tu voudrais qu'il soit là maintenant à ma place ... Seulement ce n'est pas lui Yoru, c'est moi. MOI bordel ! s'exclama-t-il sous le coup de la colère.

-Shiro ... Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu le penses mais ce n'est pas le cas !

-Bien sûr que si ! s'écria l'albinos en restant face à elle.

-Non ! Tu t'accroches à un rêve ... Tu préfèrerais m'aimer pour te prouver que tu n'as pas tout foutu en l'air avec mon oncle pour une histoire de cul ... Mais Shiro, ce n'était qu'un soir, nous étions complètement bourrés et nous nous sommes envoyés en l'air point. Kisuke nous a surpris, votre histoire s'est terminée à cause de ça, pas parce que tu m'aimais ! Je suis ta meilleure amie Shiro rien de plus ..."

L'homme ne lui répondit rien sur le moment. Yoruichi attendit seulement lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole, il lui indiqua qu'il allait préparer un sac et qu'après ils les attendaient dans vingt minutes dans l'entrée prête, sinon ils ne seront jamais à l'heure surtout qu'elle devait passer au cimetière.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux femmes avaient préparé un sac puisse que Shirosaki avait loué deux chambres d'hôtel. Ils installèrent les bagages dans le coffre puis Shirosaki les emmena au fleuriste. Ensuite il déposa Yoruichi à l'adresse qu'elle lui avait indiqué plus tôt. Elle connaissait l'endroit où se trouvait la tombe de sa mère puisse que la brune avait demandé la rangée à son oncle. Nell était aussi présente. Elle regrettait que sa mère ne puisse savoir qui était sa fille. Alors qu'elle arriva dans la bonne rangée, elle remarqua qu'il y avait un homme. Elle se dirigea vers lui calmement sachant qu'il se trouvait devant la tombe de sa mère.

"Bonjour Kisuke."

L'homme blond avec un bob sur la tête se tourna vers elle, étonné. Il la salua à son tour puis prit Nell dans ses bras. L'adolescente lu l'inscription, posa les fleur de lys, les fleurs préféraient de sa grand mère d'après sa mère. Elle décida de laisser les adultes discutaient entre eux. Elle leur annonça qu'elle retournait à la voiture.

"Je suis contente de te voir, marmonna Yoruichi face à la tombe de sa mère. Cela fait longtemps.

-Un an, depuis que tu as couché avec mon mec."

Le ton était froid et cassant, et elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Après tout, il les avait surpris au lit le lendemain matin.

"Tu m'en veux toujours ? osa-t-elle demander en baissant la tête.

-Non, j'ai compris depuis le temps, sauf que je ne savais pas comment venir te parler, avoua le blond. Je ne sais pas si Shiro voudrait encore me parler.

-On peux aller lui demander si tu veux. Il m'attend à la voiture, lui expliqua Yoruichi.

-D'accord. Je vais aller le voir avant que tu reviennes comme sa on pourra se parler tranquillement."

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et l'observa partir. Lorsqu'il changea d'allée, elle se tourna vers la tombe de sa mère. Elle resta plantée là de longues minutes sans rien dire. La seule chose qu'elle murmura à sa mère était le fais qu'elle reviendrait bientôt la voir, qu'elle ne mettrait pas seize ans à revenir.

Yoruichi passa le portail l'esprit un peu plus léger. Elle avait enfin pu venir se recueillir sur la tombe sa protectrice. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui parler parce qu'à ses yeux, sa mère était déjà au courant de tout, de ses joies, de ses peines, de sa vie. Elle voulait venir voir si elle reposait bien en paix et lui promettre qu'elle repasserait bientôt lui déposer d'autres lys blanche.

Alors qu'elle arriva à la voiture, elle trouva son ami et son oncle en train de plaisanter. Cela l'étonna car leur séparation avait été très brutal. Shirosaki lui adressa un sourire et lui expliqua que Kisuke venait avec eux à la mer si elle le souhaitait. Il était évident que se n'était pas pour elle qu'il serait présent mais elle s'en fichait car en voyant la mine radieuse de son ami, elle savait qu'ils ne coucheraient plus jamais ensemble. Par contre, elle leur précisa qu'il était hors de question qu'elle se retrouve derrière. Elle aurait la place passager avant. Avant de monter dans la voiture, elle se tourna vers son oncle.

"Tu n'es pas venu en voiture ?

-Non, en bus, lui précisa le blond en soupirant. Ma voiture est au garage, elle est en panne.

-Ok. Allez on y va on ne va pas arriver quand il fera nuit."

Tous les occupants de la voiture attachèrent leur ceinture. L'albinos tourna la clef et ils partirent.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nell entraîna dans un premier temps les occupants de la voiture au centre ville. Même si elle adorait la plage, elle souhaitait faire les boutiques, le style vestimentaire de Karakura n'étant pas le même que celui de la Soul Society. Yoruichi s'acheta une tenue simple mais féminine pour la soirée des anciens élèves qui avait lieu dans une semaine. Nell, quand à elle, était passée par les shorts, les jupes et les bustiers. Ensuite ils avaient trouvé des escarpins, des sandales et des baskets. Puis Yoruichi, Shiro et Kisuke mangeaient une glace pendant qu'elle regardait les chapeaux. Seulement Yoruichi était dans la lune, ce que ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer son ami. Elle répondit vaguement attendant que Nell choisisse ses articles. Yoruichi présenta une fois de plus sa carte bancaire au commerçant et ils partirent déposer les sacs à l'hôtel avant de prendre la direction de la plage.

Yoruichi, vêtue d'un short en jean et d'un bustier, étendait sa serviette sur le sable alors que Nell, qui avait jeté ses affaires à côtés d'eux, était déjà partie mettre les pieds dans l'eau avec Kisuke. Shirosaki, quand à lui, avait mis un short de bain et se balladait torse nu. Il installa le parasol et s'allongea sur la serviette à côtés de son ami.

"Dis tu veux bien me mettre de la crème s'il te plait ? demanda la brune en s'allongeant sur le ventre et en tendant le flacon.

-D'accord."

L'albinos ouvrit le bouchon et en étala sur le dos de son amie. Il commença une conversation en éparpillant la crème correctement.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas princesse ?

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici, répondit-elle calmement la tête entre les mains.

-Tu y es venue avec lui c'est sa ?

-Oui ... On a même fais l'amour pas très loin, derrière les rochers là bas, expliqua Yoruichi en montrant légèrement du doigt.

-Je me serais bien passé de cette info, soupira l'albinos en se redressant.

-Juste au cas où tu conclues avec mon oncle, taquina la jeune femme en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

-Sa se voit tant que sa ?

-Arrêtes, tu es dingue de lui. Je l'ai vu quand vous vous parliez au cimetière. Maintenant, va juste falloir que je me trouve un mec, j'ai trop envie de m'envoyer en l'air, plaisanta Yoruichi. Allez vas à l'eau avec eux, je reste là moi je suis crevée avec le décalage horaire."

Il observa son ami et partit la laissant seule allongée au soleil, légèrement à l'ombre du parasol. Yoruichi plongea rapidement dans le sommeil.

 _Yoruichi se leva une fois de plus. Elle arriva de justesse au dessus des toilettes. Kisuke poussa la porte doucement, il attendit qu'elle ait fini puis l'aida à se relever. Elle ouvrit le robinet de l'évier pour se rincer la bouche. Son oncle se posta derrière elle et croisa les bras. Yoruichi attrapa une serviette et s'essuya délicatement la bouche. Yoruichi croisa les yeux de son oncle dans le miroir devant elle._

 _"Je veux pas en entendre parler ! répondit-elle en guise de réponse à son regard accusateur._

 _-Il va falloir que tu affrontes la réalité chérie ! Je t'ai acheté ce qu'il faut pour vérifier. Si tu ne le fais pas, je t'emmène au médecin._

 _-Mais ..._

 _-Sa fais un mois que tu es là, tu es malade tous les matins et j'ai fais la promesse à ta mère de prendre soin de toi. Maintenant c'est dans le meuble juste là, lui expliqua son oncle en lui montrant le meuble sous l'évier du doigts. Je te laisse tranquille maintenant."_

 _Il quitta la pièce, la laissant seule. Elle s'appuya sur le bord du lavabo et baissa la tête. Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire mais elle connaissait le résultat. Seulement si elle le faisait, cela deviendrait réel. Elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de le supporter. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ouvrit les portes du meuble. Elle prit la boîte et en ouvrit l'emballage. Elle souleva sa jupe puis abaissa sa culotte et fit pipi. Elle se lava les mains en attendant. Seulement, cela fut beaucoup plus rapide que prévu. Elle ne sut sur le moment si c'était des larmes de joies ou de tristesse qui coulaient. Tout ce qu'elle savait été qu'il ne serait jamais au courant. Il ne serait jamais là. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois ce qu'il y avait de marquer._

 _"Enceinte"_

 _Instinctivement, elle posa une main sur son ventre. Elle se promit de faire de son mieux pour son bébé._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Le reste de la journée, ils s'amusèrent dans un karaoké, dinèrent au restaurant, se baladèrent sur la plage au soleil couchant, puis firent le marché nocturne. Se furent éreintés qu'ils allèrent retrouver leurs lits. Yoruichi dormit dans la même chambre que sa fille laissant les anciens amants ensemble. Nell s'endormit rapidement seulement Yoruichi était pensive. Cette endroit lui rappelait tellement de bons souvenirs, mais cela lui montrait à quel point il lui manquait. Elle se demanda si ils se reverraient un jour. Elle s'endormit peu de temps après cette réflexion.

Le lendemain matin, Yoruichi trouva Shiro et Kisuke en train de discuter. Elle les salua et prit place à côté de son ami. La première chose qu'elle remarqua étaient leurs mains enlacés. Elle ne leur dit pas un mot, elle attendrait que son ami lui en parle, ou bien son oncle. Elle commanda un croissant et un chocolat à la serveuse qui venait de venir à sa rencontre. Nell les rejoignit peu de temps après. Le reste du week end se passa tranquillement. La seule chose qui changeait de l'allée était le conducteur. Yoruichi avait supplié son ami de lui laisser le volant. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter sa demande puisse que la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée derrière le volant avec lui, ils avaient eu un accident et elle avait accouché.

La semaine se déroula rapidement. Entre les cours à Nell, sa recherche d'appartement et la reprise de son travail, Yoruichi fut étonné de remarquer lorsqu'elle s'assit aux cotés de son colocataire que c'était vendredi soir. Ils se regardèrent un film d'horreur tranquillement et partirent chacun de leur côté pour aller dormir.

Yoruichi enfila sa jupe noire et son chemisier blanc. Alors qu'elle mit ses escarpins, elle demanda à Shirosaki si il serait accompagné tout à l'heure.

"Non, Kisuke travaille donc on ne sera que tous les trois. Nell, ma chérie, tu as bientôt fini de te préparer ? questionna l'albinos légèrement énervé par la jeune femme qui occupait la salle de bain depuis plus d'une heure.

-Oui je sors."

Nell ouvrit la porte de salle de bain les cheveux bien coiffée et vêtue d'une robe cintrée bordeaux. Elle enfila ses ballerines et regarda ses parents.

"Ben vous faites quoi ? Je suis prête moi !"

Yoruichi éclata de rire alors que Shiro soupira. Yoruichi attrapa sa pochette, suivit Nell dans le couloir pendant que Shirosaki ferma la porte à clefs.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shirosaki poussa la porte du gymnase. Il laissa entrée Yoruichi et Nell les premières, en parfait gentleman. Le lieux n'avait pas changé si se n'était des ballons à l'helium dans les air, des tables avec de la nourritures et quelques chaises disposés à droite et à gauche. Quelques guirlandes ornaient les murs mais ce qui l'intéressait le plus était les personnes présentes. Shirosaki s'absenta laissant Yoruichi et sa fille. De loin, elle reconnue son amie d'enfance. Calmement, elle se dirigea vers elle, lorsque son amie se tourna et se mit à hurler.

"Yoru !"

Elle l'embrassa en la serrant dans ses bras. Une fois l'étreinte terminée, se fut au tour de Nell de subir la joie de la jeune femme. Elle tira la mère et l'adolescente par la main, jusqu'à trois hommes qui se trouvaient être en pleine discussion. Elle n'eut pas besoin de présentation, en seize ans, aucun d'eux n'avaient changer.

"Keigo, Asano et Toshiro, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir."

Nell fut présenter à Keigo et Asano car elle connaissait bien Toshiro, le mari de sa marraine. Elle apprit en discutant avec eux comment sa mère se comportait en cours et cela l'étonna. Lorsqu'elle était au lycée, elle était loin de la femme posée qu'elle était maintenant. Shirosaki vint les voir, deux verres à la mains.

"Tenez les filles, c'est du champagne pour toi et toi, du punch sans alcool."

Yoruichi prit le verre ainsi que Nell. Seulement, elle leur expliqua qu'elle devait s'absenter puisse qu'elle avait oublié d'aller voir le numéro de sa salle de cours du lundi matin. Ce dernier était noté sur un papier affichait au deuxième étage du bâtiment 1. Sa mère lui expliqua le chemin puis regarda sa fille s'éloignée.

"Elle a beaucoup grandit, lui fit constater Toshiro un verre à la main.

-Oh oui ! Et les vôtres alors ? Ils sont où ? J'aurai tant aimée les voir ! s'exclama Yoruichi en faisant une moue triste.

-Ils sont malade, alors les grands parents les gardent, expliqua Soi. Et puis cela nous fais un peu de vacances.

-C'est juste qu'ils commencent l'adolescence, vous allez en baver encore plus après, rigola Asano.

-Au fait Yoru, tu n'es pas mariée avec Shiro, demanda Keigo étonné.

-Sa va pas non ! Je te dis pas la corvée si on était mariée, plaisanta la jeune femme.

-Sa serait à moi de me plaindre princesse. T'es toujours une bordélique, je passe mon temps à ranger derrière toi ! Et Nell est comme toi ! s'exclama l'albinos.

-Même pas vrai d'abord et puis si t'es pas content, trouves toi un autre coloc' !

-Oui j'aurai la salle de bain de bonne heure, pas trois tonnes de chaussures dans le placard, sans parler du maquillage dans la salle de bain, charria Shirosaki.

-Pourquoi vous habitez encore ensemble ? fut surpris Soi.

-Oui mais ... commença Yoruichi lorsque la sonnerie de son portable se mit en route. Excusez moi, dit-elle en remarquant le nom sur son portable."

Elle s'éloigna du groupe qui continua de bavarder gaiement pour décrocher.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ?

-Je suis perdue, j'ai essayé le chemin que tu m'as dis mais je ne sais pas où je suis. Tu peux venir me chercher ? Je crois que je suis au niveau de la salle des profs.

-Bouges pas j'arrive."

Elle raccrocha lorsque Shirosaki posa une main sur son épaule inquiet. Elle lui expliqua que Nell s'était perdue, et qu'elle allait la chercher. De plus, cela lui rappellerait de bon souvenir. Elle s'éloigna de lui en souriant après lui avoir confié son verre d'alcool puis sortit du bâtiment. Elle traversa rapidement la cour pour se situer dans le bâtiment face à elle, le vent froid du soir commençant à se lever. Elle passa dans le hall, qui n'avait pas changer. Cela avait juste était rénovée mais la décoration était toujours la même. Elle grimpa calmement une à une les marches la menant au premier palier. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, la salle des professeurs se trouvant au deuxième étage au fond à gauche, entre un couloir permettant de se diriger vers le bâtiment de sport et plusieurs couloirs menant à d'autres salles. Yoruichi arriva au deuxième étage puis une fois dans le couloir, elle tourna vers la gauche. Elle entendit sa fille parler. Elle se rapprocha tranquillement, observant l'extérieur par les vitres.

Nell aperçut sa mère à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle l'appela seulement elle ne lui donna aucune réponse. Elle lui sembla figée. Elle laissa la personne avec qui elle discutait plus tôt pour se diriger vers sa mère. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle lui sourit mais elle remarqua qu'elle ne la regardait pas. Sa mère gardait les yeux fixés sur la personne qui l'accompagnée.

"Maman ? demanda Nell en essayant de faire réagir sa mère.

-Nell, vas voir Shiro et restes avec lui, murmura Yoruichi sans se tourner vers elle.

-Mais ... commença la jeune femme sans comprendre la réaction de sa génitrice.

-Nell, pour une fois, tu vas obéir sans poser de question ! s'exclama Yoruichi en fronçant les sourcils sans quitter la personne en face d'elle."

L'adolescente ne chercha pas plus loin et sortit du couloirs sans se retourner. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa mère dans cet état. De plus, elle ne lui avait jamais parler sur ce ton. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais le mieux était qu'elle aille chercher Shiro. Il devait surement savoir lui. Elle descendit les escaliers deux à deux et courut au bâtiment où se trouvait l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son père.

Yoruichi entendit les pas de sa fille s'éloigner. Elle fut ravie de constater qu'elle l'avait écouté. Elle ne bougea pas lorsque la personne face à elle s'avança d'un pas.

"Yoruichi, entendit faiblement la jeune femme.

-Monsieur Kuchiki, déclara-t-elle froidement."

* * *

Tout compte fais, cela ne sera pas le dernier. Je trouvait que le mieux était de bien différencier vraiment la fin. Je ne sais pas combien il reste de chapitre derrière, l'histoire vient toute seule. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. A bientôt.

Boubouille


	14. Passé

Voici la suite des aventures ! Bonne lecture.

Merci pour vos reviews :D

* * *

Yoruichi toisait l'homme en face d'elle. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à le croiser dans ce couloir. Encore durant la soirée, elle s'y était préparée mais pas là. La surprise était donc totale, pour elle mais pour lui aussi, lui sembla-t-elle. Après seize ans sans le voir, elle constata qu'il n'avait pas vraiment changer. Elle le trouva juste plus adulte, plus mature. Toujours aussi bien habillé, dans un costume sombre et une chemise blanche. Cela l'étonna de ne pas voir de cravate, lui qui à l'époque en possédait tellement dans son armoire. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, se plongeant dans ses yeux. Instinctivement, lorsqu'il fit un pas en avant, elle recula d'un pas. Il le remarqua puisse qu'il s'arrêta. Il affaissa les épaules, son regard se voilant de tristesse. Cela n'échappa à la jeune femme qui fronça les sourcils.

"On ne dirait pas que je t'ai manqué Yoruichi, murmura l'homme en l'observant, son visage ne trahissant plus aucunes émotions.

-Vous n'êtes pas avec votre femme professeur ? questionna froidement l'ancienne élève."

Se fut au professeur de se mettre sur la défensive. Il passa instinctivement sa main droite sur son annulaire gauche, là où aurait du se trouver une alliance. Yoruichi suivit le mouvement de ses doigts. Elle s'étonna de ne voir aucune bague, après tout elle le savait marié depuis plusieurs années. A cette pensée, elle ne souhaitait même plus être face à lui, ni même savoir comment il avait refais sa vie. Elle ne désirait plus avoir d'informations le concernant.

Yoruichi avait imaginé un autre genre de retrouvaille. Elle avait espéré lui sauter dans les bras, l'embrasser, lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué. Elle avait tant souhaité lui dire qu'elle l'aimait toujours autant, qu'elle passerait le reste de ses jours avec lui. Elle voulait se sentir de nouveau en sécurité dans ses bras. Seulement la seule chose qu'elle ressentait actuellement était de la colère, de la haine envers lui. Il ne l'avait pas attendu, il avait refais sa vie sans elle et en peu de temps, comme si leur amour n'avait jamais existé.

"Ne t'approches pas de moi, déclara-t-elle sèchement alors qu'il tentait de faire un pas vers elle."

Byakuya se figea lorsqu'il l'entendit et Yoruichi n'attendit pas qu'il lui réponde pour faire volte face. Elle tourna les talons souhaitant partir le plus loin possible de cet endroit. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle mais elle préféra ne pas se retourner de peur de devoir affronter la réalité. Elle réussit à passer la porte qui donnait sur les escaliers lorsqu'une main lui attrapa le bras. Yoruichi s'arrêta net au contact, son cœur battant à vive allure. Elle ne voulait pas l'affronter, elle n'était pas préparée à sa. Elle ne se sentait pas prête.

"Yoruichi regardes moi !"

La mère de famille sursauta à cette phrase. Le ton qu'il avait employé lui fit de la peine. Elle sentit le désespoir dans sa voix mais aussi de la peine. Elle prit tout le courage qui lui restait pour lui faire face. La brune bougea son bras pour le dégager seulement il resserra son étreinte.

"Lâches moi ! ordonna l'ancienne élève en le dévisageant.

-Non, si je le fais tu vas t'enfuir ... Une fois de plus."

Yoruichi tiqua à l'entente de ses mots. Elle se dégagea violemment de son emprise soudainement très en colère.

"J'ai fuis ?! Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! cracha la jeune femme.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Yoru ..., murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

-C'est Madame Shihoïn maintenant professeur !"

Yoruichi passa à côté de lui et partit en courant, descendant les escaliers deux à deux, laissant sur place son ancien amant. Elle souhaitait plus que tout s'éloigner de lui, partir loin de cet homme qui l'avait tant fais souffrir par son absence, il l'avait tant fait pleurer qu'elle voulait avant tout protéger ce qu'il restait de son cœur. Une fois en bas des escaliers, dans le hall, elle croisa son ami. Ce dernier s'arrêta lorsqu'il l'aperçu, soulagé de la voir, sauf qu'elle continua son chemin en courant. Il observa sa meilleure amie passer rapidement à côté de lui. Il réussit à la suivre et à la faire s'arrêter dans la cour.

"Yoru, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda l'albinos en la regardant reprendre son souffle.

-Rien du tout, réussit-elle à articuler."

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira appréciant la fraicheur de la nuit. Le calme et l'air extérieur lui faisaient du bien. Elle étouffait lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face à lui dans le bâtiment. Maintenant cette sensation d'oppression avait totalement disparue et elle en était soulagée. Elle observa quelques secondes les étoiles scintiller dans le ciel noir lorsque Shirosaki la tira de sa contemplation en l'appelant. Yoruichi su pourquoi. Elle abaissa sa tête pour regarder l'homme qui se trouvait non loin d'eux. Il s'approcha doucement des deux amis seulement l'albinos s'interposa.

"Professeur, déclara-t-il froidement en se plaçant à côtés de son amie et en l'attrapant par la taille.

-Shirosaki, répondit calmement l'ancien professeur en remarquant le geste. Je peux te parler Yoruichi ?

-Il me semble vous avoir dis que c'était madame Shihoïn, professeur.

-Yoruichi s'il te plait, supplia-t-il en se rapprochant d'eux.

-Je crois qu'elle a dis non Kuchiki, intervint l'albinos aussi posément qu'il le pu."

Le regard de l'ébène passa de son ancienne petite amie, à son ancien élève puis sur la main qui la tenait par la taille.

"Depuis quand couchez vous ensemble ? questionna le professeur en défiant l'albinos du regard.

-De quoi je me mêle ! s'emporta Yoruichi en se libérant de l'étreinte de son ami. Sa ne regarde que moi avec qui je passe mes nuits ! Sa fais seize ans que tu n'as plus rien à dire là dessus !

-C'est toi qui est partie Yoruichi ! s'exclama-t-il en avançant vers eux.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Si je restais, vous étiez tous mort tu ne comprends pas sa ! Et puis il ne t'a pas fallu longtemps pour t'en remettre ! Tu t'es marié trois mois plus tard Byakuya ! Trois petits mois bordel ! hurla-t-elle sans remarquer qu'une foule s'était formée dans la cour en entendant des personnes crier.

Le groupe de personnes restaient à distance écoutant en silence le professeur et son ancienne élève.

-Je pensais que tu tenais à moi plus que sa ... rajouta-t-elle brisant la carapace qu'elle s'était formée durant ses années. Seulement trois mois ... Après tu m'as remplacé ! Par elle, par Hisana !

-Comment l'as-tu appris ?

-Je t'ai recherché tu vois ! Après un mois, quand j'ai su que ma mère était morte, j'ai essayé de te joindre mais tu avais disparus ! Ton portable, ton appartement, même ta voiture. Tu as tout enlevé. J'ai dû engager un détective pour te retrouver ! Il a mis du temps mais il a réussi et là j'ai appris que tu étais en lune de miel et marié depuis un mois ! Il y avait même une photo de vous dans le journal Byakuya ! Et le pire, c'est que je t'ai pleuré pendant des mois pendant que toi tu couchais avec ta femme ! Elle le sait que tu te tapais ton élève ?

-Byakuya, vous devriez discuter autre part, intervint Ukitake en se plaçant au côté de son ami. Il y a beaucoup trop de monde ici.

-Il y a un soucis professeur ? ironisa Yoruichi face aux deux hommes. Ah oui, il est vrai qu'un professeur qui s'envoyait en l'air avec son élève serait mal vu. Tu n'avais pas dis à l'époque que tu assumerais Byakuya ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Tu ne vas plus avoir le choix, vu que toutes les personnes présentent sont au courant. Maintenant, je vais aller voir mes amis et je souhaiterais que tu disparaisses de ma vie."

Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis fit demi tour sur elle même. Elle rejoignit son ami qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Ils s'éloignèrent de la foule calmement laissant leur deux anciens professeurs sur place. Shirosaki passa un bras par dessus les épaules de sa meilleure amie. Il embrassa ses cheveux en la félicitant du courage qu'elle avait eu pour l'affronter. Shirosaki s'écarta de la jeune femme pour lui ouvrir la porte. Elle répondit vaguement un merci.

"Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta l'albinos en se plaçant devant elle.

-J'ai besoin d'un verre, répondit-elle maussade."

Yoruichi contourna son ami pour se diriger vers la table où un punch était servie. Elle demanda au serveur un verre, qu'elle bu cul-sec lorsqu'il lui donna. Elle en commanda un deuxième pour faire de même mais elle abandonna l'idée. Elle l'avala plus lentement. Yoruichi posa ses fesses sur une chaise non loin. Elle s'accouda sur la table et observa le regard vide sa fille et son meilleur ami. Tous les deux semblaient heureux. Alors pourquoi elle, elle ne l'était pas ? Puis elle repensa à ses paroles. Elle lui avait dis tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle avait pensé que cela la soulagerai mais se ne fut pas le cas, bien au contraire. Elle avait le cœur encore plus détruit. L'amour qu'elle lui accordait par le passé, avait laissé place à de la colère seulement maintenant cette dernière avait disparu. En quelques minutes, elle avait détruit les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. De leur premier baiser à la dernière fois où ils s'étaient offert l'un à l'autre. Elle se rappellerait toujours du dernier baiser qu'il lui avait donné alors que ses amis l'attendaient dans la voiture pour sortir fêter leur diplôme, ainsi que des derniers mots qu'il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille " reviens vite ". Si seulement elle était restée avec lui, si elle n'était pas partie et qu'elle avait choisis de l'épouser, sa vie aurait été toute autre.

La jeune femme avala la dernière gorgée que son verre contenait lorsque sa meilleure amie et sa fille apparurent devant elle. Elle esquissa un vague sourire, essayant de les tromper sur son humeur, seulement aucunes des deux n'étaient dupes.

"Comment tu te sens maman ? osa demander l'adolescente à sa génitrice.

-Bien.

-On se demandait avec Toshi, si Nell pouvait venir à la maison ce week end ? questionna Soi. Comme sa fais longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu et que les enfants ne sont pas là. Sa aurait été bien qu'ils passent du temps ensemble.

-Pas de soucis, penses à prendre des affaires chez Shiro avant par contre, dit Yoruichi à l'attention de sa fille avec un sourire.

-D'accord, répondit Nell en partant chercher sa veste et son sac à main au près de Shirosaki.

-Tu cherches à l'éloigner d'ici ? questionna Yoruichi sans quitter sa fille des yeux.

-Je pense que tu ferais mieux de lui dire avant qu'elle ne le devine Yoru, expliqua Soi en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. En plus, ce qui s'est passé au soir ne devrait pas tarder à se répandre.

-Comment veux tu que je lui explique que son père était mon professeur ? demanda l'ancienne élève en s'affaissant au fond de sa chaise. Il faudrait déjà que je lui en parle à lui."

Nell revint avec ses affaires. Les deux femmes se levèrent et accompagnèrent l'adolescente jusqu'au groupe de garçons. Nell les salua tous puis partit avec Toshiro et Soi dehors. Yoruichi les accompagna prétextant qu'elle devait fumer une cigarette.

Une fois au dehors, Yoruichi les suivit jusqu'à leur voiture. Avant que Nell ne s'installe à l'intérieur du véhicule, Yoruichi lui demanda de l'appeler un petit peu durant le week end. L'adolescente la traita de mère surprotectrice en fermant la porte une fois dans la voiture. Elle les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent au coin de la rue. Yoruichi partit se placer à l'entrée du lycée et s'adossa contre le mur. Elle alluma une cigarette après l'avoir mise à la bouche. Elle savoura l'effet qu'avait ce poison sur elle. Cela lui permit de se détendre légèrement.

Non loin d'elle, elle entendit une conversation. Elle ne put voir de qui il s'agissait, la rue étant plongée dans la pénombre mais elle savait à qui appartenait les voix.

"Tu aurais dû lui dire ! s'exclama la première.

-Sa ne changerais rien, marmonna la deuxième. Je lui ai fais trop de mal. Au moins, je sais qu'elle est toujours en vie et en bonne santé."

Elle entendit la première voix prononcer quelques chose tout bas. Malheureusement pour elle, elle se trouvait trop loin d'eux pour entendre. Elle soupira et reporta son attention sur sa cigarette. Alors qu'elle fixait l'endroit d'où les personnes parlaient, une d'entre elle sortit de l'obscurité. Elle croisa les yeux marron du professeur Ukitake. Il la dévisagea mais elle l'ignora, continuant de fixer la deuxième silhouette qui venait d'apparaitre. Elle resta accrocher aux yeux de son ancien amant comme hypnotiser. L'espace d'un instant, elle eu l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Il y avait toujours autant d'attirance entre eux. Elle le perçu, ou bien était-ce l'alcool qui commençait à faire effets. Elle ne le su pas, Shirosaki l'appela. Elle tourna vers lui sa tête à contre cœur, brisant le contact avec son ancien amant. Jamais elle n'avait autant détesté son ami qu'à l'instant présent. Alors que Shirosaki lui parlait, elle observa les deux professeurs partirent.

"Tu es d'accord alors ? demanda l'albinos.

-Hein ? Pardon ? marmonna Yoruichi en s'intéressant à son ami.

-Je te demandais si cela te déranger si je te dépose à la maison et que je pars voir Kisuke après ? ou bien tu as besoin que je sois là ?

-Non vas-y. Mais moi je vais sortir boire un verre dans un bar. J'ai besoin d'air. Je prendrais un taxi pour rentrer ne t'en fais pas pour moi, lui expliqua Yoruichi ave un sourire.

-Tu es sûre ? Avec ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? s'inquiéta son ami."

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Yoruichi ressentait le besoin de se retrouver seule. Elle devait réfléchir et si il y avait du monde auprès d'elle, elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle remercia son ami lorsqu'il lui donna ses affaires. Elle enfila sa veste et partit à pied loin du lycée, lorsque ce dernier s'éloigna en voiture.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Les rues étaient animées, comme les samedi et les vendredi soir qu'elle passait dans sa jeunesse. Beaucoup de bar avaient changé de noms comme de propriétaires. Ses pas la menèrent vers celui où elle se rendait lorsqu'ils avaient rompu. Cela ne l'étonna pas de voir un autre serveur à la place de son ami Hisagi, après tout seize années avaient défilé. Yoruichi s'accouda au bar et commanda un martini. La brune observa la décoration du bar pendant que le serveur préparait sa commande.

La lumière tamisée était violette. Les tables non loin étaient en noir laqué, ce qui ressortaient avec les banquettes blanche et les murs blancs. De nombreux cadres ornaient les murs. Beaucoup de jeunes se déhanchaient aussi sur la piste au rythme de la musique. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait un étage supérieur. Le serveur posa l'alcool à ses côtés. Elle pivota sur son tabouret, le remercia puis régla sa consommation. Yoruichi savoura son verre calmement lorsque quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux de son verre étonnée.

"Hisagi ! s'écria-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Yoruichi, je n'étais pas sûr que sa soit bien toi ! déclara-t-il en s'écartant d'elle.

-Eh si 'est bien moi, en chair et en os, plaisanta la jeune femme.

-Je vois sa. Je croyais que tu étais morte ! Cela fais tellement longtemps.

-Oui, seize ans. Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? demanda la femme accoudée au bar.

-Ben maintenant c'est mon établissement."

Yoruichi apprit que l'homme en face d'elle avait reçu en testament le bar lorsque l'ancien propriétaire décéda. Il avait réussi à remonter l'affaire lorsque celle-ci commença à sombrer. La conversation fut interrompue lorsqu'un client demanda à voir le chef de l'établissement. Yoruichi lui promit de repasser plus tard. Elle laissa son ami à ses affaires. Une fois dans la rue, Yoruichi appela un taxi. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle donna l'adresse au chauffeur qui se mit en route immédiatement. Arrivée à destination, la jeune femme régla la course. Elle descendit calmement de la voiture, puis ferma la portière.

Yoruichi resta sur le trottoir, observant la résidence en face d'elle. Elle avança doucement et poussa le portail. Elle ouvrit la porte du bâtiment et s'arrêta dans le hall. Yoruichi grimpa les deux étages après qu'elle eu la confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait. Se fut seulement à une fois devant la porte qu'elle pensa à regarder l'heure qu'il était. Sa montre indiquait une heure trente. Se fut donc en hésitant qu'elle frappa à la porte. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre une clef tournait dans la porte et que cette dernière s'ouvrit.

"Yoruichi, s'étonna la personne en face d'elle, en peignoir.

-Bonsoir Byakuya.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda le susnommé en s'appuyant sur le bâti de la porte, les bras croisé sur son torse.

-Je peux entrer ?"

Yoruichi patienta quelques instants que l'homme en face d'elle lui réponde. Byakuya, quand à lui, l'observait se demandant si elle plaisanter ou pas. Seulement même si la question avait été hésitante, elle semblait déterminée. Il décroisa les bras puis s'effaça pour la laisser pénétrer dans les lieux. Elle avança doucement à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Byakuya referma la porte derrière elle. Il prit sa veste et son sac pour les ranger dans un placard. Il l'invita à le suivre dans le salon, ce qu'elle fit.

L'ambiance de la pièce n'était plus la même, ni la décoration, ni les meubles. Yoruichi essaya d'y faire abstraction jusqu'à ce qu'une photo attire son attention. Elle se rapprocha du meuble pour l'observer. Byakuya se trouvait au côté d'une femme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Rukia mais l'ancienne maitresse savait qu'il s'agissait d'Hisana, sa femme. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant sourire sur la photo. Byakuya se plaça à sa droite sans un bruit.

"Sa aurait dû être moi, déclara la femme sans quitter la photographie des yeux.

-Pourquoi es-tu là Yoruichi ? demanda Byakuya sur un ton polaire. Tu m'as dis de ne plus t'approcher, je respecterais ton choix mais je n'y arriverais pas si tu viens ici. D'ailleurs comment as-tu su que j'habitais ici ?"

Yoruichi se tourna vers lui. Elle haussa les réponses en guise de réponse. Il est vrai qu'elle n'en savait rien, elle avait juste eu un pressentiment. Et lorsqu'elle avait vu son nom sur les boite aux lettres en bas elle avait été contente d'avoir suivit son intuition. Byakuya fronça les sourcils.

"Tu étais contente ? Je ne te comprends pas Yoruichi. Tu veux boire quelques chose ? interrogea l'homme en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Un thé. Pardon si je vous ai réveillé ta femme et toi, évitant la question de son ancien amant.

-Je ne dormais pas et puis, rajouta-t-il, je ne suis plus marié.

-Vous avez divorcé ? s'étonna la jeune femme en prenant place sur une chaise qui lui indiquait.

-Non. Elle est décédée un ans après notre mariage.

-Toutes mes condoléances."

Byakuya posa une tasse avec une soucoupe au dessus devant elle. Il l'observa avant de parler.

"Merci. Mais si tu veux que je te crois, effaces au moins le sourire de ton visage."

Yoruichi piqua un fard mais ne le contredis pas. Il était vrai qu'elle était ravie qu'il ne soit plus marié et légèrement triste qu'elle soit morte aussi jeune.

"Du coup, vous n'avez pas eu d'enfants ? questionna-t-elle alors que Byakuya s'asseyait sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

-Non aucun. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Discuter.

-Uniquement pour sa ? demanda le professeur en écartant doucement des mèches de cheveux du visage de la femme à ses côtés. Tu aurais pu attendre le matin, lui fit il constater enjôleur ."

Il se rapprocha d'elle, rétrécissant l'espace entre eux deux. Yoruichi tourna son visage vers son ancien amant. Elle le vit avancer vers elle doucement mais comparer à tout à l'heure elle ne recula pas, elle en avait envie. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il se trouva à quelques millimètres de son visage. Seulement, elle n'attendit pas que se soit lui qui les fasse. Elle scella leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yoruichi ouvrit difficilement les yeux, le soleil l'éblouissant. Elle lâcha l'oreiller pour se redresser doucement, faisant descendre la couverture dévoilant ainsi son corps nu. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Byakuya endormi. Il était tellement beau, tellement paisible. Après peu de temps à l'observer, la jeune femme décida de sortir du lit en silence. Elle ramassa sa lingerie au sol qu'elle se dépêcha d'enfiler. Elle quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds pour se diriger vers la cuisine dans l'idée de récupérer le reste de ses affaires. Yoruichi boutonna son chemisier et zippa sa jupe. Elle trouva dans la poche de cette dernière un élastique ce qui lui permit d'accrocher rapidement ses cheveux. Elle mit ses escarpins qu'elle trouva sous la chaise où elle s'était assise très tôt le matin.

La jeune femme se dirigea calmement vers le placard où son amant avait rangé son sac et sa veste. Elle sortit les deux puis fouilla dans son sac à main pour y trouver son portable. Elle appuya sur le bouton pour voir l'écran de veille. Ce dernier indiquait l'heure "9h30". Elle remarqua qu'elle avait cinq messages non lu et trois appels manqués. Elle soupira.

Faisait-elle le bon choix en partant ? Elle avait passé une nuit magnifique avec lui, une nuit inoubliable mais elle n'était pas venue pour sa. Leur histoire s'était terminée il y a seize ans. SI ils recommençaient sa serait un pas en arrière et elle ne pouvait pas ... Ils devaient discuter mais autrement ... Elle se demandait si elle était encore amoureuse de lui ou bien si c'était le fait de le voir qui a fais remonter tous ses souvenirs. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Seulement elle savait que si elle partait maintenant, il la détesterait pour de bon. Son portable se mit à vibrer dans ses mains ce qui la tira de ses pensées. Elle décrocha rapidement, en espérant que le bruit du vibreur n'ai pas réveillé Byakuya.

"Allô ? demanda-t-elle a voix basse.

-Yoru ! Enfin ! Tu es où ?

-Je rentre bientôt ne t'inquiète pas Shiro, continua-t-elle tout bas en cherchant ses clefs dans son sac.

-Pourquoi tu parles à voix basse ? s'agaça l'albinos de l'autre côté du téléphone.

-Parce que ... commença la jeune femme en levant la tête. Je te rappelle, lui dit-elle en se figeant.

-Me dis pas que tu ..."

Yoruichi raccrocha sans cérémonie et observa Byakuya totalement habillé devant elle. Elle laissa tomber les clefs qu'elle venait de trouver dans son sac et lui fit face. Il se reposait légèrement sur le canapé derrière lui et croisé les bras en la regardant. Son regard ne trahissait aucunes émotions.

"Je crois qu'il est tant qu'on discute Yoruichi."

Le ton glaciale la fit tressaillir.

* * *

Bonjour,

Je sais que ce chapitre-ci est court. Le suivant arrivera bientôt.

J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu. Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Rendez vous au prochain chapitre.

Boubouille


	15. Avons nous un avenir ?

Voici le chapitre 14 ! La suite de nos amoureux ou plus amoureux à vous de le voir.

Ma première fille étant en week-end prolongée chez ses grands parents et la deuxième à la sieste c'est plus simple d'écrire ^^ Merci pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture

* * *

"Tu es vraiment devenu trop con ! s'exclama Yoruichi, furieuse, en ouvrant la porte en grand.

-Ah je tombe mal, fit constater un homme sur le seuil de l'appartement.

-Non je vous le laisse Ukitake, déclara la jeune femme en passant à côté d'elle.

-Yoruichi on n'a pas fini de discuter ! S'écria Byakuya en essayant de la rattraper."

La susnommé ne se retourna pas. Elle lui fit signe de la main en descendant les escaliers. Pour elle, c'était finie. Elle ne remettrait pas les pieds chez son ancien amant tout de suite. Elle dévala les escaliers jusqu'à se retrouver dans la rue. Yoruichi observa son téléphone, puis le fourra de nouveau dans son sac. Elle avança doucement le long du trottoir. Elle profita du soleil et du calme du matin pour prendre son déjeuner dans une boulangerie. Elle commanda au comptoir puis la personne lui demanda d'aller s'installer à une table. Ils viendraient la servir. Yoruichi obéit donc à la femme et s'installa à une table près de la fenêtre. Elle s'affala au fond de sa chaise et se décida à appeler son ami. Elle soupira à l'avance connaissant la réaction qu'il allait avoir. Elle déverrouilla son portable lorsque celui-ci se mit à vibrer. Elle accepta l'appel de l'albinos et plaça le téléphone à côté de son oreille.

"Oui ? demanda-t-elle innocemment, ce qui énerva encore plus l'homme de l'autre côté de l'appareil.

-Enfin ! 'tain tu étais où ?

-T'es pas mon père, dit simplement la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils."

Cela eu l'effet de calmer instantanément son meilleur ami. Yoruichi savait qu'il voulait la protéger mais elle aurait bientôt trente cinq ans, elle était à un âge où elle savait se débrouiller seule.

"Bon, reprit-il plus posément. Tu es où ? Tu devais rentrer hier soir.

-Je déjeune là, dans une boulangerie. Tu peux me rejoindre si tu veux. On pourra discuter plus longtemps, je n'ai presque plus de batterie, lui expliqua Yoruichi en souriant au serveur qui venait de poser sa commande devant elle."

Elle le remercia alors que son ami lui demandait le nom de la boulangerie. Elle raccrocha lorsqu'elle lui eut fourni les informations demandées. Yoruichi mit le sucre dans le chocolat chaud puis chercha la cuillère. Elle leva les yeux vers le serveur lorsqu'il lui déclara "tenez" en lui tendant la cuillère.

"Merci. Comment avez vous su ? s'étonna la jeune femme en souriant de plus belle.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de clients qui reste ici, alors je vous regardais, lui avoua l'homme en chemise blanche et en jean.

Une légère teinte rouge apparut sur les joues de la jeune femme mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer la discussion avec lui.

-Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ?

-J'aide seulement ma sœur ce week end.

-Vous faites quoi sinon ? demanda Yoruichi en touillant sa boisson chaude, sans enlever son sourire de son visage.

-Je suis médecin, à l'hôpital Kurosaki, expliqua le serveur calmement. Excusez moi, rajouta ce dernier en entendant la cloche d'entrée sonnée."

Le serveur s'éloigna de la jeune femme qui se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Elle regarda l'homme qui était maintenant de dos. Elle constata que son pantalon mettait fortement en avant son derrière.

"C'est vrai qu'il a un beau cul ce mec, murmura une voix à son oreille."

Yoruichi fit un bond sur sa chaise. Elle plaça sa main sur sa poitrine en essayant de reprendre son calme. Elle fusilla son ami du regard alors qu'il prenait place sur la chaise de l'autre côté de la table. Pour une fois, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de la charrier, elle n'était pas d'humeur. Sa matinée commençait seulement à s'améliorer avec la rencontre du beau serveur, elle voulait que cela continue comme sa. Son ami se leva et commanda au près du jeune homme qui l'avait servit plus tôt. Le serveur adressa un sourire de loin à Yoruichi avant de repartir voir la femme derrière le comptoir. Le fais que Yoruichi lui réponde n'échappa pas à l'œil experts de son ami. Il nota cette information dans un coin de sa tête, au cas où son ancienne maîtresse aurait un coup de blues. Il revint la voir pour s'asseoir sur la chaise face à elle seulement il s'abstint de parler, son regard en disant long. Il l'observait une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Le serveur d'un jour déposa le croissant et le café devant lui. Son regard passa de l'homme à la femme, puis un haussement de sourcils s'afficha sur son visage. Il repartit calmement, laissant les deux amis s'affronter du regard. A la surprise de Yoruichi, Shirosaki se releva, posa sa veste sur la chaise et se dirigea rapidement vers le serveur. Yoruichi le suivit des yeux alors que les deux hommes se parlaient. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, le serveur pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté pour l'observer. Après quelques instant, il s'appuya par dessus le comptoir mais Yoruichi ne vit pas ce qu'il faisait, lui tournant maintenant le dos. Une fois que le serveur se redressa, il tendit un objet à son meilleur ami, qui revint l'air triomphant.

Yoruichi regarda perplexe son ami. Il reprit sa place en face d'elle puis déposa sur la table un objet blanc. La jeune femme haussa les sourcils.

"Tu es content parce qu'il t'a donné une serviette en papier ?

-Ce n'est pas pour moi, fit-il mystérieux. Mais pour toi, rajouta-t-il en faisant glisser l'objet sur la table vers elle."

Shirosaki étudia la réaction de son amie, lorsqu'elle prit ce qu'il venait de poser devant elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, furieuse.

"De quoi je me mêle ! s'emporta-t-elle. Je n'interviens pas dans ta vie privée alors tu seras gentil de faire de même !

-Oh sa va, lui rétorqua-t-il en souriant et en s'adossant au dossier de la chaise. Ce n'est qu'un numéro de téléphone. Et puis, si il ne voulait pas te revoir, il ne me l'aurait pas donné, affirma le jeune homme en croisant ses bras sur son torse."

Yoruichi ne répliqua pas, elle savait qu'il avait encore raison. Elle reporta son attention sur sa tasse. Elle en prit une gorgée calmement.

Shirosaki attendait patiemment qu'elle lui parle seulement elle ne semblait pas l'avoir décidée. Il choisit donc de poser la question qu'il avait en tête sans passer par quatre chemins.

"Tu étais avec lui cette nuit n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui mais, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, je ne suis pas prête d'y retourner. Et c'est tout ce que tu sauras."

L'albinos n'insista pas plus devant le regard sérieux de son amie. Il sut seulement qu'elle était furieuse contre son ancien professeur. Après seize ans sans se voir, il avait pensé qu'elle serait ravie mais se ne fut pas le cas. Même si il souhaitait savoir, il attendrait patiemment qu'elle lui en parle. Il connaissait suffisamment la jeune femme pour être sur qu'elle lui en parlerait quand elle serait prête. Elle l'avait fais de nombreuses fois par le passé, mais c'était toujours après avoir bu quelques verres d'alcool. Shirosaki plongea son regard dans la tasse devant lui se rappelant un de ses moments.

 _Shirosaki entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Il se redressa, s'étant assis sur le canapé en attendant. Il salua la jeune femme qui était étonnée de le trouver là. L'albinos lui expliqua qu'il s'était disputé avec Kisuke et du coup, il voulait savoir si il pouvait dormir chez elle, le temps que la tempête se calme. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'elle accepta sans poser de questions._

 _"Ma maison est la tienne Shiro, et cela pour toujours, lui déclara-t-elle droit dans les yeux, les mains prises par des sacs._

 _-Merci._

 _-Je ne vais pas te mettre à la porte, tu as tout laissé pour venir ici Shiro alors arrêtes de me remercier à chaque fois. Tu as ta chambre ici, et cela ne changera pas."_

 _Yoruichi laissa son ami pour ranger les courses qu'elle avait dans les mains. Alors qu'elle les posait sur la table, Shirosaki apparut et l'aida aux rangements. Il lui fit par de son étonnement quand au fait qu'elle rentre à cette heure-là, il pensait qu'elle ne rentrerait que vers dix huit heure. Elle lui expliqua que son jour de congés avait changé, et que dorénavant sa serait le jeudi. De plus, elle était seule au soir, Kisuke gardait Nell vu que c'était les vacances. Il lui expliqua qu'il était au courant vu qu'il avait croisé la jeune femme chez son amant avant de partir. Yoruichi lui demanda si c'était sa fille le sujet de leur dispute._

 _"Non, pas du tout. Kisuke nous trouve juste trop proche. Je lui ai dis qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous. Mais bon, tu le connais, il est très jaloux, sa en devient étouffant."_

 _Yoruichi acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle ne connaissait son oncle que depuis quelques années mais elle avait rapidement compris que lorsqu'il avait une chose en tête, il ne l'avait pas autre part._

 _"Cela te dis de boire un verre ? demanda Yoruichi en regardant l'alcool devant elle._

 _-Oui. Cela ne pourra que nous faire du bien, déclara-t-il en souriant."_

 _Les deux amis se trouvaient maintenant dans le salon, assis par terre un verre à la main, Yoruichi étant celle qui avait bu le plus._

 _"Tu sais quoi ? Il y a des jours, je ne souhaite pas l'avoir rencontrer, ni même l'avoir embrassée ! Je n'aurai pas le cœur en morceaux ! Je ne serais pas à l'autre bout de la planète pour fuir mon père ! Ma mère serait encore en vie ! Tu serais plus heureux et Choux aussi !_

 _-Mais Nell ne serait pas là Yoru, déclara-t-il en l'aidant à se lever dans l'idée de la mettre au lit._

 _-Oui ... C'est vrai ... C'est le vrai amour de ma vie Shiro, murmura la jeune femme des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle ne connaîtra jamais son père. Ni sa grand mère, ni l'endroit où j'ai grandis. En plus ... Elle n'a aucun ... Ami à l'école... Elle doit me détester pour sa Shiro ... Si, commença Yoruichi."_

 _Shiro essaya d'allonger Yoruichi sur le lit une fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans la chambre de cette dernière. Seulement au lieu de la faire asseoir doucement, cette dernière bascula en arrière l'entraînant dans sa chute._

 _"Si seulement c'était de toi dont j'étais tombée amoureuse Shiro ..., dit-elle tout bas en le regardant droit dans les yeux."_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yoruichi et Shirosaki partirent de la boulangerie non sans un regard vers le serveur. Il entraîna son amie jusqu'à la voiture pour les conduire vers leur appartement. Une fois la porte passée, Yoruichi ne perdit pas de temps pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle alluma l'eau laissant ainsi le temps à l'eau froide de chauffer. Elle en profita pour laisser tomber ses affaires au sol. Elle se glissa doucement sous l'eau maintenant à la bonne température. Elle ferma les yeux laissant le liquide chaud ruisseler sur elle. Elle se remit à penser à la dispute du matin.

Comment avait-il pu douter d'elle comme sa ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas cru ? Elle lui avait toujours dis la vérité par le passé. Même si ils ne s'étaient pas vus pendant seize ans, elle était toujours la même. Elle était honnête. Il n'avait jamais eu à douter d'elle bordel ! Il est vrai qu'elle lui avait fais croire pendant une semaine qu'elle sortait avec l'albinos mais ils s'étaient expliqués, alors pourquoi lui avait-il ramené cette histoire à la figure ? Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il n'avait plus confiance en elle.

 _"Yoruichi ! Je peux me poser la question quand même ! Tu débarques après seize ans et tu m'apprends que j'ai une fille du même âge !_

 _-Bordel Bya ! C'est toi son père ! Comment peux-tu imaginer une seule seconde que je t'ai trompé ! hurla la jeune femme en plaquant ses mains sur la table devant elle._

 _-Et avec Shirosaki !_

 _-Mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec lui pendant qu'on était ensemble ! Et puis en même temps je pourrais te retourner la question ! Depuis quand tu couchais avec elle pendant que nous étions ensemble ? Parce que te mariée seulement trois mois après que je sois partie, tu n'as pas perdu de temps._

 _-On ne parle pas de moi là. Je te demande si il n'y a que moi qui puisse être le père de ta fille !_

 _-Je sais encore ce que je fais et avec qui ! s'indigna Yoruichi._

 _-Ouais tu as été saoul plus d'une fois je te rappelle. Et tu n'étais pas toujours avec moi, rajouta le professeur face à elle._

 _-Ecoutes Byakuya, tu es son père. Tu fais ce que tu veux de cette information mais la prochaine fois, évites de me traiter de salope !"_

 _Yoruichi tourna les talons avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir._

* * *

Soi vint déposer Nell le dimanche dans l'après midi. Cette dernière, en bonne adolescente, salua simplement sa mère et retourna discuter avec ses amies sur son téléphone. Yoruichi soupira lorsque son amie d'enfance lui certifia que l'adolescente n'avait pas touché à son portable tout le temps où elle avait été chez elle. Yoruichi en fut soulagée. Elle détestait voir sa fille toute la journée avec son smartphone.

Soi du partir peut après être arrivée au grand désespoir de la brune.

"On se revoit bientôt Yoru, lui rappela-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Nous viendrons voir ta futur maison avec Toshi et les enfants.

-Oui. Dans un mois et demi. Allez files, sinon ton cher mari va te passer un savon, plaisanta Yoruichi en s'écartant de la plus petite.

-Oui."

Elles se sourient puis Soi s'éloigna dans le couloir, laissant Yoruichi sur le seuil de la porte. Elle attendit que son amie pénètre dans l'ascenseur pour retourner dans l'appartement. Ce dernier était calme. Nell se trouvait dans sa chambre et Shiro passait le reste de l'après midi avec son oncle.

Se fut les yeux dans le vague que Yoruichi débarrassa la table de la terrasse. Elle prit machinalement les tasses pour les déposer dans le lave vaisselle. Elle s'adossa au plan de travail puis commença à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant. Elle constata que sa vie était devenue vide d'un seul coup. Nell était grande, elle n'avait plus autant besoin de sa mère. Shiro avait reprit une histoire avec Kisuke, donc il ne serait plus autant disponible pour elle. Sa meilleur amie avait un mari et des enfants. Son travail ne la comblait que du lundi au vendredi. Et son ancien amant ne ferait plus parti de sa vie intime. Yoruichi s'apperçut qu'il ne lui restait plus grand chose à faire.

Elle se traîna jusqu'à son lit l'air sombre. Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos, regardant le plafond blanc. Elle soupira fortement puis se tourna vers le reste de la pièce. Il fallait qu'elle défasse ses cartons. Mais elle n'en avait pas le courage, devant de nouveau les faire lorsqu'elle déménagerait dans un peu plus d'un mois. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit l'inscription "affaires de sports" sur un des cartons. Yoruichi se rappela que peu de temps avant qu'ils ne déménagent avec l'albinos, ils s'étaient tous les deux mis au sport. Seulement le déménagement avait eu raison de leur motivation. Yoruichi se redressa décidée à s'y remettre. Elle se déshabilla et enfila un short avec un maillot qui se trouvaient dans le carton. Alors qu'elle pliait son jean, elle remarqua un papier au sol, devant sa commode. Elle le ramassa et vit un numéro de téléphone inscrit dessus.

"Allez appelles-le ! s'écria une petite voix en elle.

-Mais non, vas courir, sa te fera du bien, commenta une autre voix.

-Oh allez, sa te fera du bien de revoir le beau serveur.

-Mais tu ferais mieux d'être un peu seule. Vas courir."

Yoruichi composa doucement le numéro inscrit, elle appuya sur la touche d'appel mais raccrocha immédiatement. Elle devait remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie, sinon cela finirait aussi vite qu'avec ses autres amants. Elle se devait de grandir, de reprendre sa vie en mains et de ne plus penser au passé.

Elle quitta sa chambre baskets aux pieds, passa rapidement dans la chambre de sa fille pour lui stipuler qu'elle sortait courir. Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

* * *

Shirosaki observa sa meilleure amie rentrait de sa course à pieds. Elle lui sembla détendu.

"Salut, déclara-t-elle en se mettant à côté de lui dans la cuisine. Mmhh c'est bon, rajouta-t-elle en mettant le doigt qu'elle venait de tremper dans la sauce à la bouche.

-Files à ta douche ! dit l'albinos en souriant et en la poussant loin du repas. Tu mangeras après."

Yoruichi se mit à rire en partant. L'homme de la maison fut ravi de constater que la jeune femme était heureuse. Elle avait repris le sport tous les jours, son travail lui plaisait. Elle était surtout redevenue souriante. Elle commençait à vivre de nouveau. Les démons du passés commençaient à disparaître. Shirosaki tourna la sauce sur le feu à l'aide d'une cuillère pour éviter que cette dernière ne brûle lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd provenant de la salle de bain. Il éteignit la plaque et courut dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva Yoruichi sur le sol.

"Yoru ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il inquiet en l'aidant à se relever.

-J'ai glissé, c'est tout, en acceptant l'aide que se dernier lui donner. Aie ! s'exclama la jeune femme en posant son pied à terre.

-Allez, on va aux urgences.

-Mais non Shiro, il n'y en a pas besoin ! dit Yoruichi alors qu'il l'aidait à s'installer dans le canapé.

-Tu as vu ta cheville ? s'emporta-t-il. Elle est très gonflée et le médecin est fermé à cette heure-ci. Demain tu ne peux pas aller travailler comme sa ! Nell ! appela l'albinos.

La jeune femme sur la terrasse se dépêcha de venir les voir.

"J'emmène ta mère aux urgences. I manger dans le frigo ou bien sers toi du plat que j'ai fais, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai."

Shirosaki regarda l'adolescente pour être sur qu'elle avait tout compris. Elle hocha d'un signe de tête pour lui montrer qu'elle était d'accord. Elle embrassa sa mère sur la joue puis aida l'albinos en lui tenant la porte le temps qu'il passe avec sa mère. Elle referma la porte derrière eux.

Les deux amis attendaient sur un lit des urgences qu'un médecin vienne les voir. Yoruichi pestait contre son ami de l'avoir emmener alors qu'elle trouvait qu'elle n'avait rien.

"Ma cheville est juste gonflée !

-Elle est gonflée, elle est en train de virer au bleu violet. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir t'occuper des enfants demain et tu le sais ! Alors arrêtes de te plaindre !"

Yoruichi se mit à marmonner quelque chose sur les amis trop protecteur, ce qui fit sourire son accompagnateur. Le rideau s'ouvrit laissant entrer un médecin qui lisait sa feuille de renseignement.

"Excusez moi du retard. Alors vous êtes bien Madame Shihoïn ? demanda l'homme en levant les yeux. Oh bonsoir, reprit-il étonné.

-Bonsoir, dit Yoruichi avec un petit sourire.

-Vous êtes médecin ? s'interrogea l'albinos en observant l'homme en face de lui, vêtu d'une blouse blanche.

-Oui. Bon regardons cette cheville."

Une demi heure plus tard, le médecin écrivait une ordonnance qu'il donna à la jeune femme.

"Veuillez à ne pas poser le pieds pendant trois jours ou le moins possible, le temps que votre cheville dégonfle. Après je vous fais un arrêt d'une semaine. Si cela ne va pas mieux, je vous conseille d'aller voir votre médecin. Je vous prescris des anti-douleurs contre la douleur que vous risquez d'avoir. Vous ne pouvez pas en prendre plus de quatre par jours. Vous devez aller les chercher à la pharmacie de l'hôpital, déclara le docteur en tendant le papier à l'homme qui accompagnait la malade."

Ce dernier prit ce qu'il lui tendait et laissa les deux personnes seules.

"Vous ne m'avez pas appeler, lui déclara l'homme en blouse blanche assis sur son tabouret.

-J'ai voulu et j'ai raccroché, avoua-t-elle en jouant avec ses doigts. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire.

-Cela aurait été bien de commencer par bonjour, vous ne pensez pas ? demanda-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux."

Yoruichi acquiesça d'un signe de tête, les mots ne voulant pas sortir de sa bouche. Lorsque Yoruichi avait appuyé sur le bouton, l'angoisse était arrivée et elle n'avait pas su quoi faire alors elle avait raccroché. Un silence qu'elle trouva pesant s'installa entre eux deux. Seulement elle ne souhaitait pas que cela s'éternise. Elle attrapa son portable dans son sac à main et composa un numéro alors que le médecin retournait à la lecture de sa feuille. Un portable se mit à sonner dans la petite pièce qu'elle occupait. Le médecin sortit de sa poche son téléphone qui sonnait, il s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme et décrocha.

"Allo ?

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir, dit-il en se tournant étonné vers la femme allongée sur le lit.

-Vous m'avez donné votre numéro de téléphone il y a quelques jours, dit-elle en souriant toujours au téléphone.

-Je sais, j'attendais votre appel, lui avoua-t-il.

-Je me demandais si cela vous plairez de venir boire un verre avec moi un de ses jours.

-Samedi prochain ? demanda-t-il en souhaitant connaître une date le plus vite possible.

-Je vais devoir vous rappeler, il faut que je demande à mon médecin avant vu que j'ai une entorse à la cheville.

-D'accord, je vais attendre. Je dois vous laisser je suis occupée avec une patiente.

-Oui. Excusez moi de vous avoir dérangé. A bientôt.

-A bientôt."

Les deux personnes raccrochèrent. La conversation était lancée. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à continuer en face à face.

"Je ne connais pas votre prénom docteur, murmura Yoruichi en se mordant instinctivement la lèvre inférieur.

-Je m'appelle Ichigo. Et le vôtre ?

-Yoruichi ! s'exclama-t-elle."

Shirosaki interrompit l'instant en pénétrant dans les lieux. Il avait les médicaments de la jeune femme ainsi que des béquilles et une atèle. Il donna le tout au médecin qui montra à la jeune femme comment mettre l'atèle. Il les libéra peu de temps après. Alors que Shirosaki avançait, Yoruichi jeta un oeil au médecin qui l'observait d'un peu plus loin. Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de quitter les lieux.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La semaine passa rapidement pour la jeune femme. Heureusement pour elle, sa patronne était plutôt gentille. Il est vrai que le fais qu'elle soit en arrêt ne lui avait pas vraiment plus mais ce n'étais que pour une semaine, du vendredi au vendredi. Elle avait donc pu profité de sa fille durant le week-end. Elle en était ravie. Mais à son grand désespoir, la complicité qu'elles avaient lorsqu'elle était petite commençait à disparaître. Nell ne lui confiait plus grand chose de sa vie. Elle grandissait, elle avait ses secrets, c'était une adolescente, Yoruichi se faisait une raison.

Le vendredi arriva, Yoruichi était ravie de pouvoir de nouveau marcher. Le canapé lui plaisait mais elle préférait faire elle-même les choses. Elle mit la table alors que son ami cuisinait. Nell quand à elle faisait ses devoirs dans sa chambre. Elle posa les verres et vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami dans la cuisine.

"Tu vas être triste lorsque tu auras déménagé, s'amusa Shiro en lui tournant le dos le temps de regarder dans le four si le plat était cuit.

-Ah bon ? pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

-Sa sera à toi de faire la cuisine."

Yoruichi se mit à rigoler. Il était vrai qu'elle n'aimait pas cuisiner. Elle avait du apprendre pour sa fille, pour lui faire de bon petits plats comme lui avait expliqué son oncle, mais comme Shiro se trouvait toujours avec eux, elle ne s'était pas fais priée pour éviter cette pièce de la maison.

"Au fait Shiro, je sors demain après midi, déclara-t-elle en grignotant du pain qui se trouvait juste devant elle, sur le plan de travail.

-Ah ? Avec le beau docteur ? questionna l'albinos en enlevant la nourriture en face de la jeune femme. Arrêtes de grignoter, tu ne vas plus manger à table !

-Oh c'est bon ! Je ne suis plus une enfant !

-Arrêtes d'agir comme tel alors ! s'énerva Shiro."

Yoruichi allait répliqué lorsque son smartphone l'interrompit. Shiro la regarda étonné. Elle se leva puis alla le chercher sur la table basse. Elle décrocha en fronçant les sourcils devant le numéro inconnu.

"Allô ?

-Bonsoir, c'est Ichigo, déclara une voix de l'autre côté du combiné.

-Ah bonsoir, répondit-elle en s'éloignant dans sa chambre, loin des oreilles baladeuses de son ami.

-Je ne vous dérange pas ? s'inquiéta le médecin.

-Non, pas du tout, le rassura-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

-D'accord. C'est toujours ok pour demain ? s'empressa-t-il de demander timidement.

-Bien sûr ! Par contre, vous connaissez un endroit ? Parce que cela ne fais pas longtemps que je suis revenue, je n'ai pas eu le temps de visiter de nouveau.

-Oui, il y a un nouveau café qui vient d'ouvrir. Il s'appelle le Inuzuri. Je vous enverrai l'adresse par message. Pour quinze heure ?

-Entendu.

-Maman ! appela Nell en rentrant dans la chambre de sa génitrice. Oh pardon ! Je ne savais pas ! s'exclama-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche.

-Je vais vous laisser, intervint Ichigo après avoir entendu les paroles de l'adolescente. Je n'oublie pas l'adresse. A demain.

-A demain, répondit Yoruichi en raccrochant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? dit-elle à l'attention de sa fille.

-Shiro m'a envoyé te chercher pour te dire que le repas était prêt."

Yoruichi se leva du lit et rejoignit son meilleur ami avec sa fille. Elle était pressée d'être au lendemain.

* * *

Nell osa regardait dans la chambre de sa mère. Ce qu'elle vit n'était pas forcément pour lui plaire. Elle avait appris de la part de l'ami de sa mère que cette dernière avait rendez-vous et comme elle le craignait, sa mère n'arrivait pas à décider qu'elle tenue elle mettrait. C'est comme sa qu'elle soupira en voyant des affaires partout dans la chambre. Elle pénétra dans la pièce sans que sa mère ne la remarque et se plaça à ses côtés. Elle demanda à sa mère si elle avait besoin d'aide. Cette dernière sursauta. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

"Tu devrais mettre un jean. Avec ce haut, déclara l'adolescente aux cheveux vert en prenant un chemiser bleu clair. Tu rentres la chemise dans le pantalon, tu mets une ceinture noir comme sa ! reprit-elle en fouillant dans les affaires. Et une paire d'escarpins !

-Comment tu sais ce qui pourrait m'aller ? s'interrogea la mère de famille en prenant les affaires que sa fille lui tendait.

-Shiro m'a dis que tu ne savais jamais comment t'habiller quand tu avais un rendez-vous et il m'a demandé de venir t'aider à choisir avant de partir retrouver mes amis, vu que lui se trouve déjà avec Kisuke.

-Tu vas où ? questionna sa mère en enfilant le pantalon.

-Au ciné. Je prends mes clefs ne t'en fais pas. Et après je rejoins Kisuke à son restaurant. Tu as toute l'après midi et la soirée si tu veux conclure, rajouta-t-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à sa mère.

-Pardon ?! s'étrangla Yoruichi en l'observant les yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

-Je file ! Je vais être en retard ! s'exclama Nell en laissant sa mère seule avec ses pensées."

Yoruichi rangea sa chambre une fois habillée. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain dans l'espoir de coiffer ses cheveux mais ses derniers ne semblaient pas être d'accord avec elle. Elle décida donc d'attacher ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Après tout, pensa-t-elle, je ne vais boire qu'un verre avec lui.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ichigo avait proposé à la jeune femme de la raccompagnée, souhaitant continuer à être en sa compagnie. Ils franchirent l'ascenseur et Yoruichi s'adossa contre la porte d'entrée face à lui. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Le faire entrer ou pas ? La drague n'était pas son point fort. Elle voulait qu'il rentre dans l'appartement mais elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Elle pensa qu'elle allait peut être trop vite pour lui ou bien elle s'était tout simplement faite de fausses idées. Seulement à son grand soulagement, se fut lui qui prit l'initiative. Il caressa doucement sa joue avec sa main et elle garda les yeux grands ouverts pour se perdre dans ceux ambre de l'homme en face d'elle. Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher d'elle doucement, serrant légèrement leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Il pencha délicatement la tête sur le côté et raccourcit l'espace entre eux en scellant leur lèvres dans un baiser. Yoruichi ferma les yeux au contact, ses mains se plaçant instinctivement autour de la taille du médecin.

"Yoruichi Shihoïn, déclara une voix féminine à côté d'eux, forçant les deux personnes à se séparer."

Yoruichi tourna la tête vers l'intruse et fronça les sourcils. Ichigo perçut le changement de comportement de la jeune femme et s'écarta un peu plus d'elle.

"Rukia. Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ? demanda Yoruichi hostile.

-C'est Maître maintenant. Je voulais vous donner en main propre ses papiers, déclara-t-elle froidement en lui tendant une enveloppe fermée."

Yoruichi prit l'objet qu'elle lui tendit et l'ouvrit instantanément. Elle tira un papier qu'elle commença à lire et se figea sur place. Rukia afficha un sourire satisfait avant de s'éloigner en lançant un " A bientôt " à Yoruichi. Yoruichi fusilla Rukia du regard mais celle-ci ne le vit pas, se trouvant déjà dans l'ascenseur. Ichigo prit tendrement la main à Yoruichi. Cette dernière leva ses yeux dorés vers lui.

"Je ... Je suis désolée, il faut que j'aille régler un problème, dit-elle faiblement en rangeant le papier et en refermant l'enveloppe.

-Pas de soucis, lui répondit-il avec un léger sourire."

Il lâcha la main de la jeune femme, déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer à son oreille, sur un ton enjôleur "J'attends ton appel." Ichigo la laissa là, sur le seuil de la porte. Yoruichi resta sur place quelques secondes avant de prendre ses clefs dans sa poche et d'ouvrir la porte. Elle changea de chaussures, préférant des ballerines à ses escarpins. Elle attrapa son sac à main et ressortit aussi vite qu'elle était rentrée.

Après quelques minutes dans les rues de Karakura, elle se gara facilement. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour descendre du véhicule. Elle ferma la voiture à l'aide de la fermeture centralisé, ouvrit le portail de la résidence, et grimpa les deux étages. Elle frappa tellement fort contre la porte que le voisin du palier sortit de chez lui. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

"Yoruichi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Comment oses-tu ! hurla-t-elle en pénétrant dans l'appartement sans attendre qu'on ne l'y invite.

-Yoruichi ! Je ne suis pas seul là ! déclara quelqu'un en claquant la porte derrière lui et en la suivant.

-Je m'en fiche Byakuya ! Comment oses-tu demander la garde de ma fille ! s'exclama-t-elle dans la salle à manger.

-De quoi tu parles ? s'énerva le professeur à côté d'elle.

-Je parle des papiers que ta chère sœur est venue me déposer chez moi ! lui répondit-elle en plaquant l'enveloppe contre lui. Tu demandes la garde de Nell ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?!

* * *

Et voili voilou ! le chapitre est finie ^^

J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je m'excuses pour les fautes qui ont dû passer à travers ma relecture.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

Boubouille


	16. Qui est-ce ?

Nouveau chapitre bonne lecture !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

-Je parle des papiers que ta chère sœur est venue me déposer chez moi ! lui répondit-elle en plaquant l'enveloppe contre lui. Tu demandes la garde de Nell ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?!"

Byakuya prit l'enveloppe avant que cette dernière ne tombe au sol. Il l'ouvrit, ne comprenant pas la colère de son ancienne maîtresse. Yoruichi patienta le temps qu'il lise les papiers. Elle s'étonna de le voir froncer les sourcils. Après tout, les papiers étaient à son nom. C'était bien écrit, là noir sur blanc. A sa grande stupéfaction il lui demanda de ne pas partir, de rester avec Ukitake. Il la laissa sur place alors qu'il prit la direction de sa chambre. Elle se tourna vers l'ancien professeur, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard son portable à la main.

-Voilà c'est réglé. Les papiers ont été annulés, dit-il sur un ton polaire.

-Pardon ?

Yoruichi ne comprenait pas. Il avait demandé la garde de Nell et là il ne voulait plus. Juste parce qu'elle était venue le voir ? Juste parce qu'elle avait crié ? Et qui avait-il appelé ?

-Tu veux bien t'asseoir ? proposa Byakuya en lui montrant une chaise.

Yoruichi ne répondit pas, mais prit place autour de la table. Ukitake, quand à lui, se leva et salua son ami. Il lui précisa qu'il repasserait plus tard. Byakuya attendit d'entendre la porte claquer pour s'intéresser à la jeune femme. Le professeur en bon hôte lui demanda si elle souhaitait boire quelques chose.

-Un thé ? un café ?

-Rien merci, s'énerva-t-elle. Tu sais que je ne suis pas là pour sa !

-Les papiers ont été annulés Yoru. Ils n'auraient même pas du exister. Cela ne se reproduira pas, j'ai tout arrangé. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien ?

-Non. Puisse que c'est régler, je vais rentrer chez moi, dit-elle sur la défensive lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle.

Yoruichi se leva mais Byakuya l'empêcha de faire un pas en avant. La façon dont il la regarda la fit se mordre instinctivement sa lèvre inférieur. Ce mouvement n'échappa pas au professeur, qui lui offrir un léger sourire. Alors qu'il l'attrapa par la taille, le portable de Yoruichi se mit à sonner.

-Sauver par le gong, murmura-t-elle en s'écartant de lui pour fouiller dans son sac.

Lorsqu'elle vit le numéro inscrit, son visage s'éclaira et elle fit un grand sourire. Cela ne manqua pas à Byakuya qui fronça les sourcils. Il décida de la laisser tranquille le temps qu'elle téléphone. Il en profita pour débarrasser la tasse de son ami.

Byakuya savait qu'il avait laissé passer sa chance seize ans plus tôt. Seulement lorsqu'il l'avait revu dans ce couloir, tous les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle étaient remontés à la surface. Il avait espéré que s'était pareil pour elle après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble mais le réveil avait été brutal. Elle ne voulait plus être avec lui, lui qui avait tant espérer.

Un toussotement derrière lui le fit se retourner. Yoruichi l'observait calmement. Il demanda innocemment qui était-ce au téléphone. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas de réponse. Elle lui adressa juste un sourire, puis celui-ci s'effaça laissant place à un visage très sérieux.

-Veux-tu la connaître ? questionna-t-elle en s'appuyant sur le plan de travail. Je lui dirai uniquement qui tu es si tu le souhaites.

-Je voudrais que tu ne sois jamais partie Yoru ... dit-il en guise de réponse en la fixant une lueur triste dans les yeux . Je la connaîtrais déjà, je serais son père depuis des années. Nous serions sûrement ensemble. Mariés même. Avec un deuxième enfant je pense.

-Bya ...

-Tu sais que je t'ai cherché ? Mais au bout de quinze jours le détective que j'ai engagé m'a dis que tu étais morte dans un accident d'avion alors que tu fuyais ta famille. Il y avait même des photos de l'avion. Alors quand je t'ai vu, j'étais tellement heureux ... Mais tu es partie. Je t'ai perdu une deuxième fois Yoruichi.

-Byakuya ... J'ai effectivement eu un accident d'avion mais il n'y a que le pilote qui soit décédé. C'était quoi le nom du détective ?

-Kenpachi Zaraki.

Yoruichi pesta contre son père. Même après toutes ses années, elle continuait à apprendre qu'il lui pourrissait la vie.

-C'est un détective et un homme de main de mon père. C'est lui qui m'a retrouvé à la boîte de nuit.

-J'aurai du en choisir un autre, lui fit-il constater amer.

-Non. A Karakura, ils sont tous à la solde de ma famille. Tu n'aurais jamais pu savoir où je me trouvais. Byakuya, nous avons raté notre chance. Il faut que nous fassions notre vie, l'un sans l'autre. Si nous recommencions, se serait un trop grand pas en arrière et je ne peux pas le faire. J'ai trop souffert. Maintenant si tu veux faire parti de ma vie, ce sera uniquement en rapport avec Nell.

Yoruichi attendit une réponse mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Elle soupira légèrement. Elle ne pouvait pas le forcer mais elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir dire à sa fille qui était son père et comment elle l'avait aimé. La jeune femme décida de le laisser seul. Il semblait avoir besoin de réfléchir, de savoir où il en était. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée lorsqu'il l'appela. Elle s'arrêta avant de se retourner pour lui faire face.

-D'accord. Tu peux lui dire que je suis son père. Et excuses moi d'avoir douter de ta fidélité, rajouta-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Pas de soucis, je lui dirai demain quand elle sera rentrée.

-Elle passe la nuit chez des amis ? demanda Byakuya souhaitant commencer à connaître sa progéniture.

-Non, chez mon oncle et avec Shiro. C'est la seule famille que nous ayons toutes les deux.

-Tu es toute seule au soir alors ?

Yoruichi recula d'un pas lorsqu'elle comprit le sous-entendu de son ancien amant. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter.

-J'ai rendez vous avec quelqu'un Byakuya. On va manger des pizzas et ensuite je ne sais pas. Mais il me plait ... Ne viens pas tout gâcher s'il te plait.

-Bien, répondit-il le regard soudain froid et distant. Je n'interviendrais pas mais si cela ne fonctionne pas je retenterai ma chance.

Yoruichi esquissa un sourire avant de prendre congé de son ancien professeur. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et composa un numéro sur son portable.

-Salut, je pensais que tu ne me rappellerais pas, déclara une voix de l'autre côté.

-J'avais un soucis à régler. Je suis désolée, rajouta-t-elle en sortant les clefs de voiture de sa poche. Tu viens toujours alors ? demanda-t-elle en s'installant au volant de sa voiture.

-Bien sûr. On se retrouve à la même adresse que tout à l'heure ?

-Oui. Pas de soucis.

-A toute.

La personne de l'autre côté raccrocha après ses mots, permettant à Yoruichi de partir. Seulement elle se retrouva bloquer dans les embouteillages. Elle poussa un juron avant de regarder l'heure digital qu'indiquait la voiture "19:10"

-Fais chier ! dit-elle pour elle même.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Je pensais que tu m'avais posé un lapin.

-Non, pas du tout. Je me suis retrouvée dans un accident de voiture. Salut, rajouta-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier l'attrapa par le poignée alors qu'elle passait devant lui dans l'idée de pénétrer dans l'appartement. Yoruichi fut tirer en arrière et atterrit dans les bras de la personne qui l'accompagnée. Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes avant qu'elle ne réagisse, mais elle ne recula pas, bien au contraire. Yoruichi accentua le baiser en plaçant ses bras autour de son coup.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nell et Shirosaki poussèrent la porte d'entrée avec une valise à la main. Le propriétaire des lieux alluma la lumière du salon. Il trouva étrange qu'aucuns volets ne soient ouvert. Il observa la pièce quand il remarqua deux verres de vin, une bouteille ouverte et une boîte qui avait dû contenir une pizza sur la table basse. L'albinos comprit que sa meilleure amie avait passé une bonne soirée. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'adolescente se trouvait déjà devant la chambre de sa mère.

-Nell ! Sors d'ici ! entendit Shirosaki du salon.

Il rigola lorsqu'il vit l'étudiante revenir rouge pivoine. Il se déchaussa et entreprit de ranger les lieux. Il commença par ouvrir les fenêtres et les volets pour mettre de la lumière dans les pièces. Ensuite, il prit les deux verres de vin qu'il plaça dans le lave vaisselle et mit la boîte en carton dans la poubelle. Il ouvrit un placard pour en sortir un paquet de gâteau lorsqu'une personne se mit à tousser derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir sa meilleure amie emmitouflée dans son peignoir beige.

-Bonne soirée ? demanda l'albinos en lui tendant le paquet qu'il avait dans les mains.

-Excellente tu veux dire, rajouta-t-elle en se servant un gâteau. Par contre pas de blagues s'il te plait, il est encore là.

-Tu me connais, dit-il avec un immense sourire.

-Justement, murmura-t-elle de telle sorte à ce qu'il n'y ait que l'albinos qui l'entende.

Yoruichi vit sa fille passer derrière son ami sans un regard pour sa mère. L'adolescente vira encore plus au rouge lorsqu'elle revit l'homme derrière sa mère. Ce dernier arrivait d'un pas précipiter en finissant d'enfiler son tee shirt. Il salua les deux des occupants de la cuisine avant de se tourner vers Yoruichi.

-Je suis désolée, il y a un accident à l'hôpital. Je dois y aller, expliqua Ichigo en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de la femme avec qui il venait de passer la nuit.

-Oui.

Yoruichi décida de raccompagnée son amant jusqu'à la porte sous le regard minutieux de son ami. Ce dernier mit ses chaussures et Yoruichi ouvrit la porte. Elle le suivit à l'extérieur mais referma la porte derrière elle. Ichigo se tourna vers elle l'air sombre.

-Excuses moi de partir comme un voleur. J'aurai aimé passer plus de temps avec toi.

-Moi aussi, une prochaine fois ? proposa la jeune femme en croisant les bras, resserrant son étreinte sur le peignoir.

-Oui, je t'appelle, déclara le roux en l'embrassant passionnément.

Yoruichi répondit à son baiser puis il s'éloigna doucement d'elle. Elle le regarda partir. Elle allait peut être enfin avoir de la chance en amour. Elle remercierait son ami d'être mêle tout, mais pas tout de suite car elle savait qu'il se trouvait derrière la porte en train d'écouter. Se fut donc le plus délicatement possible qu'elle décida d'ouvrir la porte, faisant tomber au sol l'albinos. Elle lui lança un regard mi-furieux mi-amusé puis l'aida à se relever et ce dernier passa instinctivement un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

-Tu pourrais grandir un peu quand même, lui fit-elle constater en avançant vers la cuisine avec lui, son ami à ses côtés.

-Ouais, je pourrais mais j'en ai pas envie. Je plais à Kisuke comme sa.

Les deux amis continuèrent à discuter de leur soirée et de leur journée. Nell avait été au cinéma avec ses amis et Shiro l'avait retrouvé après avec Kisuke pour manger une pizza. Ils avaient jouer au monopoly jusqu'à deux heures du matin. La partie avait pris fin lorsque Nell les eut totalement plumée. Mais Shiro ne lui raconta sa soirée que dans l'espoir que sa meilleure amie lui raconte la sienne. Elle resta évasive sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec le rouquin. Elle trouvait que les détails ne le concerner pas. Elle décida, par contre, de lui faire part des attentions de son ancien petit ami. Il l'écouta attentivement puis une heure plus tard, sans commentaire de sa part, il lui fit part de son impression.

-Elle devrait pouvoir le connaître, se faire une opinion elle même. Après si il veut faire parti de sa vie, je pense que sa doit être à Nell de choisir mais aucun de vous deux ne devra l'influencer. Elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle veut faire.

-Faire quoi ? demanda une voix innocente derrière eux.

Yoruichi et Shirosaki se retournèrent pour voir Nell, portable à la main, les observait calmement.

-Je suis assez grande pour faire quoi ? répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pour rencontrer ton père, déclara Yoruichi en regardant sa fille.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yoruichi s'enveloppa dans la serviette qu'elle avait posé sur le support prévu à cet effet, et sortit délicatement de sa douche. Elle était ravie de sa nouvelle maison. Les couleurs pour le moment étaient neutre à part la chambre de Nell mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle se sécha et s'habilla rapidement lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette de la porte. Se fut perplexe qu'elle traversa sa chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre pour savoir qui s'était. Elle étira un sourire lorsqu'elle aperçut une touffe de cheveux roux.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que tu pouvais rentrer sans frapper Ichi, dit-elle en rigolant adossée au rebord.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers elle et haussa les épaules avec un sourire. Il pénétra dans les lieux sans attendre qu'elle lui ouvre, enleva ses chaussures et monta à l'étage retrouver sa petite amie.

Yoruichi coiffait ses cheveux lorsqu'elle vit son rouquin sur le pas de la porte avec un bouquet de rose rouge. Elle fut étonnée par le présent qu'il lui tendit mais le prit avec un grand sourire. Elle vit une carte rouge dans le bouquet. Elle posa délicatement les fleurs sur son lit, puis ouvrit la carte.

" _Merci pour ses deux merveilleux mois. J'attends les prochains avec impatience. Ichi._ "

-Déjà deux mois, lui murmura une voix douce à l'oreille.

Deux mains enlacèrent sa taille par derrière. Le roux colla son corps contre le sien. Il écarta les cheveux humides de sa maîtresse délicatement puis embrassa le creux de sa nuque.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nell ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Elle et sa mère venaient d'emménager dans leur nouvelle maison. Tous les meubles se trouvaient à leur place et les cartons étaient déballés. Il ne leur manquait que la crémaillère à faire. D'ailleurs, sa mère l'attendait avec le pain. Cette dernière se trouvait dans leur nouvelle cuisine équipée. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte d'entrée elle vit sa mère ouvrir la fenêtre et de la fumée noire s'échappa du four. Elle soupira et posa le pain sur la table pour aider sa mère. L'adolescente attrapa un torchon qui traîner pour sortir la quiche du four, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Elle la mit dans l'évier lorsqu'un bruit aigu se fit retentir. Les deux femmes se regardèrent et Yoruichi ouvrit la porte d'entrée et les fenêtres pour évacuer la fumée. Ensuite elle attrapa une chaise et monta dessus pour appuyer sur le bouton de l'alarme incendie.

-C'est combien de temps ? hurla l'adolescente aux cheveux vert à l'attention de sa mère, les mains sur les oreilles.

-Ils disent dix secondes sur la notice ! répondit-elle aussi fort que sa progéniture en gardant ses doigts sur le détecteur de fumée.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ! s'exclama une personne en rentrant dans la maison.

Le bruit de l'alarme s'arrêta instantanément permettant au lieux de retrouver son calme. Yoruichi fut ravie du silence et descendit de la chaise puis la remit à sa place.

-Salut toi ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite en avance de deux heures ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi sa c'est mis en route ?

-Maman a fais cramer une quiche, expliqua l'adolescente en embrassant l'homme sur la joue.

-Oh elle n'est pas tout à fais cramée, expliqua la maîtresse de maison en se dirigeant vers la cuisine suivit par les autres. Quoi que, rajouta-t-elle en observant le plat dans l'évier.

Yoruichi enleva son tablier, le posa sur la table et poussa un profond soupir.

-Nell tu me laisses avec ta mère s'il te plait, demanda l'homme en la tenant par les épaules.

Elle acquiesça à sa demande d'un signe de tête. Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et attendit qu'elle parte. La mère de famille tira une chaise de sous la table pour s'asseoir dessus, elle prit sa tête entre les mains, avant de fermer les yeux. Yoruichi essaya de retenir ses larmes mais elle n'y arriva pas. Son repas était complètement raté, une fois de plus.

-Ce n'est rien, murmura la deuxième personne en la prenant dans ses bras calmant les sanglots. J'ai tout prévu. Allez princesse calmes-toi. Ça va aller. Chut.

-Non il n'y a rien qui va ! s'emporta-t-elle en le repoussant brutalement, les yeux rouges. Il n'y a plus rien qui ira ! Plus maintenant, plus jamais, dit-elle en un murmure à peine audible.

-Yoru ? qu'est-ce ...

-Je suis enceinte, interrompit-elle en mettant de nouveau sa tête entre ses mains.

-Hello tout le monde ! déclara un homme blond en poussant la porte à l'aide de son dos. Ah, je dérange. rajouta-t-il en voyant le visage des deux occupants.

-Non. Bonjour Kisuke, tu es déjà là ? demanda Yoruichi en s'essuyant rapidement le visage et en affichant un sourire forcée. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle prit les plats que son oncle lui tendait pour les poser sur la table. Elle souleva rapidement l'aluminium pour constater qu'il s'agissait de riz à la vinaigrette maison. Elle trouva cela étrange mais elle regarda le deuxième plat. Il s'agissait aussi de nourritures.

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait se laisser mourir de faim ? Il y a Soi qui ne va pas tarder. Elle ramène les desserts, des fraisiers. Tu te rappelles c'est ton plat préféré ! s'exclama le blond avec un immense sourire. Et Shiro a aussi à manger dans sa voiture.

Les yeux de Yoruichi commencèrent à se remplir à nouveau de larmes seulement elle prétexta devoir se changer avant que ses invités n'arrivent. Elle passa devant son ami et son oncle la tête basse et monta à l'étage. L'albinos demanda à son petit ami si il pouvait décharger la voiture avant de suivre sa meilleure amie. Une fois en haut des escaliers Yoruichi pénétra dans la première chambre à sa droite. Elle claqua la porte sans le vouloir. Elle enleva son tee shirt vert pomme et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de la suite parentale. Elle était heureuse à ce jour d'avoir sa propre salle de bain. Elle pouvait se préparer tranquillement et laisser des affaires sur le bord de l'évier sans que quelqu'un les range. Elle attacha ses cheveux long en queue de cheval et alluma le robinet. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide souhaitant faire disparaître les marques laisser par ses larmes. Lorsqu'elle se releva pour s'essuyer, elle croisa le regard de l'albinos. Ce dernier attendait les bras croisés, adossé contre le carrelage.

-Shiro, je ne veux pas de leçon de moral, pas maintenant, marmonna la jeune femme le visage dans une serviette.

-Depuis quand es-tu au courant ? interrogea son ami sans bouger en continuant de la fixer.

-Ce matin, souffla la fille au cheveux violet sans se tourner vers lui. J'ai fais un test. Cela te dérange pas de rester là alors que je suis en soutien-gorge ? s'énerva-t-elle un froncement de sourcils apparaissant sur son visage.

-Je le connais par cœur ce corps. Mais je peux sortir si cela t'embête tant que ça, lui proposa-t-il sans se déplacer, en continuant de la regarder. Tu en es à combien ?

-Entre un ou deux mois, je ne sais pas exactement. Avec tout ce qui s'est passée je n'ai pas réellement fais attention, dit-elle une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Et il semblerait que ma pilule n'a pas fonctionné. Je vais faire la prise de sang bientôt pour savoir mais là, tout va bien, je vais aller recevoir mes invités.

-Tu devrais lui en parler Yoru, déclara l'albinos en quittant la pièce suivit de près par sa meilleure amie.

Cette dernière s'abstint de lui répondre, préférant se concentrer sur sa penderie. Elle en tira une robe avec un haut blanc et une jupe noir. Un ruban rouge séparait les deux. Elle abaissa son short, permettant à l'albinos de voir le corps de son ancienne maîtresse. Elle enfila le vêtement et dû demander de l'aide à son ami, n'arrivant pas à remonter la fermeture éclair.

-Je lui dirai mais pas aujourd'hui, murmura-t-elle alors que les mains de son ami était sur son dos. Aujourd'hui, on fait la fête entre amis.

-D'accord. Et je ne dirais rien à Kisuke si tu veux. Voilà s'est fermée.

-Merci. Allez on descend ils doivent nous attendre.

Les deux amis quittèrent la pièce calmement en parlant des études de l'adolescente. Ses cours se passaient plutôt bien mais elle avait beaucoup de mal dans les matières scientifiques. Cela ne sembla pas étonner l'albinos, depuis qu'elle était petite, elle détestait les calculs. Par contre elle adorait le sport, elle avait toujours une très bonne moyenne dans cette matière.

-Ah ! Voilà l'hôtesse de maison !

-Choux ! s'exclama Yoruichi en se dirigeant droit vers son amie d'enfance et en la serrant dans ses bras.

Yoruichi se servit un verre de limonade et retourna à la discussion avec son oncle. Ce dernier était pressé de rencontrer son petit ami. Celui qui avait réussi à lui faire oublier le professeur.

-Il a juste dix minutes de retard, déclara-t-elle en regardant sa montre. Ah quelqu'un vient de sonner. Je reviens, dit-elle en souriant à l'attention de son oncle.

Elle le laissa sur place pour traverser la cour rapidement, puis la maison. Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Dis tu es en retard Ichi ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton hostile.

-J'ai été invité. Je pensais que tu étais au courant, déclara-t-il sur la défensive. Je ne serais jamais venu sinon tu le sais.

-Papa ! s'exclama l'adolescente en se jetant au cou de son père. Je suis contente que tu sois venu !

-Tu aurais du demander à ta mère avant Nell, reprocha Byakuya en écartant la jeune fille de lui.

L'adolescente observa ses deux parents et haussa les épaules. Elle avait voulu que son père vienne même si sa mère n'était pas d'accord. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dis non du coup, elle avait pris les devant quitte à s'attirer les foudres de sa mère.

-Nell tu nous laisses s'il te plait, je dois parler avec ta mère, dit-il en embrassant sa fille la joue.

Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier pour obéir, laissant les deux adultes entre eux.

-Je peux partir si tu le veux Yoruichi, proposa son ancien amant sans vouloir s'imposer.

-Nell veut que tu sois là et ici c'est sa maison aussi. Alors bienvenue, dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Par contre, pas d'histoire, il va y avoir mon petit ami qui va arriver, continua-t-elle tout bas.

Il hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était d'accord. Alors qu'elle commença à fermer la porte, une main la retint. Yoruichi se retourna pour voir l'homme qu'elle attendait. Elle murmura son surnom avant d'aller l'embrasser. Au début se fut un baiser rapide mais elle l'accentua en plaçant ses bras autour de son coup, ne faisant pas attention aux nombreux regards posés sur eux. Ce dernier s'en fichait également puisse qu'il enlaça la jeune femme. Elle l'entendit lui dire qu'elle lui avait terriblement manquer. Elle allait lui prendre à nouveau ses lèvres lorsque son oncle se plaça à ses côtés, interrompant les retrouvailles.

-Tu nous le présentes ?

-Kisuke, voici Ichigo. Ichi c'est mon oncle Kisuke, dit-elle en s'écartant légèrement de lui.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et Yoruichi l'entraîna dans le reste de la maison.

Yoruichi fit le tour de ses amis à l'exception de l'albinos, qu'elle alla retrouver en dernier accompagnée du roux. Son ami discutait avec Nell, qui était accompagnée de son père. Elle grimaça car elle n'avait pas prévu que trois des hommes avec qui elle avait passé la nuit se retrouveraient au même endroit. Elle traîna des pieds pour les rejoindre. Son angoisse augmentant à chaque pas. Ichigo le ressentit, il lui prit délicatement la main avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire avant d'arriver devant sa fille, son ami et son ancien amant. Shiro et Ichigo se serrèrent la main. Ils se connaissaient déjà. Il était souvent présent lorsqu'il venait voir la femme. Il connaissait aussi Nell, vu qu'elle habitait avec sa mère et qu'il passait de temps en temps la nuit avec elle. Par contre, le roux ne connaissait pas la dernière personne.

-Ichigo, je te présente Byakuya, le père de Nell. Byakuya voici Ichigo, mon petit ami.

-Enchanté, firent les deux hommes en se saluant rapidement.

Nell embarqua son père pour lui faire visiter sa nouvelle chambre. Elle avait changé la peinture et mit plein de photos au mur, comme toute adolescente.

Yoruichi soupira, sa fille pouvait être exaspérante quand elle s'y mettait. Yoruichi quand à elle, fut appeler en cuisine par son oncle. Elle laissa à contre cœur son amant avec son meilleur ami dans le jardin en pleine discussion. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte le blond l'attendait devant le four avec un torchon à la main. Il lui demanda comment fonctionner son four. La jeune femme explosa de rire en se dirigeant vers lui.

-Tu sais bien que je ne sais pas cuisiner Kisuke, dit-elle après s'être légèrement calmer. J'ai fais cramer ma quiche tout à l'heure.

-C'est pour sa que tu pleurais ? demanda l'homme en jetant un regard rapide vers elle en étudiant sa réaction. Me la fais pas à l'envers s'il te plait chérie.

Yoruichi se figea. Son oncle la connaissait et elle savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire maintenant, pas alors qu'elle venait de l'apprendre et pas avant que le père ne soit au courant. Elle ne répondit pas à sa question et quitta la pièce. Elle faillit rentrer dans son amant mais elle n'y prêta pas attention et monta les escaliers deux à deux.

Le roux voulait voir si il pouvait aider en cuisine, il proposa à l'albinos de le suivre. Ce dernier accepta volontiers. Arrivés devant la cuisine, Ichigo fut légèrement percuté par Yoruichi qui partit vers l'étage. Les deux hommes froncèrent les sourcils en même temps, seulement Ichigo la suivit alors que Shiro pénétra dans les lieux pour savoir ce qu'il se passait avec son amant.

Ichigo frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre. Cette dernière s'entrouvrit légèrement mais Yoruichi ne se trouvait pas derrière. Il pénétra dans les lieux et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il la trouva assise sur le bord de son lit. Il prit place à ses côtés et passa un bras au dessus de ses épaules. Il embrassa ses cheveux violets avant de lui demander si tout aller bien. Elle répondit négativement d'un signe de la tête avant de se coller contre lui.

-Tu veux en parler ? murmura-t-il ses doigts glissant de haut en bas sur son bras.

Elle fit de nouveau un signe négatif de la tête. Elle leva ses yeux dorés vers lui et l'embrassa doucement. Le baiser finit, elle prit ses lèvres de nouveau plus longtemps, une de ses mains se perdant dans ses cheveux court. Ichigo brisa le contact et se leva du lit. Il se dirigea vers la porte et resta quelques secondes devant. Yoruichi le suivit, intriguée par son comportement. Elle entendit le bruit d'une clef qu'on tournait dans une porte. Son amant lui fit face et s'adossa contre la porte. Il la mena à lui délicatement avant d'embrasser la base de son cou.

-Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tout de suite, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-La fenêtre est ouverte, lui fit-elle constater tout bas les yeux clos.

-Raison de plus pour que tu sois silencieuse pour une fois.

Yoruichi sentit les mains de son amant passer dans son dos et trouver la fermeture de sa robe. Il la descendit doucement sans quitter ses lèvres. Il abaissa les bretelles de la robe pour la faire glisser au sol. Yoruichi plaça ses mains sous la chemise de son amant mais ce dernier l'en empêcha. Elle lui jeta un regard interloqué. La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un sourire mystérieux. Il la fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle bute contre le rebord du lit. Il la poussa légèrement lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait qu'elle s'allonge. Il déboutonna sa chemise sous le regard rempli de passion de sa partenaire. Il laissa tomber son haut et défit la ceinture de son jean sans pour autant l'abaisser. Il surplomba légèrement la jeune femme, embrassa son nombrils et descendit doucement laissant un sillon avec sa langue.

Ichigo écarta les jambes de sa partenaire en continuant son chemin. Il glissa sur les cuisses, ravi de constater l'effet que ses caresses avaient sur la jeune femme. Il sentit des mains se perdre dans les cheveux. Il se releva doucement pour lui faire face. Il la vit ouvrir à moitié les yeux alors qu'il faisait descendre délicatement sa culotte. Il la lança au sol lorsqu'une personne frappa à la porte. Il décida de ne pas y faire attention et retourna s'occuper de sa compagne. Il embrassa son ventre, et reprit sa descente. Il embrassa son clitoris et commença à le taquiner avec sa langue. Yoruichi laissa échapper de légers gémissement. Ichigo s'arrêta, releva la tête pour lui montrer la fenêtre d'un signe de la main. Elle grogna de frustration et attrapa un oreiller qu'elle sera fort lorsqu'il reprit sa douce torture.

-Yoruichi ! s'énerva une personne en essayant d'ouvrir la porte.

Cette dernière se retint de donner une réponse. Il valait mieux qu'elle évite de laisser sortir un son de sa bouche. Ichigo accentua sa caresse en pinçant sa zone intime à l'aide de ses lèvres.

-Yoruichi !

-Occupé ! répondit Ichigo suffisamment fort pour qu'on l'entende du couloir.

-Je sais qu'elle est là ! Yoruichi !

Ichigo se redressa et aida sa maîtresse à faire de même. Il la laissa atteindre le mur mais elle n'ouvrit pas la porte. Il l'arrêta devant le bureau. Il la porta légèrement pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir dessus. Elle le regarda en souriant avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Elle l'attira à elle et plaça ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ses mains descendirent le jean et le caleçon du roux, lui faisant comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Elle le voulait lui, maintenant. Elle voulait lui appartenir entièrement pour oublier tous ses soucis. Il mordilla son lobe d'oreille en guise de réponse. Il avança Yoruichi au bord pour pouvoir la pénétrer. Il prit ses lèvres avant de rentrer brutalement, étouffant son gémissement. Il sortit et recommença le même mouvement plusieurs fois de suite, en faisant en sorte qu'aucuns sons ne se fassent entendre. Yoruichi resserra les jambes se qui lui permit de la prendre plus profondément. Il accentua ses mouvements lorsqu'il sentit la respiration de Yoruichi s'accélérer. Tous deux appréciaient les sensations qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils souhaitaient être consumés par leur envie l'un de l'autre.

Ichigo sentit que Yoruichi arrivait du point de non retour. Il continua sur sa lancée, lui aussi se rapprochant rapidement de l'orgasme. Après quelques coups de reins supplémentaire, il embrassa Yoruichi lorsqu'elle atteignit les limbes du plaisir. Cette dernière l'entraîna lui aussi dans ce monde, les éloignant sans regrets de la réalité. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, n'ayant besoin de rien à part la présence de l'autre.

-Yoruichi ! hurla de nouveau la personne derrière la porte.

-Tu m'emmerdes Shiro ! répondit Yoruichi sur le même ton en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle croisa ceux ambre de l'homme en face d'elle. Ce dernier semblait amusé de la situation. Elle fit la moue avant de l'embrasser. Elle murmura un "merci" contre ses lèvres avant de le laisser s'éloigner d'elle. Le roux remonta ses affaires et remit sa ceinture en place.

-Quand tu veux, répondit-il en ramassant sa chemise. Il me semblait que tu avais besoin de te détendre, lui fit-il constater alors qu'il boutonnait sa chemise.

Yoruichi enfila sa robe rapidement après avoir remis sa culotte. Elle était ravie de voir qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui parler. Il comprenait lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien et il trouvait une solution. Elle constata qu'il commençait à la connaître. Elle espérait que cela continue dans le temps. Il se plaça devant elle pour l'embrasser, libérant ses cheveux au passage en retirant l'élastique. Elle ne voulait pas quitter cette chambre, pas cette pièce loin du monde, loin du temps. Elle l'avait rien que pour elle. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ce moment, elle souhaitait en profiter.

-Yoru ! s'impatienta son meilleur ami.

Cette dernière soupira et quitta le cœur lourd les bras de son amant. Elle déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit en grand, laissant son ami rentrer dans les lieux.

-Enfin ! s'énerva le nouvel arrivant. Cela fais dix minutes que je suis derrière !

-J'étais occupée mon cher, déclara Yoruichi en se portant aux côtés d'Ichigo. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-elle en prenant la main du roux et en emmêlant leur doigt.

-Kisuke est persuadé qu'on a recommencé à coucher ensemble, dit-il en croisant les bras, furieux. Tu lui as dis quoi tout à l'heure ?

-J'ai rien dis, je te jure. Il m'a posé une question, je n'ai pas répondu et je suis partie ici. C'est tout. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai recommencé avec toi alors que j'ai Ichi !

-Je crois que je vais descendre, déclara le roux en lâchant la main de Yoruichi.

Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. L'albinos attendit de ne plus l'entendre pour continuer. Il lui lança un regard furieux qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle n'avait rien dis à son oncle, ni même agi de telle sorte à ce qu'il pense que leur liaison avait repris. Par ailleurs, cela faisais environs trois mois qu'ils avaient arrêtés. Leur relation amicale avait évolué grâce à ça. Ils étaient de nouveau très complice. C'était peut être de ça que Kisuke avait peur. Que cela reprenne car ils avaient régler le problème Byakuya. Elle soupira et entraîna son ami loin de sa chambre. Elle passa son bras dans celui de son ami déclarant tout en descendant les escaliers.

-On ne couchera plus ensemble. Je vais aller lui dire. Même si cela s'arrête avec Ichigo. Il est dans la cuisine ? demanda-t-elle dans l'entrée.

-Laisses, je vais retourner lui parler. Tu devrais en faire de même avec ton cher et tendre.

Shirosaki ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour rejoindre son oncle qui devait surement fumée adossé à sa voiture, histoire de se calmer. Elle haussa les épaules, après tout elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Shirosaki et elle n'étaient plus qu'amis maintenant. Très proche certes mais uniquement amis. Elle entra dans la cuisine et ouvrit un placard pour prendre un verre. Elle se servit et bu en regardant au dehors. Ses amis semblaient ravis d'être là. Il y avait tout ceux du lycée, le petit groupe qu'ils étaient, son ancien amant, sa fille avec quelques unes de ses amies, et une collègue de boulot Kukaku. Elle s'entendait bien avec cette dernière. Sous ses allures de grosses brutes, elle aimait les enfants dont elles s'occupaient ensemble. Etre assistante maternelle était un job qui lui allait à merveille. Elle était patiente et délicate avec les enfants dans sa façon de leur parler, de leur apprendre des choses.

Yoruichi passa le reste de la journée tranquille. Ses amis discutaient ensemble. Son oncle était calmé, surement par les propos de son meilleur ami. Il lui semblait que Byakuya et Nell s'étaient rapprochés, elle se renseignerait plus tard. Son ancien petit ami et Ichigo se parlaient sans se faire la guerre même si elle trouvait l'ambiance froide entre eux. Son dimanche s'était bien déroulée malgré le début de journée. Seulement les prochains jours ne seraient pas dans ce sens. Elle profitait donc du calme avant la tempête.

Deux mains l'enlacèrent délicatement la tirant de sa rêverie. Elle sentit qu'on écarta légèrement ses cheveux mais elle ne se retourna pas, elle avait reconnu le parfum de son amant. Elle pencha légèrement la tête pour lui laisser libre accès à sa nuque qu'il embrassa, ses mains se resserrant sur son ventre.

-Je t'aime, entendit-elle contre son oreille.

Yoruichi ne sut pas quoi répondre alors elle posa ses mains sur celle de son petit ami.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

L'albinos rentra du travail de bonne heure ce jour-là. D'ailleurs il se trouvait que sa meilleure amie l'avait demandé. Elle lui avait précisé qu'elle l'attendrait chez lui. Alors lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il ne fut pas surpris de la trouver dans le salon. Seulement elle ne semblait pas souriante mais plutôt agitée. Il posa ses affaires sur la table basse puis prit place dans le canapé.

-J'ai fais ma prise de sang il y a deux jours et j'ai les résultats là, lui dit-elle en montrant l'enveloppe posé sur la table basse, mais j'ai peur du résultat. Tu veux bien le lire à ma place s'il te plait ? demanda Yoruichi en se levant.

-D'accord pas de soucis Yoru, murmura-t-il en essayant de paraître rassurant.

Il se pencha en avant et ouvrit délicatement le courrier. Il le lut attentivement mais il ne sut pas précisément ce qu'elle souhaitait savoir.

-Shiro, donnes moi la date à deux semaines prêt s'il te plait, demanda Yoruichi en faisant les cents pas en face de son ami, sans un regard vers lui.

Ce dernier s'exécuta après quelques minutes. Lorsque le verdict tomba, la jeune femme arrêta ce qu'elle faisait pour prendre la direction de la terrasse. Shirosaki la vit ouvrir la fenêtre et s'appuyait sur la rambarde. Il se leva doucement et la rejoignit.

-Ce n'est pas Ichigo le père n'est-ce pas ? osa-t-il demandé en s'installant à ses côtés.

-Non Shiro, ce n'est pas lui le père, il n'y a d'ailleurs aucune chance qu'il le soit, déclara-t-elle en fermant ses yeux dorés. Seulement, il y a une possibilité que se soit toi.

Shirosaki resta là à ses côtés alors que le soleil se couchait laissant peu à peu apparaître la nuit.

* * *

Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je serais ravie que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensiez.

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.

A bientôt

Boubouille


	17. Détails

Deux chapitres très proche, il se trouvait que j'étais inspirée ^^

8579 : je n'ai pas compris toute ta dernière review. Je t'ai envoyé un message.

Bonne lecture à vous

* * *

Yoruichi se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Elle appela son amie Kukaku pour lui stipuler qu'elle prenait un jour de congés, elle devait aller au médecin. Sa supérieur lui demanda si s'était grave mais Yoruichi ne lui répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre en fait. Elle quitta la maison peu de temps après sa fille, qui elle allait au lycée. Elle monta dans sa voiture et partit pour l'hôpital. Elle passa au secrétariat prendre son bon de consultation pour son échographie. Le gynécologue la prit directement, vu qu'elle était sa première patiente de la journée. Il l'emmena dans la salle d'échographie.

-Veuillez vous installer madame. Remontez votre maillot s'il vous plait, demanda poliment le médecin en allumant les machines devant lui. Attention cela va être froid, dit-il en appliquant du gel sur son ventre. On va voir votre bébé maintenant.

Le médecin constata que la femme allongée n'était pas très bavarde. Cela l'étonna car généralement, ses patientes étaient toutes excitées à l'idée de voir leur bout de choux. Il alluma les écrans sur son ordinateur et fronça les sourcils.

Yoruichi observait les écrans en face d'elle le regard triste. Elle tourna la tête vers le médecin lorsqu'elle ne vit rien au centre de son utérus. Ce dernier lui posa quelques questions.

-Vous avez fais une prise de sang ?

Yoruichi hocha la tête et sortit la feuille de son sac sur la demande du gynécologue. Le médecin lu attentivement la feuille et fixa les images enregistrer dans l'ordinateur en face de lui. Il se leva pour prendre quelques serviettes et les lui tendre. Il lui expliqua qu'elle pouvait se rhabiller. Yoruichi ne se fit pas prier mais elle savait que quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas le bon déroulement d'une échographie. Elle le savait elle avait dû en subir plus que la normale avec Nell. Le médecin l'invita à la suivre à son bureau. Elle prit place sur un des sièges devant le bureau alors que lui s'installait derrière.

-Il y a un soucis ? demanda Yoruichi, légèrement anxieuse.

-Le test que vous avez passé est un faux positif, déclara-t-il en posant la feuille sur la table. Vous n'êtes pas enceinte.

-Pardon ? s'étonna-t-elle. Mais j'ai fais un test urinaire qui s'est avéré positif et la prise de sang aussi.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé mais il n'y a aucun embryon ou même de fœtus dans votre utérus. Vous devez prendre un médicament qui fausse le résultat du taux de HCG. Je peux même pas vous dire que vous l'avez été car il y serait encore si vous n'avez pas eu de saignements. Vous prenez la pilule ? demanda l'homme en face d'elle.

La jeune femme fut soulagé par l'annonce. En réponse à la demande du médecin, Yoruichi sortit sa plaquette de son sac à main et la lui tendit. Il la retourna pour voir le nom inscrit au dos.

-Qui était-ce votre ancien gynécologue ?

-Le docteur Mayuri à la Soul Society.

Le visage du médecin se ferma à l'entende du nom.

-Cette pilule est expérimentale. Il n'aurait même pas du vous la prescrire. Elle n'est pas adaptée aux femmes qui ont déjà eu un enfant.

-Mais elle fonctionne pourtant.

-Oui mais elle peut donner beaucoup de faux positifs et des fois plusieurs mois de retard dans vos règles. Je vais vous en prescrire une autre. Vous fumez ? se renseigna le médecin.

Yoruichi hocha la tête positivement.

La jeune femme sortit du rendez vous une heure plus tard, une ordonnance à la main. Elle avait échappé belle. Elle passa les portes de sortie plus calme qu'à l'arrivée. Elle prit une cigarette de son sac et l'alluma. Elle se posa sur un banc non loin et profita du soleil. Elle était ravie de ne pas être enceinte. Elle ne se voyait pas tout recommencer seize ans après, sans homme dans sa vie. Elle se promit de faire très attention maintenant. Il était hors de question qu'elle tombe enceinte par accident. Elle voulait un mari dans sa vie avant et qu'ils décident de faire un enfant à deux. Yoruichi se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom derrière elle. Elle s'étonna de voir son ami se dirigeait à grandes enjambées derrière elle. Il se plaça devant elle le visage sérieux.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il sans salutation. Qui est le père ?

Yoruichi ferma son visage. Elle lui demanda de s'asseoir parce qu'il fallait qu'elle lui parle. L'albinos lui obéit le visage pâle.

-Ce n'est pas Byakuya le père, dit-elle en fermant les yeux et en baissant la tête.

Shirosaki se leva et fit les cent pas devant elle. Yoruichi l'écouta marmonner en face d'elle.

-Comment on va faire ? Et Kisuke ? Il va dire quoi ? Et Nell ? Oh mon dieu on a fais une belle connerie ! Et Kisuke ? répéta-t-il en se tournant vers sa meilleure ami.

Cette dernière lui adressait un immense sourire. Il trouva cela étrange et il lui en fit part.

-Je ne suis pas enceinte, je ne l'ai jamais été ! C'était un faux positif.

Shirosaki se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté d'elle en regardant le ciel. Il semblait soulagé. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains avant de marmonner.

-Tu m'as fais peur ... J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! lui reprocha l'albinos en se tournant vers elle. Je croyais avoir tout perdu.

-Eh moi alors ! Je voulais pas être enceinte ! Et la prochaine fois, je ne prends pas un scientifique en gynéco cela m'évitera ce genre de frayeur.

Les deux amis restèrent sur le banc une heure, le temps de décompresser de la nouvelle. Les vingts quatre heures leur avaient semblé des jours et des jours. Ils avaient gardés cette nouvelle pour eux. Après tout pas la peine d'alarmer tout le monde.

Yoruichi appela Byakuya le midi, après avoir parler à Nell. Ce dernier accepta de venir après ses cours chez elle pour discuter. Elle se leva du canapé lorsqu'il sonna. Elle le laissa entrée. Ils s'installèrent autour d'un café pour lui et d'un thé pour elle.

-J'ai été étonné de ton appel, avoua le professeur en mélangeant le liquide chaud avec le sucre.

-Byakuya, tu es le père de Nell. Lorsqu'il s'agit d'une décision qui la concerne je préfère la prendre avec toi. Tu veux des gaufres ? demanda Yoruichi en se levant.

-Tu en as fais ? Je croyais que tu ne savais pas le faire.

-J'ai essayé et puis j'ai envie de reprendre ma vie en main.

-Oui, alors je veux bien être le premier à goûter.

Yoruichi lui adressa un sourire ravie et revint avec une assiette pleine. Elle la posa sur la table avec de la confiture, du sucre, du chocolat et de la chantilly.

-Tu attends quelqu'un d'autre au moins ? demanda Byakuya en regardant la quantité qu'elle avait fais.

-Non, il n'y a que toi. Et Nell mais elle est sortie voir Shiro. Elle revient tout à l'heure.

Les deux adultes mangèrent des gaufres tout en discutant des cours et des élèves que ce dernier avait cette année. Il lui expliqua rapidement qu'aucuns de ses élèves ne la valaient lorsqu'elle était au lycée. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs qu'elle ne fasse pas parti du corps enseignant.

-Tu sais Byakuya, je n'en avais pas envie. A l'époque, je préférais la compagnie des enfants. Nell m'a sauvé de ma détresse et puis j'aimais m'occupé d'eux. Cela m'évitais de penser à ce que j'avais loupé. Mais il est vrai que j'ai envie de faire autre chose. Il faut que je trouve. Je pense dans les affaires puisse que je gère déjà l'héritage de ma mère alors je sais comment cela fonctionne.

-Je te verrais bien en tailleur avec une jupe et une paire de lunettes pour faire une femme d'affaires, les cheveux tirés en chignon, plaisanta-t-il en mettant une gaufre tartinée de chocolat avec de la chantilly à la bouche.

-Non mais je rêve ou tu te moques de moi là, déclara Yoruichi en faignant l'étonnement.

Elle attendit qu'il porte à nouveau la gaufre à la bouche pour se lever rapidement et pousser la main du professeur vers le haut pour que la chantilly lui arrive sur le nez. Il abaissa la gaufre et la fixa d'un regard sans expression. Yoruichi se mit à rire mais alla lui chercher une serviette dans la cuisine. Alors qu'elle revenait, elle sentit la présence du professeur derrière elle. Elle se tourna et se prit une main de chantilly sur le visage. La serviette tomba au sol.

-Si tu veux jouer on peut jouer, suggéra Byakuya en souriant la bombe de chantilly dans une main et de l'autre le reste de crème qu'elle avait sur le visage.

Nell rentra aux alentours de sept heure. Elle posa son sac de sport dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour pouvoir se servir un verre d'eau. Seulement lorsqu'elle passa devant la porte de la salle à manger elle entendit sa mère pousser un crie aigu. L'adolescente décida d'aller voir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son père tenir sa mère par la taille en lui renversant un verre d'eau sur la tête. Elle put voir sa mère exploser de rire avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. Elle se redressa et son père en fit de même. Ce dernier ajusta comme il pouvait sa chemise toute tâchée.

-Je dérange ? demanda l'adolescente innocemment en s'approchant d'eux.

-Non pas du tout, répondit Yoruichi en lui adressant un immense sourire.

Byakuya, quand à lui, ne répondit pas mais il esquissa aussi un sourire.

-Je vais ranger mon sac, vous devriez vous changer, suggéra la lycéenne en s'éloignant d'eux. Vous êtes tout sales.

L'adolescente laissa ses parents seul. Elle entendit sa mère rire mais elle ne comprit pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Elle les vu juste passer dans le couloir de l'entrée et se dirigeait vers la chambre de sa génitrice. Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre décidant de laisser de l'intimité à ses parents.

Yoruichi sortit de son armoire une chemise propre et un pantalon de costume pour homme. Byakuya commença à déboutonner la sienne et suivit son ancienne maîtresse jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle lui expliqua que si il le souhaitait, il pouvait prendre une douche, tout ce dont il avait besoin se trouver dans la commode derrière lui.

-Tu ne la prends pas avec moi ? demanda-t-il en enlevant sa chemise et en la faisant tomber au sol.

Yoruichi le regarda torse nu et l'image du roux lui revint à l'esprit. Elle lui répondit négativement de la tête avant de commencer à partir. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, Byakuya s'adressa à elle, le regard triste.

-Excuses moi Yoru ... Je n'aurai pas dû.

-Non c'est à moi d'être désolée Bya, j'aurai du te mettre du chocolat sur toi à la place de la chantilly. Prends ton temps, je vais utiliser l'autre pour me nettoyer, rajouta-t-elle en le laissant seul dans la salle d'eau.

Yoruichi se débarbouilla rapidement et descendit en cuisine. Elle attacha ses cheveux humide en queue de cheval haute et sortit les ingrédients du placard et du réfrigérateur. La jeune femme alluma la radio et cuisina en musique.

Yoruichi était totalement détendue. Elle voulait être réellement heureuse. Le fais qu'elle se soit crue enceinte l'avait ramené à la réalité. Elle n'avait qu'une vie, il fallait donc qu'elle en profite. Elle ne pouvait pas toujours compter sur les autres, elle devait apprendre à se débrouiller toute seule et elle y arriverait.

Byakuya sortit de la chambre de son ancienne maîtresse, il passa voir sa fille mais cette dernière s'était endormie sur son lit. Il fit le tour du lit et prit une couverture qui se trouvait sur le bureau qu'il déposa délicatement sur sa fille. Il enleva le livre ouvert qui se trouvait devant elle et le posa à côté des autres sur le bureau. Un détails attira son attention. Il prit le cadre en main et regarda de plus près la photo.

Il s'agissait de Yoruichi tenant un bébé. Cette dernière était beaucoup plus jeune sur la photo. Il lui sembla au décors de fond qu'il s'agissait d'un hôpital. Il caressa le visage de son ancienne élève à travers la vitre. Il reposa délicatement la photographie lorsqu'il entendit Nell gigoter derrière lui. Byakuya ferma la porte en sortant de la pièce.

Il descendit silencieusement les marches et se mit à sourire lorsqu'il vit Yoruichi dansait en cuisinant. Il resta là à l'observer adosser contre la porte.

A ses yeux, elle n'avait pas changé, juste mûrie. Il voyait en elle la lycéenne rebelle qui lui répondait en cours ou bien la jeune femme timide lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris plus soin d'elle à l'époque. Il aurait du prendre des risques pour elle. Ils auraient du sortir au cinéma, aller au restaurant, à la piscine et bien d'autre choses, mais à l'époque, il avait peur que sa liaison se sache et de tout perdre. Seulement maintenant il s'en fichait. Il voulait crier au monde entier qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était fou d'elle mais il ne pouvait pas. Byakuya lui avait promis qu'il ne se mettrait pas entre elle et le roux. Sur le moment, il trouva que s'était une bonne idée mais là il se trouva fou d'avoir accepter.

-Byakuya, appela Yoruichi en lui faisant signe de la même.

Ce dernier arrêta de regarder dans le vague et posa ses yeux sur la femme en face de lui.

-Tu as vu Nell ? répéta la mère de famille en reprenant la confection de son plat.

-Oui, elle dort. Je vais partir du coup, dit-il impassible.

Yoruichi arrêta ce qu'elle faisait pour lever son regard dorée vers lui.

-Tu n'es pas obligé.

Byakuya perçut de la tristesse dans le ton pourtant calme de Yoruichi. Il s'approcha d'elle par derrière et prit place autour de la table.

-Tu peux manger ici même si Nell dort, lui expliqua-t-elle en lui tournant le dos. Je voudrais qu'on soit amis, qu'on ne se dispute plus. Je sais que cela ferais plaisir à Nell ... Et à moi aussi Byakuya, rajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Byakuya ne répondit pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il y a trois mois, elle lui a bien expliqué qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui, de près ou de loin et maintenant elle souhaitait qu'ils soient amis. Il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient pour le moment. Il lui avouerait un jour ce qu'elle représente pour lui.

-Tu nous fais quoi de bon ? demanda le professeur en remontant les manches de la chemise.

-Des croques monsieur. Ce n'est pas trop compliquer et cela ne devrait pas être trop cuit si je reste à côté de la poêle, dit-elle en marmonnant la fin de sa phrase. Tu veux boire un verre ? proposa Yoruichi en rangeant le jambon, le fromage, le pain de mie et les tomates qu'il restait.

-Oui pourquoi pas. On prend le verre dehors ? Il fait beau, constata le professeur en se levant.

Yoruichi acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Vingts minutes plus tard, Yoruichi avait les pieds dans la piscine et Byakuya aussi.

-Tu te rappelles au début d'année quand j'étais à côté de Choux, plaisanta Yoruichi en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

-Oui, vous n'arrêtiez pas de bavarder. Tu as eu combien d'heures de colles déjà ? taquina l'ébène.

-Beaucoup trop à mon goût, dit-elle amer. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embrassé Byakuya, reprit-elle nostalgique en fixant l'eau bleu. J'ai une magnifique fille grâce à toi.

-Mais de rien. Je suis ravi d'avoir rendu ta vie meilleure.

Le portable de Yoruichi se mit à sonner. Cette dernière arrêta de regarder l'eau et se leva le chercher sur la table de jardin.

Byakuya l'observa au téléphone. Elle lui sembla préoccupée ou pressée de raccrocher. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'elle fit puisse qu'elle vint se rasseoir peu de temps après à ses côtés. Byakuya ne sut pas pourquoi mais elle s'installa plus près de lui. Cela ne lui déplu pas, appréciant sa présence. Elle l'apaisait, il ne se l'expliqua pas. Après tout le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Byakuya avala la fin de sa bière et posa la bouteille en verre à côté de lui. Yoruichi fit de même que lui. Elle plaça ses mains derrière elle et regarda le ciel. Les étoiles commençaient à apparaître. Elle aimait la couleur du ciel lorsque le soleil se couchait.

-Yoru ? demanda Byakuya en tournant la tête vers elle. Est-ce que tout va bien avec le rouquin ?

-Oui très. Je vais aller faire cuire le repas. Tu peux rester ici si tu le souhaites.

Yoruichi se redressa et se dirigea vers la maison sans un mot. Elle alluma le gaz et posa la poêle dessus, lui permettant de chauffer. Pendant ce temps là, elle sortit le beurre du frigo et en déposa une noisette à l'intérieur de l'ustensile maintenant chaud. Elle plaça délicatement deux croques monsieur et attendit, en coupant des tomates, environs une minutes avant de les retourner.

-Je ne voulais pas paraître indiscret Yoru, murmura Byakuya derrière elle.

Cette dernière sursauta lorsqu'elle l'entendit et s'entailla le bout du doigts avec son couteau. Elle poussa un juron et passa sa main sous l'eau.

-Attends, déclara Byakuya en lui prenant la main.

Il attrapa une serviette propre et pressa le bout du doigt.

-Je sais le faire, expliqua la jeune femme en faisant elle même la pression sur sa main. Tu peux me donner un pansement par contre. Ils sont rangés dans le meuble dans l'entrée. Deuxième tiroir.

Peu de temps après, Yoruichi et Byakuya dînaient au clair de lune. Cette dernière avait allumé des lampes torches à la citronnelle tout autour de la terrasse, rendant sans le vouloir l'ambiance romantique.

-C'est excellent, complimenta Byakuya en posant ses couverts dans l'assiette. Nell dort toujours ? s'étonna le père.

-Oui, la elle est partie pour la nuit. Il y a certains soirs où tu ne la verras pas. Alors tu es d'accord pour qu'elle vienne chez toi certains jours en semaine ?

-Tant que tu es d'accord, elle peut venir quand elle veut. Je lui donnerai une clef, au cas où je ne suis pas là.

Elle lui adressa un sourire. Après tout, ils arriveraient peut être à être amis.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Le réveil se fit tard pour Yoruichi. Nell se trouvait chez son père et Shirosaki passait le week end en amoureux avec son oncle. Que demander de plus ? se demanda Yoruichi sous la couverture. Ichigo ? Ce dernier travaillait de plus en plus et de plus en plus tard. Yoruichi trouva cela normale, après tout il était médecin et il y avait souvent des imprévus.

La matinée passa rapidement pour la mère de famille. Entre le petit déjeuner qu'elle prit tard et le ménage de sa maison, Yoruichi se posa au alentours de quatorze heure. Elle décida d'avaler un morceau rapide et de faire une surprise à son amant. Elle se retrouva donc sur le parking de l'hôpital vingt minutes plus tard. Elle traversa le hall et se dirigea vers la salle des médecins. Elle connaissait l'endroit puisse qu'Ichigo l'avait déjà emmené. Elle se baladait dans le couloir où les titulaires se trouvaient. Elle devait essayer après tout. Elle venait le voir et elle repartirait si Ichigo était trop occupé. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était entrouverte. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, elle entendit Ichigo parlait.

-Ecoute Himé, c'était bon la dernière fois, mais on ne recommencera pas. Je suis avec quelqu'un.

-Tant que cette personne n'est pas au courant, on peut continuer.

Elle n'entendit plus rien à part des sons étouffés. Yoruichi savait ce qu'il se passait derrière la porte mais elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Se fut le cœur allant à vive allure qu'elle poussa la porte. Elle se figea devant la scène sous ses yeux.

Son petit ami embrassait une rousse. Une de ses mains se trouvait sur ses hanches et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il agissait aussi de cette façon lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. Alors il la trompait avec la rouquine ... Depuis quand ? Déjà une fois de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Seulement c'était une fois de trop. Elle voulait une personne fidèle, qui n'aimait qu'elle. Elle rêvait du grand amour et elle comprit que cela ne serait pas avec lui qu'elle finirait sa vie.

-Excusez moi, déclara une infirmière en se tenant à côté d'elle. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Je ... Euh ... bégaya Yoruichi en sortant de sa rêverie.

Les deux occupants de la pièce se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers elle. Ichigo lâcha la personne au nom de "Himé" en devenant pâle. Il fit un pas vers elle mais elle ne bougea pas.

-Yoru ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en se plaçant devant elle.

Elle lui jeta un regard furieux qui le fit déglutir avant de lui exprimer sa colère.

-Depuis quand tu me trompes ?!

-Yoru ... murmura Ichigo en se figeant sur place.

Oui elle les avait entendu parler. Oui elle était au courant.

-En même temps, ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas d'affaires à moi chez toi et toi tu n'en as pas chez moi. Maintenant je ne veux plus te revoir.

Elle fit volte-face avant qu'il est le temps de dire quoi que se soit. Elle traversa à grandes enjambées le couloir jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton.

-Yoru, attends, on ne va pas se séparer comme sa ? murmura Ichigo en lui prenant la main.

Elle enleva sa main de la sienne et déclara froidement.

\- Je veux un homme qui n'aime que moi, pas un qui me trompe même une fois. J'ai perdu assez de temps avec toi. Je tenais à toi Ichigo mais je ne peux pas accepter. Alors j'espère que tu seras heureux, mais cela ne sera pas avec moi.

Yoruichi pénétra dans l'ascenseur sous le regard triste du roux. Il ne chercha pas à la suivre ou même à la rattraper. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien, il avait fais une erreur plusieurs fois, à lui d'en assumer les conséquences. Les portes se fermèrent sur elle adossait au fond.

-Adieu, dit-elle alors que les portes se fermèrent sur elle.

Une fois dehors, Yoruichi ne sut pas combien de temps elle passa dans la voiture mais lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, il faisait nuit noir et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nell faisait les boutiques avec sa mère. Cette dernière depuis sa rupture avec le roux, semblait en forme. Ichigo avait essayé de recoller les morceaux mais elle avait été catégorique sur le fait que si un homme trompe sa copine dès le début, la relation ne mènerait nul part. Alors il avait arrêté depuis deux semaines. Il s'était fais une raison.

Nell soupira fortement en déambulant dans les allées du magasin. Yoruichi, à côté d'elle, se mit à sourire. Sa fille ne savait pas quoi offrir à son père pour son anniversaire et cette dernière avait demandé l'aide de sa mère mais Yoruichi n'avait jamais rien fêté avec lui. Et puis au détours d'un rayon, la mère de famille eut une idée. Elle la suggéra à sa fille qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête l'air ravie. Nell partit donc dans le rayon approprier laissant Yoruichi seule.

Yoruichi flâna dans le magasin lorsqu'elle percuta un homme en changeant de direction.

-Excusez moi, déclara-t-elle en levant les yeux de son portable. Oh bonjour monsieur Ukitake.

-Bonjour Yoruichi, s'étonna l'ancien professeur de français. Appelez moi Jusshiro s'il vous plait.

-Maman j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Nell en se dirigeant vers sa mère les bras en l'air pour lui montrer.

Elle salua rapidement l'homme qui se trouvait avec Yoruichi et celle-ci fit les présentation.

-Nell, voici Ukitake Jusshiro le meilleur ami de ton père et Jusshiro voici ma fille Nell.

-Enchanté mademoiselle.

Nell lui adressa un sourire polie avant de laisser sa mère de nouveau, elle devait trouver le rayon fromage. Yoruichi se mit à rire lorsqu'elle vit sa fille lire attentivement les affiches qui stipuler ce que contenaient les rayons.

-Byakuya est très content qu'elle fasse partie de sa vie, déclara Ukitake en prenant la parole.

-Oui, il m'en a parlé. Cela me fais très plaisir qu'ils s'entendent, même si au départ, ce n'était pas gagné.

-Oui. Byakuya a mis du temps à se remettre de ta mort, enfin fausse mort, dit Ukitake en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je l'ai constaté, répondit-elle amer en ne souhaitant pas en discuter.

-Yoruichi, tu devrais lui demander pourquoi il a épousé Hisana. Il ne te dit pas tout. Je te laisse. On se voit bientôt.

L'homme au cheveux blanc laissa Yoruichi étonnée par ses mots.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Nell, tu vas être en retard, ton père va arriver ! appela Yoruichi du bas des escaliers.

Cela faisait une heure que la jeune fille était dans la salle de bain de sa mère. Elle la trouvait plus spacieuse que celle qui était au bout du couloir. Yoruichi prononça de nouveau le prénom de sa fille mais cette dernière ne répondait toujours pas. La sonnette de la maison retentit. Yoruichi soupira et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle salua Byakuya en le laissant entrer.

-Elle est en haut, dit-elle en refermant la porte. Je vais la chercher.

-Tu n'es pas prête ? s'étonna Byakuya en suivant Yoruichi jusqu'en haut.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je sois habillée ? demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui. Pour une soirée devant la télé, je suis très bien en jogging et en tee shirt.

-Nell ne t'a pas informé ? Je t'ai invité au soir.

-Byakuya, on est plus ensemble alors je n'ai rien à faire là, par contre Nell oui mais si elle se dépêche pas ça va chauffer.

Yoruichi entra dans la pièce après avoir frappé à la porte de salle de bain. Elle trouva l'adolescente appuyer sur le lavabo, un papier devant elle. Yoruichi savait ce qu'était le papier puisse qu'il s'agissait de sa salle de bain. Nell leva les yeux vers elle furieuse.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ! J'ai le droit de savoir que tu es enceinte !

-Je ne le suis pas, dit Yoruichi en prenant les résultats de la prise de sang et en l'arrachant.

-C'est marqué maman !

-Je suis allée voir le médecin ma chérie et je ne suis pas enceinte ! Je ne te l'aurai pas caché. Maintenant tu te dépêches ton père t'attend, tu as deux heures de route là.

Nell passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux vert. Plus elle la regardait, plus Yoruichi trouvait que la couleur lui allait bien au teint.

-Tu me le promets ? murmura Nell en fixant sa mère d'un regard triste dans le miroir.

-Promis ma chérie, répondit-elle en se plaçant derrière sa fille et en la prenant dans ses bras. Je ne te cache rien. Allez tu as encore cinq minutes et tu sors de cette pièce sinon c'est ton père qui va venir te chercher.

Nell se retrouva seule et se dépêcha de finir. Lorsqu'elle retrouva ses parents, ses derniers discutaient.

-Tu peux venir Yoru, il n'y a aucun problème.

-Byakuya fête ton anniversaire avec tes amis. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

-Tu es une amie et la mère de ma fille tu as ta place au près de moi.

Elle refusa de la tête, elle ne voulait pas faire d'histoires et elle savait que Rukia serait là. Et sa sœur ne la portait pas dans son cœur depuis des années. Elle salua son ancien amant et sa fille sur le pas de la porte. Ce dernier essaya une fois de plus de la convaincre mais elle répondit non une fois de plus.

-Tu sais où me trouver, déclara Byakuya avant de fermer la porte de la voiture.

Décidément, pensa Yoruichi, il ne la lâcherai jamais. Elle attendit que la voiture s'éloigne pour rentrer dans la maison maintenant vide. Elle repensa à l'invitation de son ancien amant. Elle secoua la tête et chassa cette idée avant de s'installer dans le canapé avec un pot de glace au chocolat. Elle le dégusta devant un film d'action, seulement elle l'arrêta. Yoruichi n'était pas concentrée dessus, elle ne se rappelait même pas comment avait commencé l'histoire. Elle tourna la tête pour voir l'horloge accroché au mur. Elle constata que cela faisait à peine une heure que sa fille était partie. Elle se leva, enfila rapidement une jupe et un pull puis sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yoruichi arriva au alentours de vingt et une heure. Elle gara sa voiture dans l'allée à côté des autres. Elle descendit doucement en faisant attention avec ses escarpins. Elle abaissa légèrement sa robe bordeaux et prit un paquet à l'arrière de la voiture. Elle mit ses clefs dans sa pochette et prit la direction de la maison. Les battements de son coeur se mirent à accélérer lorsqu'elle monta les marches qui la menèrent à la porte d'entrée. Elle hésita un instant puis frappa doucement à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit peu de temps après. Un majordome la laissa entrer. Il lui prit sa veste et lui demanda de patienter quelques instants le temps d'aller chercher le maître de maison.

Yoruichi regarda la décoration. Cette dernière n'avait pas changé, la même moquette, le même carrelage, le même marbre et les même tableaux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? entendit Yoruichi en observant les tableaux. Comment oses tu venir ici après le mal que tu lui as fais !

La mère de famille se tourna vers la voix féminine pour se retrouver face à face avec Rukia. Cette dernière était vêtue d'un tailleur sombre et de ballerines. Elle tenait un verre de champagne à la main et se rapprochait d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? répéta-t-elle.

-Je suis venue voir ton frère, répondit Yoruichi en haussant les épaules.

-Laisses le tranquille ! Cela fais des années qu'il paye pour tous les problèmes que tu nous as amené !

-Rukia, ordonna une voix froide derrière elle.

Les deux femmes sursautèrent. Rukia fusilla Yoruichi du regard mais ne dit plus un mot. La présence du maître de maison la calma. Byakuya se dirigea vers elles. Il salua la nouvelle venue et jeta un regard froid à sa soeur. Rukia se tassa sur place et baissa la tête.

-Je suis ravi que tu sois venue Yoruichi. Oh tu n'étais pas obligé, répondit-il lorsqu'elle lui tendit le paquet qu'elle avait dans les mains.

-J'espère que tu aimeras j'ai fais trois boutiques pour le trouver.

-Je vais aller le mettre avec celui de Nell, d'ailleurs elle est dans le jardin, tu peux aller la rejoindre si tu le souhaites.

Yoruichi lui adressa un sourire avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers l'extérieur. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre Byakuya dire à sa soeur " je ne veux pas qu'elle soit au courant" avant que ses derniers commencent à parler tout bas. Elle fronça les sourcils et se promit de lui parler plus tard.

Lors de la soirée, Byakuya constata que ses amis appréciaient toujours Yoruichi. Elle discutait beaucoup avec Ukitake. Il n'y avait que Rukia qui faisait la tête mais Byakuya l'avait prévenu qu'il ne voulait pas de scandales. Yoruichi était la mère de sa fille et son amie, de plus c'est lui en personne qui l'avait invité.

La soirée se passa tranquillement. Une bonne partie des invités étaient maintenant repartis. Sa fille était partie couchée dans son ancienne chambre. Rukia et son mari étaient aussi dans leur chambre. Byakuya ferma la porte d'entrée et vit Yoruichi accédait au petit salon. Il fronça les sourcils et décida de la suivre. Il la trouva debout devant la cheminée en train de regarder une photo d'Hisana et de lui. Byakuya ne vit son visage que lorsqu'il l'appela et qu'elle se retourna. Il aperçu une lueur triste dans son regard doré. Il s'avança vers elle mais elle lui demanda de rester là où il était. Elle lui expliqua doucement qu'il devait discuter et que si il ne lui disait pas la vérité, elle partirait sans jamais revenir.

-Est-ce par amour que tu as épousé Hisana ou bien est-ce par ma faute ?

* * *

Voilà ce chapitre est fini. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Le prochain sera publié surement en revenant de vacances.

A bientôt.

Boubouille


	18. Début ou fin ?

Un chapitre de plus pour cette fanfiction :) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

-Est-ce par amour que tu as épousé Hisana ou bien est-ce par ma faute ?

Byakuya ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui pose cette question. Comment avait-elle su ? Qui lui avait parler ? Il verrait bien entre sa sœur et son meilleur ami lequel était bavarde.

-Byakuya, je ne plaisante pas. Réponds moi s'il te plaît.

Le ton utilisé était sans équivoque, elle semblait déterminée à connaître la vérité. Byakuya décida de capituler, après seize ans, il pouvait lui dire la vérité.

-Tu te rappelles du soir où tu as rencontré ma famille ? Demanda Byakuya en prenant place dans un des fauteuils. Ils ont été informés du fait que tu es disparue, continua le professeur quand elle hocha la tête positivement. Pour me 'punir' de t'avoir rencontré, de t'avoir aimé, Rukia devait choisir une femme que j'épouserais ou bien Rukia ne pourrait pas se marier avec l'homme qu'elle souhaitait.

Yoruichi se tourna et observa le feux dans la cheminée alors que son ancien amant continuait son récit.

-Alors nous avions trois mois pour tout organiser, le lieux, les fleurs, le traiteur, les invités, le costume, la robe et bien sûr la mariée. Rukia s'y est totalement opposée mais j'ai insisté. Elle ne devait pas payer pour mes erreurs. Même si je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme telle Yoruichi. Du coup, parmi toutes les prétendantes que nous avaient imposé notre famille, Rukia a choisi la plus gentille et la plus douce.

-Hisana était au courant de cette arrangement ? Murmura Yoruichi en fixant les flammes danser devant elle.

-Oui bien sûr. Nous nous sommes rencontrés quelques semaines avant la date. Elle comprenait mon choix, et elle préférait être avec un homme qui se sacrifie pour ceux qu'il aime plutôt qu'avec un homme sans coeur qui écrase les autres. Nous nous sommes mariés devant nos deux familles, un arrangement comme un autre pour eux, mais au moins Rukia pouvait être heureuse.

-Vous n'avez pas eu d'enfants Byakuya …

-Yoruichi il s'agissait d'un mariage arrangé. Je respectait ma femme et inversement c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir d'elle et moi. Si tu veux savoir si nous avons couché ensemble, fais notre devoir conjugal je ne peux que te dire oui. Ma vie ne s'est pas arrêtée en seize ans. La tienne non plus, je te ferais remarquer.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis ! Répliqua la mère de famille en se tournant pour lui faire face.

Yoruichi n'était pas dupe. Elle savait très bien qu'il avait passé la nuit dans les bras de sa femme ou bien d'autres personnes, comme elle. Ils avaient essayé de reconstruire leurs vies l'un sans l'autre sans pour autant y arriver. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à se consoler, à réellement aimer.

-Yoruichi, nous avons vécu une belle histoire d'amour … Je voudrais reprendre là où cela s'est arrêter …

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, continua la susnommée en s'asseyant sur le sol. Nous ne pouvons pas rattraper les années perdues.

-Nous pouvons juste avoir les prochaines …

Byakuya fixa Yoruichi droit dans les yeux. La stupéfaction se lut sur son visage. Yoruichi n'avait jamais pensé que leur histoire pourrait reprendre. Trop de temps était passé, ils n'avaient plus les mêmes caractères, les mêmes envies … Elle voulait une relation stable mais qui aille jusqu'au bout. Elle voulait rêver du grand amour avec un grand A.

Oui, Yoruichi souhaitait avoir un prince charmant avec qui elle pourrait se disputer, faire l'amour avec passion, ne jamais s'ennuyait et un qui lui était fidèle.

-Je ne pense pas que cela fonctionnerai, avoua-t-elle un sourire triste sur le visage.

-Eh pourquoi donc ? Demanda Byakuya en écoutant attentivement ses arguments.

-Nous ne sommes plus pareil qu'à l'époque. Nous avons changé en seize ans. Si sa se trouve, je ne supporterais pas ta façon que tu as de ranger tes affaires, de manger à heures piles ! J'en sais rien moi, j'ai le pressentiment que cela ne va pas fonctionner entre nous !

-D'accord, répondit simplement Byakuya en se levant. Je vais te laisser te reposer et je retenterais demain.

-C'est tout ? Questionna-t-elle étonnée en suivant le mouvement.

-Oui, allez viens, je vais te montrer où se trouve ta chambre.

Yoruichi, perplexe, suivit Byakuya jusqu'à l'étage où Nell dormait. Il l'emmena tout au bout du couloir. Yoruichi n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il y avait encore deux chambres après celle de son ancien amant. Byakuya déverrouilla la porte avec la clef qu'il tendit à Yoruichi.

-Ma chambre est en face, précisa l'homme en lui montrant la porte blanche.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La Shihoïn alluma lampe de chevet et observa l'heure sur sa montre. Elle se rallongea en soufflant. Il était quatre heure du matin et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir ! Mais qu'elle idée elle avait eu de vouloir discuter avec lui, elle aurait dû savoir que cela se serait retourner contre elle. Instinctivement, Yoruichi frôla ses lèvres se rappelant les phrases qu'il lui avait dites.

 _-Ma chambre est en face. Mademoiselle Shihoïn, rajouta-t-il en accentuant bien les syllabes._

 _Yoruichi fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand l'appelait-il ainsi ? Il était très rare qu'il n'utilise pas son prénom lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux._

 _-Je m'appelle Yoruichi, répliqua-t-elle légèrement énervée._

 _Cette phrase eut pour effet de le faire sourire. Une lueur malicieux était apparue dans son regard si calme. Il l'avait fais exprès ?! Yoruichi remarqua qu'elle était bloquée contre la porte de sa chambre lorsqu'il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle. Sa tête lui ordonnait de fuir, de partir loin du piège qu'il venait de lui tendre mais son corps ne bougea pas. Ce dernier réclamait ce qui allait suivre. Il voulait que ses lèvres si douce se posent sur les siennes. Son odorat souhaitait s'enivrait de son parfum. Son ventre exigeait avoir des papillons à l'intérieur. Ses mains désiraient se brûler à le toucher. Son cœur rêvait de son amour. Yoruichi ressentit tous ses sentiments lorsqu'il l'embrassa chastement, comme elle l'avait fait elle même il y a maintenant longtemps._

 _Quand il se recula, elle resta quelques secondes les yeux clos._

 _-Nous sommes adultes, plus rien ne nous interdit Yoruichi. Je ne te forces pas. Prends ton temps, murmura-t-il en tournant les talons._

 _Il pénétra dans la pièce qu'il lui avait indiqué plus tôt, lui laissant libre choix sur ce qu'elle voulait._

Byakuya ne dormait pas. Ce dernier lisait un livre tranquillement installé au fond de son lit. Il savait qu'il avait joué dangereusement avec la femme qu'il aimait mais il ne comprenait pas son choix à ne pas réessayer leur histoire. Lui ne rêvait que de ça depuis qu'il avait recroisé son regard doré dans ce couloir. Il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie. Il voulait être enfin heureux, comme à l'époque. Il était insouciant et complètement fou mais c'est l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Il se sentait apaisé, transformé quand elle se trouvait à proximité.

Seulement cela faisait des années qu'il était vide à l'intérieur. Hisana n'avait pas réussi à faire naître la flamme d'un quelconque amour, ils avaient essayés mais se fut un échec total. Ils avaient été de bons amis, des amants parce qu'ils le devaient, des confidents l'un pour l'autre mais rien ne lui avait fait oublié son élève rebelle.

Byakuya quitta ses pensés quand il entendu un faible son contre la porte. Il se leva, sans se précipiter, pour ouvrir la porte et trouver la femme de sa vie devant elle. Il s'écarta pour la laisser pénétrer dans les lieux. Byakuya trouva Yoruichi légèrement agité mais ne pipa pas un mot. Si elle était venue s'est qu'elle souhaitait parler il la laisserait donc faire.

Yoruichi tritura ses doigts pendant de longues minutes avant que Byakuya décide de prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

-Alors déjà j'aime pas ton pyjama, je le trouve moche, déclara la jeune femme de but en blanc sans pour autant le regarder.

-Donc à partir de maintenant, je dormirais en boxer, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Je veux que cela aille doucement, pour savoir si nous sommes toujours compatibles ... murmura Yoruichi en levant ses yeux dorés vers l'homme en face d'elle. Je ne veux pas me précipiter comme avant ... Et on attend avant de le dire à Nell, je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse de faux espoirs.

-D'accord pas de soucis pour moi.

Byakuya enleva son pyjama sous le regard médusé de la jeune femme. C'était uniquement pour lui faire l'amour qu'il lui avait demandé de venir ? Yoruichi croyait rêver. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma lorsqu'il la traîna et lui demanda de se mettre sous la couverture. Elle ne sut pas réellement pourquoi elle obéit mais elle fut soulager de le voir s'installer à côté d'elle. Il se pencha pour éteindre la lampe de chevet et l'enlaça sous la couverture. Yoruichi se blottit dans ses bras et s'endormit rapidement confortablement installé contre son amant. Le professeur de mathématiques embrassa la base des cheveux de sa petite amie avant de sombrer lui aussi dans le sommeil.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yoruichi se réveilla lorsqu'elle remarqua l'absence de Byakuya à ses côtés. Elle se redressa pour observer la chambre mais personne. Elle quitta la pièce vêtue de la robe de chambre de son ancien amant et le chercha dans le manoir. Lorsqu'elle trouva un serviteur, elle sut enfin où il se trouvait.

-J'ai horreur de me réveiller toute seule le matin Bya, déclara Yoruichi en souriant et en s'adossant à la porte du bureau de son petit ami.

Ce dernier leva la tête de ses papiers. Il lui adressa un regard étonné mais ne bougea pas. Yoruichi s'avança vers lui après avoir fermé la porte. Elle contourna le bureau puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Bien dormis ? interrogea-t-il en la faisant basculé sur ses genoux.

-Pas assez, toi non plus on dirait, s'empressa d'ajouter Yoruichi en remarquant les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux. Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté coucher ? On est dimanche.

-Tu as dis vouloir y aller doucement ... Si je restais je te laisses deviner ce qui se serait passer ... lui murmura le chef de famille en l'embrassant avec délicatesse.

Yoruichi soupira. Il est vrai qu'elle avait envie de lui, beaucoup même mais cela contraster avec ce qu'elle lui avait demandé très tôt le matin. La mère de famille passa doucement ses doigts sur le visage en face d'elle. Le toucher lui avait manqué, ses yeux si inexpressifs pour les autres aussi. Ses doigts se perdirent le long de ses lèvres si fines. Elle avait tellement envie de l'embrasser à cet instant précis, terriblement envie de se perdre dans un baiser qu'elle finit par céder. Oui, Yoruichi déposa sa bouche avec tendresse sur celle de son amant. Ce dernier l'enlaça lorsqu'elles se touchèrent. Elle voulait ne plus avoir à le quitter, plus jamais.

-Je te dis qu'il est dans son bureau, s'exclama Rukia en pénétrant dans les lieux suivit de près par Ukitake. Ah zut, marmonna la soeur Kuchiki en s'apercevant de sa boude.

Rukia fit demi tour mais pas Ukitake. L'homme au cheveux blanc resta planté là devant eux. Yoruichi se déplaça à contre coeur. Elle se décida à laisser les deux hommes parler, et à aller s'habiller avant de déjeuner. Yoruichi lui déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue, salua tranquillement son ancien professeur de français et sortit de la pièce les mains dans les poches.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yoruichi flânait autour de la piscine des Kuchiki. Le beau soleil lui permettait de profiter de son après midi. La matinée avait été trop rapide pour elle. Elle n'avait presque pas vu son amant. D'ailleurs le maître des lieux, sa soeur et sa fille étaient partis se promener dans les champs autour. Nell appréciait la campagne et en profiter avec son père, elle ne demandait que ça. Avec ses lunettes de soleil, Yoruichi lisait allongée sur un transat lorsqu'une personne se plaça devant elle, une limonade fraîche à la main. Elle la prit après avoir posé son livre à côté d'elle, remercia Ukitake alors que ce dernier s'allongeait sur une chaise longue.

-Alors vous deux, cela recommence ?

-Il vous a dis quoi ? demanda Yoruichi en évitant de trop s'étendre sur le sujet.

-Il a pas eu besoin de me parler ma chère, s'amusa le plus vieux. Il suffit de le regarder. Tout le monde l'a remarqué, même votre fille. Cela ne sert à rien de vous cacher.

-Je ne veux plus souffrir Jushiro ... Et si ce n'était pas le bon ? Si cela ne fonctionnait pas ? Si nous n'étions plus compatible ? Si nous nous accrochions juste à notre ancienne histoire ?

-On en fait des choses avec des 'si' Yoruichi. Vous avez réglé les problèmes que vous aviez, tu as essayé avec un autre homme alors qu'il était là. Que ressens-tu maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de soucis entre vous ? questionna simplement Ukitake en s'allongea dans sa chaise, s'enfermant dans le mutisme.

Yoruichi commença à boire son verre en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il est vrai que lorsqu'elle sortait avec le roux, Byakuya s'était fais discret, sans jamais intervenir dans sa relation. Il avait tenu sa parole. Même en sachant qu'elle était célibataire, il attendait qu'elle vienne le voir. Il ne pressait pas et essayait de respecter au mieux son choix. Même à quatre heure matin, il n'avait rien tenté pourtant elle avait bien senti son envie.

-Maman ! entendit la susnommée en regardant droit devant elle. Cool à boire, dit sa fille avant de prendre le verre des mains de sa mère et de le finir. Regardes des tournesols, ils sont trop beau, je vais aller les mettre dans l'eau avant qu'ils fanent de trop ! Et après piscine !

Nell repartit dans la maison aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Yoruichi resta la main en l'air quelques secondes avant de soupirer. Cela se voyait lorsque sa fille était comblée, cette dernière respirait le bonheur. Si elle avait su, elle aurait été voir Byakuya avant.

D'ailleurs, Yoruichi observait son petit ami derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Il semblait la surveiller mais elle n'en était pas sûr car il partit quelques secondes après. Lorsqu'il revint, Byakuya était accompagnée de sa fille, qui sauta sans attendre dans la piscine. Byakuya, quand à lui, se posa d'abord sur le rebord de l'eau. Nell lui envoya de l'eau et Byakuya en bon papa, sauta dans le liquide bleu pour montrer à sa fille comment on joue.

Plus Yoruichi les regardait plaisanter dans l'eau, plus elle réfléchissait à ce qu'Ukitake lui avait dis plus tôt.

Ce qu'elle ressentait ? Depuis toutes les années où elle était partie, elle n'avait jamais arrêté de penser à lui. Chez ses anciens amants, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour qu'il se rappelle à lui, que se soit sa manie à ranger le linge, sa façon de faire la cuisine, ou bien à lui faire l'amour. Lorsqu'elle était sortie avec Ichigo, Yoruichi était sereine mais ses pas la ramenaient chez lui, encore. La femme à la peau mate constata qu'elle était heureuse et la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait été autant remonté à très longtemps.

Yoruichi savait ce qu'elle désirait le plus, elle connaissait la réponse à la question du prof. Pourquoi essayait de tromper le monde ? Pourquoi ne pas faire ce qu'elle avait envie ? Pour se donner le temps ? Ce dernier était trop rapide pour elle, elle devait en profiter.

-Un soucis ? demanda Byakuya en s'appuyant sur le bord de l'eau en face d'elle, l'eau ruisselant sur son torse pâle.

-Non, aucun, répondit-elle en plaçant ses lunettes sur le haut de sa tête et en haussant les épaules.

-On ne dirait pas pourtant, insista le professeur en sortant de l'eau.

Yoruichi se leva calmement, plaça un pied devant l'autre jusqu'à être face à lui et enlaça l'homme qu'elle désirait. Il la regarda étonné mais se rattrapa vite lorsqu'elle l'embrassa. Byakuya la serra plus fort contre elle sous les regards amusés des personnes présentes. Même Rukia souriait. Cette dernière se trouvait avec Renji autour de la table, buvant un verre de limonade frais. Nell, toujours dans la piscine, écoutait en silence ce que ses parents étaient en train de se dire.

-Je croyais que tu voulais prendre le temps ?

-Un sage m'a demandé ce que je ressentais pour toi, expliqua la mère de famille.

-Et ? demanda l'ébène anxieux.

-Je suis dingue de vous professeur, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nell sortait de cours avec son père. Sa mère avait raison sur un point, il savait différencier la famille et le travail, elle n'en doutait plus. Elle poussa un profond soupire lorsqu'elle quitta l'établissement pour aller voir Shiro. L'albinos n'habitait pas loin et elle avait faim. Elle sonna à la porte une fois qu'elle fut arriver à destination.

-Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de l'homme qu'elle adorait.

-Nell, cela me fais plaisir de te voir ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Les deux personnes discutaient tranquillement sur la terrasse en mangeant des crêpes au sucre lorsque la conversation tourna autour de Yoruichi. Shirosaki et elle avaient dû s'éloigner un peu quand le fais qu'elle avait cru être enceinte de lui était parvenu aux oreilles de Kisuke. Ce dernier avait piqué une bonne crise de jalousie et les deux amis avaient été d'accord pour se voir un peu moins.

-Alors comment sa se passe avec ta mère ?

-Ben c'est légèrement tendue à la maison. Papa veut pas emménager avec nous et maman voudrait bien elle.

-J'imagine bien la tête de ta mère tiens, déclara l'albinos en se rappelant très bien comment était Yoruichi très en colère.

Oh le pauvre, Shirosaki ne voulait pas être à sa place. Il savait que lorsque la jeune femme n'était pas contente, cela pouvait déraper et vite. La dispute avec Kisuke et les nombreuses qu'ils avaient eu lors de leur histoire lui revinrent en mémoire. Non vraiment, si Byakuya ne trouvait pas un moyen de la calmer, leur relation allait finir par en prendre un coup.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Byakuya avait fini par accéder à la demande de sa petite amie, à la condition qu'il garde son appartement. Yoruichi avait sauté de joie, comme Nell seulement le bonheur avait vite disparu. La Shihoïn trouvait que son amant se comportait bizarrement avec elle. Elle le trouvait distant, il changeait de pièce lorsque son téléphone sonnait, arrêter ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'elle entrait dans une pièce, restait très tard sur l'ordinateur et supprimer l'historique de ce dernier. Elle lui avait fais part de ses doutes mais le professeur s'était fâché et il était parti dormir chez lui, ce qui n'avait fais qu'augmenter sa peur.

Ce jour là, Yoruichi se dirigea l'esprit tranquille vers le bâtiment des sciences de son ancien lycée. Elle avait enfilé un jean sombre avec un pull en laine clair, une chouette au centre. Ce soir, elle avait rendez vous avec certains professeurs de sa fille. Sur la liste qu'elle lui avait fourni, Yoruichi souhaitait rencontrer son professeur de français, de sport et de physique. Le reste des matières, elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt après avoir reçu son bulletin. Sa petite fille avait de très bonnes notes mais la réunion était obligatoire. La mère de famille n'avait pas choisi de voir son petit ami, elle était au courant des résultats de Nell par son intermédiaire. Mais depuis leur dernière discussion, il n'y avait plus que ça qui les relier. Il était retourné habitait chez lui, la trouvant trop paranoïaque.

Yoruichi monta les escaliers et trouva rapidement la première salle de rencontres. Au bout d'une heure, Yoruichi attendait que le professeur Matsumoto finisse avec les parents déjà dans la pièce. Byakuya vint à sa rencontre et la salua doucement. Elle esquissa un léger sourire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant sortir ses occupants.

-Ah Byakuya, s'exclama la rouge à la poitrine généreuse en posant une de ses mains sur l'avant bras de son homme. On va boire un verre ensemble après ? Dans le même bar que la dernière fois ? demanda-t-elle en souriant à pleines dents. Je ne vous avais pas vu, s'excusa l'enseignante en remarquant Yoruichi sur le côté. Vous êtes la mère de quel élève ?

-De Nell mais je crois que je vais rentré, rajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à son amant. J'en ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui.

Yoruichi tourna les talons et avança jusqu'à l'extérieur. Elle passa un rapide coup de fil, prit sa voiture et s'en alla.

La soirée passa puis le lendemain arriva. Byakuya n'était pas rentré de la nuit mais ce n'était peu être pas plus mal, cela leur éviter une dispute de plus sur un sujet non fondé. Mais bien sur, pensa ironiquement Yoruichi dans son lit. Elle n'avait strictement aucune raison de douter de sa fidélité. Son comportement n'est pas des plus louche.

Quand elle s'était réfugiée à Soul Society, Yoruichi avait fini par faire sa vie avec un homme, en apparence bon seulement à peine elle avait le dos tourné qu'il la trompait. Tout le monde le savait mais personne ne l'avait prévenu. Si son oncle mais elle ne l'avait pas cru, elle voulait croire que sa vie serait meilleure, elle s'en était mordue les doigts. Il était hors de question que cela recommence ! La mère de famille sortit de son lit rapidement. Ce matin, elle avait rendez vous avec une entreprise de création de vêtements. Nell, en vidant ses cartons, lui avait retrouvé les vêtements qu'elle avait crée lorsqu'elle était enceinte. Sa fille avait adoré et lui avait suggéré de voir sa avec des professionnels, après tout comme dit le proverbe, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Yoruichi poussa doucement la porte vitrée de l'entreprise et se dirigea tranquillement vers l'accueil. Cette dernière, vêtue d'un tailleur sombre et d'un dossier en main, se présenta à l'hôtesse qui la fit patienter. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son portable et lu le message de sa fille qui la fit sourire.

-Tu vas tout déchirer ! A tout à l'heure ! Bisous N.

-Veuillez vous dirigez vers l'ascenseur, on vous attend.

Yoruichi remercia la femme et fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Alors que de l'autre côté de la ville, Nell qui avait semblait calme à Yoruichi était loin de l'être.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec la prof de français ?!

-Rien du tout et quand bien même, il y aurait quelque chose, cela ne te regarde pas ma fille !

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu crois que je vais laisser maman être encore malheureuse ? Je ne te laisserai pas la tromper !

-Je ne trompe pas ta mère Nell, il faut que je te le dise comment ? s'impatienta le père de famille en fermant la porte de sa salle de classe.

Il ne souhaitait pas que tout le reste de l'école écoute leur conversation. De nombreux curieux avaient passé la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte dès la première phrase. Il les avait fais fuir avec un regard glacial.

-Alors pourquoi tu es distant avec elle ? J'ai remarqué ton comportement avant maman, cela fais deux mois que tu es comme ça.

-Si je te le dis, tu gardes le secret ?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nell dormit en voiture mais pas Yoruichi. Cette dernière observait le paysage sous ses yeux. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et elle poussa un soupir ce qui fit sourire le conducteur.

-Allez, dors cela te ferais du bien. Tu le retrouveras en rentrant dimanche soir, profites de ton week end avec nous, s'amusa Shirosaki.

-Mmuuhh, fut le seul son qui sorti de sa bouche.

Sa fille et son meilleur ami avaient tous les deux organisés une sortie à la mer pour son anniversaire. Malheureusement pour elle, Byakuya n'avait pas pû être du voyage, ce dernier travaillant sur les dossiers de la famille Kuchiki, enfin c'est que qu'il disait. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il puisse venir, cela lui aurait rappeler de bons souvenirs, pas comme ceux qu'ils étaient en train de créer, un vrai désastre. Cela faisait une semaine, depuis l'incident avec le professeur de français, que les deux amoureux se prenaient la tête pour des idioties. Elle souhaitait que ça s'arrête mais comment faire lorsque la distance s'installe ?

Une fois arrivée à destination le vendredi soir, les trois personnes s'endormirent rapidement dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Le lendemain la journée serait longue, très longue. Nell la traîna au spa pour décompresser, suivit d'un massage, d'un gommage, d'une manucure. Ensuite, elle l'amena se faire coiffer ses long cheveux. Lorsque la mère de famille vit le coiffeur arriver avec la paire de ciseaux, elle fronça les sourcils, il était hors de question de les couper.

-Mais maman ... Il y a un bal au soir à l'hôtel, il faut bien qu'on se coiffe, surtout que c'est dans une heure là, expliqua la fille au cheveux vert assise sur une chaise à côté d'elle, se faisant pouponner aussi.

-On coiffe, on ne coupe pas, dit-elle sur un ton peu chaleureux au coiffeur.

Alors qu'il shampouinait les long cheveux violet, Nell lui fit voir discrètement une photo avec la coupe de cheveux qu'il devait faire à sa mère. Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et retourna à son ouvrage. Il lui releva ses cheveux au dessus de la tête tout en les faisant boucler à certains endroits. Il plaça quelques nattes dans le chignon, maintenu par des pinces.

Une fois revenue dans la chambre, Yoruichi trouva une robe de soirée dans une housse avec un mot de son ami dessus, lui stipulant qu'elle devait l'enfiler. Yoruichi se vêtit donc d'une robe cocktail bleue marine, un ruban de satin à sa taille formait un noeud. Les bretelles étaient en dentelles et le col plongeant de la robe mettait sa poitrine en valeur sans pour autant être vulgaire. Elle mit ses escarpins noir avec puis claqua la porte derrière elle.

Yoruichi ferma la porte puis se tourna vers le couloir. Elle s'étonna de voir des pétales de roses blanches sur le sol et les suivit légèrement surprise. Pourquoi y avait-il des pétales par terre ? Pourtant elle avait été rapide pour s'habiller et dix minutes avant il n'y avait rien. Yoruichi descendit le grand escalier centrale, les roses recouvrant toujours le tapis rouge sang. La jeune femme ne croisa pas un seul occupant de l'hôtel ni même du personnel. Elle regarda autour d'elle lorsqu'une femme vint la voir. L'employé lui demanda de la suivre, la réception avait lieux dans le jardin privée de l'hôtel.

-Une réception ? Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un bal, questionna Yoruichi sur ses talons. Vous n'avez pas vu ma fille ?

-Bien sûr que si, elle vous attend avec votre ami.

La femme devant elle se tut aux questions suivantes de Yoruichi. Cette dernière était persuadée que son comportement était louche, et son intuition fut confirmé lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte.

Le sol était totalement recouverts de pétales blanches. Des arbres ornaient le jardin ainsi que beaucoup de plantes tropicales. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une arche de roses blanches, éclairée à l'aide de bougies, le reste de la pièce étant plongée dans le noir. En dessous, se trouvait Byakuya. Yoruichi s'avança doucement vers lui, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il se tenait devant elle, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon de costume.

-Je t'attendais, murmura Byakuya en lui prenant les mains.

-Je ... commença-t-elle confuse. Tu n'es pas à Karakura ?

Il fit non de la tête mais ne lui donna pas plus d'explications. Il continua sur un ton qui se voulut calme.

-Tu te rappelles lorsque nous sommes venu dans cette ville la première fois, je t'avais dis qu'on se marierait. Ma première demande n'avait pas été faite dans les règles, poursuivit-il en lâchant les mains de sa bien aimée pour fouiller dans sa poche. Je t'aime Yoruichi.

Le coeur de Yoruichi s'accéléra lorsqu'elle crut comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Elle ne bougea pas, figée de surprise. Elle l'observa poser un genoux au sol et lui tendre un écrin vers elle. Elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche lorsqu'il l'ouvrit pour laisser apercevoir un magnifique solitaire.

-Épouses-moi Yoruichi.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Je vous dis au revoir et rendez vous au prochain chapitre.

Boubouille


	19. Longue nuit

Un nouveau chapitre pour nos amoureux ^^ j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

-Épouses-moi Yoruichi.

Yoruichi observa l'homme en face d'elle, celui qui hantait ses nuits, celui qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, se tenait la devant elle, un genoux à terre et un magnifique solitaire dans un bel écrin rouge dans les mains. Yoruichi lui adressa un immense sourire en hochant la tête de haut en bas, ses mains toujours sur sa bouche.

-Oui Byakuya, je serais ravie de devenir ta femme, affirma la jeune femme.

Byakuya Kuchiki prit délicatement sa main gauche et passa le solitaire à l'annulaire. Il se releva puis embrassa sa future femme avec envie. Yoruichi l'enlaça, oubliant tout le reste. Des applaudissements se firent entendre autour d'eux, faisant sursauter la Shihoïn. La lumière fut allumée par la femme qui l'avait amené ici, permettant à Yoruichi de voir toutes les autres personnes présentes.

Sa fille courut vers elle en s'écriant 'Félicitation'. Elle enlaça sa mère alors que Byakuya s'éloignait légèrement d'elle.

-Mais ? s'interrogea la Shihoïn, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Kisuke ? Soi ?

-Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais le faire sans tes amis ni ta famille ? entendit-elle de la part de son amant dans le creux de son oreille.

Yoruichi se lova contre lui lorsqu'il la prit à nouveau par la taille. Elle accepta la coupe de champagne qu'on lui tendait et commença à saluer les personnes qui étaient là pour eux. En premier se fut Kisuke et son meilleur ami Shiro qui vinrent les voir. Son oncle semblait être sincèrement heureux pour elle lorsqu'il la serra dans ses bras.

-Tu es magnifique Yoru, toutes mes félicitations.

-Merci Kisuke, répondit la futur madame Kuchiki avec le sourire. Eh toi là, appela-t-elle en se tournant vers son meilleur ami, tu étais au courant de tout ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

-C'est le but d'une surprise, s'amusa l'albinos. Et penses à demander qui était au courant en premier ? Cela ne fais qu'une semaine moi. On va te laisser avec tes invités, continua-t-il en attrapant son petit ami par le bras, on va prendre un verre.

Ils laissèrent les deux amoureux seuls alors que leurs amis du lycée venaient les féliciter aussi. Soi, en bonne copine, demanda à voir la belle bague qu'elle avait au doigts.

-Wouahh ! Très belle ! Je suis très heureuse pour toi Yoru ! Tu as enfin la vie que tu mérites, dit la petite femme aux cheveux noirs.

-Voilà, tu l'as fais pleurer, plaisanta son mari en prenant sa femme par les épaules.

-Maman ! Appela Nell un peu plus loin dans la salle. Papa !

Les deux âmes sœurs jetèrent un coup d'œil à leur fille et durent laisser leur amis pour voir ce qu'elle voulait. Yoruichi leur précisa qu'elle viendrait les voir plus tard avant de partir main dans la main avec Byakuya. Nell prit une photo de ses parents une fois qu'ils furent à sa hauteur. Yoruichi fronça les sourcils en la questionnant sur la raison de son appel.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui souhaite te parler, répondit-elle mystérieuse en lui faisant comprendre que cette personne se trouvait derrière elle.

Byakuya regarda intrigué sa fille, alors qu'elle souriait à pleines dents, pendant que sa future femme se retournait pour voir la surprise de Nell. Son sourire s'envola alors qu'elle resserrait instinctivement sa main dans celle de son ancien professeur. Il se tourna pour tomber nez à nez avec sa sœur.

-Bonsoir, dit simplement la plus jeune des Kuchiki. Je peux te parler en privée Yoruichi ?

La susnommée lui jeta un regard étonnée mais accepta sa proposition avec le sourire. Après tout, elle ne risquait plus rien maintenant.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Yoruichi poussa la porte fenêtre du balcon qui lui permit de rentrer avec sa future belle soeur, se séparant une fois dans la pièce. L'ancienne étudiante ne resta pas seule très longtemps, son amoureux l'enlaçant par la taille, prenant sa coupe de champagne pour la poser sur une table. Elle voulut se décoller de lui mais Byakuya ne la lâcha pour autant. Il la fit se retourner pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face puis il la tira à lui. Ses doigts glissèrent de sa joue jusqu'à ses lèvres en suivant les courbes de son visage. Il fit glisser son index dessus avant de se pencher doucement pour l'embrasser délicatement. Yoruichi ne perdit pas de temps pour lui répondre, oubliant le monde autour d'eux. Le doux baiser se fit plus passionnée quand Yoruichi plaça chacun de ses bras autour de son cou. Ses doigts se perdirent dans les cheveux noirs de son partenaire.

-La nuit de noce se n'est pas pour tout de suite, s'amusa une voix à côté d'eux les faisant se séparer.

La Shihoïn pesta contre l'homme qui venait de les interrompre mais l'accueilli avec un léger sourire. A son grand étonnement, il la prit dans ses bras pour la féliciter de leur prochaine union.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, déclara Byakuya en serrant la main de son interlocuteur.

-Pour rien au monde, je n'aurai raté la fête pour les fiançailles de mon ami d'enfance. Surtout celle avec la femme que tu aimes. Mais j'ai raté la demande, dit-il en faisant une moue triste, il y a eu un tracteur sur la route.

-Demandes à Nell, elle a toute la vidéo, expliqua le chef de famille à son collègue. Elle doit être en train de manger des petits four quelques part.

-D'accord, je vais la chercher. A plus tard.

L'homme aux cheveux blanc laissa les deux amants seuls. Yoruichi soupira devant le petit moment de tranquillité puis elle repensa à ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Comment ça il y a une vidéo ? s'exclama la brune en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Une idée de Nell, elle voulait immortaliser ce moment. Et elle a pris des photos. Elle fera une très bonne organisatrice de mariage plus tard, dit-il pensif en parlant de l'avenir de sa fille.

-Et si j'avais dis non ? demanda-t-elle perplexe. Et Matsumoto ?

-J'ai eu une vie avant toi Yoru, murmura-t-il en la serrant contre lui. Il n'y a plus rien entre nous. Si tu avais refusé ? Je ne sais pas, cela ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit une seule seconde. J'étais persuadé que tu accepterais.

-Ne mets pas la charrue avant les boeufs papy ! s'amusa Yoruichi en se mettant à rire l'entraînant sur la piste de dance.

-Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire papy toute la nuit, marmonna le professeur de mathématiques suffisamment fort pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.

-C'est une promesse ? questionna-t-elle alors qu'elle se serrait contre lui pour danser un slow.

Il lui offrit un baiser passionné sous le regard de leurs invités, répondant ainsi à son interrogation.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yoruichi posa ses fesses sur une chaise alors que sa fille et tous les autres personnes présentes étaient partis. Elle retira ses escarpins ayant très mal aux pieds après les nombreuses danses qu'elle avait dansé. Il lui sembla que Byakuya donnait des consignes aux personnels de l'hôtel. Il se tourna vers elle, puis vint la voir calmement. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, et déposa un baiser sur cette dernière.

-Nous allons dans notre chambre ?

-Oui, à moins que tu préfères rester ici ?

Yoruichi répondit négativement d'un signe de tête. Elle trouvait cette salle de bal magnifique mais elle rêvait d'enlever les barrettes qui tenaient ses cheveux, ainsi que ses collants et surtout sa robe. Même si elle la trouvait magnifique, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas porté une robe aussi habillée, et elle ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise. Ils montèrent les escaliers dans un calme serein mais Byakuya ne l'amena pas à la sienne. Il continua de monter d'un étage. Une fois en haut, il ouvrit la première porte à l'aide d'un pass. Il tenu la porte à sa bien aimée, en gentleman, puis referma derrière lui. Yoruichi perplexe au début fut stupéfaite au point qu'elle resta sur place devant l'immense pièce.

-Une suite ? demanda l'ancienne étudiante en se tournant vers son petit ami, les yeux grands ouvert.

-Bien sûr, déclara-t-il en commençant à défaire la fermeture de la robe. Je ne comptais pas faire les choses à moitié, murmura-t-il lorsqu'il embrassa la base de son cou faisant glisser la robe au sol en même temps.

-Tu ne perds pas de temps mon cher Byakuya, s'amusa la jeune femme en sentant une main caresser son ventre et remonter au niveau de ses seins maintenus par sa lingerie.

-Papy doit te monter ce qu'il sait faire.

Yoruichi sourit à la phrase, s'abandonnant aux douces mains expertes de son fiancé.

Byakuya, toujours derrière elle, descendit sensuellement les collants jusqu'à ses pieds, embrassant sa peau bronzée au fur et à mesure, qu'elle leva pour qu'il puisse les jeter plus loin. Il l'amena au bord du lit où elle s'assit pour lui faire face. Yoruichi ne détourna pas le regard alors qu'il la fixait intensément, défaisait lentement son nœud de cravate qu'il laissa au sol, suivit de prêt par sa veste de costume. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise mais Yoruichi l'arrêta. Elle le rapprocha du lit alors qu'elle se mettait sur ses genoux pour être à sa hauteur.

La jeune femme prit ses lèvres doucement en faisant glisser ses doigts sur la chemise blanche jusqu'aux boutons. Elle la déboutonna facilement sans que leurs bouches ne se quittent. Puis se fut les yeux mis clos, reprenant sa respiration, que Yoruichi enleva délicatement le tissu léger. Elle caressa la peau blanche de son amant alors qu'il l'embrassait de nouveau, la faisant basculer en arrière sur le lit, dans un monde leur appartenant.

Très tôt dans la matinée, Yoruichi se blottit contre le corps brûlant et transpirant de son amant. Elle se sentait sereine mais il lui sembla que ce n'était pas le cas de son amant. Elle lui posa donc la question mais il s'abstint de lui répondre. Byakuya finit par cracher de le morceau devant son insistance.

-Nell m'a dis que lorsque tu avais accouché d'elle cela s'était mal passé.

-Oui. J'ai eu de la chance de ne pas être toute seule ce jour là, murmura-t-elle pensive ses doigts jouant avec ses muscles.

-Tu veux bien me raconter ?

-Maintenant ? s'étonna la mère de famille en se redressant pour observer sa réaction.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard très sérieux et pensa-t-elle, il ne la lâcherai pas avec ça. Elle capitula même si elle trouvait sa demande très étrange. Elle commença son récit en se replaçant contre lui et en caressant son torse du bout des doigts.

 _Kisuke l'embrassa sur la joue avant de la laisser partir avec Shirosaki faire les courses. Il trouvait qu'elle avait réussi à reprendre sa vie en main. Yoruichi avait eu son permis il y a quinze jours mais le blond refusait qu'elle prenne le volant toute seule, elle était tout de même enceinte de sept mois. De plus les routes n'étaient pas très sûr à cause de l'automne qui commençait, mais bon il devait lui faire confiance. Il les salua de la main alors qu'elle descendait son allée pour rattraper la route. Il resta dehors jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne au coin de la rue. Il retourna peindre la chambre d'enfant._

 _Shirosaki et Yoruichi traînèrent dans le magasin. Ils passèrent par les rayons obligatoires avec la liste que son oncle avait fais pour eux mais en passant devant le rayon bébé, tous les deux craquèrent. Ils prirent des pyjama, des bodys, des petits chaussons avec inscrit dessus 'j'aime ma maman' même si elle en possédait déjà six paires dans la commode. Shiro la laissa quelques minutes seule dans le rayon, puis revint avec un énorme ours en peluche. Yoruichi l'observa avec des étoiles plein les yeux._

 _-J'adore ! s'émerveilla la future maman en prenant l'ours blanc dans les bras. Il ira trop bien sur le meuble à côté de la fenêtre._

 _-Ouep ! et c'est tonton Shiro qui va l'acheter celui là, tu as entendu crevette ? demanda l'albinos en se penchant vers le ventre arrondi de son ami._

 _Il osa poser sa main sur son bidon, sous le regard surpris de la brune. Il évitait de s'approcher de son ventre ayant trop peur de casser le bébé qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il leva ses yeux dorés vers Yoruichi, il semblait ravi._

 _-Elle m'a donné un coup de pied la crevette ! Tu vois qu'elle entend ce qu'on lui dit. Toi qui disait que ce n'était pas possible._

 _Yoruichi poussa un profond soupir. Il ne comprendrait donc jamais ce qu'elle se cassait la tête à lui expliquer._

 _-Déjà je le sais qu'elle t'a donné un coup de pieds puisse que c'est moi qu'elle frappe en premier. Ensuite, elle ne t'a pas entendu, elle te fait juste comprendre qu'elle a faim et moi aussi d'ailleurs, on va manger un morceaux avant de repartir ?_

 _Shirosaki fit une moue boudeuse mais pas très longtemps lorsqu'elle lui proposa la petite crêperie juste à côté où leurs crêpes sont à tomber par terre. Il décida de pousser le caddie, dans lequel pleins d'articles s'étaient rajoutés, pour aller plus vite. Yoruichi le suivit aussi rapidement qu'elle put, son centre de gravité n'était plus le même depuis quelques semaines, surtout lorsque l'on prend dix kilo. Ils réglèrent leurs courses, déposèrent le tout à la voiture puis partirent manger tranquillement leurs crêpes._

 _Après avoir passé leurs commandes, les deux anciens étudiants se placèrent à une table près de la vitre. Yoruichi observait la pluie tombait le long du carreau le visage fermé, elle choisit une goutte d'eau au hasard et suivit à l'aide de son doigt la goutte d'eau. Shirosaki fixait la jeune femme et allait lui parler lorsque le serveur leur apporta leur goûter._

 _-Alors deux crêpes au chocolat et à la chantilly, régalez vous bien ! s'exclama l'homme en posant devant eux une assiette._

 _Yoruichi et Shirosaki le remercièrent d'une même voix, alors qu'il repartait rapidement. La future maman commença à jouer avec les petits vermicelles de couleurs sur la chantilly et elle se remit à sourire._

 _-Celà te va bien d'être enceinte Yoru, déclara simplement l'albinos en mangeant le plat chaud. Tu respires le bonheur et la joie de vivre, même si on a du mal à te suivre avec ton oncle._

 _La susnommée haussa les épaules ne sachant pas si il s'agissait d'un compliment ou pas. Elle n'avait pas trouvé que son comportement avait beaucoup changé, elle se sentait seulement plus joyeuse certains moments de la journée. Le reste du temps elle était trop occupée pour pouvoir réfléchir ou se rendre compte de quelques choses. Son ami l'interpella lui précisant que Kisuke les attendait pour préparer le repas, et il devait essayer de lui apprendre à cuisiner. Shirosaki s'amusa de la remarque puisse que c'était lui qui apprenait en réalité, Yoruichi trouvant toujours une excuse pour s'éclipser de la cuisine._

 _Shirosaki monta côté passager, même si il n'était pas très rassuré. La pluie tombait averse et le vent envoyait volé toutes les feuilles sur la route. Il proposa à la jeune femme de conduire mais elle refusa, elle se devait d'apprendre par tous les temps. L'albinos monta le son de la musique, chacun chantant les paroles de la radio, au détour d'un virage puis pour elle se fut un trou noir._

Yoruichi s'excusa auprès de son fiancé mais elle ne se rappelait pas comment avait eu lieux l'accident.

-Tu as glissé sur des feuilles mortes ? supposa ce dernier.

-Non Shiro m'a expliqué qu'une voiture roulait au milieu de la route et en voulant l'éviter j'ai donné un coup de volant sur la droite et nous avons pris un arbre de plein fouet. Après le reste est flou. Je me rappelle vaguement être stressée en descendant du véhicule, j'étais surtout sonnée comme Shiro mais lui il est resté calme jusqu'au bout. Surtout lorsque j'ai commencé à paniquer.

-Toi paniquée ? s'étonna le professeur toujours allongé sur le dos.

-Oui ... commença Yoruichi en fermant les yeux. Je perdais du sang, beaucoup de sang mais je n'avais pas de blessures visible ... C'est Nell qui a pris l'impact ... Shiro m'a demandé de rester tranquille et de m'asseoir à côté de l'arbre le temps qu'il appelle une ambulance. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils ont mis, les contractions avaient commencés. En arrivant à l'hôpital, ils n'ont pas attendu. Les ambulanciers m'ont montés directement en salle de travail. L'accouchement en lui même s'est plutôt bien déroulé. Il a été très rapide même. Ils ont pris en charge directement Nell, puisse qu'elle était vraiment très petite. Je ne l'ai vu que le lendemain, quand je me suis réveillée dans ma chambre.

-Yoru ? appela Byakuya en la sentant légèrement trembler.

-J'ai fais un arrêt cardiaque après qu'ils aient emmené Nell sous couveuse. Je ne suis pas partie longtemps ... même pas dix minutes d'après les médecins ... mais je ne me suis pas réveillée tout de suite. Je suis restée dans le coma jusqu'au lendemain midi ... Kisuke était là, Shiro avec notre fille ... Je lui avais demandé de veiller sur elle ... Je n'ai pas eu de soucis à cause de mon arrêt ... Nell, elle était si petite je ne pouvais pas la tenir dans mes bras ...

Yoruichi se mit à sangloter plus fort, n'arrivant plus à cacher son état émotionnel à son amant. Il se redressa en la serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

-Elle va bien là Yoru, murmura-t-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux en pagaille. Elle doit dormir à l'heure qu'il est. Si j'avais su Yoru, je ne te l'aurai jamais demandé ...

Byakuya essaya de la réconforter du mieux qu'il put mais Yoruichi se décida à lui dire le reste, en reprenant doucement son calme.

-Elle est restée sous couveuse pendant un mois complet, jusqu'à ce qui aurait dû être huit mois. Elle ne prenait pas beaucoup de poids et elle ne grandissait pas beaucoup. Puis quand elle a commencé à prendre le biberon, cela s'est amélioré, j'ai enfin pu la tenir contre moi, dit-elle avec un sourire en essuyant ses yeux. Elle avait de toutes petites mains fripées, des petits doigts qu'elle mettait déjà à la bouche. Je passais mon temps à lui remettre ses chaussettes pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid, les chaussons étaient trop grands. En rentrant, je te ferais voir des photos d'elle vraiment bébé, nous n'en avons pas mis dans l'album que Nell t'a fais.

-Oui. Se serait bien que le prochain accouchement ne se passe pas comme le premier, marmonna Byakuya en caressant le ventre de Yoruichi machinalement.

Le geste n'échappa à cette dernière qui s'écarta brusquement pour lui faire face. Elle tira la couverture à elle, pour cacher en partie sa nudité.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant sérieusement.

-Je voudrais un autre enfant avec toi Yoru, répondit Byakuya en essayant d'attraper la main de sa maîtresse pour la caresser.

-Non ! s'exclama Yoruichi en se levant du lit emportant la couverture. C'est hors de question que je revive ça Byakuya !

-Mais je serais là Yoru, tu ne seras pas seule. Et il n'est pas dis que tu accouches aussi tôt !

-Byakuya, tu vas plus être de l'âge du grand père que du père, lui fit-elle constater.

-Oh je n'ai que ...

-Quarante cinq ans ! coupa la jeune femme en s'énervant. Nell peut déjà avoir des enfants, même si je lui déconseille fortement.

-Yoru, je ne suis pas si vieux quand même ! s'énerva, sans le vouloir, le professeur en se mettant debout.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis mais imagines que l'on est un enfant maintenant. Quand il aura cinq ans, tu en auras cinquante et il faudra lui courir après toute la journée et je te parle pas de l'adolescence qui peut commencer à dix ans ! Je te préviens Byakuya, ma décision est prise ! s'emporta Yoruichi en le voyant s'approcher d'elle. N'essaye pas de me faire changer d'avis. Maintenant si tu veux bien, je vais aller prendre une douche pour enlever toute la laque que le coiffeur a mis dans mes cheveux avant d'aller dormir.

Yoruichi ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot qu'elle lâcha la couverture sur le sol et s'avança à grandes enjambées vers la pièce à côté.

Byakuya, toujours dans la chambre, s'assit sur le lit, prenant sa tête dans les mains, quand il entendit le verrou de la porte de salle de bain se fermer.

* * *

Alors bébé ou pas bébé ?

Rendez vous au prochain chapitre :)

merci de me faire part de vos avis ^^ ils sont importants pour moi :)

a bientôt

Boubouille


End file.
